Une gamine lugubre et un nabot anormal
by Mikasa-peg-the-world
Summary: Elle allait le tuer. Mikasa s'en était fait la promesse le jour du procès d'Eren, elle était cependant loin d'imaginer que son serment serait aussi difficile à tenir. - Mikasa x Rivaille (avec également un peu de EruRi). Rated M à partir du chapitre 9. Complète.
1. Procès

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Isayama._

 _Rated : T au début (essentiellement pour le langage de Rivaille). Rating M à partir du chapitre 9._

 _Résumé :_ _Elle allait le tuer. Mikasa s'en était fait la promesse le jour du procès d'Eren, elle était cependant loin d'imaginer que son serment serait aussi difficile à tenir. Mikasa x Rivaille (avec également un peu de EruRi)._

 _Cette fanfiction commence au Procès d'Eren puis s'inspire librement du manga à partir de ce moment. Je vais faire en sorte que les personnages ne soient pas trop OOC, au moins au début._

 _Voilà un premier chapitre d'exposition qui reprend en grande partie la scène du Tribunal. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Introduction : Procès

Le tuer. Elle allait le tuer. Les bruits des os brisés résonnaient dans ses oreilles comme une multitude de cris de souffrance et l'odeur métallique du sang qui venait s'immiscer dans ses narines menaçait de lui faire perdre la raison. Une décharge de rage furieuse et incontrôlable traversa Mikasa de part en part. Face au spectacle sordide qui se déroulait devant elle, la jeune femme n'avait qu'une envie : déchiqueter ce nabot en lui arrachant ses dents une à une, puis ses ongles, puis tous ses membres… Le rouer de coups pour lui briser les os à son tour. Comment cette espèce de capitaine je ne sais quoi osait toucher à _son_ Eren ! Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de formuler une pensée cohérente de plus, elle s'apprêta à bondir sur le Capitaine Rivaille. Lui faire endurer au moins mille fois ce qu'il avait osé faire subir à Eren, voilà ce qu'elle voulait.

Alors qu'elle allait s'élancer une poigne de fer la stoppa net. Décontenancée, elle se tourna et rencontra les yeux affolés d'Armin. « Non, ne fais pas ça ! » Derrière le ton suppliant du blond se cachait un ordre bien réel qui fit douter Mikasa. « C'est une mise en scène. » - lui souffla son ami à l'oreille. Elle avait réalisé la machination qui se tramait lorsqu'il l'avait retenue mais ses derniers mots achevèrent de la convaincre qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre à Armin, la voix de Rivaille s'éleva dans la salle. Une voix étonnamment grave et puissante pour un si petit corps, d'un ton désespérément neutre fidèle à l'expression constamment impassible de l'homme. Mikasa cru néanmoins y déceler une pointe d'ironie méprisante qui la fit frissonner.

« Comme je le dis toujours, pour retenir une leçon il n'y a rien de mieux que la douleur et les coups. Je sais exactement ce dont tu as besoins ce n'est pas qu'on t'explique les choses mais qu'on te dresse comme un animal. » - déclara le Capitaine devant l'assemblée, dominant complètement le jeune titan. « Cela tombe bien tu es dans une position parfaite pour ça. » - ajouta-t-il, la semelle de sa botte pressant le visage meurtri d'Eren contre le sol froid du Tribunal. Un instant le temps sembla figé, seul un mélange de sang et de larmes s'écoulait le long des pavés. Puis les coups implacables de Rivaille repartirent de manière brutale comme pour mieux appuyer ses paroles.

L'assemblée était horrifiée par le passage à tabac qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, à l'exception notable du Généralissime Darius Zackley et des membres des Bataillons d'exploration qui ne semblaient absolument pas ému par le spectacle. Bien qu'elle se soit résolue à ne pas intervenir, Mikasa ne pouvait néanmoins empêcher la colère de grandir en elle. Il ne s'agissait pas de la fureur qui l'avait habité un peu plus tôt, mais d'une haine aussi dévastatrice et glaciale qu'un blizzard qui la submergeait tandis qu'elle jaugeait la situation.

Certes, il s'agissait d'une mise en scène, Rivaille venait d'ailleurs de souligner l'impuissance des Brigades spéciales manifestement incapables de contenir Eren. Cette stratégie allait certainement permettre aux Bataillons d'intégrer le jeune Jaeger dans leur rang. Mais tout de même ! Rien ne justifiait un tel déchaînement de violence de la part du Capitaine. Cette certitude pulsait en Mikasa. Elle pouvait la lire sur les visages terrifiés et dégoûtés du public, dans la lueur de désapprobation mêlé à de la peur qui brillait au fond des yeux d'Armin, à la face tuméfiée de son Eren chancelant et défiguré, à sa mâchoire fracassée, à son sang qui maculait les pavés froids, à sa dent qui roulait encore sur le sol… Rien n'obligeait Rivaille à torturer Eren de cette manière, à le taper si fort avec une telle constance et un tel acharnement. Rien, si ce n'est un plaisir sadique dissimulé derrière son air impassible ou au contraire une totale absence d'émotions pensait Mikasa. La jeune fille laissa son regard se poser sur le corps ravagé d'Eren et se sentit physiquement souffrir avec lui. Quand le moment serait propice elle le vengerait, les vengerait tous les deux, elle s'en fit la promesse. Ce nabot avait franchi la limite à ne pas dépasser, il en paierait les conséquences.

Alors que le Major Erwin se décidait finalement à prendre la parole, les pensées de la jeune prodigue du 104e bataillon d'entraînement se déportèrent vers Rivaille. Elle ressentait une aversion profonde pour cet homme depuis leur première rencontre. Ce moment restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Alors que Mikasa venait de dégainer ses épées pour protéger son frère tandis qu'Armin s'acharnait à délivrer Eren de son corps de titan, le Capitaine avait surgi de nul part et s'était débarrassé avec une facilité déconcertante des deux géants qui les menaçaient. Elle se souvenait de son attitude qu'elle jugeait crâneuse lorsqu'il les avait hélés perché sur les restes encore chauds de ses victimes. La voix trainante de Rivaille résonnait encore dans sa tête. « Oi, les gamins, c'est quoi ce bordel ? », s'était-il contenté de leur demander. Comment de simples mots pouvaient-ils contenir autant de mépris ? Comment l'expression à la fois ennuyée et dédaigneuse de ce nain pouvait-elle ainsi la mettre hors d'elle ?

Elle pensait avant cette rencontre être la seule capable de se jouer ainsi des Titans, la seule à pouvoir conserver un air blasé en toutes circonstances. Le guerrier froid comme le marbre c'était elle, pas lui ! L'ego de la jeune femme ne parvenait toujours pas à accepter que Rivaille leur ait sauvé la vie à ce moment là, qu'elle ait été celle qui avait été protégée et non pas celle qui protège. Mikasa n'arrivait également pas à supporter le regard que les beaux yeux verts d'Eren avait lancé à Rivaille, un mélange de respect et d'admiration pure pour les ailes qui flottaient sur la cape du Capitaine. Depuis ce moment, elle ressentait une forte antipathie pour Rivaille qui venait depuis quelques minutes de se muer en haine pure et simple.

Armin secoua son bras, ce qui ramena Mikasa à la réalité. Les personnes réunies pour le Procès commençaient à s'extirper de leur siège et se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Des murmures un brin affolé résonnaient dans toute la pièce, ricochant contre les murs de pierre du Tribunal. Armin regarda Mikasa conscient qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

\- « J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. » fut la seule explication que Mikasa daigna fournir au petit blond.

Elle n'aimait pas parler et lui lança simplement un regard interrogateur pour l'encourager à continuer et lui expliquer la situation.

\- « Le procès vient de se finir. Je te passe les détails, l'important c'est que le Président de la Cour martial a accepté qu'Eren rejoigne les Bataillons à condition que le Capitaine Rivaille encadre ses moindres faits et gestes… et use de la force contre lui voire le tue si nécessaire. » - conclut Armin après un instant d'hésitation alors que les gardes les poussaient vers la sortie.

\- « Ce Rivaille, quel enfoiré. Il n'a pas intérêt à s'en prendre de nouveau à Eren ! Je ne le laisserai pas le tuer quoi qu'il arrive. » - lâcha malgré elle Mikasa qui peinait à se contenir.

Armin remarqua à ce moment le regard littéralement noir de son amie, son visage transfiguré par la haine et la rancune, les cernes profonds qui encerclaient ses yeux et la lueur dangereuse qui brûlait froidement au fond de ses prunelles. Mikasa - d'ordinaire si calme - perdait son sang froid légendaire uniquement lorsqu'on touchait à Eren, et c'était ce qui était en train d'arriver en ce moment.

\- « Mikasa tu ne vas rien faire de stupide hein ? - lui lança Armin apeuré - Je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais cette mise en scène était nécessaire. Il fallait montrer à tous l'impuissance d'Eren et c'est exactement ce que le Capitaine a fait. Sans cela il aurait pu finir fusillé par les Brigades. Il doit être heureux d'ailleurs, son rêve d'enfance vient de se réaliser après tout. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas fâché contre Rivaille. » - ajouta son ami dans l'espoir fou de raisonner Mikasa.

\- « Pas besoins de parler autant. Et puis je me fiche bien de ce qu'Eren pense ou pas. » - asséna la jeune fille sans desserrer les dents.

Malgré son assurance apparente les déductions d'Armin l'avait tout de même touchée. Elle connaissait assez bien Eren pour savoir qu'il n'en voulait pas à Rivaille, et qu'au contraire il serait en colère contre elle si elle intervenait dans cette histoire. Il lui crierait dessus une nouvelle fois. Mikasa avait conscience qu'Eren pouvait parfois se montrer dur envers elle - injuste aurait ajouté certains – mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser. Cela faisait mal. Trop mal. Elle l'aimait tellement, plus que tout, elle cherchait seulement à le protéger ! Après tout il était son frère, son unique famille, son ami d'enfance, plus qu'un ami… Elle ne savait pas comment définir leur relation et elle sentait bien que c'était un problème, mais ça non plus elle ne préférait pas y penser.

C'était beaucoup plus simple de songer à sa vengeance contre Rivaille, son serment de lui ôter la vie. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? On était en temps de guerre, il y avait d'autres priorités que les règlements de compte. Elle se remémora pourtant les violences que cet homme si antipathique avait fait subir à Eren et conclut que la vengeance de son frère comptait plus que tout. Mikasa réglait systématiquement ses problèmes par la violence en usant de sa force extraordinaire, et personne n'était capable de la faire changer d'avis une fois sa résolution prise. Elle savait que seule la mort de Rivaille pourrait assouvir la soif morbide qui l'habitait. Soif de vengeance et de sang.

Une brise fraîche ébouriffa les cheveux de Mikasa alors qu'elle sortait de l'imposante bâtisse. Perchée en haut des marches, surplombant la scène de toute sa hauteur, la jeune femme chercha Eren du regard parmi la foule bigarrée qui sortait du Tribunal. Elle le retrouva rapidement entouré par le groupe hétéroclite que formait les membres des Bataillons d'exploration. Il était accompagné par la petite silhouette robuste tant haïe. Peut-être que c'était le destin – mais Mikasa ne croyait pas à ce genre de balivernes - cela devait plutôt être le fruit du hasard, à cet instant la silhouette pivota dans sa direction et Rivaille se trouva tourné vers elle. C'est alors que Mikasa le regarda, ficha ses prunelles menaçantes dans les siennes.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement ce regard était si intense qu'il se sentait comme happé par lui. Elle le regardait avec une telle force qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas détourner les yeux. Ce regard tranchait tellement avec ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de voir qu'il en fut quelque peu… troublé. Les habitants à l'abris derrière les murs possédaient effectivement le regard plat de celui qui vit dans une cage, qui n'a jamais rien vu et ne verra jamais rien de nouveau outre la triste banalité et la vacuité de son existence servile. Ces porcs de marchands au Tribunal représentaient bien tout ce que Rivaille méprisait chez ces privilégiés qui ne connaissaient rien mais ne se taisaient jamais. Le regard de la plupart des soldats n'était guère mieux, il s'agissait généralement des yeux vides d'une proie qui a renoncé à la volonté même de lutter pour son existence. Sachant qu'un tiers des recrues perdait la vie lors de leur première expédition hors des murs, cette résignation face à la mort était certainement plus sage. Plus sage, mais tellement plus triste, accablée et ennuyeuse.

Il parvint à se détacher du regard si troublant et constata qu'il appartenait à l'amie d'enfance d'Eren – quel était son nom déjà ? - qui avait comparu devant le Tribunal quelques instants plutôt. Il avait auparavant observé un regard similaire chez Jaeger, quand il l'avait interrogé avant le procès sur ses motivations pour rejoindre les Bataillons. Les yeux assurément meurtriers, presque fous, que l'adolescent lui avait dévoilé lorsqu'il s'imaginait exterminer les Titans l'avait intrigué. Cette expression de chasseur si inhabituelle lui plaisait. A cet instant, il se sentait cependant plus qu'intrigué. Le regard de la brune lui apparaissait aussi meurtrier que celui du jeune homme mais cette fois-ci la prunelle dure des yeux était dirigée _contre_ lui.

Aucune phrase n'était formulée car ils étaient trop éloignés pour s'entendre, l'expression si intense de la jeune fille ne laissait cependant planer aucun doute sur ses intentions.

Elle lui hurlait en silence trois mots plutôt banals, mais si lourds de sens.

 _« Je te hais. »_


	2. Choix

Chapitre 2 : Choix

Cela faisait une semaine que le procès s'était achevé, et depuis tout ce temps Mikasa se morfondait. Elle était obnubilée par Eren, il lui semblait que l'inquiétude lui trouait la poitrine. Elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle du jeune homme depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Bataillons et aucune information sur l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Se portait-il bien ? L'avaient-ils torturé ? Elle ne disposait d'aucun moyen pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions, alors ses peurs prenaient le dessus.

Mikasa avait obtenu un contrôle parfait et absolu sur son corps depuis qu'elle avait neuf ans, le jour où elle avait tué un homme. Elle perdait néanmoins la maîtrise de son esprit lorsqu'Eren était en danger. C'était à cause de cela qu'elle s'était retrouvée à court de gaz en plein centre du district de Trost ravagé par les titans. Alors que l'espoir l'avait quitté, la voix enfantine d'Eren l'avait accompagnée et lui avait donné la motivation nécessaire pour se relever. _« Bats toi Mikasa ! Tu ne peux pas gagner sans te battre ! »_ lui avait-il crié il y a déjà sept ans de cela. Ses imprécations résonnaient en ce moment dans tous les recoins de son crâne mais elles ne parvenaient néanmoins pas à lui insuffler le courage dont elle avait besoins. Elle avait beau offrir une façade froide et forte à son entourage, la jeune fille se sentait au fond d'elle même émotionnellement instable.

Mikasa jugeait effectivement qu'elle avait de sérieuses raisons d'être angoissée. Elle avait appris que l'autorité scientifique des Bataillons était incarnée par une certaine Hanji - également chargée de recherche sur les deux titans capturés - que la plupart décrivait comme exceptionnellement déjantée. Aurait-elle tenté de disséquer Eren vivant ? Et puis il y avait Rivaille. Ce gnome avait frappé tellement fort pendant le Procès qu'elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait faire subir à Eren en ce moment. Savoir que c'était ce psychopathe qui était censé prendre soin d'Eren, alors que c'était son rôle à _elle_ , mettait ses nerfs à vif. Sa haine contre Rivaille s'était nourrie de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler.

La vie en général était pénible, mais cette semaine avait été particulièrement difficile. Une semaine où l'odeur écœurante et atroce, mais pourtant obsédante, de la chair calcinée s'était infiltrée sans relâche dans les narines des soldats. Il avait effectivement fallu nettoyer le district de Trost, ramasser les corps innombrables et les regarder brûler. Essayer de discerner des individus identifiables parmi le vomi des Titans était une tâche dont l'horreur n'avait pas de nom. Mikasa avait désiré s'éloigner le plus possible de ses camarades de promotion. Taciturne, elle cherchait la solitude afin que ses pensées puissent divaguer librement vers ses retrouvailles avec Eren et sa vengeance contre Rivaille.

Elle ne pouvait cependant pas ignorer l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elle aujourd'hui. Les jeunes recrues des différentes divisions affichaient un air incertain et effrayé, à l'aube d'un choix que l'on ne veut pas prendre mais qui pourtant déterminera le reste de notre existence. Personne ne rentrait dans l'armée par convictions, il n'y avait bien qu'Eren - l'idiot suicidaire - pour foncer ainsi tête baissée vers sa propre mort. Mikasa remarqua un peu plus loin Armin, Sasha et Connie adossés contre un mur en train d'écouter Jean a l'air sombre et résolu. Eux non plus n'étaient pas poussés par des motivations héroïques mais ils faisaient face aux difficultés avec tout le courage qu'ils possédaient. L'agitation croissait de minute en minute tandis que le Soleil commençait lentement à décliner dans le ciel. Une vive tension saturait l'air contribuant à rendre cette journée extraordinaire. Aujourd'hui était en effet un jour particulier. Aujourd'hui était le jour de la répartition entre les différents corps d'armée.

Armin vint la chercher alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Ils n'avaient pas besoins de se parler car tous deux savaient qu'ils intégreraient les Bataillons d'Exploration. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance le blond souhaitait découvrir le monde hors des Murs et un jour peut-être contempler l'océan, tandis que Mikasa n'aspirait qu'à protéger Eren. Si elle n'était pas là pour veiller sur lui, cet idiot qui s'attirait tout le temps de graves problèmes mourrait sans aucun doute. La jeune fille ne voulait plus jamais perdre un membre de sa famille, elle ne le laisserait pas risquer sa vie sans être à ses côtés.

Ils se placèrent côte à côte face à l'estrade et le Major Erwin Smith vint s'adresser aux recrues. La jeune femme n'écouta pas son discours car sa résolution était prise depuis des années déjà, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver du respect pour l'aura d'autorité qui émanait du Major. Elle sentait qu'elle se tenait devant un grand chef militaire, d'un style différent de celui du Commandant Pixis, mais tout aussi impressionnant. « Ceux qui souhaitent intégrer un autre corps d'armée peuvent disposer. » -conclut finalement le Major. Le mouvement de foule qui accompagna cette déclaration fut impressionnant tant par sa force que par son uniformité, une marée humaine qui semblait vouloir entraîner l'espoir, la détermination et le courage vers le fond. Mikasa tint bond sans ciller. Quand la cérémonie se termina il n'était qu'une poignée à donner leur cœur au Bataillon. Armin lui jeta un coup d'œil et se pencha vers elle :

\- « Mikasa tu n'as pas écouté. Tu n'écoutes jamais rien de ce qu'on te dit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu me connais trop bien.

\- Tu vas être heureuse en tout cas, nous partons immédiatement retrouver Eren afin de préparer l'expédition _extra muros_ qui aura lieu dans un mois.

\- Retrouver Eren ! – s'exclama t-elle sans parvenir à cacher son ravissement.

\- Sous tes airs de guerrière froide comme le marbre c'est simple de te faire plaisir, en fait. » - la taquina gentiment Armin.

Retrouver Eren _et_ Rivaille corrigea-t-elle pour elle même. Sa vengeance allait enfin pouvoir commencer. Le Capitaine était désormais son supérieur hiérarchique ce qui, songea-t-elle, rendait la chose encore plus stimulante. Mikasa ne savait pas encore comment elle comptait procéder, et si elle devait agir avec discrétion elle ne pouvait toutefois contenir sa hâte de relever le défi qu'elle s'était lancée. Les jeunes recrues ne tardèrent pas à enfourcher leurs chevaux pour rejoindre la base des Bataillons. Les paysages urbains du Sud laissèrent progressivement place à une campagne déserte bordée de bois aux sombres feuillages. Au bout d'une heure les nouveaux s'arrêtèrent face à une imposante bâtisse. Il s'agissait d'un château ancien construit pour résister à de longs sièges avec son haut donjon et ses remparts percés de meurtrières. Chose étonnante, une odeur de propre s'élevait des murs de la forteresse et celle-ci semblait en proie à d'importants travaux de maintenance. Qui donc avait eu l'idée folle d'entreprendre le nettoyage d'une base militaire ? Mikasa n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps car une silhouette familière se découpa dans la nuit et s'approcha d'eux à grand pas. Dans une harmonie parfaite, Mikasa et Armin descendirent de cheval et se jetèrent de concert dans les bras d'Eren.

\- « Eren ! Est ce que tu vas bien ? Est ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ? » - ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Mikasa en étreignant son frère d'une manière inquiète et maladroite.

\- « Mais non pas du tout, tout va bien ! » contra Eren, agacé par le côté surprotecteur de la brune qui faisait surface à peine arrivée à la base, son besoin de le materner jusqu'à l'étouffement.

\- « Ce nabot prétentieux, je le tuerai ! » - continua Mikasa en élevant la voix sans se formaliser des paroles du jeune homme.

Parlait-elle du Capitaine Rivaille ? Eren leva les yeux et aperçut le plus puissant soldat de l'humanité accoudé contre le premier rempart du château. Il semblait ne rien avoir perdu de la scène. Rivaille était dehors à une heure aussi tardive pour prendre un peu l'air avant l'une de ses conneries de réunion tactiques, il ne s'attendait pas à assister à l'arrivée des nouvelles recrues. Malgré la distance Eren remarqua qu'il avait légèrement plissé ses paupières. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion mais une lueur indescriptible brillait au fond de ses yeux. Il les les fixa un instant, puis s'éloigna avant que Mikasa ne le remarque et qu'Eren n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Le reste des jeunes recrues venait de s'approcher.

\- « Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez tous là ? Alors seuls Annie, Marco et Jean ont choisi les Brigades spéciales ? - demanda Eren surpris de voir autant de ses camarades réunis.

\- Je suis là Jaeger. – c'était la voix de Jean, froide et sans appel.

\- Quoi ?! Mais que…

\- Et Marco est mort. Apparemment, tout le monde ne peut pas faire des sorties théâtrales comme toi. » – railla t-il bien que la tristesse déchirante de sa voix soit palpable.

 _Marco est mort_. L'horreur de la vérité avait à peine eu le temps d'être assimilé par Eren que Jean continuait :

\- « Oi Eren, tu pleurnicheras plus tard, il faut qu'on cause d'abord. » - Jean s'arrêta un instant s'assurant que le silence était total. - « On part en expédition dans un mois et tout repose sur ta transformation en Titan. Je n'aime pas ça, mais dans les moments cruciaux nous allons devoir te confier nos vies. Nous avons le droit de savoir si tu sais contrôler ce corps. Quand tu as essayé de te transformer la dernière fois tu as cherché à tuer Mikasa, non ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Eren ?

\- Non, Eren a juste cherché à taper une mouche. » - objecta la jeune femme.

Pour une réponse idiote c'était une réponse idiote, mais Mikasa en avait assez qu'on revienne sans arrêt sur ce simple accident. Elle avait déjà dû se justifier au procès, elle n'allait pas recommencer à chaque fois ! C'était pourtant normal qu'il y ait eu des imprévus dans le plan.

\- « Je ne te le demande pas à toi ! » - Jean semblait excédé. - « Dis moi Mikasa, une partie de ta joue a été profondément arrachée, cette cicatrice te marquera à vie n'est-ce pas ? C'est Eren qui t'a fait ça, ne mens pas. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une accusation. Mikasa ne trouva rien à répondre devant l'incontestable et chercha instinctivement à dissimuler sa plaie derrière ses courts cheveux. Elle ne pouvait nier que sans ses incroyables réflexes elle y serait restée, accident ou non. Eren se décida alors à prendre la parole :

\- « Jean, vous tous, apparemment j'ai bien tenté de tuer Mikasa. Je ne me souviens de rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qu'il m'a pris, désolé. » - Il se mit à trembler. - « Cela fait une semaine que je m'entraîne dur. Je ne sais toujours pas contrôler mon corps de Titan, à vrai dire, j'ai beau essayé encore et encore je n'ai pas réussi à me retransformer. » - avoua finalement le jeune homme. La honte et le dépit transparaissaient dans sa voix.

Jean saisi alors fermement Eren par les épaules et planta ses prunelles dans les siennes.

\- « On s'en fout de tes états d'âme Jaeger. Tu vas forcément réussir, on parle de toi là ! L'idiot suicidaire qui nous rebats sans arrêt les oreilles avec les Titans, c'est toi. Ce qui risque d'arriver par contre c'est qu'un ou plusieurs d'entre nous meurent comme Marco, sans que tu ne le saches. Alors Eren on compte vraiment sur toi. »

 _On compte vraiment sur toi._ Tous ses amis de la 104e le regardait. Ils ne disaient rien mais leur expression parlait pour eux. Ils comptaient sur lui, il ne devait pas les décevoir en retour. Les échecs de cette semaine l'avait grandement affecté, mais il savait qu'il devait réussir à contrôler sa transformation pour la victoire de l'Humanité et pour sa vengeance. Mikasa était quant à elle énervée par cette situation. Eren subissait déjà assez de pression comme cela, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente en plus responsable de la vie de ses amis. Alors que les jeunes recrues gagnaient le château dans un bruit feutré de pas et de conversations, elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre Jean à parti.

\- « Jean ça te sert à quoi de t'en prendre à Eren comme ça ? Il est resté seul ici pendant une semaine et à peine arrivé tu lui tombes déjà dessus.

\- Ecoute Mikasa, tout le monde ne peut pas mourir aveuglément pour Eren comme toi ! » - s'écria Jean furieux. La discussion aurait pu se terminer là, Mikasa n'avait sûrement pas envie de lui parler plus longtemps. Jean avait cependant tellement de choses à dire à la brune qu'il continua sur sa lancée : « Tu n'as pas besoins de le protéger ainsi Mikasa. A Trost tu as désobéi aux ordres et mis ta propre vie en danger seulement pour t'assurer de l'état d'Eren. C'est dangereux… Il y a d'autres personnes que lui qui comptent sur toi, tu sais. »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire exactement Jean ? Ne gaspille pas ta salive. Depuis sept ans maintenant je ne me préoccupe plus que du sort d'un nombre très restreint de personnes, et cela ne risque pas de changer.

\- Et cette cicatrice Mikasa ! » - répondit-il en pointant le haut de sa joue. - « J'ai bien vu que tu essayais de la cacher tout à l'heure, même toi tu n'assumes pas. » - Alors que Mikasa tirait encore sur ses mèches pour essayer vainement de dissimuler la marque, l'autre reprit : « C'est inutile tes cheveux sont trop courts pour que tu puisses cacher quoi que ce soit. C'est ce qui arrive quand on les coupe. »

Mikasa ne se souciait pas de son apparence mais elle appréciait ses cheveux à la beauté unique. Pourtant quand Eren lui avait recommandé de les couper pour limiter les accrocs, elle avait tranché sa toison brune sans hésiter.

\- « Je les ai coupés afin d'éviter tout risque d'accident lors des manœuvres tridimensionnelles. – fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à riposter.

\- Tu sais, j'étais présent ce jour là Mikasa. Tu peux me mentir si tu le souhaites mais ne te mens pas à toi-même. Tu les as coupés uniquement parce qu'Eren te l'avait ordonné. Et ça, c'est vraiment dommage… »

Jean lui tourna le dos sur ses dernières paroles comprenant qu'il en avait à la fois trop et pas assez dit. Mikasa resta interdite, elle sentait bien que le « dommage » ne faisait pas seulement référence à ses cheveux. Epuisée, elle décida d'aller dormir. Elle n'en pouvait plus de penser et préférait se concentrer sur sa vengeance. Cette revanche lui apparaissait simple et jouissive, voilà comment la vie devrait être.

* * *

Dès le lendemain les entraînements à la formation de détection à distance débutaient. Rivaille était chargé de faire le topo aux gamins. Il était le plus puissant soldat de l'humanité après tout, il fallait au moins ça pour revigorer la bande de mioches qui servirait dans quelques semaines de pâtés pour Titans. Après le carnage de Trost ils n'étaient d'ailleurs que neuf à avoir choisi d'intégrer les Bataillons, un chiffre ridiculement bas même pour ce corps de l'armée si particulier. La plupart faisait néanmoins parti des dix premiers de leur promotion et Rivaille osait espérer qu'ils auraient des choses intéressantes à lui montrer. Il comprenait la nécessité de l'intégration des nouveaux, il n'en demeurait pas moins que cette tâche le rebutait. Terroriser les bleus pouvait avoir l'air amusant sur le papier mais l'exercice s'avérait en définitive répétitif et frustrant. Il en avait ras-le-bol et s'était mis à détester les recrues. Enfin non, plus exactement Rivaille s'efforçait tant bien que mal de détester les faibles. Ils mourraient trop vite. Cette année peut-être serait différente songea-t-il. Mikasa Ackerman serait là.

C'était son nom, tout du moins celui écrit sur la fiche qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Erwin lui avait effectivement fait parvenir les rapports du chef instructeur de la 104e sur chacune des jeunes recrues. Il avait décidé de les survoler afin de pouvoir se forger un a priori rapide sur les nouveaux membres. Sur la fiche de Mikasa on pouvait lire en commentaire général : _« Mikasa Ackerman excelle dans les domaines les plus difficiles. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un de si talentueux. C'est un génie sans précédent à l'avenir prometteur. »_ Rien que ça. Keith Sadis était pourtant avare en compliments d'ordinaire. Ackerman avait apparemment tout du parfait petit soldat. Le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé le jour du Procès n'était cependant pas celui d'une première de promotion prête à rejoindre les enfoirés de la police militaire pour servir ce connard de roi. C'était celui d'une tueuse.

Les pensées de Rivaille s'attardèrent alors du côté de Jaeger. Il lui avait également dévoilé un regard passionné de chasseur lors de leur première rencontre, mais les résultats n'étaient pas au rendez vous. Cela faisait une semaine que son escouade spéciale et lui, ainsi que l'unité scientifique de Hanji, supervisaient Eren. Superviser était un bien grand mot car ils n'avaient eu pour le moment aucun débordement à contrôler. La seule personne qu'il avait due maîtriser était Hanji lorsqu'elle avait essayé de découper subrepticement un morceaux d'Eren, sous prétexte que de toute façon il repousserait et puis que c'était juste un tout petit bout, elle s'assurerait que ça ne lui fasse (presque) pas mal. Quoi qu'il en soit, hier encore il avait dû tiré Eren et ses mains ensanglantées hors du puits du château avant de l'envoyer se reposer aux cachots. Si la raison des échecs successifs de l'adolescent demeurait inconnue, ils avaient toutefois conclu qu'il était manifestement incapable de se transformer. Et c'était comme cela qu'il comptait exterminer les Titans ! Même s'il essayait d'encourager Eren du mieux qu'il pouvait, Rivaille ne pouvait cacher sa déception. Le gosse subissait une pression trop lourde pour lui, ils avaient certainement placé un trop grand espoir dans ce gamin.

En revanche, il n'avait pas encore eu la possibilité de jauger Mikasa. Qu'avait-elle dit à Eren hier soir ? Ça lui revenait, elle l'avait traité de _« nabot prétentieux »._ Ce n'était pas censé être un compliment, bien au contraire, mais en toute objectivité Rivaille devait s'avouer que ça lui correspondait plutôt bien. Définitivement intrigué, il espérait que la jeune fille ne le décevrait pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cour intérieure du château toutes les jeunes recrues étaient en position. Elles effectuèrent le salut militaire dans un ensemble parfait.

\- « Oh Connie tu as mis ta main du bon côté ! Ah, je suis tellement émue que ça me donne faim !

\- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne me trompe jamais espèce de patate ! »

Alors que Connie et Sasha allaient commencer à se chamailler, ils croisèrent le regard de Rivaille. Tétanisés, plus aucun son ne pu s'échapper de leurs bouches. Le visage dur et austère du Capitaine pouvait effectivement faire angoisser les plus robustes soldats. Il remarqua facilement Mikasa grâce à l'aura noire, froide et menaçante qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle le haïssait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Cela n'aurait d'ordinaire pas tant étonné Rivaille, entre sa franchise sans détour et ses manières rudes il ne parvenait jamais à ménager ses congénères. Ainsi, un grand nombre de gens le détestait. Aucun n'osait cependant lui dévoiler sa haine aussi clairement qu'elle.

Il ne devait pas perdre de temps car il lui restait un grand nombre d'affaires aussi urgentes que le nettoyage du jardin et le récurage de la cuisine à régler. Le brun décida alors de débuter son foutu discours sans plus attendre. Il avait horreur de ce genre de solennité mais il s'agissait d'un ordre d'Erwin, alors il allait comme toujours s'y plier sans broncher.

Il était là. Mikasa ne cherchait pas à cacher l'animosité qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il était préférable qu'elle reste discrète afin que sa vengeance puisse se réaliser dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Elle était cependant bien incapable de contenir ses émotions. La voix grave et puissante aux accents ennuyés de Rivaille arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles, la coupant nette dans ses réflexions.

« Les gamins, vous en avez déjà bouffé pendant trois ans lors de votre formation et vous ne vous êtes pas fait bouffer à Trost, mais il va falloir encore suer pour préparer l'expédition _extra muros_ dans un mois. Ceux qui pensaient pouvoir se détendre peuvent toujours retourner chier dans leur froc chez les Brigades. Tout à l'heure vous verrez avec Dieter les bases tactiques de la formation de détection à distance. Grâce à cette technique développée par le Major, on a bon espoir de passer de 30 à 15% de pertes de recrues cette année. » - Sa voix se fit soudainement plus froide qu'elle ne l'était déjà. – « Profitez bien du temps qu'il vous reste, car dans un mois l'un ou l'une d'entre vous ne sera plus parmi nous. Et dans quatre ans la plupart d'entre vous seront de toute façon morts. » - Il reprit : « Si vous avez survécu jusque là c'est que vous ne devez pas être totalement des merdes. Vous avez cependant eu peu d'occasions de chevaucher sur de longues distances pendant votre formation. Ce matin, on se prépare donc pour de l'équitation et de la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Allez chercher votre cheval de combat. »

Erwin attendait certainement un discours plus encourageant de sa part et Rivaille avait assez de compassion pour sentir qu'il avait merdé. Le Major était brillant, aimable, éloquent – en bref tout ce que Rivaille n'était pas - le brun savait ainsi pertinemment qu'il était incapable de faire des beaux discours inspirants comme ceux d'Erwin. Il ne pouvait pas rassurer les gamins, il n'était pas une putain de baby-sitter !

Mikasa expira profondément. Ce nabot pensait-il réellement les impressionner en tenant ce genre de discours ? Chacune des recrues connaissait le risque qu'elle encourrait en rejoignant les Bataillons, il n'y avait aucune utilité à les effrayer plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Quel con ! Entre le passage à tabac d'Eren et cela, comment pouvait-il se prétendre Capitaine ? Elle retint de justesse une réflexion acerbe, puis se hissa sur le dos de sa monture de combat afin de suivre le reste de ses compagnons.

Les exercices étaient relativement basiques mais ils permettaient à Rivaille de se faire une idée d'ensemble sur chacun des gamins. Il pourrait ainsi communiquer ses observations à Erwin qui les placerait au sein de la formation. Mikasa réalisa les exercices sans difficultés, l'entraînement physique ne lui avait jamais posé problème. La jeune fille effectuait un ballet meurtrier grâce à ses harpons, elle semblait voler entre les arbres lorsqu'elle s'élançait pour déchiqueter les nuques des pantins, en imaginant qu'à la place du bois elle pulvérisait la mâchoire du Capitaine jusqu'à lui faire cracher ses dents. Rivaille dû reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas volé ses compliments. Elle était effectivement meilleure à la tridimensionnalité que la plupart des soldats expérimentés. La coordination et la précision de la jeune femme étaient excellentes grâce à une musculature qu'il devinait développée. Sa technique était certes assez classique et perfectible, elle se distinguait cependant de ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'observer grâce à son mélange bien dosé de force brute et d'efficacité. Une puissance singulière qui pouvait étonnamment lui rappeler la sienne. Il jugea la performance de Mikasa intéressante et prometteuse. Elle possédait sans aucun doute les capacités pour faire partie des premières lignes d'élite mais il savait qu'Erwin ne laisserait jamais une recrue risquer ainsi sa vie dès la première sortie.

L'entraînement se termina finalement, les mioches partirent alors manger sous les cris complètement surexcités d'une Sasha affamée. Le Capitaine se contenta de lancer un regard agacé, presque menaçant, à la recrue beaucoup trop émotive et bruyante puis il interpella Mikasa s'assurant inconsciemment que personne d'autre qu'eux ne pouvait les entendre :

\- « Ackerman, demain entraînement particulier. »

Rivaille n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ça. Peut-être voyait-il en Mikasa une grande force et un potentiel qui ne demandait qu'à se développer. Peut-être que l'air à la fois dangereux, meurtrier et hautain de la jeune femme représentait un défi qu'il souhaitait relever. Peut-être s'ennuyait-il et ne cherchait-il qu'à combler le temps en s'amusant un peu. Sûrement s'agissait-il de tout cela à la fois mais aussi d'autre chose. Dans tous les cas, les mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les former en pensées. Il se surprit lui même ce qui n'était jamais bon signe, ce qui était même très mauvais signe, mais ne laissa rien paraître du caractère incongru de sa proposition. Son sempiternel visage impassible ne marqua aucune émotion.

Rivaille venait de lui adresser la parole. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il s'adresse directement à elle. Surprise, les mots du Capitaine cheminèrent avec difficulté jusqu'à son cerveau. _« Entraînement particulier »._ Entraînement particulier ! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il se moquait d'elle, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Elle lui répondit avec hargne :

\- « Non mais certainement pas ! Et puis quoi encore ? Je refuse, je ne suis pas intéressée. »

Comme pour tout ce qui touchait à Rivaille la jeune femme eu du mal à réfléchir posément et à contenir ses émotions, elle pourtant si froide et réservée d'ordinaire. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle bouillonnait d'une rage hors du commun qui la rendait incapable de se contrôler. Passer du temps seule avec ce nain imbuvable, hautain et sadique, quel cauchemar !

La gamine avait décidément une dent contre lui. Il sentait sa haine si forte et pourtant inexplicable de manière presque palpable. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, la brune qui s'était un peu calmée reprit la parole presque malgré elle :

\- « Mais pourquoi ? … Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? » - S'il y avait toujours de la colère dans le ton de Mikasa, celle-ci semblait plutôt désemparé face à cette situation et cherchait des explications. – « Vous proposez souvent à vos subordonnés de les entraîner ? »

\- Former les nouveaux éléments, c'est une de mes obligations. Après, je ne perds pas mon temps si cela n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Le regard qu'il lui lança était illisible mais assez troublant. Il ne semblait pas décider à ajouter quoi que ce soit, et Mikasa qui avait entièrement retrouvé son sang froid crut comprendre à la mention des « obligations » qu'elle était allée trop loin. La logique militaire était d'une simplicité effroyable, une règle de base pour tout soldat était celle de l'obéissance inconditionnelle. Toute insubordination méritait châtiment, les ordres d'un supérieur hiérarchique ne se discutaient pas. L'indiscipline de la jeune fille lui avait déjà posé problèmes lors de la bataille de Trost, le Capitaine Ian Dietrich - même s'il avait vanté ses mérites en plus de l'avoir aidée et soutenue - lui avait ainsi clairement fait comprendre qu'elle était ingérable. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se calme, au moins en apparence. Mikasa avait certes l'intention de se venger de Rivaille, elle savait toutefois que l'attaquer frontalement de cette manière était stupide et peut-être même dangereux. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner suite à ce constat. Etait-elle obligée de se plier à tous les ordres du Capitaine ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Rivaille reprit :

\- « Je ne te force à rien, j'espère que tu le comprends. C'est à toi de choisir. »

Il ménagea une courte pause le temps de lever ses yeux vers une nuée d'oie sauvage qui traversait le ciel. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon dans une attitude étonnamment décontractée, la tête toujours basculée en direction des cieux, Rivaille reprit :

« Tes choix font ce que tu es Mikasa. Tu es la seule à pouvoir les prendre, la seule à pouvoir décider ce que tu veux faire. Personne ne peut et n'a le droit de te dicter ta conduite, car aucune personne coincée entre ces putains de Murs ne peut prédire si ta décision sera bonne ou mauvaise. Choisis simplement en âme et conscience ce que tu penses regretter le moins. »

Mikasa resta interdite. Entendre cette bouche détestée prononcée son prénom était une sensation étrange. Les paroles de l'homme lui laissaient malgré elle une forte impression.

« Je serai ici demain, dès l'aube. » - lança-t-il finalement à la gamine avant de s'en aller.

* * *

 _La mise en place des personnages principaux est finie, le rythme va commencer à s'accélérer dans le prochain chapitre. Je compte développer sur les autres personnages un peu plus tard. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions._


	3. Entraînement

Chapitre 3 : Entraînement

Rivaille émergea d'un sommeil peu profond et ouvrit grand ses yeux. Il n'avait dormi que deux heures comme à son habitude. Lorsque son escouade - en particulier Petra qui était des quatre la plus prévenante - s'inquiétait de son rythme si particulier et de ses insomnies chroniques, il leur rétorquait qu'il n'avait seulement besoins de quelques heures de sommeil pour se remettre. C'était à la fois vrai et faux. Il jeta un regard à l'homme allongé à ses côtés. Erwin dû le sentir bouger et souleva avec difficulté ses paupières. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais la chambre du grand blond baignait dans la lumière bleuâtre du matin. Le visage las d'Erwin était illuminé par cette clarté irréelle. Bien que tout aussi fatigué Rivaille se redressa quant à lui vivement, ce qui exaspéra et à la fois impressionna Erwin atterré par la faculté du brun à sortir de la brume du sommeil sans difficulté. Il sentait le regard du petit homme posé sur lui et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant ses deux sourcils froncés dès le matin. Ses sourcils toujours froncés, sa moue blasée et renfrognée presque dédaigneuse, ses yeux gris aussi froids qu'une lame d'acier, voilà ce qui faisait tout son charme songea Erwin. Alors que le brun s'extirpait du lit, le Major lui lança d'une voix encore endormie :

\- « Le Soleil n'est pas encore levé, tu peux rester un moment.

\- J'ai une journée chargée, toi aussi d'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas tarder à te lever. » - Après une pause, courte et significative, il ajouta toutefois : « Mais j'aurai bien aimé rester encore un peu. »

Erwin lui sourit à ces mots. Il était putain de séduisant quand il souriait, irrésistible. Rien n'y personne n'était de toute façon capable de résister à cet homme, et lui encore moins que les autres. Le brun colla alors son front contre la vitre froide de la chambre et remarqua Mikasa à ce moment là. La jeune femme était en train de faire des tours de course dans le jardin. C'était bien songea Rivaille, rien de mieux que la course pour la cardio et la posture.

\- « On n'est pas si pressé que ça. » - La voix du blond était chargée de promesses.

Rivaille remarqua qu'il s'était dangereusement rapproché du bort de lit. Il agrippa le bras du petit brun et d'un mouvement souple le fit basculer en arrière sur le matelas à l'allonge usée.

\- « Tch. Tu as gagné, mais pas longtemps je suis vraiment pressé. » - lui répondit Rivaille en caressant la joue de l'autre avec une douceur qui contredisait le ton sec et ennuyé de sa réponse. Il fronça encore un peu plus ses sourcils et ajouta après avoir inspecté le visage du blond : « Un jour il faudra faire quelque chose pour tes sourcils de merde, Erwin. Ce n'est vraiment plus possible là. »

Le sourire d'Erwin s'élargit face à la provocation mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il se contenta d'embrasser son amant qui lui rendit son baiser.

Le Soleil n'était pas encore levé mais Mikasa courrait déjà. Elle s'était mise à faire du jogging dès sa première année au camp d'entraînement. Elle avait l'habitude de courir au petit matin avec Annie, et si les deux jeunes femmes se considéraient plutôt comme des rivales que comme des amies, elles appréciaient courir ensemble sans dire mot. Annie - pragmatique et terre à terre - n'était cependant pas là aujourd'hui après avoir choisie de rejoindre la police militaire. La course était en tout cas un excellent moyen de développer un grand nombre de muscles impliqués dans la tridimensionnalité, mais il s'agissait de bien plus que cela pour Mikasa.

Courir faisait mal aux pieds, mal aux poumons, mal partout, mais c'était un moment où elle pouvait se concentrer sur elle même. En analysant chaque situation les nœuds de ses problèmes semblaient se défaire comme par magie. D'abord la protection d'Eren. Il fallait continuer de veiller sur lui même si Mikasa se doutait qu'il repousserait comme toujours son aide. Sa sécurité comptait plus que tout, peu importe qu'il n'apprécie ou pas. Ensuite sa vengeance contre Rivaille et l'entraînement particulier. Courir lui permettait de se rendre compte que ces deux problèmes étaient liés. Si elle acceptait de se rendre à l'entraînement du Capitaine elle pourrait observer son ennemi et attendre le moment propice pour l'abattre. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait dès aujourd'hui le rouer de coups comme il avait frappé Eren. Elle devait s'avouer que cet entraînement était quoi qu'il en soit l'occasion rêvée pour faire ravaler à Rivaille ses airs supérieurs presque hautains et son expression impassible qu'elle jugeait insupportable. _« Bats toi Mikasa ! »_ lui criait Eren dans sa tête. Oh oui, elle se battrait et elle vaincrait. Quand elle courrait et qu'elle pouvait apprécier la puissance de chacune de ses foulées, rien ne lui semblait insurmontable. Sa résolution prise, elle se dirigea vers la cour du château alors que le Soleil débutait son ascension dans le ciel.

Rivaille se trouvait là. Il se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête quand il la vit arriver au pas de course, comme un signe d'assentiment. « Suis-moi. » lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'approchait. Mikasa ne répondit rien et ne songea même pas à faire le salut militaire d'usage. Elle lui emboîta simplement le pas jusqu'à atteindre une vieille bâtisse de pierre et de bois à moitié effondrée, une écurie abandonnée qui jouxtait le château. Cette situation était définitivement étrange, tout était incongru autant l'heure et l'endroit que la présence de Rivaille à ses côtés. Celui-ci du sentir une certaine gêne flotter entre eux car il se sentit obligé d'expliquer :

\- « J'ai choisi ces écuries car la paille qui recouvre le sol peut servir de tapis d'entraînement. C'est un bon endroit.

\- Je vois. »

Elle ne parlait décidément pas beaucoup. Il aimait bien cela, dialoguer n'était pas non plus son fort. Il n'était pas non plus le plus taciturne des Bataillons mais il avait horreur de tout ce qui était inutile comme les bavardages. Rivaille ne pu néanmoins s'empêcher d'ajouter : « Tu seras contente d'avoir de la paille tout à l'heure pour amortir tes chutes. » _Tes_ chutes et pas nos chutes. Quelle prétention ! Mikasa failli perdre son sang froid une nouvelle fois face à l'arrogance de Rivaille, mais elle parvint à se maîtriser. Ce nabot arrivait à lui faire perdre le contrôle avec une facilité déconcertante. Tellement facilement que ce n'en était pas normal. Elle savait qu'une telle tension pourrait se retourner contre elle, il fallait qu'elle fasse le maximum pour conserver son calme.

Aucun des deux ne portait son équipement tridimensionnel, Mikasa déduisit donc que l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui serait du corps à corps. C'était un exercice inutile contre un Titan mais il s'agissait d'un bon moyen pour jauger un adversaire humain. Sans avoir besoins de se parler, les deux se mirent instinctivement en garde. La garde de Rivaille était impressionnante par sa simplicité et son efficacité. Elle ne ressemblait à aucune posture que Mikasa avait eu l'occasion d'étudier durant les trois années passées au sein des brigades d'entraînement. L'attention de la jeune femme se focalisa alors entièrement sur le Capitaine. Aucun doute possible, un véritable guerrier se tenait face à elle.

Mikasa songea néanmoins que le brun ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'attaque frontalement dès leur premier combat. Elle devait compter sur l'effet de surprise et l'abattre à la seconde décisive, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Résolue, elle ramassa son corps et bondit sur lui, poing tendu. Rivaille se contenta de glisser le long de son bras, avec une telle rapidité que Mikasa ne parvint pas à distinguer ses mouvements. Elle se rendit compte de sa présence alors qu'il avait déjà percé sa garde. Il était beaucoup trop proche, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se remettre en position, il frappa. Un coup aussi puissant que précis directement au niveau de son plexus solaire. Le souffle coupé, Mikasa réussi néanmoins en arquant son corps à esquiver un second coup. Elle n'attendrait pas d'avoir totalement récupéré son souffle pour attaquer à son tour ! Elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et se jeta à terre dans le but de déséquilibrer Rivaille. Si elle parvenait à le déstabiliser, elle pourrait l'immobiliser ce qui devrait être relativement aisé au vu de sa plus grande taille. Alors qu'elle se jetait par terre, le petit brun n'était cependant plus là. Il avait sauté et, avant que Mikasa ne puisses l'esquiver, il atterrit sur elle. Le talon droit du Capitaine lui broya une nouvelle fois le plexus solaire.

Le coup était bien plus fort que le précédent et une douleur intolérable se diffusa le long de son corps telle une onde de souffrance. Paralysée, elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste. La jeune fille réalisa avec horreur que, s'il l'avait voulu, Rivaille aurait pu la tuer en lui fracassant la cage thoracique ou alors lui faire très mal en lui brisant un ou deux os. Il la laissa simplement reprendre son souffle. Mikasa ne sut ainsi pas combien de temps il lui fallut pour se remettre mais elle parvint finalement à se redresser tandis que l'air rentrait à nouveau dans ses poumons.

Le Capitaine était incroyablement rapide, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel ! Mikasa se rendit compte qu'elle avait sous estimé le plus puissant soldat de l'humanité. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi négligente ? Depuis la chute du Mur Maria et son impuissance face à la mort de sa mère adoptive elle n'avait plus jamais essuyer une défaite assez importante pour pouvoir douter de sa victoire. Elle s'était effectivement entraînée sans relâche afin d'assurer son triomphe face à n'importe quel adversaire.

Que savait-elle de Rivaille ? Bien peu de choses, songea-t-elle. La jeune femme n'avait entendu que des généralités à propos du petit homme. Avant d'intégrer les Bataillons d'exploration on racontait qu'il avait été un criminel assez célèbre dans la ville souterraine de la Capitale. Pour une raison inconnue, le Major Erwin l'avait intégré au sein des Bataillons sans aucune formation militaire au préalable. Il avait depuis tué des centaines de Titans, plus qu'aucun homme avant lui, et était pour cette raison généralement considéré comme le plus puissant soldat que l'humanité ait connu. Il était devenu un héros de guerre, un surhomme adulé. Elle pouvait ajouter d'après son expérience personnelle qu'il s'agissait d'un bel enfoiré. Mais un enfoiré redoutable et puissant, Mikasa devait bien reconnaître qu'il excellait au combat. Si elle ne le respectait pas en tant que personne et en tant que Capitaine, elle respectait indubitablement ses compétences en tant que guerrier. Elle ne ferait plus l'erreur de croire sa victoire acquise.

Elle se tourna vers lui et leurs prunelles se croisèrent. Si les traits du visage de Rivaille demeuraient inexpressifs, la lueur dansante qui brillait au fond de son regard - d'ordinaire si ennuyé et blasé - exprimait tout autre chose. Ses yeux débordant d'une supériorité calme et muette réussirent une nouvelle fois à mettre Mikasa hors d'elle. Il s'amusait ! Cette situation lui plaisait, c'était indéniable. Pousser la jeune femme dans ses retranchements et percevoir sa haine bouillonnante divertissait effectivement Rivaille plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, il en fallait généralement beaucoup pour réussir ne serait-ce qu'à le dérider. Et s'il la provoquait un peu, juste un peu, qu'est ce que cela donnerait ?

\- « Oi gamine, c'est comme ça que tu comptes me tuer ? Vraiment ?

\- Comment ? … »

Elle ne savait pas comment il savait, mais il savait. L'incrédulité se lisait sur le visage de Mikasa alors que les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Est ce que ce sadique cherchait à l'humilier ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait fait venir ici ? Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Elle se reprit, au final les intentions de Rivaille lui importaient peu. Quelque soit ses raisons la jeune femme ne désirait pas les entendre. Elle n'aurait en revanche plus besoins de cacher ses émotions. Mikasa pouvait laisser sa fureur s'exprimer librement, et de fait révéla au brun un visage d'une meurtrière détermination. Il avait osé l'appeler gamine, elle allait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas une petite fille !

\- « J'aime bien cette expression. » - Quelque chose passa sur le visage de l'homme. Etait-ce un sourire ? C'était en tout cas trop fugitif pour que Mikasa ne remarque quoi que ce soit. - « Tu ferais néanmoins mieux de ne pas me tuer aujourd'hui. Tu as du potentiel et je pense que je peux t'enseigner certaines techniques. » - reprit-il.

C'était donc pour cela qu'il l'avait amené ici. Lui proposait-il de devenir une sorte de mentor ? La jeune femme savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas exactement de cela. Leur relation se rapprochait sûrement plus de la compétition, en effet l'idée de se mesurer au Capitaine galvanisait complètement Mikasa. Afin de s'assurer de ses intentions, elle lui demanda néanmoins :

\- « Pourquoi entraîneriez vous quelqu'un qui cherche à vous tuer ?

\- Pourquoi pas. – se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. – C'est essentiel de garder un œil sur son ennemi, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il ne dit rien de plus, ce qui laissa à Mikasa pleinement le temps de réfléchir. La jeune fille sentait que pour vaincre un adversaire de la trempe de Rivaille elle devait en apprendre davantage sur cet homme. Assimiler ses mouvements pour les incorporer à son propre style de combat et les retourner contre lui le moment venu. Elle ne pouvait ainsi pas refuser qu'il lui montre certaines de ses techniques. La brune hocha la tête signe qu'elle acceptait.

\- « Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas tout à l'heure ? – lui demanda alors Rivaille.

\- Vous étiez trop rapide. Vous avez percé ma garde avant que je ne puisse réagir.

\- Et tu étais trop impulsive aussi. Foncer tête baisée fonctionne face à des êtres frustres et limités, mais je ne suis ni un titan ni membre des Brigades spéciales. Ne te laisse pas submerger et prends le temps de te concentrer pour planifier tes attaques. »

Rivaille fit une pause, pensif, et lui ordonna simplement de se remettre en garde comme tout à l'heure. Elle s'exécuta, et le brun lui lança un direct du droit au visage, rapide et mortellement précis. Mikasa réussit à bloquer le coup, et alors qu'elle pensait avoir la situation plus ou moins en main, elle remarqua que le second poing du Caporal visait de nouveau son plexus à découvert. Le brun s'était dérobé trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse esquiver, la jeune femme serra alors les dents par réflexe en attendant l'impact. Qui ne vint jamais. Rivaille avait arrêté son coup à quelques centimètres de la zone particulièrement sensible, et il replaça les hanches de Mikasa de son autre main avec des mouvements secs et précis. Il lui expliqua d'un ton neutre : « Ta garde au visage est excellente mais il faut que tu protèges d'avantage ton centre. Rentre ton bassin et appuis ton poids dessus comme si tu manœuvrais en tridimensionnel. »

Mikasa acquiesça attentivement, un peu surprise qu'un sadique pareil n'ait pas porté son coup jusqu'au bout. Elle se positionna comme le lui avait suggéré Rivaille en songeant qu'elle n'avait eu après tout que peu d'occasions de se battre au corps à corps face à de véritables adversaires. A neuf ans elle mettait certes à terre les brutes stupides qui menaçaient Eren et Armin, mais ce n'était en rien comparable avec ce qu'elle venait de voir. En outre, la formation militaire avait été essentiellement centrée sur l'entraînement en trois dimensions, parmi la centaine de recrues il n'y avait ainsi qu'Annie, Reiner, Bertolt et elle – le quatuor de tête - qui sachent combattre. Rivaille au contraire avait certainement dû livrer de nombreux affrontements à cause de son passé de criminel, elle devinait que - forgé dans la rudesse, la souffrance et la hargne - il avait l'habitude de cogner. La jeune fille réalisa qu'elle avait encore des choses à apprendre, et plus encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de lui. Il était certainement l'une des rares personne capable de la faire progresser, et s'il n'était pas un enfoiré notoire, Mikasa devait s'avouer qu'il serait également plus compétent qu'elle pour veiller sur Eren. Cette constatation accrut son envie furieuse et déchaînée de vaincre cet homme une bonne fois pour toute.

Ils reproduisirent alors leur affrontement de tout à l'heure afin de corriger les quelques erreurs de Mikasa et de la repositionner lorsqu'il était nécessaire. Cette fois-ci néanmoins Rivaille la frappa sans douleur. Il lui faisait juste ressentir ses coups du bout de ses articulations comme de légères frappes chirurgicales. La violence maîtrisée de ses impacts rendait d'une certaine manière la force de Rivaille encore plus impressionnante, ce qui fit frissonner Mikasa. La jeune femme sentait sa rage décupler chaque fois qu'il parvenait à percer sa garde mais elle ne pouvait toutefois empêcher un certain respect de grandir en elle non seulement face à l'habileté du brun mais surtout suite à ses commentaires qu'elle jugeait pertinents. Le Capitaine reconnaissait pour sa part que la plupart des déplacements de la brune étaient naturellement bons et teintés d'une certaine prestance, elle adoptait cependant des schémas d'attaque trop attendus qu'il était nécessaire d'améliorer. Il lui montra ainsi quelques mouvements originaux et observa Mikasa les reproduire soigneusement sans un mot. Il pouvait deviner à son regard concentré qu'elle essayait d'analyser tant bien que mal sa façon de se tenir et ses déplacements.

Ils s'exercèrent ainsi un moment et lorsqu'ils eurent fini de reproduire le combat de tout à l'heure, Rivaille lui demanda simplement :

\- « Prête pour un second round ?

\- Je suis prête. »

* * *

Les deux soldats se mirent à nouveau en garde. Mikasa décida d'appliquer les conseils de Rivaille en prenant le temps de se poser pour analyser la situation. Ils commencèrent alors à se tourner autour décrivant un cercle parfait qui maintenait entre eux la même distance. Cette attente faisait naître une sensation étrange en Mikasa. Elle avait effectivement l'habitude de passer à l'attaque sans patienter comptant sur sa seule force et ses seules capacités. Ses camarades au leadership le plus affirmé comme Reiner et Marco avaient déjà pu lui reprocher ses jugements trop impulsifs, en particulier lorsque la sécurité d'Eren ou des raisons personnelles entraient en jeu, elle s'était cependant toujours défiée des critiques. Cette fois-ci néanmoins c'était Rivaille qui soulignait cette faiblesse dès leur premier face-à-face, elle ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer cette faille plus longtemps. Ce second combat contre lui serait différent du premier. Malgré cette résolution pleine d'espoir, si Mikasa essayait tant bien que mal de jauger son adversaire, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à le comprendre. Il lui faisait penser à de l'eau aussi vive et insaisissable qu'un flux mais pourtant aussi forte et dévastatrice qu'un courant, un poing imprévisible capable de vous broyer. Rivaille était un félin fugitif et mortel et elle le gladiateur qu'on envoyait dans la fosse aux lions.

Alors qu'elle ne savait comment débuter son offensive, Rivaille bondit et passa subitement à l'attaque. Ce ne furent que les incroyables réflexes de Mikasa qui la sauvèrent de justesse d'un KO immédiat. Le brun ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parvienne à esquiver le coup, elle en profita alors pour frapper à son tour. D'une formidable détente, la jeune femme lança sa jambe et atteignit du plat de son pied la trachée artère de Rivaille. Un tel coup à la gorge aurait d'ordinaire suffit à tuer un homme mais le Capitaine accompagna le mouvement en basculant vers l'arrière. Il fronça les sourcils, stupéfait par ce déplacement inhabituel et osé, la jeune femme remarqua même une lueur carnassière s'allumer dans l'œil de l'homme. Rivaille encaissa finalement le coup, et déjà il était sous elle. Il lui faucha le pied d'un geste circulaire, Mikasa tomba alors au sol, déstabilisée. Elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois laissé son centre à découvert, et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir un coup de pied aussi puissant que la main invisible d'un courant l'atteignit au ventre. Elle sentit son corps décoller puis retomber contre la paille quelques mètres plus loin.

Pliée en deux par la douleur, la brune mit un moment avant de pouvoir se relever. _« Tu seras contente d'avoir de la paille pour amortir tes chutes. »_ Non mais quel enfoiré ! Elle allait le détruire. Elle lui fit de nouveau face alors qu'il se massait la gorge. Tant pis pour la réflexion eu-t-elle à peine le temps de songer tandis qu'elle se jetait sur lui. Il réagit avec sa vivacité habituelle et pourtant extraordinaire. Rivaille attrapa ainsi l'écharpe de Mikasa - celle qu'Eren lui avait donné le jour de leur rencontre - dans le but de la déséquilibrer. « Ne touche pas à ça ! » - hurla la brune tandis qu'elle agrippait de toutes ses forces le foulard qui ornait le coup du Capitaine. Elle profita de cette prise pour essayer de frapper ses tendons mais son coup de pied ne parvint qu'à lui faucher l'arrière des genoux alors que dans un même mouvement Rivaille utilisait sa force pour lui faire perdre ses appuis. Tous deux déstabilisés, ils tombèrent côte à côte et rencontrèrent le sol dans une harmonie parfaite.

L'écharpe de Mikasa était toujours autour de son cou, elle avait en revanche réussi à décrocher la cravate du Capitaine. Le mouchoir blanc serré aux creux de sa main, elle lança un regard au brun. Le cou à découvert de Rivaille laissait apparaître une large marque rouge tirant vaguement sur le bleu-violet. Lui avait-elle fait ceci en le frappant à la gorge tout à l'heure ? Elle ne savait pas qu'un coup pouvait laisser de telles ecchymoses.

\- « C'est bien ça. Tu te débrouilles très bien Mikasa. » - La voix de l'homme marquait une reconnaissance sincère et satisfaite de la force de la jeune fille. Il devait s'avouer que cet affrontement avait été assez électrisant, digne du regard de tueuse qu'elle lui avait lancé il y a une semaine.

\- « Vos vaisseaux sanguins semblent éclatés là où je vous ai frappé. Vous devriez consulter. » - lui fit remarquer Mikasa sans tenir compte du commentaire du Capitaine.

Rivaille stupéfait tourna vers elle un visage incrédule.

\- « Oi, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a fait ça, gamine. » - se contenta-t-il de lui répondre, incapable de dissimuler l'intonation à la fois amusée et railleuse de sa voix.

Silence. La jeune fille comprit alors et la lueur moqueuse des yeux de Rivaille lui renvoya l'imbécillité de sa réflexion à la figure. Pourquoi ce genre de situation gênante n'arrivait-il qu'à elle ? Mikasa sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle contint alors tant bien que mal l'envie irrépressible de détourner les yeux timidement et remonta son écharpe sur son nez afin de dissimuler son embarras. Quelle était idiote, bon sang ! Il était de notoriété publique que Rivaille et Erwin entretenaient ensemble une relation plus que professionnelle, c'était sûrement le Major qui lui avait fait cela. Les deux hommes n'étaient néanmoins pas vraiment en couple, cela pouvait être n'importe qui d'autre après tout. Rivaille semblait quant à lui s'amuser de sa gêne, c'était tout du moins ainsi qu'elle interprétait l'expression presque provocante qu'affichait l'homme. Elle se maudissait de laisser le Capitaine l'enfoncer dans son malaise. C'était elle qui était censée faire plier Rivaille lors de sa vengeance, c'était elle qui devait le déstabiliser, pas l'inverse ! Elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas s'empêcher d'être gênée, son expérience sentimentale et sexuelle avoisinant à peu près le zéro absolu comme pour la plupart de ses camarades de promotion. Ils avaient d'autres choses à penser avec la formation militaire. Il y avait certes Eren, mais c'était tellement compliqué qu'elle ne préférait pas s'attarder sur les sentiments indescriptibles qu'elle éprouvait pour lui – un mélange confus d'amour fraternel et romantique, et surtout une dévotion sans faille presque vassalique depuis qu'elle s'était jurée de le protéger et de rembourser la dette qu'elle considérait avoir envers lui.

Ses pensées dérivèrent alors d'elle-même vers la relation entre Erwin et Rivaille. Si l'homosexualité était théoriquement tolérée par le gouvernement comme un moyen parmi d'autres de limiter les naissances, elle était dans les faits largement blâmée et réprouvée par le Culte qui la considérait comme un affront fait aux Déesses des Murs. Celle féminine était totalement niée dans les textes sacrés, mais jugée encore plus sévèrement. Elle savait que c'était courageux de la part de Rivaille de s'exposer ainsi au grand jour. Le Culte avait effectivement pris une place grandissante dans la vie publique et privée, si bien qu'il était devenu incontournable aujourd'hui. Toutes les exigences des prêtres n'étaient néanmoins pas exaucées. Les Bataillons continuaient ainsi de mener des expéditions _extra muros_ malgré le tabou autour du monde extérieur et la Garnison avait armé les Murs divins contre la volonté de l'Eglise. Eren et Armin discutaient souvent de politique. Tout en rêvant du monde extérieur et de ses merveilles, ils fustigeaient cette société sclérosée, confinée entre deux murs, minée par ses inégalités structurantes, ses politiques malthusiennes et eugénistes, et son obscurantisme. Cette société qui avait fait en sorte d'éliminer les lignées étrangères comme la sienne, et qui avait purgé sa propre population en ne laissant à ceux qui vivaient autrefois dans la zone Maria que le choix entre défricher les terres gelées par delà les remparts ou alors s'engager dans l'armée comme pâté pour Titans.

La voix de Rivaille interrompit le fil de ces réflexions.

\- « On s'est bien entraîné aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas toi, mais je suis plutôt satisfait. Je vais me faire du thé, tu en veux ? Le service laisse à désirer mais je crois savoir qu'il y a pire.

\- D'accord, je vous remercie. »

Rivaille avait prit de court Mikasa. La jeune femme étonnée ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre, tant la vision du Capitaine occupé à préparer le thé lui semblait étrange. Le brun lui lança un regard en coin et reprit d'une voix railleuse :

\- « Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, je ne suis pas ton putain d'ancêtre. »

On ne pouvait lire aucune émotion sur le visage de Rivaille, mais cette remarque apparaissait à Mikasa encore plus curieuse. Sans dire mot la jeune femme le suivit hors des écuries.

* * *

Quand Rivaille eut fini de faire infuser le thé, les deux soldats s'installèrent sur une petite table en fer blanc dans les jardins du château. Mikasa décida de laisser sa vengeance de côté le temps de boire son thé noir. Elle en avait fait assez pour aujourd'hui et ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle se repose également. Elle étendit ainsi ses jambes et ses bras de tout leurs longs afin de relâcher ses muscles souffrants. Le Capitaine avait quant à lui croisé ses jambes et commençait à siroter le breuvage encore brûlant. Le silence régnait entre eux seulement entrecoupé par le cliquetis des couverts et le bruissement du vent dans le feuillage des arbres. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant, il s'agissait plutôt d'un calme reposant. Mikasa à l'instar de Rivaille n'avait jamais l'occasion de ne rien faire, alors elle s'offrit le luxe de contempler le paysage qui l'environnait. Le parterre du château était recouvert d'une nature sauvage qui avait repris ses droits sur la bâtisse pendant longtemps abandonnée. Partout sur la pelouse des fleurs de montagne multicolores étaient illuminées par les rayons du soleil levant. Un paysage calme et d'apparence idyllique qui cachait une nature que Mikasa savait bouillonnante et impitoyable. Un cycle éternel de vie et de mort où seuls les plus forts et les mieux adaptés pouvaient survivre. Les autres fertilisaient le sol avec leur carcasse, s'ils ne se faisaient pas gober tout entier.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Rivaille. Il lui faisait penser à cette nature qui l'environnait, une apparence calme et imperturbable qui cachait ce qu'elle devinait être un bouillonnement intérieur. Tout dans son attitude le laissait suggérer. Chacun de ces mouvements semblaient contenir une énergie et une violence maîtrisée qui ne demandait pourtant qu'à exploser. Une étincelle ardente susceptible de s'embraser. Le brun se tourna alors vers elle, et lui demanda en fronçant ses sourcils de sa manière caractéristique :

\- « Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Bois plutôt. »

Mikasa n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'intonation de la voix de Rivaille. Elle imaginait que ça ne devait jamais être agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous observe et vous jauge ainsi. La brune choisit de ne pas répondre. Le Capitaine continua alors :

\- « J'ai frappé fort aujourd'hui. Et je frapperai fort les fois suivantes. Est-ce que tu souhaites continuer les entraînements malgré tout ?

\- Oui. »

Elle ne parlait _vraiment_ pas beaucoup, songea Rivaille. Il soupira et à son étonnement Mikasa reprit la parole. En repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, elle ajouta :

\- « Je pense que vous – euh enfin - que tu es un mauvais Capitaine et tu sais que je veux te tuer. Mais cela n'empêche pas que je respecte ta force et tes compétences en tant que guerrier. J'accepte de continuer les entraînements, c'est un choix que je ne pense pas regretter. »

Trois phrases d'affilées, c'était un record. Après _nabot prétentieux_ il avait le droit à _mauvais Capitaine_ , cette gamine n'avait décidément pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Il ne releva pas l'insulte et préféra simplement hocher la tête, signe qu'il acceptait le compliment. Il avait néanmoins envie de connaître les raisons profondes qui la poussait à venir trimer ainsi en sa compagnie, plutôt que rester dormir au chaud dans son lit.

\- « Je te préviens Mikasa, tu vas venir te geler le cul dans cette écurie délabrée alors que tu pourrais profiter de matinées tranquilles avant l'expédition. Cela ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Il faudra souffrir et y donner du tien.

\- Je sais déjà tout cela. Ce monde est trop cruel pour se laisser aller à l'oisiveté. - rétorqua-t-elle presque mécaniquement - Cette cruauté s'étale chaque jour devant nos yeux mais la plupart choisisse sciemment de l'ignorer. Je l'ai pour ma part acceptée, et peu importe les souffrances, les obstacles, je trouverai toujours la force de les surmonter. Je me battrai sans relâche. »

Il n'y avait rien à répondre, Rivaille laissa simplement les mots de la jeune fille s'imprégner en lui. Une sombre maturité, froide et résolue se dégageait de Mikasa. C'était assez inhabituel chez quelqu'un de son âge, les recrues étaient généralement des imbéciles heureux qui avaient donné leurs cœurs aux Bataillons sans plus de questionnements, inconscients de ce qui les attendaient. La gravité de la jeune femme la rendait cependant différente, ou plutôt son pessimisme lugubre faisait de Mikasa et de lui deux êtres assez semblables. Rivaille pensait effectivement que seuls la souffrance et l'entraînement ardu permettaient de se surpasser. Tuer ou être tué était une mentalité qu'il comprenait parfaitement.

Mikasa était quant à elle surprise de s'être autant confiée à Rivaille et d'être ainsi sortie de sa réserve naturelle qui avait tendance à intimider les autres recrues. Alors que le silence commençait de nouveau à s'installer, elle changea maladroitement de sujet afin de se donner une contenance :

\- « Et euh sinon, je me demandais, entre ces entraînements, la supervision d'Eren et la préparation de l'expédition, ça ne va pas être un peu trop chargé pour toi ?

\- Tch. J'ai du temps devant moi, je n'ai pas besoins de dormir après tout. C'est mignon mais tu n'as pas besoins de t'inquiéter pour moi, petite.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ! »

Et voilà, elle avait de nouveau perdu son calme. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas laisser une telle ambiguïté planer. Entre le rougissement de tout à l'heure et cela, elle ne voulait pas que Rivaille se fasse des idées. Même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, le brun s'amusait pour sa part vraiment bien. La gamine pouvait être extrêmement froide et renfermée, assez sombre et mystérieuse même ; puis emportée et vindicative voire délicieusement gênée l'instant d'après. Un mélange définitivement curieux entre le mignon et le sinistre. Comme tout ce qui était insolite il trouva cela plutôt intéressant, presque plaisant.

\- « Très bien, admettons que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Par contre tu devrais t'inquiéter un peu plus pour toi. Regarde-moi ça, tu es _dégueulasse_. Tes cheveux sont plein de paille, tu es poisseuse et tu pues la sueur. Tu devrais prendre une douche. » - lui intima l'homme en plissant le nez dans une grimace de dégoût sans équivoque, teinté d'un certain sarcasme.

Mikasa était abasourdie. Pourquoi était-elle surprise à chaque fois comme cela ? Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Rivaille préparer le thé et encore moins le voir se soucier de l'hygiène. Le Capitaine avait de nouveau porté la tasse à ses lèvres, même sa manière de boire était étrange. C'était décidément un drôle de personnage songea Mikasa. Elle se souvint alors des travaux de rénovation désespérés auxquels était en proie le château. Se pouvait-il que…

\- « Attends Rivaille, les travaux de nettoyage de la base c'est toi qui les as commandés ?

\- Bien sûr. » - lui répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Il reprit avec un ton très sérieux, où l'on pouvait même distinguer une certaine ferveur : « Nettoyer est _très_ important. Essentiel. J'ai d'ailleurs tout prévu pour les recrues et Eren : première semaine nettoyage du cellier et arrachage de ces mauvaises herbes à la con, dès la deuxième semaine il faudra récurer les cuisines et les douches… »

Mikasa n'écoutait déjà plus. Rivaille était définitivement surprenant. C'était sans conteste une réelle ardeur qui l'habitait en ce moment, une passion aussi inattendue que singulière pour la propreté. Le nabot s'était amusé à la faire sortir de ses gonds tout à l'heure, c'était à son tour de se jouer de lui. Désormais elle savait comment énerver ce petit individu bizarre. Délicatement, d'un geste trop lent pour qu'il puisse être accidentel, elle déversa le contenu de sa tasse sur la table blanche. Alors qu'une tâche de liquide sombre commençait à maculer le meuble, Rivaille fixa son regard sur elle :

\- « Qu'est ce que tu fous Ackerman ?

\- Oups. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. – la voix de la jeune fille était teintée d'une intonation de défi.

\- Tu es vraiment une sale mioche, toi ? Retourne faire des sculptures avec ton caca, petite crasseuse ! » – Il contempla la flaque d'un œil scandalisé et consterné, avant de reprendre avec un sérieux autoritaire. – « Va immédiatement éponger ta merde Ackerman et ne sous estime plus jamais le nettoyage. La propreté est une forme de justice. »

Si le visage de Rivaille ne marquait pas d'émotions, sa voix terrifiante était en revanche chargée d'une réelle menace. Mikasa ne fut néanmoins pas intimidée tant la dernière phrase qu'avait prononcé le brun était ridicule. Si ridicule qu'elle lui décrocha un sourire et qu'elle entendit même un léger rire se former au fond de sa gorge. Elle ne l'avait pas senti venir sûrement parce qu'elle ne souriait presque jamais et riait encore moins. C'était loin d'être un fou rire, cela ressemblait plutôt à un petit hoquet. Elle savait son comportement puéril mais Mikasa était simplement heureuse et fière d'avoir réussi à énerver Rivaille. L'entendre prononcer un mot aussi enfantin que caca l'amusait en outre bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, certainement parce qu'elle-même pouvait faire preuve d'un humour douteux lorsqu'elle embarrassait ses camarades de promotion en les accusant de péter. Cela faisait en tout cas longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle sensation de contentement.

\- « Alors comme ça tu sais rire. Incroyable. »

Le brun la regardait et s'était exprimé d'une voix qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Elle sentait néanmoins que c'était plus qu'un simple constat. Il profitait de cet instant léger et inconséquent qui les changeait tous deux de leurs quotidiens occupés par la sempiternelle guerre contre les Titans.

\- « Tu ne montres pas beaucoup tes émotions toi. » - répliqua Mikasa.

Elle même n'était pas très expressive, la moue légèrement blasée et stoïque de Rivaille était néanmoins l'une des choses qui l'agaçait le plus chez cet homme. Comme si rien ne pouvait avoir d'impact sur lui. Comme s'il n'avait aucune attache. Comme s'il était au dessus de tout.

\- « Tu n'aimerais pas voir mon visage avec des émotions, gamine. »

La voix de Rivaille était lointaine. Ces mots aux accents mystérieux faisaient naître une sensation étrange en Mikasa. Elle les laissa résonner en elle, et incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, préféra se taire. Toute cette matinée avait été surprenante. Elle pensait qu'être seule avec Rivaille serait un calvaire, elle devait cependant bien s'avouer que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas non plus particulièrement agréable, mais à son grand étonnement ce n'était pas désagréable pour autant. C'était tout simplement quelque chose de différent, un peu étrange et surtout très nouveau.

Rivaille devait y aller, c'était à cette heure-ci que les exercices d'Eren débutaient. En se levant sa main frôla celle de Mikasa. C'était un contact accidentel, furtif, sans incidence. Rien qui n'aurait dû émouvoir la jeune fille. Elle sentit pourtant un frisson la parcourir de part en part lorsque la main de Rivaille effleura la sienne. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qui lui était arrivé, la sensation étrange avait disparue. Elle se tourna simplement pour constater que Rivaille était déjà loin. Sans se retourner, il balança son bras par dessus de son épaule et joignit le majeur et l'index dans une sorte de salut militaire nonchalant. Mikasa comprit que c'était tout ce qu'elle récolterait en guise d'au revoir, elle n'en attendait d'ailleurs pas plus. Après s'être étirée, elle se leva à son tour pour regagner le château. Une sensation inexplicable de légèreté ne voulait pas la quitter.

* * *

 _Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._


	4. Troubles

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela fait toujours très plaisir et motive pour écrire la suite ! Voilà une petite réponse pour ceux que je ne peux pas contacter par MP :_

 _LottiettolrahC : Cela me fait énormément plaisir que tu aimes cette fanfic. Je suis contente que le dialogue entre Rivaille et Mikasa t'ait fait rire, j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire. Et tu n'as pas à être embarrassée haha, ce n'est jamais facile d'écrire une review donc merci encore pour tes encouragments !_

 _Anthales : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre et que tu aies trouvé le dialogue entre Mikasa et Rivaille amusant. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

 _Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Troubles

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis le premier entraînement, et Mikasa et Rivaille continuait de se voir presque quotidiennement pour s'exercer ensemble. S'ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de s'entraîner à la tridimensionnalité, les deux soldats se déchainaient en revanche lors de combat au corps à corps ou à l'épée. Certains matins Rivaille venait même courir avec Mikasa. Ils couraient à la même allure et prenaient une courte pause pour admirer le lever du Soleil en silence. Les journées de Mikasa étaient ainsi découpées entre les entraînements avec Rivaille dans les écuries, les entraînements en solitaire, et les moments passés avec ses camarades de promotion essentiellement pour réaliser les corvées pénibles réservées aux bleus ainsi que pour nettoyer le château de fond en comble. Jean, Sasha, Connie, et Ymir râlaient souvent contre ces travaux ingrats mais aucun n'aurait pu deviner que l'austère Capitaine était le cerveau qui commandait cette opération de restauration. Mikasa ne disposait au final que de peu d'occasions pour voir Eren. Celui-ci était en effet fermement surveillé par Rivaille et son escouade spéciale. Armin et elle avaient bien essayé d'aller voir leur ami, mais pour la plus grande déception de la brune ils avaient été éconduits à chaque fois. Elle espérait qu'entre l'expédition qui approchait et l'absence manifeste de résultats concrets en matière de métamorphose, la surveillance d'Eren se relâcherait un peu. Malgré tous les efforts déployés les transformations du jeune homme demeuraient effectivement infructueuses.

Les sessions d'entraînement s'étaient en tout cas révélées bénéfiques autant pour Rivaille que pour Mikasa. La brune avait bien dû reconnaître qu'elle avait énormément progressé au contact du Capitaine. Elle s'était notamment amélioré au niveau de la fluidité des déplacements en appliquant ses conseils. Si elle ne l'aurait avoué en face de lui pour rien au monde, elle avait fini par conclure que l'homme était une source d'inspiration. Elle éprouvait ainsi pour lui un certain respect, comme on pouvait respecter un adversaire redoutable ou un professeur exigeant. La compétition entre eux deux était toujours vive – elle s'était même renforcée au fil des semaines - la haine froide et meurtrière qui habitait la jeune fille s'était cependant résorbée. Côtoyer Rivaille quasi quotidiennement avait lentement, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, apaisé Mikasa. La brune faisait toujours référence à sa vengeance, néanmoins il s'agissait désormais plus d'un automatisme que d'une réelle conviction. Quelque chose dont on parle sans arrêt sans jamais vraiment y croire, jusqu'à ce que les mots eux-mêmes se retrouvent vidé de leurs significations.

Rivaille avait également appris au contact de la jeune fille, elle avait su répondre à ses attentes et les avaient même largement dépassées. Elle n'avait que seize ans, mais la gamine faisait preuve d'une maîtrise d'une incroyable maturité. Elle pouvait certes sortir de ses gonds – c'était d'ailleurs bien amusant de la contrarier - mais elle ne perdait jamais son sang froid en combat. Non seulement son habileté mais également son professionnalisme forçait le respect, sa concentration résistait effectivement à toute épreuve tant qu'il ne touchait pas à sa précieuse écharpe. Rivaille lui avait demandé un jour quels suçons elle avait à cacher en dessous, et il se souviendrait longtemps de l'expression moitié en colère moitié gênée qu'elle lui avait renvoyée. C'était décidément bon de l'embêter. En outre, si elle restait toujours aussi combattive, la haine qu'elle lui portait semblait s'être progressivement atténuée. Rivaille ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi elle avait pu tant le détester lors de leurs premiers entraînements – il avait d'autres choses à penser – il supposait juste qu'elle avait un sale caractère et beaucoup d'aplomb, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Ne plus être cerné par son regard démoniaque de tueuse pouvait paraître moins amusant de prime abord, il avait cependant conclu qu'il appréciait également cette situation plus détendue.

Il n'était pas allé courir avec elle ce matin, la réunion stratégique aussi ennuyeuse qu'interminable des Capitaines s'était en effet achevée au lever du jour. Bien que le temps ait commencé à se réchauffer, signe joyeux du retour du printemps après le long et rude hiver, Rivaille était d'humeur plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Aujourd'hui était le jour de l'anniversaire, cela faisait sept ans désormais. Mikasa était en retard, son arrivée au pas de course chassa cependant les idées noires qui commençaient à s'insinuer dans l'esprit du brun.

\- « Oi Mikasa. – la salua-t-il simplement d'un mouvement de main désinvolte.

\- Bonjour, tu as une sale tête aujourd'hui. »

La jeune femme lançait systématiquement des piques à son ennemi lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Une consolation comme une autre car elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à le faire plier lors d'un combat. Son ton était toutefois trop amical pour que l'insulte ait l'effet escompté.

\- « Tch. Encore plus que d'habitude, tu veux dire ? Ça ne m'étonne pas. J'étais à une de ces réunions, toujours à parler de financements de merde, du manque de ravitaillement…

\- Cela devait être difficile. » - commenta Mikasa dont le ton était redevenu sérieux. Elle se sentait pour sa part incapable d'assumer des responsabilités comme celles de Rivaille. Veiller sur Armin et surtout Eren lui prenait déjà tellement de temps.

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras tout le temps de voir ça lorsque tu seras monté en grade. » - Avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, Rivaille continua en grognant avec son air grincheux habituel : « Et sinon qu'est ce que tu foutais, toi ? Tu étais en train de chier ?

\- Désolé pour le retard. » – éluda Mikasa habituée au langage du Capitaine et à ses tournures crues.

Le brun hocha la tête tout en remontant les manches de sa chemise. Mikasa resserra quant à elle les sangles de ses bottes et contracta naturellement ses muscles alors qu'ils se préparaient à débuter une nouvelle session d'entraînement sans tergiverser plus longtemps.

Avant de commencer les joutes sérieuses, les deux soldats prenaient toujours le temps de s'échauffer. Ils s'étirèrent d'abord chacun de leur côté, puis ils commencèrent à s'exercer ensemble lors d'échanges sans impacts. Si la jeune femme était déterminée à combattre Rivaille et lui faire mordre la poussière, elle reconnaissait néanmoins en son for intérieur que ce type d'exercices avaient quelque chose de particulier. Il s'agissait des moments où elle apprenait le plus, c'était enrichissant et presque plaisant. Alors qu'elle repensait aux derniers mouvements que le Capitaine lui avait enseignés, elle entendit sa voix claquer dans les airs pour la rappeler à l'ordre :

\- « A quoi tu penses Mikasa ? Ne quitte pas un instant ton adversaire des yeux !

\- Compris ! » – répondit-elle au brun en une exclamation.

Elle avait pendant un instant laissé ses pensées dériver, cela ne lui arrivait pourtant jamais lors des entraînements. Elle se reprit immédiatement. Ne pas cligner une seule fois des yeux. Rester accrochée à son adversaire. Rivaille n'avait quant à lui pas lâché Mikasa du regard. Alors qu'ils se cramponnaient aux yeux de l'autre, l'échange gagna en intensité. Les deux soldats menaient ensemble une discussion sans mots, où ils tâchaient de suivre chacune des attaques et des dérobades de leur adversaire, où ils se répondaient l'un l'autre attentifs aux moindres changements dans le comportement de leur opposant, où ils virevoltaient et se tournaient autour avec des mouvements acrobatiques entre la lutte et le jeu.

Mikasa parvint à pénétrer la garde de son adversaire, lui faisant ressentir l'impact de son coup à la tempe du bout des phalanges. A ce moment là elle ne songea pas qu'elle aurait pu en profiter pour le frapper vraiment. Lorsque la jeune femme parvenait à percer sa défense, Rivaille semblait toujours attentif à ses mouvements, intéressé par le style de Mikasa inébranlable et direct à son image. Le Capitaine corrigea la position de la brune lorsque celle-ci commit une erreur en laissant une ouverture trop évidente, il avait néanmoins de moins en moins besoins de replacer la garde de Mikasa grâce à ses capacités d'apprentissage extraordinaires. Les deux continuèrent ainsi à s'exercer un moment, avant de passer à la phase plus offensive des combats.

* * *

Le Capitaine avait pensé pour aujourd'hui à un combat à l'épée un peu particulier, avec la main droite nouée par une corde dans le dos. Mikasa était droitière ce qui serait parfait pour faire travailler sa main gauche, quant à Rivaille il était ambidextre et il devait s'avouer que c'était aussi pour cela qu'il proposait cet exercice. Mikasa ne crierait cependant pas à l'injustice, son esprit de compétition était bien trop développé pour qu'elle puisse rechigner face à tout type de combat qu'il lui proposerait.

Chacun d'eux se lia sa propre main, ils saisirent ensuite des épées en bois et se préparèrent à la lutte. Mikasa était comme à chaque fois impressionnée par les positions qu'adoptaient de Rivaille. Elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant une telle manière de tenir l'épée, pommeau en avant et lame en arrière. Les techniques de combat de l'homme étaient en effet assez insolites, il faisait fi de toutes les règles qui entouraient d'ordinaire les joutes et c'était en partie pour cela qu'il était un adversaire si redoutable. Rivaille privilégiait l'agilité avec sa manière de tournoyer autour de son adversaire et il se déplaçait si vite que ses assauts étaient difficilement perceptibles. Elle ne savait toujours pas où il avait pu apprendre ces mouvements, et par conséquent elle lui demanda :

\- « Tes techniques de combat ne ressemblent pas à celles que l'on nous inculque durant la formation militaire. Cela faisait un moment que je me posais la question, je voudrais savoir qui t'as enseigné ce style si… original. » - d'un signe de tête elle lui désigna son épée placée à l'envers.

\- « Je suis un autodidacte, Ackerman.

\- Prétentieux. »

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, Rivaille pouvait néanmoins lire dans le regard de la jeune fille qu'elle comptait lui faire ravaler douloureusement son arrogance. Ses prunelles noires brillaient d'une lueur éclatante de défi. Un sourire fin et carnassier naquit sur les lèvres de l'homme. Si fin qu'il était difficilement perceptible, mais pourtant bien présent. La tension caractéristique de la compétition était monté d'un cran, et les deux passèrent soudainement à l'attaque. D'une incroyable détente Rivaille sauta, vrilla son corps, et se retrouva face à Mikasa prêt à lui porter un coup d'épée dans le but de la désarmer. A force de s'exercer avec Rivaille la brune s'était cependant habituée à la vitesse du Capitaine, elle parvint alors à parer son coup. Les deux lames de bois se rencontrèrent brutalement tandis que la paille volait autour d'eux. D'ordinaire Mikasa aurait bandé ses muscles pour repousser l'arme de son adversaire afin de pouvoir se remettre en garde. Ils auraient ensuite continué le combat, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne déclare forfait. Si lors de leurs luttes Rivaille avait incontestablement l'avantage, Mikasa s'était résolue à ne jamais abandonner un combat.

Aujourd'hui elle décida toutefois d'essayer une technique plus offensive. Profitant de la proximité de Rivaille, la jeune femme décocha un puissant coup de pied dans son tibia. Elle réussit à déstabiliser l'homme, celui-ci ne s'attendait effectivement pas à ce qu'elle utilise ses jambes alors que les coups de pied étaient techniquement interdits lors des joutes d'escrime. Elle en profita pour se ruer sur lui, et parvint à le désarmer grâce à un coup d'épée circulaire. L'arme de Rivaille vola au loin en décrivant une courbe parfaite et rencontra le sol dans un fracas que la brune jugea satisfaisant. Le Capitaine s'était toutefois repositionné sans plus attendre, il saisit alors le bras de Mikasa tendu dans sa direction avant qu'elle ne puisse lui porter un autre coup. Il le tordit violemment et malgré son poids il envoya la jeune fille valser au sol à plusieurs mètres de lui sans efforts apparents. La brune lâcha son épée et s'écrasa contre la paille en atterrissant sur son épaule meurtrie. Si elle se remit immédiatement sur pieds, une douleur sourde pulsait néanmoins dans son bras. Il était préférable qu'elle le ménage mais avec sa main droite bloquée elle n'avait d'autre choix que de l'utiliser. Rivaille remarqua à sa grimace que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- « Ça va ton bras ? J'ai senti que je le tordais trop fort, ton muscle est peut-être froissé. » – lui demanda-t-il en laissant de côté son habituelle désinvolture. Une pointe d'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix.

\- « J'ai un peu mal, mais ça ira je pense. J'ai vu pire. Je peux continuer l'entraînement.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises et montre-moi ça plutôt.

\- Non mais… Je t'assure que ça va. Il n'y a aucun problème.

\- Tch. Je ne vais pas te manger, imbécile. Mais si tu préfères te faire ausculter par Hanji tu peux y aller, c'est elle le médecin des Bataillons après tout. »

La question ne se posait pas, le mot d'ordre collectif était d'éviter le Capitaine Hanji _à tout prix_. Aucun soldat des Bataillons n'osait se rendre à l'infirmerie, la binoclarde était effectivement capable de mettre en péril autant votre intégrité physique que mentale à cause de sa fâcheuse tendance à confondre patients et cobayes. Rivaille avait raison, elle ferait mieux de lui montrer son bras. La brune défit la corde qui emprisonnait sa main droite et releva sa manche alors que l'homme s'approchait. Il commença à lui palper l'épaule, et Mikasa remarqua à ce moment que c'était la première fois qu'il la touchait depuis le frôlement de mains du premier jour d'entraînement. Ils s'étaient certes depuis donner des coups de poing, de pied, de coude, de genoux… mais ça c'était différent. Il s'agissait d'un contact hors entraînement, quelque chose d'inconséquent mais qui pourtant faisait naître d'étranges sensations au creux du ventre de Mikasa.

« Ça n'a pas l'air trop grave. Assieds-toi. » - lui intima-t-il. Interdite, Mikasa s'installa sur un tabouret délabré qui trainait dans l'écurie. Rivaille se plaça derrière elle et commença à masser la zone de son bras où les muscles étaient froissés. Les gestes de Rivaille étaient doux. Incroyablement plus doux que ne le laissait supposer la nonchalance de l'homme ou la violence contenue qui se dégageait d'ordinaire de chacun de ses mouvements. Il ne disait rien car il était entièrement concentré sur le bras de Mikasa, cherchant à apaiser au mieux les douleurs de la jeune fille. Le massage était agréable mais Mikasa sentait inexorablement monter en elle une certaine gêne. La brune n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'inquiète pour elle. Elle se décida à prendre la parole afin de se donner une contenance :

\- « J'espère ne plus me faire mal comme cela à l'avenir. »

C'était une remarque définitivement idiote. Mikasa savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait de nouveau mal, et plus mal encore que ce que son corps et son esprit ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Elle n'avait cependant rien trouvé de mieux pour meubler, et à sa surprise Rivaille lui répondit :

\- « Tu ne te feras plus mal comme cela.

\- Vraiment ?

\- J'espère bien qu'à l'avenir plus personne ne te poussera à faire des conneries aussi stupides qu'un entraînement d'escrime main liée dans le dos.

\- Et si c'est stupide, pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait ça alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais parce que moi ça me plaît. J'aime beaucoup ces moments passés avec toi Mikasa. »

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ? Elle se doutait qu'il appréciait sa compagnie, il ne s'embêterait sinon pas à s'entraîner ainsi avec elle. Néanmoins l'entendre dire d'une manière aussi directe et franche qu'il aimait le temps passé ensemble lui faisait quelque chose. Ça plus les mains de Rivaille qui massaient la peau nue de son bras avec application, c'était beaucoup pour le cœur de la jeune fille qui - bien qu'inébranlable lors d'un combat - restait une adolescente réservée, peu communicative, et qui avait ainsi des difficultés à exprimer clairement ses émotions. Mikasa réussit à contrôler les tremblements de son corps grâce à la parfaite maîtrise qui était la sienne. Elle ne put néanmoins empêcher le rose de lui monter aux joues. Rivaille était attentif aux moindres mouvements de la brune, et il sentit une sorte de satisfaction lorsqu'il remarqua le visage légèrement rosi de Mikasa. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait beaucoup de sourires en peu de temps, beaucoup trop, en particulier pour une journée aussi tragique que celle de l'anniversaire. C'était l'effet que Mikasa avait sur lui, il le savait. Elle était capable de lui faire oublier le reste, de le distraire en éclairant le gris morose du quotidien. Il décida alors qu'il avait encore envie de s'amuser un peu aujourd'hui.

« Tu es toute contractée. Détends-toi un peu. », lui conseilla-t-il de sa voix grave aux accents moqueurs. Cette déclaration eut pour effet de tendre encore plus Mikasa. Rivaille sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie, il était certain qu'il était capable de la faire rougir. Il ne questionna pas un instant son attitude envers Mikasa, et décida simplement d'intensifier le massage. Ses mains se mirent à courir le long du dos de la jeune femme, s'attardant dans les zones sensibles pour stimuler avec application les points les plus agréables. Les gestes experts de l'homme arrachèrent un léger soupir à Mikasa. C'était une réaction physiologique que la brune savait normale, mais elle savait également que si elle se mettait à gémir elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Rivaille en face. Ça y est, elle rougissait.

\- « Eh bien Mikasa, je ne savais pas que je te faisais un tel effet. » - ajouta-t-il, comme pour l'achever.

Le brun s'était baissé et sa bouche se trouvait quasiment contre son oreille. Il était proche, beaucoup trop proche, si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle délicat dans son cou. Elle était désormais écarlate, elle n'avait jamais été aussi gênée. Elle avait horriblement chaud. Il lui semblait qu'elle étouffait sous l'écharpe qu'Eren lui avait donné. Elle ne l'avait presque jamais enlevée depuis sept ans, mais à ce moment Mikasa n'avait qu'une envie : arracher cette laine épaisse pour pouvoir enfin respirer.

Rivaille de son côté exultait car il avait réussi à la troubler. L'homme conservait un air impassible, et pourtant au fond de lui qu'est ce qu'il s'amusait. Mikasa le sentit lorsqu'elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le trait narquois et indubitablement satisfait qui barrait les lèvres du brun. Elle sut qu'elle devait faire quelque chose si elle ne voulait pas à jamais perdre la face. Toujours assise sur le tabouret, elle lança sa jambe et tourna son bassin vers Rivaille qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle crocheta d'un mouvement rapide le pied du Capitaine. Déstabilisé, il tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd, dos contre le sol. « Bien sûr que non tu ne me fais pas d'effet ! Maintenant ça suffit, espèce de nabot anormal ! » lui lança-t-elle d'une voix coupée et haletante, le visage toujours aussi pourpre.

Leurs deux regards se croisèrent. Mikasa comprit immédiatement que Rivaille n'était pas fâché, bien au contraire. Elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'homme une lueur d'intérêt et de défi. Elle lui renvoya avec force son expression. Elle sentit naître entre eux une compétition d'une nature différente de celle qui les poussaient à rivaliser en exploit sportif, mais encore plus excitante. Ils se regardèrent ainsi un moment sans dire un mot de plus. Rivaille se leva finalement, remit son blouson et lui lança avant de partir : « On se voit demain Mikasa, ménage ton bras d'ici là. ». Il venait à peine de franchir les portes de l'écurie que la brune se leva à son tour pour sortir. L'entraînement se finissait plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire mais aucun des deux n'auraient imaginé poursuivre leurs exercices habituels après cela. Mikasa n'avait pas encore réussi à retrouver son état habituel caractérisé par une froide nonchalance. Une chaleur aussi agréable que gênante pulsait encore dans tout son corps. Elle se sentait indescriptiblement légère, loin des préoccupations qui plombaient le quotidien.

Quand elle sortit des écuries, Rivaille se trouvait déjà loin. Elle remarqua cependant qu'elle n'était pas seule. A une dizaine de mètres d'elle, à genoux occupé à arracher des mauvaises herbes, se tenait un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait bien. Il l'avait également remarqué et la fixait avec une expression étrange. Il s'agissait d'Eren.

* * *

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle l'apercevait seulement quelquefois lors des repas toujours accompagné par l'escouade de Rivaille. Ils n'avaient ainsi eu le temps d'échanger que quelques mots depuis l'arrivée de Mikasa à la base. Le voir ici – seul de surcroît – aurait dû la réjouir. Elle aurait dû crier son nom, le serrer fort contre elle (quitte à lui briser un ou deux os au passage car Mikasa ne faisait pas toujours l'effort de contrôler sa force, comme en témoignait toutes les fois où elle avait balancé son frère contre un mur pour le séparer d'un de ces stupides combats de rue), puis fustiger d'un ton colérique Rivaille et son escouade qui l'empêchait de voir Eren. Elle n'y parvint cependant pas. La chaleur qui l'habitait quelques instants auparavant s'était soudainement dissipée, remplacée par un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité. Mikasa savait que c'était ridicule, mais à cet instant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait trompé Eren. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble et elle n'avait objectivement rien fait de mal avec Rivaille, pourtant une douleur sourde vint tordre son ventre. Elle avait encore l'impression de sentir les doigts du petit homme contre son dos telle une trace compromettante laissée au fer rouge. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, Eren s'approcha d'elle toujours avec cette expression particulière que Mikasa ne parvenait à décrypter. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de sa sœur, sans lui dire bonjour, le jeune homme lui demanda :

\- « Pourquoi tu sors de cette vieille écurie juste après le Capitaine ? Qu'est ce que vous étiez en train de faire tous les deux ? »

Mikasa entendait de la suspicion dans sa voix, ou peut-être délirait-elle seulement. La jeune fille n'avait en tout cas jamais parlé des entraînements avec Rivaille à quelqu'un, elle se sentait comme découverte. Elle éprouva alors un désir irrépressible de se justifier.

\- « Je m'exerçais simplement avec Rivaille, on faisait de l'escrime…

\- Tu appelles le Capitaine par son prénom ?! »

Eren la regardait bouche bée, comme si ses soupçons se confirmaient. La honte se mêla alors à la culpabilité quand Mikasa comprit que pour elle Rivaille n'était plus le Capitaine en chef depuis longtemps, s'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était Rivaille tout simplement. Un homme avec qui elle appréciait s'entraîner, et même faire d'autres choses que s'entraîner. Eren reprit la parole :

\- « Vous vous entraîniez, les deux plus forts soldats de l'humanité qui s'entraînent ensemble qu'est-ce que ça doit être beau à voir. » – malgré ces paroles badines, une rancœur sourde perçait dans la voix du jeune homme.

\- Je ne suis pas l'un des plus forts soldats. Des vétérans comme les Capitaines Mike, Hanji et Nanaba ont tué bien plus de Titans que moi. » - fit remarquer la brune, pragmatique.

Il ne s'agissait pas de fausse modestie. Elle savait parfaitement jauger sa force et celles des autres. Si Mikasa reconnaissait sans peine qu'elle était particulièrement douée et habile, elle n'avait néanmoins pu livrer qu'une seule bataille contre les Titans du haut de ses seize ans.

\- « Eh bien, c'est pourtant ce que disent les hauts gradés. – répliqua cependant Eren. - On leur a apparemment raconté tes exploits, et ils sont tous impressionnés. Hanji n'arrête d'ailleurs pas de harceler le Capitaine avec ça. Elle lui dit qu'il doit faire attention où il va bientôt perdre son titre de plus puissant soldat. Enfin, au moins un des nouveaux ne leur fait pas honte. »

Mikasa comprit qu'il parlait de lui dans cette dernière phrase. Eren essuyait échec sur échec. La majorité des soldats étaient inquiets, l'expédition reposant en partie sur la transformation de l'adolescent. Cela devait être un poids terrible pour son frère, une pression insoutenable. Elle était tellement concentrée sur elle-même et ses sentiments qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'Eren était en train de vivre en ce moment. Quelle idiote ! Elle ne lui avait même pas demander de ses nouvelles, et l'inquiétude envahit son cœur. De sa manière maladroite, elle l'interrogea :

\- « Et toi Eren, ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, tu m'as manqué ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

\- Ça va Mikasa. » – commenta Eren blasé par l'attitude protectrice de sa sœur – « On ne m'a pas fait de mal car, comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas été menaçant à un seul instant. Si j'avais le choix je préférerai qu'on m'attaque d'ailleurs. Les cachots ne sont pas très confortables mais je survis.

\- Oh Eren, ils te mettent au cachot ? …

\- Tu ne le savais pas ? Au procès c'était pourtant une des conditions nécessaires pour que j'intègre les Bataillons d'exploration. »

Elle le savait mais elle avait _oublié_. Tout comme elle avait délaissé Eren. Après la culpabilité et la honte, c'était maintenant le remords qui distillait son poison insidieux en Mikasa. Elle avait toujours placé la protection de sa famille comme son unique mission, son but ultime, et la négligence dont elle avait fait preuve lui donna le tournis. Elle avait oublié que Rivaille et son escouade étaient chargés de tuer Eren si celui-ci perdait le contrôle de sa forme titanesque. Elle était impardonnable. Eren ajouta :

\- « Arrête de t'inquiéter tout le temps pour moi Mikasa. Le Capitaine Rivaille a d'ailleurs mis au point un plan si je me retransforme un jour. Il s'agit de découper mes membres extérieurs et antérieurs, ce qui éviterait à Petra, Auruo, Erd et Gunther de me tuer si je perds mes esprits. Tu vois, grâce au Capitaine la situation est sous contrôle. Pour une fois, laisse-moi gérer ça. »

Ces derniers mots mirent Mikasa dans une colère noire. Elle se souvenait maintenant de la dernière chose qu'elle avait oublié. Elle se souvenait que Rivaille avait menacé son frère, l'avait frappé et fait souffrir. La haine qui s'était lentement résorbée au fil des jours refit surface avec douleur et violence.

\- « Je tuerai Rivaille s'il ose encore te blesser !

\- Ça suffit Mikasa ! Si tu voulais le tuer et bien tu n'avais qu'à le faire tout à l'heure dans les écuries quand tu en avais l'occasion. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me fais chier avec tes histoires ! »

Eren sentit qu'il avait touché son amie. Il ne comptait cependant pas s'excuser. Il aimait Mikasa comme sa sœur mais il était excédé par sa constante manie de vouloir le protéger comme s'il était un enfant sans défense, comme si elle pensait qu'il n'était qu'un faiblard incapable de s'occuper de lui. Cela l'étouffait, l'énervait tellement que la colère prenait le dessus sur l'affection. Elle lui faisait souvent penser à une seconde mère, elle le couvait d'un amour qu'il savait aussi précieux qu'exaspérant. Eren ne pouvait se l'avouer mais ce qui le poussait à parler comme cela à Mikasa était également la jalousie. C'était lui qui l'avait sauvé des trafiquants d'êtres humains lors de leur première rencontre, mais depuis ce moment alors que lui même stagnait, Mikasa n'avait fait que progresser. Sa sœur était plus vive, plus forte, plus brillante, plus tout que lui. Depuis qu'elle avait intégré les Bataillons d'Exploration savoir qu'elle jouissait des faveurs du plus puissant soldat de l'humanité - qui était aussi son modèle et son idole de jeunesse - avait encore accru ce complexe d'infériorité. Il n'avait droit à rien de tel parce qu'il était médiocre, _« sans talents particuliers »_ comme avait dit le chef-instructeur de la 104e. Rivaille n'était pas méchant avec lui, il faisait même preuve d'une certaine empathie et d'une compassion sincère, mais le Capitaine était déçu et frustré par l'absence d'avancées concrètes. Et c'était pire que tout. Mikasa était le prodigue à qui tout réussissait, et lui sa transformation en Titan l'avait réduit au rang de monstre pour certains ou d'instrument pour d'autres. S'il avait accepté d'être un outil pour le bien de l'Humanité, il devait cependant s'avouer qu'il était un outil inutile, et cela il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Dans ces moments là il en voulait tellement à Mikasa d'exister et de lui renvoyer involontairement ses échecs à la figure.

La jeune fille prit la parole, tête baissée entre ses mains, ses cheveux masquant ses yeux :

\- « Je suis tellement désolée Eren…

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Va donc t'entraîner avec le Capitaine plutôt, et laisse moi tranquille ! »

Eren partit sur ses derniers mots. Il n'avait pas fini d'arracher les mauvaises herbes mais sous l'effet de la colère et de la rage il décida d'abandonner sa corvée, laissant encore une fois Mikasa en arrière.

La brune était effondrée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Eren laissait échapper son agressivité contre elle, et même si elle tentait d'oublier les paroles blessantes de son frère c'était chaque fois plus difficile de s'en remettre. C'était de sa faute pensait-elle. Eren lui en voulait et il avait raison. Elle n'aurait pas cru cela possible, mais ces derniers jours elle avait bel et bien négligé sa vengeance contre Rivaille. Sa rancune s'était dissipée si naturellement à son contact que s'en était presque affolant. Elle ne se souvenait plus qui avait dit qu'il fallait garder ses ennemis encore plus près de soi que ses amis, mais c'était une idiotie. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Côtoyer Rivaille ne l'avait pas préparé pour sa revanche, cela l'avait au contraire assagie. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment attaquer cet homme après s'être entraînée en sa compagnie pendant plusieurs semaines ? Se venger de lui après avoir tant progressé grâce à ses conseils ? L'esprit confus, troublé par le remords, Mikasa ne savait pas si elle s'en sentait capable. Elle ne savait que faire.

* * *

Tandis que Mikasa se morfondait, Rivaille n'avait de son côté pas vu le temps passé. Erwin l'avait chargé d'une quantité impressionnante de papiers à trier, il complétait ainsi depuis des heures les formulaires de départ d'expédition de son écriture particulièrement belle et appliquée. Lorsqu'il avait intégré l'armée Hanji lui avait proposé de lui apprendre à écrire mais c'était finalement Erwin qui l'avait initié, la scientifique étant beaucoup trop fantasque pour être un bon professeur. Il s'était alors appliqué comme jamais auparavant pour se sentir digne du rôle de Capitaine que lui avait confié le grand blond. C'était en effet le Major qui lui avait donné toutes ses responsabilités, parfois sources de peines, mais qui lui permettait de se figurer le but à atteindre. Rivaille ne se plaignait ainsi pas de la tâche fastidieuse qu'était le classement de la paperasse, il savait au fond de lui qu'il s'agissait du moyen qu'avait trouvé Erwin pour occuper ses pensées afin qu'il ne puisse les laisser divaguer vers l'anniversaire. Il aurait certes préféré une bonne partie de jambes en l'air mais à une semaine de l'expédition le Major n'avait que peu de temps devant lui. En pensant à la baise, son esprit dériva de lui même vers la gamine, il avait l'impression de pouvoir encore entendre le soupir foutrement érotique qu'il lui avait arraché ce matin. Merde, ce n'était pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout. Juste mettre « baise » et « gamine » dans une même phrase craignait en soi. S'il se souvenait bien, cela s'appelait du détournement de mineur. Enfin, vu comment Mikasa était excitée tout à l'heure il n'aurait certainement pas besoins de détourner grand chose.

Il se gifla intérieurement, il ne devait pas penser à ça ! Il ne se passait absolument rien entre Mikasa et lui. Enfin c'était ce qu'il avait dit à Hanji il y a deux jours, alors qu'elle profitait qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux pour l'assommer de questions indiscrètes. Stupide femme si exaspérante. Leur conversation lui revint en mémoire.

\- « Hummm, Pourquoi tu as l'air heureux comme ça Rivaille ?

\- Tch. Tu as bien vu ma gueule Hanji ? Est ce qu'il y a un seul instant de ma putain d'existence où j'ai eu l'air d'être heureux ? » – Le sempiternel visage austère et imperturbable de Rivaille restait aussi lisse que le marbre malgré son ton sarcastique et tranchant. Une tête de poisson mort dont Hanji se moquait régulièrement.

\- « Garde ça pour les autres, on ne me l'a fait pas. » - soupira la scientifique désespérée par le ton de son ami. - « Le coup du blasé au regard morne qui ne ressent jamais rien ça ne marche pas sur moi. Mais je ne devrais pas te poser la question, je sais très bien ce qui te rend joyeux. Tu viens de sortir d'entraînement avec Mikasa, hein ? Quand est-ce que tu lui proposes un vrai rendez-vous ? Les gens normaux vont au resto je crois, ça peut être bien ça. Moblit m'a filé l'adresse d'un super bar si tu veux ! Et surtout, qu'est ce qu'en pense Erwin ? »

Elle se penchait vers lui en attendant les réponses à ses trop nombreuses questions, son visage reflétant une expression avide et bien trop excitée.

\- « Oi le déviant, de quoi tu parles ? Erwin n'en pense rien car il n'y a rien à en penser. Il ne se passe rien entre la gamine et moi. C'est un soldat prometteur et je dois avouer que ses progrès sont étonnants, mais c'est tout. Et tu sais très bien que je ne veux de toute façon aucun rendez-vous et aucun resto de merde avec qui que ce soit, alors arrête de faire chier.

\- Tu es juste un abruti peureux qui… » - Hanji s'arrêta net face au regard menaçant que Rivaille dardait sur elle. – « Très bien je n'insiste pas… Mais vous iriez tellement bien ensemble ! Deux durs à cuire, ça en jette ! » - Elle continua sur un ton plus sérieux. - « Elle n'est pas seulement prometteuse, elle est brillante, et tu en as parfaitement conscience. Keith m'a parlé d'elle la dernière fois que je suis partie lui rendre visite, il ne tarissait pas d'éloges. Et puis cesse de l'appeler gamine tu veux, tu ne sais pas ce que je faisais à seize ans moi…

\- Je ne veux pas savoir. - la coupa Rivaille, catégorique.

\- Tant pis pour toi. Tu serais surpris !

\- Je suis toujours surpris avec toi, abrutie. »

Il se turent un moment tandis que Rivaille préparait une seringue afin d'aider son amie à prendre son traitement en œstrogène et en anti-androgènes. Elle l'avait mis au point elle-même après des années de travail et de recherches intenses, et pour son plus grand bonheur les résultats de cette version finale s'avéraient plutôt concluants.

\- « Tu ne veux pas te trouver quelqu'un toi ? - demanda Rivaille à Hanji. – Comme ça tu me foutrais enfin la paix. Ça serait pas mal.

\- J'ai déjà Sawney et Bean, c'est beaucoup ! Prendre soin d'eux et s'assurer qu'ils vivent dans de bonnes conditions prend énormément de mon temps, tu sais. Sawney est très introverti, je fais tout mon possible pour le mettre à l'aise mais le pauvre a du mal à exprimer ses émotions. Par exemple, hier encore il a essayé de me manger !

\- Je parlais d'un humain pas d'un titan, idiote irrécupérable. »

Malgré son exaspération et la rudesse de sa réponse, Rivaille ne parvint pas à cacher l'affection sincère derrière ses paroles. Il arracha un sourire à Hanji qui lui répondit simplement : « Les Titans sont bien plus intéressants que les hommes. », avant de conclure sur un ton plus posé : « Je ne sais pas si on doit trouver quelqu'un Rivaille, mais en tout cas je suis certaine que Mikasa te plaît. »

Rivaille choisit d'ignorer sa dernière phrase et la discussion continua. Le petit brun aimait beaucoup Hanji, il la considérait comme sa meilleure amie depuis sept ans désormais. Elle pouvait certes l'énerver superbement à certains moments, mais si elle était exaspérante elle n'en demeurait pas moins une scientifique de génie et un Capitaine d'exception. Rivaille pressentait qu'avec son intelligence incroyable et sa façon de penser originale, elle était bien plus utile que lui dans la guerre contre les Titans. Aujourd'hui, il devait reconnaître qu'une fois encore cette folle de quatre yeux s'était montrée perspicace.

Mikasa était effectivement brillante. Elle était à la fois un soldat, une élève et une adversaire habile et confiante comme disait Hanji. Mais plus que cela, il s'agissait d'une présence distrayante qui était venue rythmer son quotidien sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Entre son esprit de compétition stimulant, sa pugnacité sans faille lorsqu'elle combattait, la force stupéfiante de ses attaques qui n'avaient fait que s'améliorer au fur et à mesure des entraînements, son sale caractère, son sens de la répartie, et même son petit rire rare et inattendu lorsqu'il jurait à propos de l'hygiène, Mikasa lui apparaissait comme une jeune femme peu ordinaire. Et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas cela.

Il ne devait pas se mentir. Mikasa lui plaisait.

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin, et Rivaille décida d'aller prendre l'air avant que le Soleil ne se couche. Il sentait que cet anniversaire se passerait mieux que la dernière fois, et c'était grâce à cette jeune femme qui lui faisait oublier ses problèmes. Erwin essayait certes d'être là pour lui, mais il était bien trop lié à cette époque pour que sa présence puisse être reposante et réconfortante. Le ressentiment ancien ressurgissait toujours entre eux à cette occasion. En parlant de Mikasa, il remarqua la brune adossée contre l'une des colonnes du château. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui lança :

\- « Demain prends ton équipement. Il est temps qu'on s'entraîne à la tridimensionnalité.

\- Je ne viens pas demain. »

C'est alors qu'il vit ses yeux. Des yeux semblables à ceux qu'elle avait posés sur lui le premier jour, lorsqu'elle était sortie du Tribunal. Ce regard noir qui l'avait intrigué. Cependant, à cet instant ces yeux ne provoquaient rien d'autre que de la colère chez Rivaille. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué, bon sang ! Il devait garder son calme, un simple regard ne devait pas ainsi le mettre hors de lui. Il railla :

\- « Et en quel honneur gamine ? »

Il ne trouvait rien à dire de plus, il attendait la réponse. Mikasa n'avait quant à elle pas envie de lui parler. Elle avait négligé sa vengeance et se trouvait maintenant dans une situation déplaisante où on lui demandait de se justifier de toute part. _« J'aime beaucoup ses moments passés avec toi »_ lui avait-il dit ce matin. Qu'il aille au diable ! Tout était si compliqué, elle ne savait pas où elle en était, elle souhaitait seulement qu'il la laisse tranquille. Sa seule certitude était qu'Eren était plus important que tout. Plus important que lui.

\- « Je ne viens pas. Pour Eren.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ? On peut savoir quel est le rapport avec Eren ?

\- Tout ce qui compte à un rapport avec Eren. »

Le ton était si sérieux qu'il surprit Rivaille. Cela voulait dire quoi ça ? Il ne parlait pas beaucoup avec Mikasa. Ils discutaient certes quelquefois après les entraînements de sujets sans conséquences, souvent de sport car ils aimaient tous les deux ça, mais ils n'avaient jamais abordé ensemble des questions personnelles. Un doute stupide le prit au ventre et il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

\- « Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est ton petit ami c'est ça ?

\- Eren n'est pas mon petit ami, c'est mon frère, ma famille ! - Elle lui répondit d'un souffle en rougissant violemment. Sa réponse ne rassura toutefois pas Rivaille.

\- Vous n'avez pourtant pas le même nom. – tenta t-il.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Le ton supérieur et inaccessible de la jeune femme le mit hors de lui. Cette gamine se foutait de sa gueule avec ses réponses hautaines. Il tira l'écharpe de Mikasa afin de pouvoir planter son regard dans le sien. Elle allait voir qu'il pouvait se montrer plus menaçant qu'elle !

\- « Lâche moi tout de suite ! Personne n'a le droit de toucher cette écharpe !

\- Tu l'aimes autant ta putain d'écharpe parce qu'Eren te l'a offerte, c'est ça ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu gamine stupide, c'est quoi ton problème avec Eren ?

\- Je ne me préoccupe plus que d'Eren depuis sept ans ! C'est la seule chose qui compte. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai toujours fait pour lui. »

Elle avait dit quelque chose de similaire à Jean il y a trois semaines. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous ces hommes à se soucier de sa relation avec Eren ? Elle n'avait pas à leur fournir d'explications, ça ne les concernait pas !

\- « C'est pour cela que tu t'es engagé dans l'armée, pour suivre ton frère assoiffé de sang de Titans. C'est aussi pour cela que tu voulais me tuer… pour ce que j'ai fait à Eren le jour du Procès. » - Le brun comprenait peu à peu, et son ton glacial n'incitait pas à répliquer. Il reprit : « Tu es censé rejoindre les Bataillons pour défendre l'Humanité, mais il n'y a en fait qu'une seule vie qui t'importe ? Je pensais que tu avais des motivations plus profondes, un peu plus de maturité et surtout plus de personnalité que ça. Il faut croire que je me trompais. Pathétique. »

La déception qu'elle percevait dans la voix de Rivaille lui fit mal. Ce que pensait le Capitaine ne devrait pourtant pas l'affecter. Elle sentait cependant de la tristesse poindre en elle, sous sa carapace. Le brun continua alors de parler. Entendre Mikasa - qu'il considérait pourtant comme une personne volontaire et détachée - avouer de manière aussi directe sa dévotion et sa dépendance à quelqu'un lui laissait un goût amer en bouche. Elle lui faisait d'une certaine manière penser à lui avec Erwin, et si cela l'amusait d'ordinaire de découvrir les nombreux points communs qui existaient entre Mikasa et lui, là cela ne l'amusait pas du tout. Comme pour s'assurer de quelque chose, il lui demanda simplement :

\- « Tu serais même prête à mourir pour lui Ackerman ? »

La respiration de Mikasa se ralentit, elle savait répondre à cette question :

\- « Je ne mourrai pas pour Eren. C'est une chose que j'ai compris à Trost, on ne meurt pas pour ceux qu'on aime, on vit pour eux. Si je meurs, je ne pourrai plus jamais me souvenir de lui. Je ne mourrai pas car jamais je ne renoncerai, je me battrai en son nom sans relâche. Il ait celui qui a donné un sens à mon existence, celui qui fait fonctionner chaque cellule de mon corps, celui qui permet à mon cœur de battre. Eren est bien plus que ma raison de mourir, il est ma raison de vivre. »

Rivaille ne put répondre immédiatement, le souffle coupé. Pourquoi cette déclaration de Mikasa le touchait-elle autant ? Parce qu'elle te plaît et qu'un moment tu t'es même imaginé que c'était réciproque lui répondit la voix de Hanji dans son esprit. Non il n'en avait rien à faire, ce n'était qu'une gamine insignifiante ! Mais elle avait prononcé ses mots avec une telle ferveur. Une complète adoration. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir un jour entendu une telle déclaration. Il savait en tout cas qu'on ne lui avait jamais rien dit de tel. Que les mots de Mikasa puissent être destinés à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, lui apparut alors comme intolérable. C'était l'anniversaire aujourd'hui, le jour où les démons du passé revenaient le hanter. Mais aujourd'hui était également le premier jour où une telle jalousie le prenait aux tripes. Sans parvenir à se contenir plus longtemps, il dit à Mikasa d'un ton trop calme pour être serein :

\- « Tu es juste la chienne d'Eren en fait. »

Et il partit. La tristesse qui habitait la jeune fille se mua à ses mots en une douleur qui la transperça de part en part. Cela faisait atrocement mal, bien plus mal que tous les coups qu'elle avait échangés avec Rivaille lors des entraînements. Rivaille, un homme qu'elle avait tant détesté, mais qu'elle avait fini par respecter voire même apprécier au fur et à mesure des moments passés ensemble. Elle essaya de chasser les paroles du brun de son esprit, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas se convaincre que les mots de Rivaille n'avaient pas d'incidence, que l'avis de l'homme n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que ça en avait.

Elle se laissa tomber à même le sol, sous une des alcôves du château. Après son altercation avec Eren, Mikasa n'avait aucune idée de la stratégie à adopter. Il fallait certes qu'elle mène à bien sa vengeance, mais elle ne savait pas comment procéder. Le doute l'habitait alors, sa résolution était encore faible et chancelante.

Maintenant la situation était différente. Rivaille avait fait du mal à Eren. Il lui avait fait du mal. Il l'avait insultée. Il était impardonnable. Le Soleil venait de se coucher, et les brumes de la nuit commencèrent doucement à envelopper Mikasa. Elle ne doutait plus, elle aussi allait se montrer violente. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui serait la dernière journée de Rivaille sur cette Terre. Elle allait le tuer. Le tuer.


	5. Cauchemars

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des review ! Je le répète à tous les chapitres, mais vos commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir._

 _Petite précision : Il y aura des références à ACWNR dans ce chapitre. Je laisse la fanfic en T mais un paragraphe mériterait de passer en M. C'est inspiré d'un moment de The Passengers qui m'a marqué, si vous ne connaissez pas allez lire ! Voici une réponse pour ceux que je ne peux pas contacter par MP :_

 _hisana03 : Merci beaucoup pour cette super review ! Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies le style d'écriture et le développement de la relation entre Rivaille et Mikasa. C'est ma première fanfic alors cela m'encourage vraiment :D Et c'est génial que tu apprécies le Eruri, c'est mon ship préféré après le Rivamika (on est inversé haha). Je trouve aussi que leur relation ressemble beaucoup à celle d'Eren et Mikasa, mais dans une version plus saine. Mikasa s'est quand même lié à Eren après un énorme traumatisme alors qu'elle avait neuf ans, tandis que Rivaille avait un passé et une personnalité bien marqué lorsqu'il a décidé de suivre Erwin. Enfin assez parlé d'Ackerbond, merci encore pour cette review, au plaisir de te recroiser :)_

 _Anonyme : Merci beaucoup anon, contente que ça te plaise ! Le chapitre est en ligne environ une heure après ta review, on peut difficilement faire mieux je pense :p_

 _Je vous laisse avec le chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Cauchemars

Le soir Mikasa ne s'était pas rendue au réfectoire avec ses amis de la 104e. Elle était partie directement en cuisine afin de se procurer un couteau. Long, acéré, parfaitement équilibré, son tranchant redoutable était conçu pour pouvoir tailler les plus gros morceaux de gibier. Depuis que l'humanité avait perdu la zone Maria il n'y avait cependant presque plus de viande à manger. A l'instar des 200 mille humains qui avait été envoyé en territoire Titan lors de la grande purge qui portait le nom officiel « d'opération de reconquête », la majorité du bétail avait été abattu afin de limiter au maximum les risques de pénurie. Au final, les hommes comme les bêtes avaient été condamnés à être mangé pour ne pas avoir à être nourri. Ce soir Mikasa allait toutefois sortir ce couteau de sa tranquille inutilité. Elle avait de la chair fraîche à découper.

La brune attendit patiemment que le château s'endorme peu à peu et il était environ 23 heures quand elle se décida à bouger. Aussi insaisissable qu'un rêve, elle traversa en silence la forteresse jusqu'aux appartements de Rivaille. Comme tous les hauts gradés, il possédait sa propre chambre tandis que les soldats partageaient des dortoirs. Elle n'entendait que peu de bruit de l'autre côté de la porte, le Capitaine devait être seul. Tous ses sens en alertent, Mikasa pénétra dans le territoire du brun.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua en entrant dans la pièce fut l'odeur de l'alcool. Un relent agressif qui la prit aux narines et lui fit plisser le nez. La deuxième chose fut la propreté impeccable de l'appartement, signe qu'un maniaque chronique vivait ici. Enfin, la troisième chose fut Rivaille avachi sur le canapé. Bien que la chambre soit spacieuse aucun lit n'était visible, seul un vieux divan de velours marron trônait au centre de la pièce. Les yeux de Mikasa ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps sur le mobilier, elle focalisa son attention toute entière sur Rivaille. Il était allongé de travers une bouteille d'un alcool transparent à la main. Une bouteille vide et une autre remplie se trouvait à ses pieds. Les cheveux de l'homme semblaient trempés par la sueur et son torse se soulevait irrégulièrement au fil d'une respiration erratique. Les yeux à moitié clos de Rivaille posèrent alors sur elle un regard voilé où subsistait néanmoins une once de sagacité.

\- « Tu es ivre. » - murmura Mikasa, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. A tout sauf à cela. Rivaille ce n'était pas cela, et pourtant c'était bien lui face à elle. Il était en vérité plus lui-même que ce qu'il n'avait bien voulu lui montrer jusqu'alors, plus lui que ce qu'il laissait transparaître d'ordinaire.

\- « Tu es venue pour me tuer gamine ? » - railla-t-il en remarquant le couteau qu'elle tenait à deux mains. Des mots lâchés abruptement dans le silence, d'une voix si rauque et monotone qu'elle ne laissait transpercer aucune émotion.

\- « Oui. Je suis là pour ma vengeance. Je suis venue te faire payer. »

A ces mots Rivaille se mit à rire. Un rire abominable sans aucune trace de joie qui fit frissonner d'horreur Mikasa. Il but une rasade d'alcool.

\- « Je suis très sérieuse, j'ai déjà tué un homme avant toi ! Je n'hésiterais pas. - ajouta Mikasa en un souffle, se raccrochant vainement à la rage pour ne pas perdre ses moyens.

\- Si tu veux sauver l'honneur d'Eren ou une autre connerie du genre, tu n'as rien à faire ici, gamine. Tu m'ennuies profondément. Va-t'en et ne reviens plus. Hors de ma vue. »

Mikasa était là pour se venger, pas pour discuter. Pourquoi alors son corps ne lui obéissait-il pas ? Le couteau lui semblait tellement lourd, et Mikasa se rendit compte que ses mains tremblotaient. Son corps avait pourtant cessé de trembler quand elle avait neuf ans, le jour où elle avait décidé la tournure que devait prendre son destin, le jour où elle avait tué cet homme dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi était-elle faible tout à coup ? Alors qu'elle perdait l'emprise sur son corps et que son armure de froideur se craquelait, elle s'entendit hurler malgré elle à Rivaille :

\- « Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas me proposer des entraînements, t'exercer avec moi, me dire que tu apprécies ces moments passés ensemble, et ensuite m'insulter et t'en aller comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. »

Elle se tut, s'empêchant d'en dire plus. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait bon sang ?

\- « C'était donc ça. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite merdeuse, hein ? »

Rivaille avait grommelé cette dernière phrase pour lui même, plus qu'il ne s'était adressé à Mikasa. Celle-ci d'ailleurs ne l'entendit pas trop surprise par sa propre réaction. Rivaille se redressa alors pour saisir une autre bouteille, sans que Mikasa n'esquisse le moindre geste, le couteau toujours lourd entre ses mains. Les mouvements de l'homme étaient chancelants et elle pouvait voir même à cette distance les muscles de Rivaille tressaillir. Il parvenait à peine à tenir en équilibre. Il était minable, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire son état. Le brun déboucha la bouteille avec difficulté à cause de ses tremblements puis s'affala à nouveau dans le canapé avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Mikasa comprit à cet instant qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à le tuer. Au stade d'ébriété dans lequel se trouvait Rivaille il s'agirait d'un assassinat pur et simple plus que d'un combat.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui avec des mouvements mécaniques. Son maudit corps tremblait toujours. Elle était parvenue en quelques pas à son niveau, elle n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour trancher la gorge de l'homme haï. C'est alors qu'elle les vit. Les larmes si fines qui traçaient en silence un sillon sur les joues de Rivaille. Le couteau glissa des mains de Mikasa et acheva dans un bruit sourd sa course sur le plancher.

La jeune femme était hébétée tant voir Rivaille pleurer lui paraissait impossible. Il était d'habitude si impassible qu'elle en oubliait presque qu'il était un humain comme les autres, avec ses peurs intimes et ses faiblesses cachées. Un humain sensible. Ces larmes provoquaient en elle un trouble qu'elle ne saurait décrire. Le regard de Rivaille était brouillé mais elle sentait qu'il la voyait derrière le voile de l'alcool. L'expression du brun était vide, laissant juste place à une fatigue immense qui semblait poser une chape de plomb sur l'homme tout entier. Elle ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi en silence, mais la voix éraillée de Rivaille s'éleva dans la pièce au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins.

\- « Mikasa, tu sais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dormir ? »

La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête négativement. Elle ne savait pas où il voulait en venir, mais elle sentait que c'était important. Les yeux de Rivaille étaient mi-clos, il avait détourné son regard et semblait voir au delà des murs de sa chambre, à travers le temps. Il posa son avant-bras sur son front et reprit la parole puisque la réponse ne venait pas.

« Bien sûr que non tu n'en sais rien. Comment pourrais-tu savoir ? » Le ton de Rivaille n'était pas méchant, juste empreint de lassitude. « Approche. » continua le brun de sa voix rauque. Mikasa ne songea pas à désobéir tant l'instant était étrange. Elle s'agenouilla au pied du canapé. Son visage se trouvait alors à la même hauteur que celui de Rivaille. Les yeux de l'homme étaient fixés droit sur elle mais il ne lui semblait pas qu'il la regardait vraiment. Tout du moins, elle était certaine qu'il ne voyait pas qu'elle.

« Elle avait ton âge quand elle est morte. Elle s'appelait Isabelle. » Il se tut un instant comme si chaque mot lui coûtait. Mais il avait besoins de parler. « Vous ne vous ressemblez pas. Elle parlait beaucoup trop, elle passait son temps à rire et discuter, mais toi tu ne parles jamais assez… Elle est morte il y a sept ans, il y avait une averse ce jour là, le jour où j'ai rejoint les Bataillons, je déteste la pluie depuis… Elle n'avait même plus de corps, juste sa tête qui roulait dans la boue… »

Rivaille s'arrêta incapable d'en dire plus, noyé par le flot de souvenirs. Mikasa pouvait lire dans ses yeux confus les émotions qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque ses parents avaient été assassinés ou lorsque sa mère adoptive s'était faite dévorer devant elle. Des émotions qu'il était impossible de retranscrire avec justesse par des mots. Il y avait juste l'horreur si tangible qui s'enfonçait profondément dans la poitrine comme un poignard beaucoup trop lourd qui transperçait le dos d'un homme pour se ficher jusque dans son cœur. Et si en frottant assez fort le sang part, le reste ne s'efface pas. Jamais.

\- « Je crois que je comprends. Quand mes parents sont morts, il pleuvait. Je déteste la pluie aussi. »

Rivaille n'avait pas bougé, son regard troublé avait cependant retrouvé toute son acuité alors qu'il focalisait son attention sur la jeune femme agenouillée à ses côtés. Il ne songeait plus seulement à Isabelle mais aussi à Mikasa. Elles avaient beau être l'une comme l'autre des gamines de seize ans, il était convaincu qu'elles ne se ressemblaient pas. C'était à lui que Mikasa ressemblait. Ils possédaient tous deux la même force implacable mais toujours insuffisante. De cette insuffisance découlait la même solitude qui s'était transformé en une façade sombre et sinistre, le masque terrifiant de ceux qui ont survécus alors que tout s'effondrait autour d'eux.

Isabelle avait été sa meilleure amie, sa seule amie avec Farlan dans les ombres putrides et inhospitalières de la ville souterraine. Mikasa quant à elle n'était pas son amie. Elle était bien moins que cela, et elle était aussi un peu plus. Elle était la foutue gamine.

\- « Tu es bien plus forte qu'Isabelle. Toi tu ne mourras pas, hein ?

\- Non, tu sais bien que je ne mourrai pas… C'est une promesse. »

Rivaille chercha son regard et hocha doucement la tête. Il semblait soulagé par sa réponse. Si Mikasa était comme lui cela signifiait également qu'il avait un soldat redoutable à ses côtés, qu'il n'était pas si seul. Comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle, il tendit son bras et lui attrapa la main avec douceur. Mikasa ne se dégagea pas, elle resserra même un peu maladroitement sa prise autour des doigts de Rivaille. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes dans le silence le plus absolu.

* * *

La brune décida finalement de se lever pour partir. Elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter, il lui semblait qu'elle ne trouvait jamais les mots justes et elle y parvenait encore moins dans ce genre de situations. La meilleure chose à faire était de retourner au dortoir qu'elle partageait avec les huit autres recrues pour se reposer et prendre du recul. Alors que Mikasa commençait à se relever, la main molle de Rivaille se referma autour de son poignet. Il l'attira contre son torse et entoura de ses deux bras la tête et les épaules de la jeune fille. Il lui dit simplement de sa voix éraillée :

\- « Ne t'en va pas, s'il te plaît. »

La force de Rivaille était amoindrie par l'alcool, elle pouvait facilement se détacher de son étreinte. Elle ne le fit cependant pas. Elle sentait la respiration saccadée de l'homme, et Mikasa entendait surtout contre son oreille le cœur de Rivaille battre anormalement vite. L'alcool avait fait plus de ravages qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé de prime abord. Pire que tout, il lui avait dit _« s'il te plaît »_ , il devait être sérieusement atteint pour délaisser ainsi sa carapace de nonchalance et de rudesse presque autoritaire. « _Ne t'en va pas. »_ Ces mots ajoutés aux larmes qui perlaient toujours sur les joues du brun confirmèrent finalement à la jeune femme que Rivaille était comme elle. Il avait lui aussi des attaches derrière sa façade désinvolte pleine d'assurance, et plus encore elle comprit qu'il lui était impossible d'accepter la mort de ceux qui étaient importants pour lui. Il était incapable de les laisser partir alors que c'était pourtant nécessaire dans un monde comme le leur.

\- « D'accord. Tu as trop bu, je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Mikasa ne savait pas consoler ni rassurer mais elle osait espérer qu'elle réussirait tout de même à prendre soin d'une personne ivre. Elle souffla un peu pour tenter tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits afin d'analyser la situation et inspecter l'état du Capitaine. L'alcool avec lequel s'était saoulé Rivaille se buvait d'ordinaire dilué et en compagnie d'autres personnes, pas seul dans sa chambre en train de déprimer. Quel abruti. Elle allait s'occuper de lui alors qu'elle était venue pour le tuer, c'était la vengeance la plus pathétique qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Ils étaient tous deux lamentables. Tout simplement lamentable.

Rivaille porta à nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres. C'était définitivement un imbécile songea Mikasa, alors qu'elle lui arrachait la bouteille des mains.

\- « Ça suffit maintenant ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de boire ou tu vas vraiment te sentir mal, abruti.

\- Touche pas à ça. C'est réservé aux adultes, c'est pas pour les morveuses comme toi.

\- Parfois on se demande qui est l'adulte ici. » - soupira Mikasa.

Qu'allait-elle faire de tout cet alcool ? Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation inédite, et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir elle balança la bouteille par la fenêtre ouverte. La fiole termina sa course contre les pavés de la cour dans un abominable fracas de verre brisé.

\- « Tch. C'est intelligent ça. Et après c'est moi qu'on traite d'abruti. J'avais quand même dépensé 200 écus au marché noir pour cette putain de bouteille. Merci Ackerman. »

Le ton était mordant, mais Mikasa savait que malgré les apparences Rivaille n'était pas fâché.

\- « Tais-toi, tu veux. » - se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Se calmer et réfléchir un peu, elle devrait en être capable. Elle songea que l'alcool était après tout un liquide comme un autre, cela devait s'éponger. Il fallait que Rivaille mange. Mikasa saisit alors un pain qui trainait sur la table, s'agenouilla aux côtés de l'homme avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, et d'un geste décidé lui fourra la baguette dans la bouche. « Mange. » lui ordonna-t-elle simplement. Le brun ne semblait cependant pas résolu à mâcher. Elle enfonça alors un peu plus profondément le pain mais Rivaille ne mangeait toujours pas. Excédée, elle s'exclama :

\- « Tu sembles être décidé à m'emmerder, c'est ça ? Fais pas chier et avale ça.

\- On m'en a déjà mis des plus grosses dans la bouche, gamine. – articula-t-il tant bien que mal étouffé par la baguette.

\- Abruti. » – commenta la jeune fille en secouant la tête comme pour chasser les images mentales qui venaient s'insinuer dans son esprit.

Après quelques minutes de lutte, Mikasa se résigna à couper le pain en petits morceaux pour faire des boulettes de mie qu'elle roula entre ses doigts. Elle les donna une à une à Rivaille qui se décida finalement à manger. Elle partit ensuite dans la salle de bain chercher un gant de toilettes qu'elle passa sous l'eau froide et nettoya le visage du brun, essuyant ses larmes une à une avec une précaution et une douceur qu'elle-même ne soupçonnait pas posséder. La jeune femme se mit ensuite à éponger le front de Rivaille tandis qu'elle lui frictionnait le cuir chevelu de son autre main. Il était toujours brûlant et couvert de sueur mais elle sentait qu'il se détendait peu à peu.

La gamine faisait preuve d'une patience insoupçonnée et de plus de douceur qu'il ne le méritait. Rivaille sentait les tourments de l'alcool et les démons du passé se détacher peu à peu de lui, remplacés par une chaleur apaisante. Il fit alors ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. Il s'endormit.

Il connaissait bien la scène. Il l'avait déjà vu des centaines de fois, et pas seulement en rêve. Le froid, la boue, la pluie, les corps par dizaines déchiquetés et ensanglantés, tout y était. La tête arrachée d'Isabelle se trouvait là également, avec ses deux couettes rousses et ses yeux exorbité dans lesquels ne brillaient plus aucune lueur de vie. La bouche de son amie se tordit en une grimace de douleur, et elle lui dit d'une voix inhumaine aux accents gutturaux : _« On comptait sur toi, grand frère. »_ Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, une main lui attrapa vigoureusement la cheville. C'était le buste de Farlan privé de ses deux jambes qui rampait tant bien que mal vers lui. _« Pourquoi nous as-tu laissé en arrière, nous tes compagnons ? » -_ lui demandait-il sans avoir besoins d'ouvrir la bouche. Rivaille ne pouvait pas rester là. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, qu'il courre loin de tout ça, loin de cette folie. Mais le buste de Farlan et la tête d'Isabelle étaient partout autour de lui, innombrables. Ils le poursuivaient et agrippaient sa chair avec leurs bras et leurs dents afin de l'entraîner avec eux vers le fond. Rivaille avait beau courir à en perdre haleine, il n'y avait aucune issue. C'est alors qu'il aperçut le Titan qui avait tué ses deux meilleurs amis, dix mètres de haut avec des cheveux noirs qui lui masquait le visage. Il devait le tuer. Il s'élança mais à ce moment là Erwin le retint. Erwin. La simple vision du Major fit éclater la rage en Rivaille. Il se retourna violemment pour faire face au grand blond tant haï.

\- « Alors comme ça Rivaille, tu es le seul survivant de cette escouade. Cela devait être un véritable carnage. Quelle expédition pathétique, n'est ce pas ?

\- Tout est de ta faute, bâtard ! Tu connaissais le danger et tu n'as rien dit, mes amis sont morts à cause de toi. Ça t'amuses de sacrifier tes hommes comme tu le fais, sale connard ? Je vais te tuer c'est pour ça que je suis là ! »

Erwin ne fut pas déstabilisé un seul instant par la menace. Il arrêta d'une main le coup d'épée censé le décapiter. Tandis que son sang gouttait le long de la lame, il poussa un soupir désabusé puis ficha son regard perçant dans celui de Rivaille. Le blond lui dit alors d'une voix solennelle :

\- « En effet, c'était ma responsabilité et j'ai failli. Mais je ne suis pas le seul fautif ici. Rivaille, tu sais que je peux comprendre ce que tu es incapable de percevoir. Tu brises tout ce que tu touches, accepte-le. Tes amis et mes subordonnés, c'est nous qui les avons tués ensemble. Tu as pris la mauvaise décision, fais simplement en sorte de ne jamais le regretter. La seule chose qu'il te reste à faire désormais c'est d'offrir ton cœur à l'Humanité pour que leurs morts aient un jour un sens.

\- Je ne les ai pas tués ! » - hurla Rivaille au désespoir, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose.

Erwin n'était cependant plus là. Il n'y avait plus que le Titan en face de lui. C'est alors qu'il aperçut le visage du monstre. Son visage. Il était le Titan.

Avant qu'il ne puisse hurler, la scène changea sans se soucier de la logique. Le lieu lui était cette fois-ci inconnu. Il s'agissait d'une grande verrière par laquelle filtrait les rayons doux et chaud du soleil levant. Mikasa était allongée sur son divan en velours marron qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Elle était nue. Elle était belle. Et comme dans un rêve accélérant et sautant des passages, sans s'en rendre compte il se retrouva également nu sur elle. Il eut chaud lorsque les lèvres de la jeune femme dansèrent sur sa peau brûlante, stimulant les points les plus sensibles de son torse et de son cou.

Il pressa alors ses hanches contre celles de Mikasa. La délicieuse friction de leurs deux sexes lui arracha un grognement plaintif. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il lui semblait qu'il embrassait Mikasa partout et nul part à la fois. La sensation de plaisir le submergeait, écrasante. Il se frottait contre elle avec une énergie inouïe cherchant à coller la peau de la brune au plus près de la sienne. Il vint étonnamment vite et ne put empêcher son sperme de gicler sur la poitrine de Mikasa. Le fluide épais et tiède dégoulina le long du ventre la jeune femme, serpentant comme un ruisseau chaud entre ses courbes. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux ce n'était cependant pas du sperme mais un liquide sombre qui maculait la peau de Mikasa. Il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de sang. Sa peau et son sexe étaient devenus coupants comme la lame acérée d'un couteau, et ses frottements déchiraient de part en part le corps de la jeune fille. Il avait mis sa chair tendre en charpie, sa poitrine se délitait en grands lambeaux ensanglantées sous ses doigts ne formant plus qu'une masse informe et immonde. Rivaille voulait désespérément arrêter ses frictions, horrifié de pouvoir encore ressentir du désir alors que le corps décomposé n'aurait dû éveiller en lui que du dégoût ou à la rigueur de la compassion, mais il n'y parvenait pas. La douleur déformait le visage de la brune en une expression inhumaine, ses yeux vides étaient ceux d'un cadavre et une bile à l'odeur éthylique jaillissait à grands flots de sa bouche. _Tu brises tout ce que tu touches_. Il hurla mais les cris de Mikasa mêlés à ceux d'Isabelle couvraient les siens.

Rivaille se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa, hagard, quelque chose de violent cognait contre sa poitrine. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son propre cœur. Tout était calme autour de lui, il n'y avait plus de sang, plus de cris, plus de chair décomposée mais il remarqua Mikasa à ses côtés. La jeune fille s'était endormie toute habillée, agenouillée au pied du canapé, le gant de toilette enserrant encore sa main gauche. Seule sa tête entre ses bras croisés reposait sur le velours du divan. Les rayons du Soleil filtraient par la fenêtre, elle avait dû passer la nuit entière dans cette position inconfortable. Les souvenirs de son cauchemar étaient néanmoins encore trop vifs dans son esprit pour que la présence de Mikasa n'éveille en Rivaille autre chose qu'une appréhension sourde, mêlée à un effroi terrible. Sa peau était couverte d'une sueur moite comme gravée à même la chair. Il devait s'en débarrasser. Il se sentait sale. Horriblement sale. Le besoin de se laver s'imposa impérieusement à lui. Il s'extirpa du canapé le plus délicatement possible afin de ne pas réveiller Mikasa, et fila vers la salle de bain privée adjacente à sa chambre.

Il enleva à la hâte ses vêtements et les jeta à terre avant d'entrer dans sa douche. Il laissa l'eau froide de la bonbonne couler sur lui à grands flots, brûlant son corps telle une lame glacée. Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Il se saisit du savon et frictionna toute son anatomie avec force. Alors que sa peau d'albâtre virait dangereusement au rouge, il commença enfin à se calmer. « Détends-toi ou c'est ta peau que tu vas arracher » maugréa-t-il alors que sa respiration retrouvait un rythme normal. Les cauchemars s'estompaient peu à peu, il put alors pleinement réfléchir.

L'anniversaire réveillait en lui chaque année les souvenirs de cette journée terrible. S'il n'avait jamais regretté de suivre Erwin après cela et qu'il s'était même dévoué à lui, les morts n'avaient toutefois pas voulu laisser son esprit en paix toutes ces années. Rivaille savait ainsi que lorsqu'Erwin viendrait le voir tout à l'heure, ils se disputeraient comme toujours avant de se réconcilier immanquablement. C'était une sorte de rituel – sûrement triste, pathétique et inutilement violent - qui n'appartenait qu'à eux deux. Il préférait ne pas y penser pour l'instant.

Le cauchemar avec Mikasa était en revanche nouveau. Il n'avait cependant pas attendu les rêves de cette nuit pour lui faire du mal, et c'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Il avait insulté Mikasa. Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse aussi humaine que pitoyable à cette question. La jalousie. Il s'était comporté comme un connard parce qu'il était un abruti possessif et jaloux. Il s'était également laissé submergé par une colère froide, Rivaille était cependant incapable de savoir s'il s'était emporté contre Mikasa et son absence manifeste d'objectifs personnels, ou bien contre lui-même car elle lui renvoyait à la figure sa dévotion complexe à Erwin, ses propres contradictions. Et le soir, la jeune fille avait pris soin de lui alors qu'il se noyait dans l'alcool, dans ses souvenirs, dans sa solitude. Elle n'avait pas à voir ça. Elle n'aurait jamais dû voir ça. Mais elle était restée. Des deux c'était pourtant lui l'adulte, celui qui devait être mature et responsable. « Quel con ! » - hurla t-il en silence, alors qu'il frappait du poing le mur en carrelage de sa douche. Il craignait vraiment, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Il devait s'excuser. Il prit le temps de rassembler ses esprits avant de sortir de la douche. Rivaille était redevenu lui-même, son visage avait retrouvé sa nonchalance austère. Il se rhabilla avant de retourner dans la chambre, afin de parler à la jeune femme. « Mikasa… » - commença-t-il avant de se stopper net. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce. Mikasa était partie.

* * *

La première chose que Mikasa remarqua lorsqu'elle se réveilla fut la sensation du velours contre sa joue qui la changeait agréablement des couchettes rugueuses du dortoir. En ouvrant les yeux elle s'attendait à voir à sa gauche Armin occupé à lire un de ces ouvrages poussiéreux qu'il affectionnait tant, et Sasha sur le lit à sa droite en train de ronfler bruyamment ou d'avaler des gâteaux qu'elle aurait volés en cuisine. Il n'y avait cependant rien de tout cela. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent alors avec violence. Merde ! Elle avait dormi avec Rivaille. Bon, il ne s'était certes rien passé de compromettants entre eux mais formulé comme cela c'était tout de même étrange. Elle avait dû s'assoupir à ses côtés sans même s'en rendre compte alors qu'elle s'occupait patiemment de lui. La jeune femme entendait le bruit de l'eau couler dans la pièce d'à côté, le brun devait être sous la douche. C'était sa chance, elle pouvait s'éclipser maintenant ce qui lui permettrait d'éviter le moment gênant où ils devraient s'expliquer. Elle s'enfuit de la chambre du Capitaine en ramassant au passage le couteau immaculé et pria pour ne rencontrer personne dans les couloirs. Son vœu fut exaucé, elle regagna sans encombres le dortoir des recrues. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci, tous devaient déjà vaquer à leurs occupations. Mikasa avait dormi dans une position étrange qui lui laissait une vive douleur aux genoux, elle s'affala alors sur son lit pour soulager ses articulations.

Elle se déchaussa et contempla un moment la lame vierge du couteau avant de lancer l'arme au loin. Elle comprit à ce moment qu'elle renonçait à sa vengeance. Il s'agissait d'un échec monumental, il serait aussi inutile que ridicule de s'acharner. Si Mikasa ne pardonnait pas à Rivaille ses insultes et la façon dont il lui avait parlé la veille, la brune n'avait néanmoins plus envie de se venger de cet homme. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait plus eu envie dès qu'elle avait appris à le connaître, lui, son caractère franc et insolite, ses manies étranges, son habileté exceptionnelle au combat qui l'avait tirée vers l'avant et lui avait permis de se surpasser comme jamais auparavant. Et hier soir elle avait découvert une sensibilité troublante cachée derrière sa façade froide. Epuisée, elle finit par se rendormir sans prendre le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions.

Ce furent les cris surexcités de Sasha qui tirèrent Mikasa du sommeil pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui.

\- « Vite Mikasa, c'est l'heure de graille ! Il faut absolument que tu manges tu as l'air toute pâle ! Une vraie tête de cadavre. – commenta-t-elle avec un air sincèrement préoccupé.

\- J'arrive patate. »

Depuis que Mikasa avait sauvé la vie de Sasha à Trost, cette dernière complètement bouleversée veillait à ce qu'elle ne meure jamais de faim. C'était de la part de la jeune fille une manière de remercier Mikasa. De son côté la brune aimait beaucoup sa camarade, Sasha était ainsi la recrue dont elle était le plus proche après Eren et Armin. Même si elle gardait une expression impassible, elle adorait lui fourrer des pains dans la bouche ou l'accuser de péter devant tout le monde avec le plus grand sérieux. Sasha était très instinctive, entière et émotive, son visage choqué était ainsi l'une des meilleures choses qu'elle n'ait jamais vues. Son grain de folie parvenait toujours à dérider Mikasa qui avait pourtant des difficultés à sortir de sa réserve naturelle.

\- « Je suis sûre qu'on va encore avoir du blé infâme aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas humain de manger ça, c'est pour les chevaux ! Je me suis engagée dans l'armée pour me goinfrer de victuailles, et voilà comment on me remercie. En plus il n'y a aucun gibier à chasser en forêt, c'est désolant. J'ai _tellement_ envie de viande, tu en voudrais aussi Mikasa ? Tu imagines des saucisses, du gigot, du steak… »

Sasha avait les joues rougies par l'excitation, la bave aux lèvres et une lueur de démence brillait au fond de ses yeux exorbités. Elle qui était d'ordinaire une fille polie, devenait bestiale et faisait vraiment peur lorsqu'elle pensait à la nourriture. C'était justement ce qui la rendait si amusante songea Mikasa.

\- « Tu sais bien que s'est devenu une denrée rare.

\- Oh Mikasa, tu es beaucoup trop sérieuse ! Je sais bien que c'est quasiment introuvable mais il faut garder espoir. Je me demande par contre comment fait Christa pour ne pas en manger _du tout._

\- J'aime trop les animaux pour ça. Tu n'aimerais pas te faire avaler par un Titan et bien eux non plus n'aiment pas se faire manger. Ils méritent aussi de vivre, tu ne crois pas ? » - expliqua patiemment de sa voix douce la jolie petite blonde qui venait d'apparaître derrière elles.

\- Tsk. Tu t'identifies trop au proie Christa. Arrête de jouer les bons petits samaritains. » - répliqua abruptement Ymir qui accompagnait sa petite amie jusqu'au réfectoire. Elle grommela ensuite plus pour elle-même que pour les camarades à ses côtés – « Les Titans ont certes quelques petits torts comme déchiqueter des gens de temps en temps mais si on fait abstraction de cela ils sont plutôt sympas…

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » - commenta Christa avec étonnement, manifestement incapable de comprendre le sens réel des paroles de sa copine. – « C'est plutôt à toi d'arrêter de jouer les brutes sans-cœurs. La dernière fois que tu as vu de la viande saignante tu semblais si retournée que tu as faillis vomir. En fait, c'est toi la plus sensible ici. »

La grande brune ne trouva rien à répliquer face à l'évidence si ce n'est marmonner vainement que non elle n'était pas sensible. Elle préféra donc taquiner grâce son humour revêche le ventre insatiable de Sasha, tandis que Christa avec sa gentillesse habituelle lui enjoignait de ne pas s'attirer (encore une fois) des ennuis. Les trois filles continuèrent ensuite de parler entre elles sous le regard attentif de Mikasa qui aurait bien voulu participer à la discussion mais ne savait pas quoi ajouter.

La brune ne s'était fait quasiment aucun véritable ami depuis qu'elle avait intégré la formation militaire. Elle enviait d'une certaine manière la facilité qu'avait Sasha à exprimer si naturellement ses désirs et celle qu'avait Christa à se faire apprécier de tous. Il existait effectivement une trop grande différence entre Mikasa et la plupart des recrues, qui était à la fois impressionnées et surtout effrayées par sa force et sa froideur intimidante, pour qu'elle puisse se considérer proches d'elles. La majorité de ses camarades devaient la trouver au moins aussi terrifiante que Rivaille.

Une fois arrivée au réfectoire elles prirent place aux côtés des autres recrues. Reiner et Bertolt étaient à l'écart, ils semblaient tenir une discussion sérieuse et grave. Ymir et Christa s'assirent côte à côte. La petite blonde donnait son pain aux oiseaux sous l'œil attendri d'Ymir. Les volatiles affamés venaient directement se nicher sur les bras et les épaules de Christa dans un mélange de battements d'ailes et de piaillements mélodieux. Mikasa restait quant à elle insensible au spectacle, avec son pragmatisme froid elle jugeait qu'ils vivaient dans un monde trop dur pour gaspiller de la nourriture inutilement. Sasha et elle s'assirent pour leur part en face de Jean, Armin et Connie.

\- « Connie je parlais avec Mikasa, on se disait qu'on avait très envie de viande !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » – rectifia la brune, tout en tendant son pain à son amie qui engloutit avec délice la miche comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- « Oi Patate – ajouta Connie - Arrête de me donner faim ! Ce n'est pas humain de parler tout le temps de bouffe comme ça.

\- Chut vous tous, écoutez moi bien. Je suis sur un gros coup. Il n'y a malheureusement pas grand chose à piller en cuisines mais je connais un endroit où l'on pourrait trouver de la viande. » - Elle s'arrêta un moment pour ménager son suspens. - « Les appartements du Capitaine Rivaille ! Un homme aussi fort que lui doit _forcément_ manger de la viande. Alors, c'est qui le génie ici ?

\- Il y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi. Tu comptes vraiment voler le Capitaine, la folle ? » – demanda Jean circonspect en haussant un sourcil.

Il savait que Sasha était une voleuse accomplie mais piller les réserves du plus puissant soldat de l'humanité revenait certainement à signer son arrêt de mort.

\- « Bien sûr ! J'aurai besoins de votre aide pour monter la garde. C'est une opération périlleuse mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

\- J'en suis ! – s'écria Connie - Je t'adore Sasha, il n'y a que toi pour avoir des idées géniales comme celle-là. On va réussir c'est sûr, parce qu'on est aussi doué que des ninjas ! »

Il prononça cette dernière phrase en nouant sa serviette autour de la tête, dans une piètre imitation du bandeau de la célèbre caste d'espions japonais. Sasha l'imita en faisant de grands gestes. Les deux idiots surexcités se mirent alors à crier « Ninja ! Ninja ! » en adoptant des postures de combat ridicules, un ersatz de kungfu complètement raté mais dont ils étaient tous les deux très fier. Alors que les deux recrues stupides bondissaient à travers tout le réfectoire, insensibles aux regards mauvais des hauts gradés, Armin reprit la parole après les avoir regardé en souriant :

\- « C'est un plan foireux, ils vont encore s'attirer des ennuis.

\- Pour sûr. – appuya Jean - Enfin, ça changerait du quotidien. J'en ai assez de passer mes journées à faire des corvées et à nettoyer, on dirait que ce foutu château ne sera jamais assez propre ! Si j'avais su que je me transformerais en larbin, j'aurai rejoins les Brigades spéciales. Je me la coulerais douce en ce moment et je draguerais les jolies filles de la Capitale.

\- Arrête de dire ça alors que tu ne le penses pas. » – répliqua le petit blond en le scrutant de son regard perçant. Sans laisser le temps à Jean de répondre, Mikasa prit la parole à son tour :

\- « Nettoyer n'est pas un travail de larbin. Le nettoyage entraîne autant le corps que l'esprit. Il demande rigueur, force, précision. Celui qui sait nettoyer sait se battre. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement car Mikasa n'était pas seulement doué pour combattre mais aussi pour jeter des froids. Connie lâcha simplement : « Mikasa est vraiment flippante. », et le silence qui lui répondit était un assentiment de la part de ses autres camarades. La brune ne pouvait leur donner tort. Ses mots n'étaient pas les siens, mais ceux de Rivaille qui sortaient mécaniquement à travers sa bouche. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'opinion sur le nettoyage avant cela, du temps qu'elle était certaine qu'Eren ne manquait de rien le reste importait peu.

Elle se rendit alors compte de la place déraisonnable que Rivaille avait prit dans sa vie en quelques semaines. Etait-ce à ce genre de détails anodins que l'on prenait conscience de l'importance de certaines personnes ? Le Capitaine était certes le combattant le plus redoutable qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, une véritable source d'inspiration, mais il était aussi plus que cela. Avant qu'Eren ne les surprenne hier, Rivaille était son secret. Les moments passés en compagnie du brun étaient quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, des instants particuliers qui la changeait de tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître. Malgré les aptitudes sociales de Rivaille aussi peu développées que les siennes, elle se rendait compte qu'il était d'une certaine manière l'une des rares personne à se soucier d'elle et à la comprendre, bien plus que ses camarades de formation qu'elle connaissait pourtant depuis trois ans. Elle se sentit soudainement légère, comme la fois où le brun lui avait dit qu'il appréciait le temps passé avec elle. Pourtant Mikasa en voulait toujours à Rivaille. L'homme faisait effectivement naître en elle des sentiments contradictoires qui, sans être bons ni mauvais, étaient beaucoup trop forts. Troublée, elle lança simplement à ses amis un « Il faut que j'aille m'entrainer, Sasha tu peux prendre ce que je n'ai pas mangé. » avant de sortir de table tandis que son amie se ruait sur son assiette en lui criant sa gratitude.

Elle prit sans hésiter la direction de la salle de musculation. L'exercice physique était à sa connaissance le moyen le plus efficace pour se vider l'esprit. Elle enleva son haut et commença à s'étirer énergiquement. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une session d'entraînement pour se sentir vivant, éprouver ses muscles qui criaient leur existence à grands renforts de crampe. Elle enchaîna ainsi des séries d'exercices sans remarquer le temps passer, et il faisait déjà nuit lorsque la voix d'Ymir la tira de sa torpeur.

\- « On m'a envoyé te chercher. Le Major te convoque dans la salle de réunion. Armin s'y trouve déjà.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ? – ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Mikasa, intriguée.

\- Aucune idée, mais je pense que ça ne va pas te plaire. »

Ymir partit sur ces derniers mots en haussant les épaules avec indifférence. Son regard était toutefois celui d'une fille qui en savait plus qu'elle ne le laissait supposer. Sans s'interroger plus longtemps, Mikasa se rhabilla et se rendit au pas de course vers la grande salle où se déroulait d'ordinaire les réunions stratégiques.

* * *

C'était une très belle pièce soutenue par des poutres de bois lambrissé. La majorité de l'espace était occupé par une table ovale en chêne massif, autour de laquelle se trouvait Armin, le Major Erwin, le Capitaine Hanji, Rivaille et les quatre membres de son escouade spéciale. En la voyant entrer, le grand blond lui dit d'une voix aussi charismatique qu'autoritaire : « Désolé de te déranger à une heure aussi tardive Mikasa. Cette réunion est une initiative de Hanji qui a insisté pour qu'Armin et toi soient présents. Installe-toi je te prie, nous n'attendons plus qu'Eren. »

Mikasa s'exécuta sans dire mot car elle pouvait sentir crépiter une sorte de tension dans les airs qui plombait l'atmosphère de la pièce toute entière. Rivaille ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué si ce n'est le coup d'œil qu'il lui avait jeté à son arrivée. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou vexée. Elle s'installa au côté d'Armin et murmura à l'oreille de son ami :

\- « Pourquoi nous as-t-on convoqué ?

\- Je ne connais pas les détails mais apparemment Eren s'est transformé en Titan. Plus exactement, il a réussi à générer un bras de Titan pour une raison encore inconnue. »

Avant que Mikasa ne puisse répondre, son frère déboula en trombe dans la salle de réunion. Rivaille et Eren dans la même pièce cela faisait beaucoup. L'adolescent ne fit cependant pas plus attention à elle que Rivaille précédemment.

\- « Parfait, nous sommes tous là. – commença Erwin d'une voix de stentor - Nous sommes réunis ici pour comprendre les raisons de la métamorphose soudaine d'Eren. Qu'as tu à dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. – répondit le jeune homme. - J'ai été très surpris par ma transformation. J'ai également eu peur car Petra, Auruo, Erd et Gunther étaient… disons qu'ils étaient tendus. Ils ont failli me tuer. Mais le Capitaine Rivaille est resté calme et il m'a sauvé. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant. »

Sur ces derniers mots Eren laissa dériver son regard vers les traces de morsures qui marquaient les mains des quatre membres de l'escouade. Un signe matériel de la confiance indéfectible qui les liaient ensemble désormais. Mikasa songeait également aux paroles d'Eren. Rivaille avait ainsi protégé son frère. Aurait-il fait cela pour elle ? Elle chassa cette idée ridicule de son esprit, il devait simplement avoir fait cela car il ne voulait pas que son escouade tue Eren sans nécessité. Ceci acheva de convaincre Mikasa que Rivaille se souciait de la sécurité du jeune Titan et ne lui ferait pas de mal si la situation ne l'imposait pas. Elle dû s'avouer qu'elle l'avait réellement mal jugé au Procès, elle s'était laissée aveugler par le ressentiment. Erwin reprit à ce moment la parole :

\- « Et toi Hanji ?

\- J'ai une théorie, j'ai d'ailleurs fait venir Mikasa et Armin pour qu'ils confirment ou non mes déductions. Lors des essais habituels, nous laissions Eren se mordre dans le puits puis le remettions directement aux cachots pour des raisons élémentaires de sécurité. L'escouade a cependant relâché sa vigilance tout à l'heure.

\- Vraiment ? » – commenta Erwin en fixant Rivaille de ses yeux bleus perçants.

Le petit brun ne semblait cependant pas décidé à répondre. Il s'était violemment disputé avec le Major tout à l'heure, à propos de l'anniversaire bien sûr et pour d'autres choses tout aussi sombres. Rivaille était ainsi toujours fâché contre ce _big ass tree_ d'Erwin. En outre, il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans les réunions stratégiques, il laissait d'ordinaire ce travail à l'esprit brillant du blond. Lui, il ne faisait qu'exécuter strictement les tactiques. Il fit comprendre son énervement à Erwin en lui renvoyant simplement un regard hautain et dédaigneux comme il savait si bien le faire. Le Major haussa les sourcils comme s'il semblait lui dire : _« Tu es vraiment irritant. Attends un peu que je m'occupe de ton cas. »_ Personne n'avait remarqué leur dialogue silencieux, où chacun essayait de faire fléchir l'autre en premier. Face au mutisme du Capitaine, Petra se chargea de répondre au Major :

\- « Nous remettions toujours Eren au cachot le temps que ses plaies se referment. Mais aujourd'hui Auruo avait fait des gâteaux, et cela faisait un mois qu'Eren ne s'était pas transformé… On lui a proposé de venir directement manger avec nous avant que les pâtisseries ne refroidissent. Nous ne pensions pas qu'il puisse y avoir un risque.

\- Des gâteaux dégueulasses d'ailleurs. Encore une technique pourrie d'Auruo pour draguer Petra. - soupira Gunther.

\- Mais non jam… » - s'écria un Auruo anxieux d'être percé à jour. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'achever sa phrase.

\- « C'est ça, mords-toi la langue et avale la espèce d'idiot. » - commenta la jolie jeune femme avec un ton dans lequel perçait un amusement enfantin. – « Bref quoi qu'il en soit, alors qu'Eren mangeait tranquillement en notre compagnie il s'est changé en monstre sans prévenir. On a paniqué mais notre Capitaine a neutralisé la situation. »

Erwin soupira. Il était manifestement épuisé par la désinvolture de ses subordonnés. Foutre Eren dans un puit et attendre les bras croisés qu'il se transforme, était-ce sérieusement la seule chose qu'ils aient trouvé à faire ? C'était la dernière fois qu'il confiait une mission d'importance stratégique à cet imbécile de Rivaille et sa fine équipe. Hanji sortit à ce moment un objet qu'elle gardait dans une serviette. Avec un air triomphal, elle brandit devant eux une petite cuillère.

\- « Le bras titanesque d'Eren tenait _ceci_ enserré entre ses doigts. Une petite cuillère intacte malgré la chaleur et la pression. Difficile de croire que ce soit une coïncidence. Quelque chose te revient Eren ?

\- Oui je me souviens maintenant ! Je me penchais pour ramasser cette cuillère lorsque je me suis transformé.

\- Exactement. Nous avons longtemps cru que la mutilation était le seul critère nécessaire pour qu'Eren puisse se métamorphoser en Titan. L'escouade l'a ainsi laissé se morfondre au fond de son puit sans que rien ne se passe. Je crois au contraire qu'il a également besoins d'un objectif pour se transformer. Tuer les Titans qui menaçaient les réserves de gaz, se protéger du canon…

\- … fermer la porte du district de Trost, et même se saisir d'une petite cuillère. – compléta Armin. - Bien sûr, cela semble logique. Pour qu'Eren puisse se transformer il faut non seulement qu'il se mutile mais également qu'il soit mû par une certaine volonté.

\- Parfait ! Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord avec mes conclusions. On va commencer les expériences sérieuses maintenant. Eren j'ai hâte de pouvoir TOUCHER TON CORPS ! »

Hanji se rapprochait dangereusement d'Eren, l'œil dément et la bave aux lèvres. Ce ne fut que la poigne ferme de Rivaille qui empêcha la scientifique de sauter sur le jeune Titan. Mikasa retint quant à elle de justesse l'envie d'arracher les yeux de cette femme. Elle était beaucoup trop proche d'Eren ! Cette folle n'avait pas intérêt à le maltraiter lors de ses expériences ! Encore un peu secoué par tant de ferveur, l'adolescent se remit difficilement sur pied et ajouta d'un air incertain :

\- « Je ne voudrai pas atténuer votre joie Capitaine Hanji mais il reste un problème. A Trost j'ai failli tuer Mikasa. Rien ne peut expliquer cet accident.

\- C'est vrai. – appuya Erwin. – Eren ne contrôle pas encore sa transformation. Il reste un danger.

\- Ou bien peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident. »

C'était la voix d'Armin claire et forte qui s'éleva dans la pièce. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Bien sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un accident, songeait Mikasa. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Face au silence assourdissant, Armin sentit sa confiance en lui chanceler. « Continue. Eclaire-nous. » l'encouragea Erwin avec un sourire bienveillant. Ces quelques mots eurent pour effet de rasséréner Armin. Il devait croire en lui. Selon Mikasa et Eren, il possédait après tout le don de trouver les réponses justes quelque soit la question. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et expliqua : « Si on analyse strictement les faits dévoilés par le Capitaine Rico lors du Procès, on peut - je pense - difficilement parler d'une perte de contrôle de la part d'Eren. Il a effectivement attaqué Mikasa à trois reprises, sans se soucier de Ian et Rico qui se trouvaient pourtant à côté de lui. Les assauts d'Eren n'étaient pas aléatoires et désordonnées. Ils avaient un but précis : toucher Mikasa. »

Armin s'arrêta de nouveau, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était intimidé cette fois-ci. Devait-il vraiment continuer de livrer ses conclusions ? Il savait qu'il devrait en porter la responsabilité auprès d'Eren et de Mikasa. Ils s'aimaient énormément tous les trois, ils étaient un trio depuis leur enfance, une famille cassée de toutes parts mais toujours debout, et Armin ne voulait pas causer de troubles entre eux. L'ignorance était ainsi sûrement plus douce, il s'était cependant engagé dans l'armée pour découvrir le monde extérieur et percer les mystères qui les entouraient. C'était son devoir de soldats de parler, alors il continua. Mikasa de son côté ne comprenait pas. Où est-ce qu'Armin voulait en venir ? Elle croisa le regard du blond avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, et l'expression qu'elle lut dans les yeux de son ami la glaça. C'était de la pitié.

« Comme le disait le Capitaine Hanji, il faut qu'Eren ait un but pour se transformer. - expliqua-t-il. – L'objectif d'Eren était à ce moment de reboucher le trou dans le mur de Trost grâce au rocher, il voulait comme nous tous que la mission soit un succès. La volonté est cependant quelque chose de complexe, il ne s'agit pas nécessairement d'une décision consciente. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais je me souviens que juste avant que l'opération ne débute, Eren s'était violemment disputé avec Mikasa. Le Capitaine Rico elle-même a noté qu'il avait perdu son sang froid. Eren était effectivement très en colère… »

Une dispute. Mikasa s'en souvenait. Elle voulait comme toujours être aux côtés d'Eren pour le protéger, et son frère était excédé parce qu'elle avait été affecté parmi l'escouade d'élite chargé de le surveiller. Des mots lui revenaient indistinctement en mémoire. _« Ne t'avises pas de me suivre, je croyais pourtant avoir été clair ! Tu n'es ni ma mère, ni ma sœur ! »_ \- lui avait-il crié ce jour là. Des mots qui faisaient mal. Tellement mal qu'elle avait désespérément essayé de les chasser de son esprit, en vain. Eren se souvenait également de cette dispute. Il était si épuisé après s'être transformé à deux reprises durant la même journée, et tellement énervé contre Mikasa à ce moment-là ! C'était le genre de moment où il en voulait à sa sœur de le blesser encore une fois dans sa fierté, de lui renvoyer sa propre finitude alors qu'elle-même semblait se jouer des limites qui entravaient d'ordinaire l'existence des hommes. Ces moments où il en voulait à Mikasa… tout simplement d'exister. Il comprit alors, mais ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de crier à son meilleur ami :

\- « Armin, qu'est ce que tu veux dire exactement ?!

\- Eren… à ce moment ton objectif intentionnel était de reboucher le mur. Ta volonté inconsciente était cependant tout autre. Les attaques contre Mikasa n'étaient pas un accident car tu as cherché à blesser Mikasa. »

Non ce n'était pas possible ! Mikasa voulut crier mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Armin devait se tromper, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Eren l'avait protégé du canon, comment aurait-il pu chercher à la blesser ? La jeune fille chercha désespérément le regard de son frère, et le trouva. Il lui dirait que rien de tout cela n'était vrai, qu'il était sa famille et que c'était tout ce qui comptait. Que malgré la rudesse dont il pouvait parfois faire preuve, il était impossible qu'il puisse lui vouloir du mal au fond de lui. Qu'elle était plus importante que ça. Mais il ne dit rien. Dans le silence, les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent un peu plus, déboussolés, paniqués, horrifiés. Coupables.

Quelque chose se brisa en Mikasa à cet instant. Sa respiration s'emballa, il lui semblait que sa tête était à la fois trop lourde pour son corps et trop petite pour contenir son cerveau. La vérité s'imposa à elle avec une violence qui menaça de la faire chavirer. Eren avait cherché à la blesser et elle aurait pu y rester. Elle devait faire un cauchemar éveillé. Il lui semblait qu'autour d'elle le monde s'effondrait.


	6. Nœud

_Encore une fois un mot de remerciement pour tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et ceux qui m'ont laissé des review ! Cela fait tellement plaisir :D J'en profite au passage pour répondre rapidement à mon anon préféré que je ne peux pas contacter par MP._

 _Anonyme : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, cela me fait très plaisir que l'histoire et l'écriture te plaise ! Tu as du patienter un peu plus pour ce chapitre (je ne suis pas non plus une machine haha), j'espère qu'il sera également à ton goût ;)_

 _Je vous laisse avec le chapitre. La fin dégouline de fluff, mais après la tension des derniers chapitres je pense que ça fait du bien de relâcher un peu la pression. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Noeud

Mikasa étouffait, son souffle s'emballait dangereusement alors que son cœur tambourinait à toute allure contre sa poitrine. La salle de réunion lui paraissait bien trop étroite pour pouvoir contenir tout son désarroi. Elle avait la nausée, il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte pour souffler. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, elle s'élança hors de la pièce à grandes enjambées, aussi vite que son corps ne pouvait le supporter. Elle arriva sans trop savoir comment jusqu'aux jardins du château. Elle s'effondra alors au sol, ses genoux s'enfoncèrent dans la terre meuble et froide du parc. L'air de la nuit était vivifiant mais Mikasa ne parvenait toujours pas à respirer.

Eren était toute sa vie. Elle n'avait quasiment jamais vu d'autres personnes qu'Eren avant leur première rencontre, ses parents vivant reclus dans les montagnes pour fuir les persécutions. Il était ainsi le premier enfant de son âge qu'elle ait rencontré, son premier ami. Il était sa famille depuis la mort de ses parents biologiques et adoptifs. Il était celui qui l'avait sauvé il y a sept ans le jour où son existence avait basculé, celui qui lui avait offert un nouveau foyer comme gage de stabilité alors qu'elle avait tout perdu, celui qui lui avait apporté un peu de chaleur en lui passant son écharpe autour de son cou alors qu'elle était si seule et qu'elle avait si froid. Il était celui qui lui avait montré que de la beauté pouvait se cacher parmi la cruauté impitoyable du monde. Elle avait été par deux fois impuissante à sauver sa famille - son monde s'était ainsi écroulé par deux fois - elle s'était alors promis de protéger Eren pour que rien ne puisse jamais lui arriver, pour qu'elle puisse rembourser sa dette envers son sauveur. Il était le pilier de sa vie, celui qui décidait de ses actions, son unique objectif.

La brune savait qu'Eren avait failli de la tuer à Trost, qu'il l'ait inconsciemment _voulu_ faisait en revanche toute la différence. Pouvait-elle dévouer sa vie à une personne qui avait cherché à la blesser, à quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais voulu de son aide ? Pouvait-elle veiller sur Eren jusqu'à en oublier sa propre existence comme elle l'avait fait toutes ces années ? Ces idées nouvelles se heurtaient de manière insoutenable au système de convictions que Mikasa s'était construit au fil des années. Un système tout entier porté par Eren mais qui semblait en cet instant ne plus avoir de sens. Plus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien ne concordait. Lorsqu'elle avait cru sa dernière famille morte à Trost, elle avait décidé de continuer le combat malgré tout, motivée par le souvenir du jeune homme aux yeux verts. Mais où trouverait-elle désormais l'énergie d'avancer si elle ne pouvait plus la puiser en Eren ? Sa faiblesse lui apparut alors douloureusement, le corps de Mikasa fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables.

Les paroles de Jean et Rivaille lui revinrent en mémoire. _« Tout le monde ne peut pas mourir aveuglément pour Eren comme toi ! », « C'est vraiment dommage. », « Je pensais que tu avais des motivations plus profondes et un peu plus de personnalité que ça. », « Tu es juste la chienne d'Eren en fait. »_ Pourquoi ces idioties lui revenaient-elles maintenant en tête ? « Taisez-vous ! » hurla Mikasa en raclant la terre de ses doigts. Seul le silence de la nuit lui répondit. Les voix étaient uniquement dans sa tête. Peut-être avaient-elles raison après tout ? N'était-elle qu'une fille pathétique, dont l'existence tout entière n'était déterminée que par un seul et unique but, une seule et unique personne ? Les attaches qui la reliait à Eren lui semblaient d'ordinaire d'une beauté unique et merveilleuse, en ce moment elles ne les voyaient cependant plus que comme des chaînes malsaines. Des fers qui semblaient l'emprisonner contre terre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étouffe dans la boue. Une geôle qu'elle s'était elle-même construite et dont elle était le seul gardien. Mikasa était bouleversée et sa tête se mit à tourner alors qu'elle prenait conscience de sa solitude. Mais elle n'était pas seule.

Une petite fille se tenait devant elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment là, pourtant Mikasa la voyait avec autant de précision que le reste du paysage. La fille était pieds nus – elle devait avoir froid - elle portait une simple robe de flanelle rose et ses longs cheveux de jais masquaient en partie son visage. Dans sa main gauche se trouvait un couteau maculé de sang pointé droit vers Mikasa. Un poignard que la jeune femme aurait pu reconnaître parmi mille autres. Le couteau avec lequel elle avait tué l'homme il y a sept ans. Elle comprit alors que cette petite fille n'était autre qu'elle-même. Lorsque l'enfant prit la parole ce fut cependant une voix adulte et désincarnée qui sortit de sa gorge. La voix de sa mère.

« Il faut accepter de mourir pour pouvoir vivre à nouveau. »

Elle ne lui dit rien de plus, ses paroles ravivèrent toutefois un souvenir enfoui au fond de la mémoire de Mikasa. Elle était encore une enfant à l'époque, une petite fille qui profitait d'une existence bucolique bien que totalement isolée, uniquement entourée de ses parents dans la chaumière qu'ils avaient construite ensembles. C'était environ un an avant qu'ils ne meurent sous les coups des trafiquants d'êtres humains. Ils avaient fini le travail aux champs et la journée touchait à sa fin lorsque son père était parti chasser. Elle était ainsi seule avec sa mère occupée à coudre. Alors qu'elles travaillaient avec application, Mikasa rompit le silence reposant qui s'était tranquillement installé entre elles deux :

\- « Maman, tu aimes bien ma broderie ? Oh, ta couture est vraiment la plus belle, comment tu as appris à faire des motifs aussi jolis ?!

\- L'art de la broderie est une tradition du clan des Mers de l'Est. Ma mère me l'a enseigné et tu l'apprendras à ton tour à tes enfants. C'est important de le transmettre ainsi, il s'agit d'une technique ancestrale de notre pays d'origine appelée _sashiko_. – lui répondit sa mère en esquissant un sourire nostalgique.

\- Tu ne parles pas souvent de notre clan et du pays de mamie. » – lui fit remarquer Mikasa en parlant japonais cette fois-ci comme souvent lorsqu'elle était seule avec sa mère. Ses yeux grands ouverts et curieux semblaient emplis d'une foule de questions.

\- « J'aimerai bien t'en dire plus mais ta grand-mère elle-même ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de grand chose. Le Japon est si loin d'ici ! Mamie ne sortait pas beaucoup après tout, elle devait rester confinée dans un palais en tant que personnage royal. C'est néanmoins grâce à son statut qu'elle a pu fuir l'Asie et être évacuée entre ces Murs.

\- Quoi, mamie était une princesse ! Pourquoi je ne suis jamais au courant de rien ? … Alors maman cela signifie que tu étais une princesse aussi. » - Mikasa s'arrêta un moment surprise et perplexe. Elle demanda finalement d'une petite voix : « Cela veut dire que tu dois être triste d'avoir épousé un paysan comme papa ? »

A ses derniers mots, sa mère stoppa soudainement son ouvrage. Elle s'agenouilla au côté de Mikasa afin de planter ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille.

\- « Mikasa, mon cœur, écoute-moi bien. Papa et moi t'avons déjà tout raconté, tu connais notre histoire. Notre clan a été chassé et persécuté, j'ai alors perdu mon statut royal et j'ai été forcée de vivre recluse dans les montagnes pour cacher mes origines. Ce fut terrible, affirmer le contraire serait mentir, mais au final je ne regrette pas la vie que j'ai mené jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est dans ces montagnes que j'ai rencontré ton père, j'ai pu vivre avec lui, et il m'a donné la plus belle chose au monde.

\- C'est quoi cette chose maman ?

\- C'est toi Mikasa. »

Mikasa s'arrêta un moment, touchée par les paroles de sa mère. Elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de demander à cette dernière :

\- « Ça n'a pas été trop difficile ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment changer de vie comme cela ? »

Sa mère réfléchit un moment avant de lui répondre, et reprit d'un ton sérieux :

\- « Tu vois cette broderie Mikasa, elle repose sur une technique ancestrale, c'est un fragment de notre passé qu'il faut préserver. C'est de là que nous venons. Cependant ce qui est vraiment beau avec la broderie, c'est que cet art nous offre la possibilité de créer ce que nous désirons. On peut tout choisir, le tissus, les couleurs, les formes… il n'y a pas d'autres limites que celles de notre imagination. Comme lorsque tu fais de la couture, tu dois choisir quelle vie tu veux mener Mikasa, sans t'imposer d'autres contraintes que celles de tes désirs. C'est difficile, mais la vie des hommes n'est pas linéaire. Nous vivons plusieurs vies en une seule, et nous mourrons autant de fois. Il faut simplement accepter de mourir pour pouvoir vivre à nouveau. »

Le souvenir se dissipa. Mikasa n'avait pas compris les paroles de sa mère à l'époque, et elle ne savait pas si elle les comprenait vraiment mieux aujourd'hui. Elle porta à nouveau son regard sur la petite fille et sans savoir pourquoi lui prit le couteau des mains. Le couteau. Il n'existait pas réellement pourtant elle pouvait le sentir lourd entre ses doigts. La même sensation que sept ans plus tôt, le même manche calleux qu'elle avait enserré entre ses mains enfantines. Elle se souviendrait toujours comment elle avait enfoncé cette lame dans le cœur du troisième homme - pas celui qui avait poignardé son père, ni celui qui avait fracassé le crâne de sa mère - celui qui avait failli tuer Eren. Elle voulut parler à la petite fille, mais lorsqu'elle releva les yeux elle n'était plus là. « Attends, ne pars pas ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » cria Mikasa au vide. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et le couteau. Elle ne comprenait rien. Il n'y avait personne à tuer ici, personne ne la menaçait.

 _Il faut accepter de mourir pour pouvoir vivre à nouveau._ Mikasa comprit alors. D'un geste qui ne trahissait aucune hésitation, elle retourna la lame contre son cœur.

Cela ne fit pas mal. Elle avait simplement l'impression que les chaînes qui l'enserraient quelques instants plus tôt contre le sol boueux venaient de se désagréger. Elle pouvait enfin respirer. Mikasa se releva lentement. Elle se sentait plus légère, comme lorsqu'elle s'entraînait avec Rivaille. C'était une sensation agréable, son écharpe était néanmoins toujours aussi lourde que du plomb autour de son cou. Elle entendit à ce moment quelqu'un crier son nom dans la nuit. Une silhouette familière s'approchait en courant. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la brune, pliée en deux le souffle encore court. Il s'agissait d'Eren. Il expira profondément et commença à parler : « Mikasa… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu comptes énormément pour moi, jamais je ne te ferai de mal. Enfin euh, je veux dire je ne t'en ferai jamais consciemment… »

Il suspendit sa phrase. Eren n'avait pas préparé ce qu'il voulait dire et se trouvait manifestement incapable de continuer. Il voulait s'excuser pour toutes les fois où il s'était emporté alors qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, lui assurer qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cherché à la blesser, lui dire qu'il tenait énormément à elle même s'ils ne se comprenaient pas toujours et que leur relation n'était ni facile ni évidente. Les mots n'arrivaient cependant pas à sortir. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours manqué de tact, c'était pour cela que Mikasa et Armin étaient ses deux seuls véritables amis, les seuls capables de le supporter toutes ces années.

Mikasa quant à elle ne doutait plus. Elle avait compris qu'Eren avait un monstre au fond de lui, si lumineux par certains aspects quand il se battait pour l'Humanité, la justice et leur liberté perdue, mais si sombres par d'autres lorsqu'il se noyait dans sa haine vengeresse et sa colère malsaine sans fond. C'était le petit garçon qui avait éveillé la force prodigieuse qui sommeillait en elle et qui l'avait poussé à devenir une meurtrière. Celui qui par ses mots, par son geste, lui avait à la fois sauvé et prit sa vie. La jeune femme s'approcha alors de lui jusqu'à ce que la distance entre eux ne soit pas plus large que la longueur d'une main.

« Je t'aime Eren… »

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait aussi franchement. Eren était sa famille et il le resterait pour toujours, des attaches profondes, un amour si fort que personne ne pourrait briser. Elle éprouvait pour lui des sentiments qu'elle ne pourrait jamais ressentir pour quelqu'un d'autre. Même s'il n'aimait pas cela, elle serait à jamais à ses côtés pour sauver la vie de cet idiot suicidaire. Veiller sur lui encore et encore.

« … mais je n'ai plus froid désormais. »

Alors doucement elle enleva son écharpe. Avec des gestes lents, aussi scrupuleux que méthodiques, elle l'enroula autour du coup d'Eren. Hébété, celui-ci ne dit rien et se laissa faire sans un geste. Lorsqu'elle eu finit d'ajuster avec application le tissu autour de la nuque du jeune homme, Mikasa embrassa du bout des lèvres la joue de son frère afin d'adoucir la dureté de son geste.

La boucle était bouclée. Elle avait fini de vivre pour une seule personne, il était temps qu'elle vive pour elle-même.

Sans un regard de plus pour Eren, Mikasa dépassa le jeune homme et commença à s'enfoncer dans la nuit. Elle se dirigeait vers les bois qui jouxtaient le château. La brune marchait silencieusement dans la forêt, perdue parmi la foule anonyme des arbres. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose dans cette masse sombre qui l'entourait. La légèreté qui l'habitait menaçait effectivement de laisser place à un vide sans fond. Un gouffre abyssal et terrifiant. Son existence avait été conditionnée par le seul souhait de sauvegarder son unique famille. Qu'allait-elle faire désormais ? Quel tournant donner à sa vie ? C'était des questions tellement vastes et lourdes de sens que Mikasa aurait préféré les ignorer. Elle devait cependant affronter ses peurs. Limitée à suivre Eren comme son ombre, ses anciennes motivations lui apparaissaient restreintes devant l'infini des possibles qui s'étendait désormais devant elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir ce qu'elle désirait, se tromper peut-être, et choisir à nouveau.

Qui voulait-elle devenir ? Mikasa sentait que la réponse était aussi essentielle qu'ardue à trouver. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse comme savait si bien le faire Armin. Elle devait se concentrer sur le positif. Elle était indéniablement forte physiquement. Cette force était l'arme qui lui avait toujours permis d'avancer et de peser sur les évènements. A quel moment avait-elle été fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli ? Il y avait cette fois à Trost lorsqu'elle avait réussi à évacuer les civils et qu'une petite fille l'avait remerciée avec sa voix d'enfant enjouée et ses yeux emplis d'une pure admiration. C'était un souvenir simple, mais sa simplicité contribuait paradoxalement à sa beauté. Ce monde était cruel mais il était aussi très beau. Elle s'était battue durant toutes ses années pour essayer d'échapper tant bien que mal à sa cruauté, elle se battrait désormais pour sa beauté – celle qui existait dans des moments aussi simples que celui-ci. Elle prendrait ses responsabilités comme Rivaille l'avait encouragé à le faire tout au long de leurs entraînements. Elle utiliserait sa force prodigieuse pour défendre tous ceux qui en avait besoins, et plus seulement Eren. Ce serait difficile, car si Mikasa s'était toujours inquiétée pour ses camarades dans les moments critiques sans en avoir vraiment conscience, elle avait cependant fait en sorte de se replier sur elle-même pour se protéger, pour ne plus avoir à supporter la peur de perdre encore des personnes importantes. Mais maintenant elle se sentait enfin prête à ouvrir son cœur à tous ceux qui comptaient sur elle.

Elle ouvrit alors grands ses poumons. « Je protégerait tout le monde ! » - cria la jeune femme dans la nuit. En hurlant, elle laissa l'univers entrer en elle, remplir chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle avait l'impression d'être minuscule parmi l'immensité de l'espace, ce sentiment n'était cependant pas angoissant. La sensation que le monde était plus grand et plus beau qu'elle ne pouvait le concevoir lui apparaissait même merveilleuse. Mikasa se sentait vivante, plus en vie qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'alors. Elle sentit sa résolution déverser en elle une chaleur calme, celle d'une paix retrouvée. Alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle aperçut une nuée indistincte d'oiseaux s'envoler. La nuit rendait toute observation difficile mais la brune remarquait même à cette distance l'harmonie de leurs mouvements. C'était maintenant à son tour de voler vers sa liberté. D'accepter la grande aventure d'être elle-même.

* * *

Après le départ précipité de Mikasa, les soldats avaient d'un commun accord décidé de clôturer la réunion. Rivaille avait alors souhaité partir à la recherche de la jeune femme. Pas qu'il sache quoi lui dire, ça non. Il ne savait pas consoler et n'était sûrement pas le mieux placé pour la réconforter, mais la détresse absolue qu'il avait pu lire sur le visage de Mikasa ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Le brun avait toutefois d'autres problèmes à régler, enfin un gros problème d'une trentaine de centimètres de plus que lui avec des sourcils broussailleux. Il détestait laisser une dispute avec le Major en suspens. Il fallait donc qu'il règle en priorité la discussion qu'ils avaient eu tout à l'heure. Le reste pouvait attendre. Le reste attendait toujours. Rivaille passa ainsi la nuit à se réconcilier avec Erwin sur l'oreiller du grand blond. C'était comme cela que ça fonctionnait entre eux, chaque fois le même rituel singulier.

Le jour commençait à se lever, les rayons du Soleil matinal rasaient leurs corps allongés dans un amas de membres entremêlés. Il n'y avait que les pages du recueil de poèmes d'Erwin et celles d'un autre livre de chevet interdit – Rivaille pouvait discerner _Le Prince_ écrit en lettres vieillies sur la couverture - pour projeter des ombres sporadiques sur leurs corps, et le cadavre d'une bouteille d'absinthe pour les nimber d'une lueur verte. Le vert se mêlait au rouge de la vieille blessure qui s'était une fois de plus ré-ouverte sur le flanc d'Erwin. « Tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement. » s'était contenté de lui faire remarquer le blond après coup. Rivaille avait pour toute réponse lancé un de ses « tch » habituels, sec et exaspéré mais pourtant familiers et rassurant, comme le chat sauvage et farouche qu'il était. Leurs souffles saccadés reprenaient en tout cas lentement leurs rythmes à travers leurs lèvres sèches. Ils se sentaient néanmoins prêt à perdre de nouveau le fil de leurs respirations. Comme toujours.

Aujourd'hui cependant les évènements prirent un tournant inattendus. Hanji déboula en trombe dans la chambre du Major alors qu'ils étaient encore au lit, suivie de près par Eren et Armin. Les garçons semblaient fatigués comme en témoignait leurs leurs yeux profondément cernés. Eren avait pour une fois réussi à échapper au cachot, les deux amis avaient ainsi passé la nuit à discuter.

\- « Tu connais la définition du mot « intimité », ou tu préfères que je la fasse rentrer à grands coups dans ton crâne ? » - grogna Rivaille à son amie d'un air menaçant.

Erwin se frotta simplement les yeux de lassitude, épuisé par l'exubérance de Hanji. Si Armin parvenait à conserver une façade à peu près stoïque, Eren se mit cependant à rougir, horriblement gêné de surprendre son Capitaine dans cette position. Ou bien peut-être était-il tout simplement excité le petit. Seule Hanji restait fidèle à elle-même. Sans tenir compte des grommellements de Rivaille, elle s'exclama :

\- « Mikasa a disparue !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore la binoclarde ?

\- On a voulu partir à sa recherche avec Eren tout à l'heure. - ajouta Armin. - On voulait lui parler. Elle est cependant introuvable, on n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait se cacher ! Il faut que vous demandiez aux soldats de nous aider à retourner le château de fond en comble. »

Ce fut l'inquiétude d'Eren et d'Armin qui fit naître les débuts d'une angoisse sourde chez Rivaille. Il se rhabilla en vitesse, et lança un dernier regard à Erwin avant de lui dire :

\- « Tu devrais aller faire soigner cette blessure correctement. Tu saignes. Encore. Tu finiras par en crever un jour. » - sa voix froide lâcha l'information avec un ton détaché, faussement désintéressé, qui ne trompa cependant personne.

\- « Va trouver le soldat manquant à l'appel. Tu t'inquiéteras pour moi plus tard.

\- Ta gueule, putain. »

Le brun partit à ses derniers mots fouiller le château avec Hanji, tandis que les deux garçons ainsi que Gunther et Erd cherchaient dans les bois. C'était là qu'Eren avait vu Mikasa pour la dernière fois, une certaine culpabilité pouvait se lire sur le visage du jeune homme.

Cela faisait désormais un peu plus d'une heure que Rivaille cherchait, il avait des difficultés à estimer le temps. Le Soleil était en tout cas définitivement levé. Quel réveil de merde ! Alors qu'il pénétrait dans ses appartements en compagnie de Hanji, il constata qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Deux recrues se trouvaient dans sa chambre complètement saccagée. Ils ne se souvenaient plus de leur nom, il s'agissait du garçon au crâne rasé qui avait la décence d'être encore plus petit que lui et de la fille qui mangeait tout le temps. Si le garçon avait l'esprit lent, la fille était en revanche très vive mais complètement dérangée. La jeune femme se jeta au pied de Rivaille en beuglant, sa voix cassée couverte par un torrent de larmes qui se déversait par ses yeux et son nez.

\- « LA VIANDE ?! Où est la viande ?

\- Sasha il n'y a rien ici, il faut fuir ! Vite où on va encore avoir des ennuis !

\- Non, je dois savoir ! » – Elle planta ses yeux embués de chaudes larmes dans ceux de Rivaille. – « Capitaine où cachez vous la viande ?!

\- Il n'y a pas de viande ici, je ne bois que du thé. »

La déception de Sasha faisait mal à voir. Un dépit infini pour un estomac qui gargouillait sa faim avec mécontentement. Le brun balaya du regard sa chambre dévastée. Connie et Sasha avaient effectivement délaissés leurs rôles de voleurs/agents secrets qu'ils avaient pourtant pris très au sérieux au départ, cédant peu à peu à la panique et retournant les appartements de leur Capitaine de fond en comble face à l'absence de résultats. Un tel désordre aurait d'ordinaire plongé Rivaille dans une colère noire mais il avait d'autres choses à penser. Mikasa n'était manifestement pas ici, il devait la trouver rapidement. Il déclara simplement :

\- « C'est votre jour de chance, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois. Foutez le camp. »

Le Capitaine punissait rarement ses hommes. Il évitait d'ailleurs de donner des ordres en laissant ses subordonnés prendre de nombreuses initiatives, ce qui expliquait en partie qu'il soit si apprécié de ses troupes. Il respectait chacun des soldats qui avait fait le choix idiot mais courageux de rejoindre les Bataillons, et préférait ainsi leur apporter du soutien sur le champ de bataille plutôt que de les accabler avec des ennuis supplémentaires.

\- « Tu as entendu Sasha, viens on s'en va vite d'ici ! » – appuya Connie, soulagé.

La jeune fille n'obéit cependant pas. Elle se leva pour faire face à Rivaille et ajouta d'un ton dogmatique, où perçait une ferveur mêlée d'un aplomb surprenant :

\- « Il ne faut pas que boire du thé. Vous ne mangez pas assez Capitaine, c'est pour cela que votre corps est sous-développé. »

Il ne sut pas si ce fut le ton si sérieux de la recrue ou les éclats de rire de Hanji qui se roulait à terre qui lui firent perdre son calme. Au grand désespoir de Connie, il ordonna aux deux imbéciles de nettoyer ses appartements et le reste de l'aile du château jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Hanji gloussait toujours ce qui exaspérait Rivaille au plus haut point. La joie de son amie retomba néanmoins bien vite. « Mikasa n'est pas ici. Continue de chercher quand même, je vais rejoindre l'équipe dans la forêt de mon côté » - conclut la scientifique.

Rivaille se contenta de hocher la tête. C'était étrange, mais l'inquiétude fissurait dangereusement sa carapace d'impassibilité. Il sentait que la panique l'envahissait, lui pourtant si calme et si froid. Il avait plus ou moins compris qu'un lien très fort unissait Mikasa et Eren. La jeune fille semblait complètement effondrée lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie de la réunion hier, les révélations de la veille devaient effectivement lui avoir causé un sacré choc. Elle n'avait rien fait de stupide, hein ? Et depuis quand s'inquiétait-il autant pour quelqu'un ? Il était dans la merde.

Il devait absolument se calmer et réfléchir. Ils avaient pour l'instant fouiller le château au hasard sans objectif précis. Où Mikasa pourrait-elle se cacher ? Avait-elle un lieu pour se réfugier ? Se pouvait-il que… pouvait-elle se trouver _là_? Rivaille se mit à courir sans réfléchir plus longtemps. Il arriva devant les écuries abandonnées. Leur endroit à eux.

* * *

Mikasa se trouvait là, à l'intérieur. Allongée sur la paille, bras et jambes écartés telle une étoile, ses yeux grands ouverts étaient fixés vers le ciel. Elle semblait apaisée, paisible. Étincelante même avec sa peau pâle éclairée par une tâche de lumière éblouissante. Rivaille la trouva très belle à cet instant. Il avait stoppé sa course et s'approcha doucement de Mikasa, sans faire de bruits, sa démarche aussi silencieuse que celle d'un félin à l'affût. La jeune fille ne posa ses yeux sur lui que lorsqu'il fut tout proche. Ses pupilles noires transpercèrent les siennes avec une clarté qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans son regard. Il sentit une sensation étrange naître en lui. Une chaleur diffuse, semblable à celle des rayons du soleil matinal, parcourut sa poitrine sans qu'il puisse vraiment la contrôler. Il lui dit simplement :

\- « Ce n'est pas un lieu pour dormir une écurie. C'est glacé et rempli de foin. C'est sale.

\- Je sais, mais c'est un endroit dans lequel je me sens bien. Je n'ai pas froid ici. »

Le silence se fit pendant un moment. Comme Mikasa ne semblait pas décidée à continuer et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Rivaille poursuivit :

\- « Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Tes amis n'arrivaient pas à te trouver, ils étaient paniqués.

\- Je ne voulais pas leur causer de soucis. J'irai leur parler. Plus tard. » – Mikasa s'arrêta un instant, une pause significative, avant de demander : « Et toi Rivaille, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

\- J'étais à ta recherche… Et je voulais m'excuser aussi. Pour tout. »

Il s'allongea alors dans la paille aux côtés de Mikasa, sans rompre un instant le contact visuel. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face. Ils se trouvaient tous deux étendus sur le côté une main calée sous la tête. Ce fut Mikasa qui reprit la parole :

\- « Pour tout ? Tu veux dire pour la fois où tu m'as insultée ?

\- Oui, ce que je t'ai dit était inacceptable. Je m'excuse pour ça et pour le reste également. La violence avec laquelle j'ai frappé Eren le jour du Procès. Je ne crois pas pouvoir comprendre exactement les raisons de ton si grand attachement à Eren, mais je n'aurai jamais dû t'en vouloir de protéger ton frère. J'ai été stupide.

\- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ?

\- Eren est ta famille, c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas de famille. Je ne connais même pas mon nom. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, tout ça.

\- Raconte-moi. »

Rivaille ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas parler de lui. Surtout pas. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Il souhaitait simplement enfermer tous les souvenirs au fond de lui-même, comme si oublier permettait d'effacer. Il n'y avait que l'alcool pour lui délier la langue, et cela faisait plus de mal que de bien. Mikasa le scrutait cependant de ses yeux brillants. Il fallait qu'il prévienne la gamine qu'il était inutile d'insister. Elle en avait déjà trop vu, cela suffisait comme ça.

\- « Mon passé - ou quoi que ce soit d'autre - n'excuse pas la façon dont je me suis comporté avec toi Mikasa. Cela n'a pas d'importance, oublie-ça.

\- Je ne peux pas. Hier soir j'ai vu tes larmes et leurs souvenirs me hantent. Je veux savoir. »

Le ton de Mikasa sans être autoritaire n'incitait pas à la réplique. La jeune femme était têtue et ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas fourni une réponse. Rivaille sentait intimement qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper aux yeux noirs étincelants fixés sur lui. Foutue gamine. Le brun se mit malgré lui à parler, il regrettait plus tard. De sa manière à la fois rude et franche, il lui raconta :

\- « J'ai grandi dans la ville souterraine, un endroit condamné à l'obscurité, sale et misérable. Je ne garde quasiment aucun souvenir de ma mère, je ne me rappelle même plus son visage. Elle est morte de la syphilis quand j'avais six ans, ou peut-être est-ce la faim qui l'a emportée. Elle ne pouvait plus travailler à cause de sa maladie, on ne parvenait pas à se nourrir correctement. Je ne connais pas mon père et je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant de mon existence. C'était sûrement un de ces porcs de marchands de la Capitale. Après la mort de ma mère un homme - un beau connard plutôt – m'a trouvé. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il m'ait élevé, il a recueilli un chien errant et galleux, et comme il ne savait rien faire d'autre, il l'a dressé pour l'attaque. Je ne suis pas un vrai autodidacte tu sais, c'est lui qui m'a appris à me battre. Enfin, il est parti quelques années plus tard sans explications. J'étais à nouveau seul, puis j'ai rencontré Farlan et Isabelle. Ils étaient mes partenaires de crime, mes seuls amis jusqu'à leurs morts. On a vécu un moment ensemble mais ce n'était pas une famille. Je peux dire la même chose d'Erwin aujourd'hui. Il ne pourra jamais être une famille pour personne, il a bien trop de rêves et d'ambitions pour ça.

\- Un chien errant et galleux ? …

\- Ouais exactement. »

Rivaille souffla un peu après avoir tant parlé d'une traite, les mots sortant de sa bouche sans contrôle. Il ne disait pas tout à Mikasa mais il se sentait toutefois incapable d'en raconter davantage, de sortir de l'énonciation des faits bruts. De lui décrire ce qu'avait été l'apprentissage brutal et douloureux des techniques de survie avec ce connard de Kenny. De lui avouer que c'était tout simplement un psychopathe sans compassion qui l'avait élevé, et que malgré tous ses efforts ce ne serait jamais quelque chose qu'il pourrait laisser complètement derrière lui. De lui dire que s'il ne se souvenait pas du visage de sa mère, il se souviendrait toujours de celui du cadavre avec qui il avait dormi une semaine entière, d'abord cherchant du réconfort près du corps chaud puis se réfugiant sur le bord du lit, transi de froid, alors qu'il s'imaginait que les cafards et les rats rampaient sur lui jusqu'à l'étouffer. Parce qu'à six ans il mangeait des cafards en se demandant pourquoi sa mère l'avait mise au monde.

L'attention de Mikasa était tout entière focalisée sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle le transperçait de son regard clair et vif comme si elle était capable de lire à travers les mots, comprendre ce que de simples paroles ne pourraient jamais décrire. La brune déclara simplement :

\- « Excuses acceptées. »

Rivaille sentit un poids qui alourdissait son cœur s'envoler grâce à ces deux mots simples. Il se sentait mieux maintenant. Il voulut lui dire merci, mais la jeune fille reprenait déjà la parole :

\- « J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais protégé Eren hier lors de sa transformation imprévue. Et après avoir pris le temps de réfléchir j'ai également réalisé que tu l'avais sauvé au Procès. Merci. » – Elle continua après un instant d'hésitation, sur un ton un peu plus intime. – « Tu sais Rivaille, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit et je me suis jurée de protéger tout le monde. J'ai fait le serment d'utiliser ma force pour défendre le plus de vies possibles. Lors de l'expédition je ne pourrai cependant pas approcher Eren au vu de la configuration de la formation. Il a sauvé ma vie lorsque nous étions enfants et je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissante, mais il n'est pas encore assez fort. Promets-moi de veiller sur lui Rivaille. Je te le confie.

\- Je te promets de m'occuper d'Eren. Je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. » – Il se stoppa, songeant aux paroles de Mikasa. – « C'est une belle et noble motivation que de protéger tout le monde. Un vrai chevalier. Tu veux me protéger aussi ? – demanda-t-il finalement avec un air légèrement moqueur.

\- Toi je te fais confiance. Tu n'as pas besoins que je te protège. »

Alors que les mots se formaient dans la bouche de Mikasa, elle comprit à quel point ses paroles étaient vraies. Les semaines qu'elle avait passé avec Rivaille lui avait fait comprendre que, loin de ses premières impressions, il s'agissait d'un homme de valeur. Elle n'avait au contraire jamais pu faire confiance à Eren et c'était certainement ce que lui reprochait le jeune homme. Elle qui partageait si difficilement ses responsabilités c'était la première fois depuis sept ans qu'elle plaçait sa confiance en quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle même. Qu'elle avait quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait enfin se reposer. C'était un sentiment démesuré, vertigineux mais également apaisant. Elle n'était pas seule car elle savait qu'en cas de problèmes Rivaille serait là. Et c'était suffisant.

\- « La dernière fois j'ai dit que tes motivations étaient faibles et sans intérêt. J'ai vraiment été con en plus d'être très mal placé pour parler. – reprit Rivaille - Lorsque les Bataillons m'ont attrapé, Erwin ne m'a laissé le choix qu'entre purger mes peines en prison ou rejoindre l'armée. Je ne suis pas ici par convictions comme Eren. Je n'ai rien d'un héros Mikasa.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ça. Parce que moi je suis une héroïne.

\- Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de prétentieux, gamine arrogante. »

Le ton n'était pas seulement ironique, Mikasa pouvait également percevoir une satisfaction indubitablement joyeuse dans la voix de l'homme. Rivaille lui souriait, un vrai sourire terriblement séduisant. Une lueur singulière et flamboyante brillait au fond des yeux du brun. La jeune fille sentit alors une certaine chaleur parcourir son corps.

\- « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? – le ton de la brune était presque fébrile.

\- J'aime les hommes et les femmes de caractère comme toi. »

Mikasa resta interdite, impressionnée et secouée par la facilité qu'avait Rivaille à exprimer ses pensées, par son honnêteté déconcertante. Cette faculté de dire les choses de manière peu conventionnelle avec une simplicité presque brutale - sans aucune fioriture et aucun contournement - lui tordait délicieusement l'estomac. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre car il n'y avait rien à dire. Juste écouter le silence qui planait désormais entre eux deux.

* * *

Rivaille scrutait Mikasa, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait pas son écharpe. Elle ne se séparait jamais de ce foutu tissu pourtant. Pour la première fois il pu voir le cou blanc et immaculé de la jeune femme. Regarder ces clavicules saillantes qui se découpaient dans l'ombre et la lumière. Contempler sa peau fine et pâle, affreusement tentante. Il se secoua. Il ne pouvait pas fantasmer sur un putain de cou, merde ! Mais il ne devait pas se mentir. Il sentait monter inexorablement en lui un désir brut qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi. Il s'approcha de Mikasa.

Mikasa avait définitivement chaud, elle devait bien se l'avouer. La proximité de Rivaille était étouffante. Alors pourquoi la distance qui les séparaient lui apparaissait-elle trop grande ? Elle sentit un besoin impérieux de combler ce vide intolérable. Un léger feu brûlait en Mikasa, il n'y aurait besoins que d'une petite étincelle pour qu'il s'embrase furieusement. Elle s'approcha de Rivaille.

Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre désormais. Tout proche, mais pas encore assez. Ils comprirent alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. L'atmosphère particulière et indescriptible était là, la magie opérait. Il suffisait simplement que l'un d'eux penche sa tête de quelques centimètres, et ce serait bon. La tension monta d'un cran. Mikasa pouvait sentir de l'électricité crépiter entre eux, une sensation étouffante mais incroyablement excitante. Ils y étaient, cela allait arriver là, maintenant. Puis Rivaille parla, et tout s'arrêta soudainement.

\- « Quel âge tu as Mikasa ? »

La question du Capitaine fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur la jeune fille.

\- « Seize ans. »

Il connaissait certainement son âge, mais la brune comprit en creux ce que sous-entendait véritablement l'homme. Quel âge avait Rivaille ? Elle savait qu'il était plus vieux qu'elle, mais Mikasa ignorait son âge exact. Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question auparavant. Au vu de son apparence et de son comportement elle lui aurait donné la vingtaine. Sa façon de s'exprimer différait effectivement des manières policées qu'adoptaient d'ordinaire les adultes en vieillissant. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il y ait la moindre différence entre ce qu'il disait et ce qu'il pensait. Rivaille pouvait ainsi paraître vraiment jeune à certains moments avec sa désinvolture, son absence de tact et sa vulgarité naturelle. S'il était techniquement son supérieur il l'avait en outre toujours traité comme son égal, il avait même insisté pour qu'ils se tutoient. La différence d'âge ne devait pas être si grande que ça.

Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Elle entendait parler des exploits de Rivaille depuis longtemps. Il était d'ailleurs l'idole de jeunesse d'Eren. Elle accompagnait ainsi systématiquement Eren et Armin lors des défilés des Bataillons d'exploration, une sortie que ses deux meilleurs amis n'auraient manqué sous aucun prétexte. Même si Mikasa s'en fichait personnellement, elle était heureuse de passer du temps avec eux. Alors qu'Eren réussissait grâce à sa fougue à convaincre un nombre croissant de jeunes recrues de rejoindre les Bataillons, ils étaient à la veille de la bataille de Trost des dizaines à venir admirer la sortie des soldats en zone Maria. La plupart des recrues impatientes de rejoindre les ailes de la liberté comme Thomas et Mina étaient cependant mortes au combat dans les jours suivants. Elle dévisagea un instant le brun et son attention se focalisa sur les cernes profonds qui entouraient ses yeux gris. Des prunelles usées et délavées. Ce n'était définitivement pas le regard d'un jeune homme. Rivaille lut dans les yeux de Mikasa les questions silencieuses qui agitaient la jeune fille. Il se contenta de lui dire :

\- « J'ai trente et un an, Mikasa. »

Rivaille avait conscience que la différence d'âge était grande. Trop grande. Il ne devait pas embrasser Mikasa. Il était l'adulte ici, celui qui devait prendre ses responsabilités. Mais en son for intérieur Rivaille savait qu'il s'agissait de plus que cela. Même s'il ne pouvait formuler ses doutes avec des mots, il sentait également les brumes d'un cauchemar sordide distiller une peur irrépressible dans son esprit.

Trente et un an. C'était beaucoup. Mikasa sentait que la gêne commençait à s'immiscer entre eux. Elle devait faire quelque chose, et vite. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de sa réverse taciturne afin d'être plus entière et plus spontanée. Elle devait apprendre à dire ce qu'elle pensait comme Rivaille, aller droit au but en toute franchise. Alors sans réfléchir, elle répondit au brun :

\- « Eh bien, tu es vraiment bien conservé pour ton âge. »

Elle regretta ses paroles dès que les mots eurent franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle avait été _trop_ spontanée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle en fasse toujours trop comme cela ? Quelle idiote ! Il allait encore ironiser comme il savait si bien le faire ou se fâcher… Le rire de l'homme la surprit. Rivaille riait d'un rire franc et vrai. Un très beau rire que Mikasa devinait rare et précieux. Un rire qu'elle aurait souhaité entendre encore et encore. Elle se mit alors à rire elle aussi, plus doucement d'une manière presque intimidée. Ils évacuèrent ainsi la tension qui crépitait entre eux. Le courant électrique qui reliait les deux soldats avait diminué pour retourner à un niveau acceptable, ni trop faible ni trop élevé. Toute trace de gêne avait disparue, il ne restait plus que la sensation d'un moment agréable.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Rivaille posa sur elle son regard à la fois intrigué et amusé.

\- « Tu es vraiment stupéfiante toi.

\- Je te retourne le compliment. T'entendre rire ça change de ta constante nonchalance. Pour une fois que tu ne fronces pas tes sourcils avec un air hautain et dédaigneux, il faut en profiter.

\- Impertinente en plus. Une gamine irrécupérable.

\- Je disais ça car ça te va mieux de rire. J'aime bien quand tu ris.

\- Il faut me faire rire plus souvent alors. »

Mikasa ne répondit rien. Elle songeait simplement que, même s'ils n'étaient tous les deux pas très doués pour ça, c'était certainement une bonne idée de rire davantage. Elle se sentait bien à nouveau. Pas excitée comme tout à l'heure, juste apaisée, une chaleur légère et agréable parcourait tranquillement son corps. Allongé à ses côtés, Rivaille avait repris sa façade blasée et détachée. Ses sourcils avaient toutefois perdu leur froncement caractéristique. La brune le connaissait désormais assez pour se douter qu'il se sentait bien lui aussi. Il lui dit finalement à contre cœur :

\- « Les autres vont vraiment s'inquiéter. Mes hommes te cherchent dans les bois, ils sont certainement désespérés. Eren doit chier dans son froc à l'heure qu'il est, ça ne doit pas être beau à voir.

\- Je ne veux pas me lever tout de suite. Je reste encore un peu là et j'y vais.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te forcer à bouger.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui serait capable de me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon. – répliqua-t-elle sur un ton confiant qui appelait au défi.

\- Tu peux me rappeler qui te met par terre à chaque entraînement, petite bâtarde lugubre ?

\- M'insulter de nouveau juste après t'être excusé, c'est ce qu'on appelle une attitude digne d'un adulte responsable. N'oublies pas que j'ai un couteau sous la main si tu te comportes de nouveau comme un enfoiré. » – malgré l'inflexion intimidante qu'elle essayait de donner à son ton, la menace de Mikasa ne parvenait pas à sonner juste sûrement parce qu'elle souriait légèrement.

\- « Je suis juste un trou de balle grincheux qui insulte les gens qu'il aime bien, tu peux demander à cette folle de quatre yeux, à l'autre sourcils de merde et même à ton lézard de frère. – avoua-t-il en levant les mains comme un signe d'apaisement – La fille avec qui je m'entraîne chaque matin ne pensait tout de même pas pouvoir y échapper ? C'est mal dit mais c'est affectueux.

\- Il va encore falloir perfectionner tes insultes, alors. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose qui sonnait aussi bizarrement que _petite bâtarde lugubre_. Je ne sais pas où tu as cherché ça, mais c'est pathétique.

\- Pas pathétique ! – la coupa-t-il piqué au vif – Créatif. Un peu comme ton _nabot anormal_ de la dernière fois. C'était bien trouvé, je crois que le « anormal _»_ me correspond plutôt bien. »

Avant que Mikasa n'ait pu lui montrer l'étendue de sa créativité en lui lançant une autre pique bien ajustée, un son lointain de piano la coupa net, ravivant des souvenirs anciens. C'était une mélodie simple, le genre de ballade légère qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre le samedi soir sur la place principale du centre ville de Shiganshina. La mère d'Eren les emmenaient souvent à ce genre de festivité, c'était effectivement l'une des seules occasions pour les habitants du district d'écouter de la musique et de danser sur le bord des quais.

\- « Qu'est ce que c'est ? – demanda la brune.

\- Cette musique ignoble tu veux dire ? C'est certainement Auruo. Là, il n'y a que du piano ça passe encore, c'est lorsqu'il se met à chanter que ça se gâte. Je crois qu'il joue ce genre de mélodies foutrement mielleuses pour séduire Petra, une fille gentille et mon meilleur soldat. Pour l'instant on ne peut pas dire que ses tentatives rencontrent un franc succès. Un jour peut-être qu'il réussira.

\- C'est le même genre de musique que jouait la fanfare de Shiganshina le samedi. J'avais dix ans à l'époque, c'était avant la chute du premier Mur. C'est idiot, mais j'attendais toujours qu'Eren m'invite à danser. Bien sûr il ne le faisait jamais, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. »

Rivaille se leva à cet instant. Pourquoi s'en allait-il déjà ? Elle joua de ses abdos pour se relever, et se retrouva assise sur la paille. Le brun se tourna alors dans sa direction. Il fléchit légèrement ses genoux, plia son bras droit derrière son dos et lui tendit sa main gauche. D'un air faussement snob et guindé, il lui demanda :

\- « M'accorderiez vous cette danse, gente dame ?

\- N-non ce n'est pas possible. – bégaya Mikasa paniquée – Je ne sais pas danser ! Je n'ai jamais dansé de ma vie.

\- Excuse refusée. » – répliqua Rivaille en soulevant un sourcil, sa main toujours tendue vers la jeune femme. – « Je n'ai jamais dansé non plus. Il y avait du vrai son dans les soirées de la ville souterraine, pas ce genre de musique sirupeuse. Avoue simplement que tu n'as pas envie de danser car tu as peur d'être moins douée que moi. »

Il la provoquait. La petite lueur moqueuse au fond des yeux de l'homme en était la preuve. Mikasa n'avait jamais pu résister à un défi que lui lançait Rivaille. C'était peut-être la raison profonde qui expliquait qu'elle ait accepté de s'entraîner avec le Capitaine. Elle saisit la main du brun qui l'aida à se relever. Son regard se planta dans le sien.

\- « Si c'est un défi, je ne puis me dérober. » - répliqua-t-elle en calquant son ton snob.

Le plus âgé plaça pour toute réponse sa main droite contre l'omoplate de Mikasa, tandis que celle-ci posait son bras gauche sur l'épaule de l'homme. Ils ne se collaient pas gardant entre eux une certaine distance semblable à un périmètre de sécurité. C'était certainement plus sage songea Rivaille. Il était inutile de tenter le diable en s'approchant trop. Il avait eu assez d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui, il souhaitait simplement rester encore un peu avec Mikasa. Partager leur première danse ensemble.

Ils se mirent à valser doucement. Leurs mouvements étaient incontestablement maladroits. Un moment ce fut Mikasa qui écrasa accidentellement le pied de Rivaille, puis il lui rendit la pareille. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à être en rythme avec la musique. La voix d'Auruo s'éleva alors pour accompagner la ballade au piano. Le soldat de l'escouade spéciale chantait horriblement faux. Sa voix n'était pas dans le ton et pouvait même monter sans prévenir dans des aigus insupportables, douloureux pour tout ouïe sensible. Entre la danse approximative et la musique médiocre, la scène qu'offrait à voir Rivaille et Mikasa était objectivement risible et cocasse.

\- « On danse vraiment mal. – grogna le brun, sa bouche se tordant en une grimace sans équivoque.

\- Ça ne doit pas être beau voir. - appuya la jeune femme.

\- Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entraînement on pourrait obtenir un résultat correct. » – tenta Rivaille avec un optimisme inhabituel.

Encouragés par la jovialité insolite du petit brun, ils essayèrent de complexifier un peu leur danse. Ce fut un échec cuisant. Rivaille tenta de faire tourner la jeune femme mais il lui faucha malencontreusement le derrière des genoux. Mikasa sentit avec effarement qu'elle perdait l'équilibre, elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de rencontrer le sol. La main de l'homme s'était refermée sur son avant bras sans ménagement, prévenant _in extremis_ sa chute. La jeune fille était toujours bancale mais elle se sentait tout de même assurée grâce à la poigne ferme et rude. Elle aurait pu se tenir au dessus d'un gouffre abyssal, elle n'aurait pas eu peur de tomber. Rivaille, avec une honnêteté fataliste, constata simplement d'un ton mi-gêné mi-amusé :

\- « C'était de la merde. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué. »

Mikasa haussa une épaule, signifiant ainsi qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. La manière dont l'avait désarçonnée Rivaille l'amusait même plutôt bien.

Ils se remirent alors en position de valse comme tout à l'heure. La seule différence était qu'ils se trouvaient cette fois-ci un peu plus proches l'un de l'autre. A cette distance la brune pouvait aisément remarquer à quel point le Capitaine était petit. Elle le dépassait bien d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. La jeune femme se souvint qu'elle avait qualifié Rivaille de nain prétentieux lors de leur première rencontre. Cette description contenait indubitablement une part de vérité, mais elle se rendait compte désormais que Rivaille était plus que cela. Tellement plus. Mikasa avait appris à le connaître malgré elle, son opinion sur le brun s'en était trouvée transformée. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Parler avec Rivaille à cœur ouvert puis danser avec lui était bien plus agréable qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer, cela aurait été idiot de se priver d'un tel moment pour des querelles qui n'auraient jamais pu trouver d'aboutissements. Elle avait réussi à dépasser cela, et comme pour tout ce qui touchait à Rivaille, elle se sentait grandie.

\- « Pourquoi tu souris ? – lui demanda-t-il

\- Pour rien.

\- Ah si, je sais. Tu souris parce qu'on est ridicules, hein ? Ne fais pas trop ta maligne, tu ne te débrouilles pas mieux que moi, gamine stupide.

\- Oui c'est ça, vieil imbécile. On est ridicules.

\- Ridicules. » - murmura-t-il en réponse.

Mikasa posa alors délicatement sa joue contre le haut du crâne de Rivaille. Il se laissa faire et ils dansèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Ils s'écrasaient encore les pieds de temps en temps, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Maintenant ils tournoyaient ensemble dans cette écurie où ils s'étaient battus des semaines durant. Toute rancœur et toute crainte s'étaient envolés à cet instant, il ne restait plus qu'une certaine douceur qui se cachait derrière la maladresse apparente des deux soldats. Mikasa avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé de la tendresse parmi la cruauté impitoyable du monde.

Tous deux savaient qu'ils devraient quitter cette écurie bientôt. Mais en attendant, ils profitaient encore un peu de ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux deux.

Ils étaient bien.


	7. Tigre

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review et ceux qui suivent cette fic, votre soutient m'encourage vraiment à écrire ! Comme d'habitude, je laisse une petite réponse à ceux que je ne peux pas contacter par MP :_

 _Anon : Voilà, LA SUITE est arrivée ;) Je suis super contente que tu aimes le chapitre, même s'ils ne se sont pas embrassés. Je pense que tu vas être encore à cran ce chapitre hehe, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus. Merci en tout cas pour ton soutien cela me fait très plaisir :)_

 _Anthales : Merci beaucoup pour ta review Anthales ! :) Je suis heureuse que ce ce chapitre t'aies émue. La scène d'introspection de Mikasa était importante pour moi, c'est d'ailleurs de là que vient l'idée de cette fic. Je trouve que l'écharpe représente d'une certaine manière ce qui ne va pas dans la relation entre Eren et Mikasa, car avant le chapitre 50 il est clair qu'Eren n'avait jamais compris ce qu'elle représentait pour Mikasa (mais comment lui reprocher, il n'avait que neuf ans.)_

 _Je vous laisse, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Tigre

Elle avait envie d'embrasser Rivaille. Depuis qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble dans l'écurie, il y a une semaine, Mikasa avait commencé à y penser sans s'en rendre compte. Après ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux jours elle y pensait même beaucoup plus. La jeune femme s'était pourtant jurée de ne plus jamais se laisser emprisonner dans les chaînes d'une relation obsessionnelle comme ce qui s'était passé avec Eren. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas y songer, que cela ne pouvait rien lui apporter de bon. Mais même si elle parvenait généralement à se concentrer sur l'expédition imminente et ses devoirs de soldats, l'envie insidieuse revenait de manière inattendue, puis enflait jusqu'à occuper les moindres recoins de son cerveau.

En ce moment, Mikasa se trouvait dans une des cours intérieures du château. Tête posée entre ses bras croisés, elle regardait Ymir et Christa s'embrasser. La 57e expédition _extra muros_ débutait effectivement dans une heure, et les deux amoureuses profitaient des derniers moments de calme avant l'affrontement inévitable contre les Titans. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient installées sous un plant de glycine illuminé par les rayons du soleil matinal. Elles s'embrassaient souvent et semblaient également plaisanter entre elles, Ymir taquinait la blonde avec sa vilénie habituelle qui cachait une gentillesse qu'elle ne parvenait pas à complètement dissimuler. Elles ne faisaient attention à rien de ce qui les entouraient, ignorant même la présence de Mikasa à leurs côtés. La brune songeait - avec une pointe d'envie – qu'elles formaient un beau couple. Le contraste entre la petite blonde aux airs angéliques et la grande brune cynique pouvait paraître comique. Leurs caractères opposés rendaient cependant leur couple adorable plutôt que risible. Mikasa n'avait jamais vraiment parler ni à l'une ni à l'autre à part pour échanger des banalités. Elle gagnerait sûrement à les connaître, à s'ouvrir à d'autres personnes qu'Eren et Armin. Et ça lui ferait penser à autre chose que Rivaille.

Elle n'avait vu le Capitaine qu'à de rares reprises cette semaine. Avec l'expédition qui approchait, Rivaille n'avait eu que peu de temps devant lui. Il avait dû participer à des réunions harassantes qui l'ennuyait profondément. Il avait également accompagné Erwin et Mike pendant trois jours au palais Royal afin d'essayer de soutirer au Trésorier les financements qui manquaient cruellement aux Bataillons. Ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Rivaille détestait autant les gros porcs du gouvernement que lécher des culs, alors lécher les culs des connards du Palais… Il avait ainsi encore une fois montré son incapacité à faire preuve de diplomatie, de courtoisie et de patience.

La semaine avait été en tout cas si chargée qu'il avait dû arrêter les entraînements avec Mikasa. Il était seulement parti courir une seule fois avec elle, un matin alors que le Soleil commençait à poindre dans le ciel. Les premières heures du jour étaient désormais un moment que l'esprit du brun associait naturellement à la jeune femme. Les rares fois où ils s'étaient vu, les deux soldats avaient discuté de sujets plus personnels que d'ordinaire, s'échangeant de temps à autres des piques amicales. Alors qu'ils nettoyaient le cellier avec une partie des recrues et d'autres soldats, Rivaille avait ainsi fait mine de s'énerver quand Mikasa lui avait demandé - avec un sérieux qui cachait mal sa malice impertinente - si sa manière de tenir les tasses était une façon de se donner un style (auquel cas c'était raté) ou bien s'il s'agissait d'un pari qu'il avait perdu. Il lui avait ensuite avoué qu'il collectionnait les feuilles de thé, il s'agissait même de l'un de ses passe-temps préféré, ce qui avait fait doucement rire la jeune femme. Face à son air faussement exaspéré, Mikasa lui avait à son tour confié qu'elle adorait la couture (elle avait tricoté une ribambelle de poupées à l'effigie des princesses de son clan) avant de lui raconter sa routine à la campagne.

Ils n'avaient néanmoins pas parlé trop fort pour ne pas se faire remarquer des autres soldats, et surtout ils avaient constamment gardé entre eux une certaine distance physique. Un périmètre de sécurité qu'ils savaient tous deux indispensables. Ils n'avaient brisé l'espace qui les séparait qu'une seule fois, il y a deux jours. Un moment que Mikasa ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser.

La voix qui résonna dans son dos la surprit :

\- « Ce n'est pas bien de mater comme ça. »

La brune se retourna avec sa vivacité habituelle pour rencontrer le bleu des yeux d'Armin. Celui-ci la scrutait comme s'il pouvait lire en elle. Peut-être le pouvait-il, cela n'aurait pas étonné Mikasa outre mesure. Il se baissa alors et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

\- « Tu étais encore perdue dans tes pensées. Ça se remarque facilement quand tu es ailleurs. – continua le blond – Pourquoi tu fixes le couple le plus mignon des Bataillons avec une telle avidité ? Tu veux me dire ce qui te tracasses ?

\- J'ai envie d'embrasser quelqu'un. – lui répondit-elle toujours en fixant Ymir et Christa.

\- Oh, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'une telle franchise. » - répliqua Armin sincèrement étonné.

Il semblait même heureux que son amie se confie à lui sans hésitation et avec une telle honnêteté. Cela changeait de l'apparence froide et indifférente qu'elle avait l'habitude de montrer aux autres. Et Armin considérait que c'était une évolution plutôt positive.

\- « Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

\- Non. »

Mikasa n'était pas non plus devenu un exemple de loquacité. On ne changeait pas comme cela du jour au lendemain. Son ami ne se découragea néanmoins pas.

\- « Ce n'est pas Eren, n'est-ce pas ? » - ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard sur le cou dénudé de Mikasa.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, et la brune ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Armin avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Il savait.

\- « Ce que je vais dire a peut-être l'air méchant, mais ce n'est pas mon intention. – continua le blond – Je suis juste heureux pour toi que ce ne soit pas Eren.

\- Je crois aussi que c'est mieux comme ça. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à décrire les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Eren, mais désormais je suis sûre d'avoir passé ce cap. Et puis il préfère Annie de toute façon. »

Mikasa entretenait une forte rivalité avec Annie, la plus fine lame de la 104e brigade d'entraînement. Une concurrence teintée même d'une certaine jalousie de la part de la brune. Armin décida donc de rester franc mais de choisir ses mots avec soins.

\- « C'est vrai que leur premier combat ainsi que le regard désabusé d'Annie sur l'armée lui a laissé une forte impression, je sais qu'il lui est reconnaissant de l'avoir entraîné. Il me parle souvent d'elle, son sujet préféré reste toutefois les Titans. Enfin, assez parlé d'Eren… »

Alors qu'elle sentait que le blond s'apprêtait à revenir à la charge, Mikasa le prit de vitesse.

\- « Tu as raison assez parlé d'Eren. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec toi. Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça marche bien pour moi en ce moment. Le Capitaine Hanji m'a proposé une promotion parmi la division scientifique des Bataillons. Je crois cependant que ce n'est plus trop d'actualité après l'assassinat des Titans capturés. J'ai vu Hanji pleurer et hurler leurs noms au désespoir, elle semblait bouleversée par leurs morts. Quoiqu'il en soit, on a perdu nos deux seuls sujets de recherche. Le Major Erwin m'a également convié aux réunions stratégiques, c'est un homme exceptionnel capable de voir les choses en grand. Les assemblées sont passionnantes, je pense que c'est ce que je préfère. »

Il se tut un instant, coupé par le regard que lui lançait Mikasa. La brune lui dit simplement :

\- « Je suis surprise. Disons que je te connaissais… moins sûr de toi. Je ne devrais pas être étonné pourtant. J'ai toujours su que tu étais un garçon non seulement brillant mais aussi très ambitieux. Je trouve néanmoins que tu as changé.

\- C'est parce qu'Eren et toi avez cru en moi à Trost que je me sens plus confiant. Et toi aussi tu as changé Mikasa, tu sembles plus apaisée. Tout comme Jean. Ça doit être certainement comme cela que l'on devient adulte, en évoluant suite à nos erreurs. Eren possède encore pour certains sujets une vision simpliste du monde, comme s'il était coincé dans des schémas enfantins. Mais il évoluera lui aussi. »

Son ami avait sans doute raison. Elle sentait qu'Armin affrontait les mêmes doutes qu'elle en ce moment. La brune avait encore envie de se confier un peu à lui :

\- « Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un, Armin ?

\- Non jamais. Mais il y a bien quelqu'un que j'ai envie d'embrasser. »

Mikasa se tourna vivement vers lui, le blond avait totalement capté son attention.

\- « Qui ça ?

\- Si toi tu ne me dis pas, je ne te dis pas. – répliqua-t-il

\- Des cachotteries hein ? Je suis déçue, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir élevée comme ça. » - plaisanta-t-elle bien que ses paroles s'appuyaient sur un fond de vérité. Après la chute du Mur, étant la plus responsable des trois orphelins, Mikasa s'était en effet occupée d'Eren et d'Armin comme une mère avant qu'ils ne rejoignent l'armée. La brune reprit en soupirant, comme si elle se sentait obligée de préciser : « Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne non plus.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est si évident que ça ? – ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre avec une grimace dépitée.

\- Je te connais assez pour savoir ça. » – la voix d'Armin se fit alors plus lointaine – « Je n'y pensais pas trop avant… mais la perspective de peut-être mourir dans quelques heures sans jamais avoir embrassé personne me semble terrifiante. »

Le silence que lui offrit Mikasa était éloquent. Elle était forte, elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. Le pessimisme des paroles d'Armin était toutefois d'une tristesse troublante qui la touchait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Ymir et Christa restaient pour leur part toujours collées l'une contre l'autre.

\- « On devrait arrêter de les regarder – ajouta Armin – On ne fixe pas les gens ainsi. Ça devient presque malsain là.

\- Tu as raison, on devrait arrêter. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne détourna pourtant son regard. Ymir avait passé son bras droit autour de la taille de Christa, et la petite blonde avait posé sa tête dans le creux entre la poitrine et l'épaule de la brune. Cette scène rappela à Mikasa ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours plus tôt avec Rivaille. Comme une obsession, les souvenirs qu'elle se remémorait presque continuellement lui revinrent en mémoire.

* * *

Mikasa n'avait pas revu Rivaille depuis qu'il était parti avec le Major solliciter des financements auprès du Roi. Elle savait qu'il était rentré tard hier soir, mais la brune ne l'avait pas croisé. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir stoppé leurs entraînements. Mikasa savait bien que c'était idiot et égoïste, le Capitaine avait des responsabilités qu'il devait assumer. Il était un adulte avec un travail prenant et toutes les contraintes que cela impliquait. En attendant, Mikasa s'attelait à ses corvées sans entrain. La jeune fille le vit alors au détour d'un couloir. Il était à quelques mètres d'elle, une présence inattendue mais indescriptiblement agréable. Même à cette distance elle pouvait remarquer les cernes profonds qui entouraient les yeux gris aux reflets métalliques de Rivaille. Il l'aperçut également et s'approcha d'elle. Sans lui dire bonjour - Rivaille ne s'embêtait jamais avec ce genre de formalités qu'il jugeait stupides - il l'interpella simplement :

\- « Viens. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te montrer. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, l'homme prit la main de la jeune fille et la tira derrière lui. Elle se laissa faire en silence. L'invitation du brun avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité. Rivaille ne portait pas son uniforme aujourd'hui, il flottait dans un pull beaucoup trop grand pour lui assorti à ses yeux. Il ne lâcha sa main que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'une des cuisines de la forteresse. Mikasa interdite, le regarda attraper une théière en haut d'une étagère. Il devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre. Il y a quelques semaines la jeune fille aurait trouvé cela risible, peut-être même se serait-elle moquée de lui. A cet instant elle trouvait cependant Rivaille… mignon. C'était étrange de mettre Rivaille et mignon dans la même phrase. Un peu perturbée, elle eut la preuve qu'elle n'était pas toujours très futée lorsqu'elle lui demanda :

\- « Tu veux me montrer du thé ?

\- Tch. Attends un peu, imbécile. » - se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant un sourcil.

Mikasa ne dit rien de plus. Elle savait maintenant que derrière les manières rudes de Rivaille se cachait une affection sincère. La brune le laissa simplement préparer le thé en silence, et ils reprirent leur route lorsqu'il eut fini de faire bouillir l'eau. Ils se dirigeaient vers une aile du château que Mikasa ne connaissait pas. Alors qu'ils gravissaient un nombre incalculable de marches, la brune se demandait où pouvait bien l'emmener Rivaille avec un mélange d'impatience et de suspicion. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une sorte de grenier sous les combles du château. L'endroit était abandonné comme en témoignait l'importante couche de poussière qui maculait les lattes du parquet. Un vent glacé balayait la pièce ce qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Au centre, trônait un objet qui lui était inconnu. Il s'agissait d'un d'appareil cubique à la surface noire et brillante surplombé d'une sorte de cône métallique à l'extrémité évasée. Rien ne laissait présager sa fonction.

\- « D'abord une écurie désaffectée et maintenant cet endroit, tu m'emmènes toujours dans des lieux bizarres. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?

\- J'ai toujours trouvé les ballades au clair de lune, les dîners aux chandelles et toutes les autres conneries du genre d'une banalité affligeante. Tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Alors que Mikasa sentait les battements de son coeur s'accélérer à ses derniers mots, l'homme se pencha vers l'étrange appareil et donna quelques coups dessus en grommelant. La chose ne devait pas marcher comme il le voulait car il laissa échapper un flot d'injures fleuries.

\- « Bois ton thé le temps que je répare cette merde. – lui intima-t-il - Putain ! Fichu machin, je ne sais jamais comment ça marche.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- C'est une surprise. »

Mikasa comprit qu'il ne lui dirait rien de plus. Elle porta alors le thé à ses lèvres mais bien que le breuvage soit brûlant elle ne parvenait à se réchauffer. Rivaille la remarqua trembler, elle se retenait de ne pas claquer des dents.

\- « Tu es vraiment une frileuse, toi. » – constata-t-il. Il enleva à ces mots le pull qu'il portait sur lui. – « Tiens prends ça. Je l'ai piqué à Erwin. Il est chaud et sera plus à ta taille qu'à la mienne. »

Il jeta le pull d'Erwin dans sa direction et Mikasa le saisit au vol. Elle l'enfila sans un mot. Le cachemire gris était bien coupé et se mariait parfaitement avec les cheveux de la jeune femme. Le vêtement restait certes un peu grand, mais il seyait bien mieux à Mikasa qu'à Rivaille.

« Garde le. Il te va bien. » se contenta de remarquer ce dernier. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre ou dissimuler le rose qui lui montait discrètement aux joues, le brun avait de nouveau fixé son attention sur la machine. Il ne portait plus qu'un simple tee-shirt mais ne semblait pas souffrir du froid.

Il bricola encore la chose quelques instants puis son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire furtif mais satisfait. Il recula et s'assit à même le sol face à l'appareil. Chose incroyable, la poussière qui maculait le plancher ne semblait pas le gêner. Mikasa s'assit à son tour à une certaine distance de Rivaille. Il prit la parole pour lui expliquer : « C'est réparé, il faut juste attendre quelques minutes avant que ça ne démarre. Ça s'appelle un gramophone à air comprimé je crois, de la technologie très avancé selon l'autre folle. Ne me demande pas comment ça marche, j'ai jamais compris. » - il s'arrêta un moment, et comme s'il cherchait à se justifier face à l'air intrigué de la brune, il reprit : « Je me disais… Tu as vécu isolée parmi les montagnes puis tu as passé toute ton adolescence à te former au sein des brigades militaires. Tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion d'écouter beaucoup de musique, non ? J'aimerai bien te faire écouter la musique qu'on jouait dans la ville souterraine, la musique que j'aime. »

La musique des bas fonds de la Capitale devait être radicalement différente des chants martiaux et de tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre lors des fêtes de village. C'était une part de Rivaille qu'il acceptait de partager avec elle. La brune avait conscience de la rareté de ce moment et en était touchée. Elle regardait la silhouette de Rivaille qui se dessinait dans le clair obscur du grenier. Il avait porté sa tasse à ses lèvres, toujours avec sa manière si particulière de boire. Le visage atypique de l'homme se découpait dans l'ombre de la pièce en des reflets tranchants, un jeu captivant d'obscurité et de lumière. Un profil aux aspérités brutes et aiguisées, duquel émanait une énergie indéfinissable qui agissait sur elle comme un aimant tout en étant un avertissement. Mikasa le trouva fascinant à cet instant. Il lui semblait tellement lointain, inaccessible et désirable.

\- « Je peux ? … » - lui demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à achever sa question.

Pouvait-elle s'approcher encore un peu ? Juste un peu plus. Briser la distance de sécurité qu'ils s'étaient tacitement imposé entre eux. Elle espérait que Rivaille avait compris sa question et ne l'obligerait pas à se répéter. Elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle aurait trop honte d'insister.

\- « Oui. Mais ne t'approche pas trop près ou je mords. »

Mikasa ne répondit rien. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol en direction de Rivaille avec des mouvements lents et intimidés. Il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. L'homme la regardait avec l'intensité d'un félin immobile, attendant certainement la suite. Sans esquisser le moindres gestes brusques, elle s'avança encore un peu. Elle posa doucement sa tête contre l'épaule du plus âgé et ses doigts trouvèrent un chemin maladroit jusqu'à la cuisse du brun. Elle eut peur qu'il la repousse mais Rivaille la laissa faire. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il passa son bras gauche autour de sa taille et l'attira fermement contre lui. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi dans un silence absolu. Le temps semblait suspendu, les seuls mouvements dans la salle provenaient de la poussière qui tourbillonnait dans la faible lumière. Ils étaient juste l'un contre l'autre, et c'était tout ce qui importait à cet instant.

La musique démarra alors de manière violente et brutale. Mikasa n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel. Il s'agissait d'un son aux harmoniques puissantes et aux accents nihilistes qui semblait entrer en résonance avec son cerveau. C'était assez désespéré mais pourtant incroyablement énergique et revendicatif, elle sentait que cela pourrait facilement devenir addictif. Rivaille la regardait du coin de l'œil, satisfait de retrouver sur le visage de Mikasa les émotions que lui même ressentait. Tous deux captivés par la chanson, ils laissèrent leurs âmes vibrer en harmonie avec le son. Le brun avait toujours recherché la transcendance à travers la musique. Il s'agissait d'un moyen d'expulser le trop plein d'émotions qui menaçait parfois de le submerger. Des émotions cachées derrière sa carapace d'impassibilité, qu'il ne s'autorisait à dévoiler qu'à de rares personnes triées sur le volet. Mikasa était une de ces personnes. Pour le reste, il gardait son apparence forte et froide.

\- « C'est un groupe de punk, le style de musique que je préfère. Ça te change de la fanfare de Shiganshina, hein ? »

Avant que Mikasa ne puisse répondre et partager ses émotions, la chanson changea de manière aléatoire. Elle commença sur un rythme que la brune jugea plus agressif. Les voix des chanteurs (ou peut-être des chanteuses ?) s'élevèrent alors bruyamment. Mikasa ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

\- « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? On dirait des porcs qu'on égorge !

\- Tch. Des porcs qu'on égorge, sérieusement ? Pour faire des comparaisons aussi foireuses ton enfance de petite paysanne perdue dans les champs a dû être bien monotone. – railla-t-il - C'est du métal, apprécie un peu.

\- Je n'aime pas trop. Les sons et le rythme résonnent moins en moi.

\- Je peux comprendre. C'est vrai que je buvais autre chose que du thé lorsque j'écoutais ce genre de musique. »

Avec la main qui n'enserrait pas la taille de Mikasa, Rivaille sortit suite à ses derniers mots un étui de la poche de son pantalon. Il en extraiya une cigarette et tandis qu'il la tenait entre ses lèvres, il l'alluma en craquant une allumette. Il ne lui en proposa pas – sûrement la trouvait-il trop jeune pour cela – et se contenta de garder la fumée un moment avant d'expirer doucement par la bouche.

\- « C'est très rare les cigarettes. Comment tu as pu en trouver ?

\- Au marché noir de la ville souterraine, comme pour l'alcool la dernière fois. C'est là aussi que je me procure la méthamphétamine pour mes hommes. Erwin est d'accord, même s'il n'apprécie pas que je garde des liens avec mon passé douteux. »

Mikasa ne répondit rien, les questions restaient bloquées derrière la barrière de ses lèvres. Beaucoup de soldats prenaient cette drogue pour tenir au front. C'était officiellement interdit à cause des effets secondaires mais plutôt encouragé par le commandement dans les faits. Rivaille en prenait-il lui aussi ? La brune se sentit trop jeune tout d'un coup, un sentiment désagréable qui la prenait au ventre. La seule expérience qu'elle ait eue avec l'alcool ou ce genre de choses remontait à leur première année au camp d'entraînement. Reiner avait fait le mur pour acheter des bouteilles en ville et le grand blond avait poussé Armin à boire pour former la jeunesse et faire de lui un vrai soldat selon ses propres mots. Eren et elle s'étaient occupés de leur ami le reste de la soirée alors qu'il vomissait tripes et boyaux. Ce n'était pas un bon souvenir, pas le genre de choses dont elle avait envie de parler avec Rivaille. Le brun reprit la parole à ce moment, comme s'il sentait lui aussi qu'il était préférable de changer de sujet.

\- « Ces musiques sont interdites à la surface pour cause d'anticléricalisme. – fut tout ce qu'il trouva à ajouter.

\- C'est vrai que les paroles sont plutôt hérétiques.

\- Tu crois en ces conneries ? Le Culte, les Déesses dans les Murs et autres foutaises du genre ?

\- Non, enfin je ne sais pas trop. Eren et surtout Armin détestent le Culte mais personnellement j'avais l'habitude de prier les Déesses lorsque j'étais enfant… Enfin, je pense par contre que le peuple entre les Murs n'est pas le « Peuple Elu », comme ils le disent. Je ne veux pas croire qu'un peuple qui a procédé à un nettoyage ethnique pour rendre sa « race pure » puisse être élu. Les prêtres ont sûrement peur comme la plupart des gens. Ils se rendent bien compte que la sécurité des Murs ne peut être qu'éphémère mais ils préfèrent se voiler la face et se terrer derrière les remparts comme des proies acculées.

\- Et toi tu n'as pas peur ? – lui demanda Rivaille dont l'attention s'était accrue.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de grand chose. Je ne suis plus une proie. Et je suis devenue forte pour que les gens autour de moi n'aient à leur tour plus rien à craindre. »

L'intonation résolue de la voix de Mikasa parlait plus que tous les mots qu'elle pourrait dire. Il expira une nouvelle bouffée de fumée, pensif. Elle lui faisait souvent penser à lui lorsqu'elle affichait cet air assuré de je-m'en-foutisme calculé qui cachait en réalité des émotions vives sous cette armure de nonchalance. Il pouvait maintenant deviner quelle musique serait susceptible de plaire à Mikasa. Rivaille se pencha alors vers le gramophone, délicatement pour ne pas déloger la tête de la jeune femme toujours appuyée sur son épaule, et changea de chanson.

\- « Je pense que ça peut te plaire. » - lui dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

La musique était lente mais très rythmée, la brune songea qu'elle devait également être interdite. Le chanteur parlait plus qu'il ne chantait réellement, sa voix - égrenant les couplets les uns à la suite des autres - faisait vibrer Mikasa. Elle ne parvenait pas à saisir toutes les références notamment lorsque le chanteur parlait des difficultés pour survivre dans la misère de la ville souterraine, des bavures des Brigades spéciales et de l'absence de lumière. D'autres couplets la touchaient par contre au plus profond d'elle-même. Ils évoquaient de manière poétique la sensation d'enfermement qu'elle avait pu ressentir, les tentatives vaines d'oublier ses traumatismes passés, et pourtant le désir de se battre pour aller de l'avant. Des paroles explosives qui dépeignait le monde avec un réalisme nihiliste qu'elle approuvait, sans oublier de souligner les instants de beauté porteur d'espoir. Un instant comme celui qu'elle était en train de vivre en ce moment.

Conscient que Mikasa était émue – cela se sentait dans la façon dont elle contractait ses muscles – Rivaille enleva sa main de la taille de la jeune fille et la plongea dans ses cheveux. Il commença à lui caresser doucement la tête, avec une certaine tendresse. Il dû s'avouer que la sensation soyeuse sous ses doigts était agréable. Plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il tira encore un peu sur sa cigarette.

La brune leva ses yeux vers Rivaille sans oser trop bouger, sa tête coincée entre l'épaule et la main de l'homme. Elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir partagé cette musique avec elle. La jeune femme devinait que les paroles de cette chanson le touchaient aussi profondément qu'elle. Elle songea que s'il pouvait paraître assez ironique que son Capitaine lui fasse écouter des musiques qui scandaient leur envie d'abattre la hiérarchie, cela n'avait cependant rien d'étonnant. Rivaille était un être marginal. Inadapté presque. Il lui semblait énigmatique avec son visage à moitié dissimulé dans l'ombre, caché derrière un voile de fumée. Mikasa se souciait de peu de choses d'habitude, mais là elle avait envie de le sonder encore afin d'en apprendre davantage sur lui.

\- « Ça fait plus de dix ans que tu es dans l'armée. Avec le nombre de Titans que tu as tué, tu as gagné le droit de devenir un citoyen de première zone. Tu aurais la possibilité de vivre paisiblement aux abords du palais royal… Pourquoi tu as choisi de rester ?

\- Vivre au palais avec tous ces nobles coincés du cul, non merci ! » – il continua plus sérieusement – « Lorsque j'ai rejoint l'armée j'ai donné ma vie à Erwin et aux Bataillons jusqu'à la victoire finale. Je ne cesserai pas de me battre tant que l'humanité n'aura pas gagné, tout simplement. J'aimerai bien ouvrir un salon de thé un jour mais ça n'est pas d'actualité. »

La vision de Rivaille gérant un salon de thé rempli de chats affectueux et de grands-mères gâteuses décrocha un sourire à Mikasa. Un sourire qui restait toutefois léger car l'engagement si total de Rivaille pour les Bataillons ne prêtait pas à rire mais forçait plutôt le respect. Elle ne répondit rien, elle savait qu'il était inutile d'insister sur les sujets personnels. Le brun lui dévoilait davantage ses émotions depuis qu'elle s'était occupée de lui cette nuit où il s'était noyé dans l'alcool, il subsistait néanmoins un trop grand bouillonnement dissimulé au fond de lui, trop de mystères obscurs pour qu'elle puisse tous les apercevoir. Les deux soldats n'étaient de toute façon pas très doués pour dialoguer avec des mots, cet instant n'avait toutefois pas besoins de cela. La jeune femme écoutait juste la respiration ferme, profonde et résolue de Rivaille se mêler harmonieusement au rythme de la musique. Le souffle de l'homme était une chanson à lui seul. Elle sentit son estomac se tordre. Comment une respiration pouvait-elle l'émouvoir plus encore que les harmoniques complexes d'une musique ?

Rivaille sentait que l'attention de Mikasa était focalisée sur lui. Il savait que la jeune fille avait enduré plus de souffrances et avait dû endosser plus de responsabilités que la plupart des personnes au cours d'une vie. Mikasa était de ce point de vue là d'une maturité impressionnante et d'une force terrible qui n'avait que peu de choses à envier à la sienne. Mais elle n'avait que seize ans, bordel. Elle pouvait encore faire preuve d'une inexpérience flagrante pour certains sujets. Elle n'était pas non plus ingénue mais il pouvait sentir sur lui le regard intrigué et fasciné de la jeune fille, avide de réponses à des questions que son esprit ne parvenait pas à correctement formuler. Rivaille devinait que dans l'état actuel des choses il ne serait pas difficile de mettre Mikasa dans son lit – enfin dans son canapé. Lui faire découvrir ce qu'elle ne demandait qu'à connaître. Briser la dernière distance. C'était incroyablement excitant, beaucoup plus que ça n'aurait dû l'être.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il sentit son corps se tendre. Il enfonça malgré lui ses ongles dans le crâne de la jeune fille. Elle se tourna alors dans sa direction et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Intriguée, elle le dévisageait avec ses beaux yeux grands ouverts. Il ne pouvait imaginer pire lueur briller au fond des prunelles de la brune. Cette putain d'innocence. Cette foutue gamine. Horrifié par l'idée qui venait de traverser son esprit, il chercha à se donner une contenance :

\- « Arrête de me fixer avec ces yeux de bovins. Ce n'est pas beau du tout. » - déclara-il. Sa voix parvint à conserver un timbre neutre.

 _Ces yeux de bovins._ Elle n'avait pas des yeux bovins ! C'était quoi ça encore ?! Il l'amenait écouter de la musique, il se blottissait contre elle – certes elle l'y avait un peu aidé mais quand même - pour finalement lui dire qu'elle avait le regard vide d'une vache. Elle n'était pas fâchée contre lui, mais quelque peu irritée. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse vite si elle voulait avoir le dernier mot. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas besoins de parler, songea-t-elle en remarquant que son thé avait refroidi. Sans prévenir elle balança le contenu de sa tasse au visage de Rivaille, ce qui éteignit sa cigarette au passage. Elle eut l'immense satisfaction d'apercevoir l'expression choquée du Capitaine. Il ne devait pas s'y attendre, elle avait parfaitement réussi son coup. Le plus âgé mit un temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mikasa venait, en un seul geste, d'insulter à la fois le thé et la propreté. Comment avait-il pu croire quelques instants plus tôt qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille innocente ? C'était une sale gamine qui méritait une correction mémorable et si possible douloureuse. « Espèce de gamine de merde je vais te… » Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

L'air abasourdi de Rivaille avait terriblement amusée la brune, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Vive comme un feu follet, la plus jeune avait ramassé une quantité conséquente de poussière qu'elle écrasa dans les cheveux encore mouillé du brun. Elle l'entendit alors glapir d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire : « NON ! Pas la saleté ! » Elle n'en avait cependant pas fini avec lui. Rivaille vit la plus jeune se pencher un peu plus, son souffle délicat vint même caresser son cou. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, une main remplie de substances aussi sales qu'étranges s'écrasa avec force sur sa joue, puis migra vers sa mâchoire et son menton, effleurant par inadvertance ses lèvres. Elle étalait des moutons poussière sur son visage, modelant il ne savait quoi sur tout le pourtour de sa bouche. Toujours sous le coup de la surprise, il chercha à manifester son mécontentement en protestant vivement et en jurant, mais Mikasa avait déjà stoppé son œuvre. Elle se recula pour contempler le résultat et déclara avec un dédain qui cachait mal son amusement face à la vue aussi insolite que ridicule :

\- « La barbe et les cheveux blancs ne te vont pas tout compte fait. _Ce n'est pas beau du tout._ »

Cette gamine se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule. Elle était suicidaire ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il allait lui montrer de quoi il était capable ! Avec un rugissement sauvage, il se jeta sur elle. Mikasa s'était néanmoins habituée à la vitesse de Rivaille grâce à leurs entraînements, elle parvint ainsi à l'agripper à son tour. Ils se mirent à rouler tous les deux dans la poussière. Ils luttaient de manière désordonnée, s'accrochant aux vêtements de l'autre sans savoir ce qu'ils faisaient vraiment. Rivaille sentait les jambes de Mikasa enroulées entre les siennes, s'il parvenait à se délivrer de son emprise il réussirait certainement à la clouer au sol. Il utilisa sa prodigieuse agilité pour se dégager d'une torsion brusque du bassin. Mikasa était plus lourde que lui, il la prit néanmoins de vitesse et réussit à passer au dessus d'elle en jouant de ses abdos. Avec chacune des ses mains il saisit les poignets de la jeune femme et la plaqua violemment sur le plancher, dos contre le sol. Alors qu'elle se débattait, Rivaille parvint à l'immobiliser totalement grâce à une prise de clé de jambes, elle ne pouvait en principe plus bouger. Mikasa lutta de toute sa puissance pour se dégager, en vain. Elle était pourtant robuste, capable de rivaliser sans problèmes avec des armoires à glace du calibre de Reiner. Côtoyer une guerrière talentueuse comme Annie lui avait cependant fait comprendre que les techniques d'immobilisation pouvaient être redoutables, la force brute n'était ainsi pas une condition _sine qua_ _non_ pour gagner un combat.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la musique s'arrêta - remplacée par un silence uniquement entrecoupé par leurs grognements - qu'ils prirent conscience de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avec leurs membres intimement entremêlés. Leurs deux visages marquèrent une surprise sincère. Ils perdirent alors toute envie de lutter. La volonté de combattre s'était envolée, il ne restait plus qu'une légèreté insoutenable entre les deux soldats. Une goutte de thé glissa d'une des mèches du brun pour venir directement s'écraser sur la joue de Mikasa, puis rouler lentement jusque dans le creux de son cou. La jeune femme sentait à quel point Rivaille était proche d'elle, et elle réalisa à quel point elle avait envie qu'il soit plus proche encore. Elle connaissait déjà cette sensation mais pour la première fois elle mit un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Rivaille lui plaisait, elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse là, maintenant. Lorsque le brun approcha son visage du sien, une bulle de chaleur éclata dans le bas du ventre de Mikasa avant de se répandre furieusement dans tout son corps, une vague ardente qui éveillait en elle des sensation jusqu'alors inconnues.

Il lui mordit le nez. Mikasa resta un instant abasourdie, incapable de parler ou de bouger. Rivaille avait pendant ce temps relâché la brune et s'était accroupi au sol, assez loin d'elle. Elle balbutia décontenancée :

\- « Qu'est ce que… ? Mais pourquoi… ? Tu m'as fait mal ! »

Elle se frottait le nez tout en cherchant des explications. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux mais elle était définitivement surprise et peut-être un peu vexée. Les hommes n'agissaient pas comme cela, il n'y avait que les bêtes sauvages pour mordre de cette manière !

\- « T'étais prévenue gamine. Je t'ai dit que je mordais si tu t'approchais trop.

\- Mais tu t'es jeté sur moi, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis approchée.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé, ça revient au même. »

Il fuyait le regard de Mikasa tandis qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots. C'était sûrement lâche mais il ne pouvait pas la regarder en face. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas tenter le diable, mais il avait pris un risque inconsidéré en la laissant s'approcher un peu plus. Enfin, ils partaient dans deux jours en expédition, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait se voir pendant la sortie _extra muros_. Ils oublieraient tout ça. En attendant, il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille tout de suite, avant de se jeter encore plus loin dans la gueule du loup. Il devrait passer sous la douche pour se rafraîchir les idées, et enlever cette saleté de poussière au passage.

Mikasa ne savait plus comment ils s'étaient dit au revoir, ni même s'ils s'étaient dit au revoir. La jeune femme était en proie à un trop grand trouble pour y prêter attention. Rivaille lui plaisait et elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Elle se sentait un peu déroutée, c'était la première fois que de telles sensations venaient tordre son ventre. Si elle ne savait pas trop comment elle en était arrivée là, elle ne devait néanmoins pas se voiler la face devant l'évidence.

La jeune femme comprenait dans les grandes lignes la relation que l'homme lui proposait. Une relation privilégiée mais pas trop proche au vu de la différence d'âge et d'expérience. Elle avait d'ailleurs compris qu'il était plutôt solitaire et qu'il évitait les relations en général. Elle se rendait néanmoins compte qu'elle avait envie de plus. Depuis deux jours Rivaille hantait donc sans relâche les pensées de la brune. Et Mikasa ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle devait faire.

Ce furent les éclats de rire incroyablement joyeux de Christa qui ramenèrent Mikasa à la réalité. Ymir avait chargé sa petite amie sur son épaule comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac. La blonde se débattait pour la forme, mais elle appréciait indéniablement se trouver perchée sur le dos d'Ymir. Elles se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs, l'expédition démarrait néanmoins dans moins d'une heure, elles avaient intérêt à se dépêcher quoi qu'elles aient prévu. Armin se tenait toujours à ses côtés, et alors qu'il sentait son regard sur lui, il pivota dans sa direction.

\- « Et ça avance bien avec la personne que tu as envie d'embrasser ? » – lui demanda Mikasa sur le ton de la conversation, cherchant à oublier sa propre situation qui lui apparaissait insoluble

\- Ça avance doucement mais c'est encourageant. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre à agir tête baissée. » - Il se tut un moment, pensif, et reprit : « Et toi Mikasa, tu as décidé de prendre de bonnes résolution ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Elle repensa aux paroles que sa mère lui avait offertes. _« Tu dois choisir quelle vie tu veux mener, sans t'imposer d'autres contraintes que celles de tes désirs. »_

\- « J'ai décidé d'avancer véritablement par moi-même. De devenir plus spontanée. »

Armin la fixa incrédule, puis lui asséna aussi brutalement qu'il en était capable :

\- « Mikasa, en sept ans tu n'as pas réussi à avouer à Eren à quel point il était important pour toi, j'espère que tu ne vas pas patienter sept autres années pour faire part de tes sentiments à cette personne. J'assume être quelqu'un de lent et calculateur, c'est mon choix. Mais toi, si tu étais vraiment devenue plus spontanée, au lieu de te morfondre ici tu serais déjà en train de l'embrasser. »

Il se leva sur ces derniers mots. Il devait aller enfiler son équipement et harnacher son cheval de combat. Mikasa ne dit rien. Elle regarda simplement son ami partir, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Mikasa se prépara rapidement. Elle avait ajusté son équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle avec une efficacité exemplaire que seule confère l'habitude. Elle ne connaissait en revanche pas bien les chevaux, mais elle jugea après une inspection rapide que le ferrage de sa jument était satisfaisant. Elle prit alors le temps de s'asseoir au Soleil afin de profiter des derniers moments de calme. Ce n'était effectivement plus qu'une question de minutes avant que l'ordre de quitter la base ne soit donné. Dos contre une des alcôves du château, elle laissa le Soleil inonder son visage de sa lumière bienfaisante. Alors qu'elle pensait être seule, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil un homme s'approcher d'elle. Sa carrure impressionnante et l'aura d'autorité qui émanait de sa personne ne laissait planer aucun doute sur son identité. Il s'agissait du Major Erwin Smith.

Erwin avait passé une semaine difficile. Les financements manquaient cruellement, et il ne savait pas comment il pourrait assumer les dépenses nécessaires à la prochaine expédition. Le Major avait effectivement plus de 200 soldats à équiper et à nourrir, sans compter les précieux chevaux de combat. Le Trésorier cherchait néanmoins à réduire encore le maigre budget alloué aux Bataillons. Il savait pertinemment que les proches de la royauté, les prêtres du Culte et les commandants des Brigades Spéciales cherchaient à leur nuire. Ils réussissaient malheureusement plutôt bien. Plusieurs assassinats avaient d'ailleurs été commandés contre sa personne, et s'ils s'étaient tous soldés par des échecs, il arriverait inéluctablement un jour ou l'un d'entre eux atteindrait son but. Il en avait parlé à Rivaille lors de leur dernière dispute, ce qui avait mit son bras droit dans une colère noire.

Les raisons de cette défiance envers les Bataillons étaient connues de tous. Bien plus que les échecs répétés qu'essuyaient les expéditions, c'était surtout la mission des Bataillons – découvrir le monde extérieur et l'origine des Titans ainsi qu'émanciper les hommes et leur rendre leur liberté passé – qui contrariait résolument le pouvoir en place. Dans un climat d'obscurantisme où tous documents sur l'extérieur étaient brûlés lors de gigantesques autodafés, les sorties _extra muros_ apparaissaient comme une provocation presque révolutionnaire. En outre, sa personnalité dérangeait considérablement. Il était mal vu autant pour ses méthodes peu conventionnelles qui s'étaient progressivement imposées dans l'armée que pour son athéisme et sa relation affichée avec Rivaille. Le gouvernement se méfiait ainsi de lui, car si Hanji le taquinait en prétendant qu'il avait un « super plan top secret » pour dominer le monde, beaucoup craignaient sérieusement un coup d'état. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort. Il s'était après tout déjà servi de Rivaille pour éliminer le duc Lovof et faire tomber avec lui le groupe conservateur du Sénat qui s'opposait à la reprise des expéditions.

Son lieutenant Mike faisait moins de remous, le Roi avait néanmoins peu apprécié qu'il vienne le renifler en guise de salutations. Quant à son autre lieutenant Hanji c'était certainement elle qui provoquait le plus d'hostilité. La scientifique était un personnage exceptionnel, capable de transcender les normes, l'ignorance, le genre et les limites habituelle de la compassion avec son affection sincère pour les Titans. Ses expériences sur les deux spécimens capturés - considérées comme hérétiques et contre-nature - faisaient un véritable scandale dans les hautes sphères. Elle était également jugée pour des raisons qui n'auraient dû regarder qu'elle même. Enfin son traitement hormonal se passait bien, c'était l'essentiel. Quoi qu'il en soit la jeune fille qu'il cherchait se tenait devant lui, il allait mettre pendant quelques minutes ses problèmes de côté.

Le pas d'Erwin ralentit alors qu'il s'approchait de Mikasa. Pourquoi ne continuait-il pas son chemin ? Intriguée, la brune ne daigna pas faire le salut militaire d'usage lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il déclara d'emblée :

\- « Je te cherchais Mikasa. Je suis venu te parler de Rivaille. »

Au moins il était direct. Que voulait-il lui dire exactement ? Peut-être était-il énervé du rapprochement qui s'était opérée entre elle et le Capitaine ? La brune chassa cependant cette idée de son esprit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Le Major n'était pas mû par un sentiment aussi bas que la jalousie, il semblait bien au dessus de ce genre de considérations. Mikasa songeait également qu'elle avait bien plus de raisons d'être envieuse d'Erwin que l'inverse. C'était avec lui que Rivaille entretenait une relation, pas avec elle. Légèrement énervée, elle répondit froidement :

\- « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez, Monsieur.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te juger Mikasa. Pendant quelques minutes, je souhaite te parler non pas en tant que Major mais en tant qu'ami. – soupira Erwin – Tu te souviens certainement de la fois où Rivaille s'était saoulé dans sa chambre. Je voulais le rejoindre mais j'ai été retenu tard dans la nuit à cause d'une réunion. Lorsque je suis finalement arrivé vous dormiez ensemble. Et puis c'est mon pull que tu portes sur les épaules. »

Mikasa rougit perceptiblement et se mit malgré elle à tordre le cachemire gris entre ses doigts. Il était inutile de mentir plus longtemps, il fallait néanmoins qu'elle clarifie la situation :

\- « On n'a rien fait. Enfin euh… rien de charnel je veux dire…

\- Je sais. Mon ami Rivaille a bien des vices, mais la pédophilie n'en fait pas partie. Tout du moins pas encore. » - ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Mikasa.

Ça y est, elle était embarrassée. Les sous entendus d'Erwin ne la laissait pas indifférente. Pourquoi lui disait-il ce genre de choses ? Et elle n'appréciait pas le terme de pédophilie. Après les responsabilités qu'elle avait dû prendre et le choix qu'elle avait fait en intégrant les Bataillons, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne se considérait plus comme une enfant. Les intentions du Major avaient intérêt à s'éclaircir rapidement.

\- « Pourquoi êtes vous ici exactement ? » – La jeune recrue parvint à trouver le courage de planter son regard noir dans les prunelles du grand blond.

\- « Je voulais déjà te remercier pour ce que tu as fais cette nuit là. Ce devait être un moment difficile, merci d'être restée aux côtés de Rivaille. » – Il ménagea une pause et reprit la parole – « Et, il te plaît, n'est ce pas ? Inutile de protester, ce n'est pas une question. » – ajouta-t-il alors que la brune s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche. – « Je ne suis pas ici pour te juger, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je peux très bien comprendre ce qui te plaît chez lui après tout. Si je suis venu te parler, c'est pour te mettre en garde Mikasa. »

Bien sûr. La mettre en garde. Le Major devait sûrement penser que c'était son rôle. Lui expliquer que Rivaille était son supérieur hiérarchique, que son âge était le double du sien, que ça ne marcherait jamais. S'il voulait lui dire ça, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir.

\- « Je sais déjà tout ça. Rivaille a trente et un an, c'est mon supérieur et…

\- Ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux te parler. »

La voix du Major claqua dans l'air et stoppa instantanément la jeune fille. Le ton était d'une gravité qui fit frissonner Mikasa. Un courant d'air glacé vint lui caresser l'échine. Erwin reprit plus doucement :

\- « Je serai mal placé pour te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis toujours son supérieur hiérarchique. » – il s'arrêta encore, choisissant ses mots. – « Je suis venu te mettre en garde contre Rivaille. Son nom signifie dans une des langues de l'ancien monde _celui qui cache le feu_ , et crois-moi jamais un prénom n'a été aussi bien donné. Il possède une part sombre au fond de lui même, Mikasa. C'est un homme nerveux, violent, impénétrable. »

La brune n'écoutait déjà plus. Ce que disait Erwin n'avait aucun sens. Elle savait que Rivaille avait eu une vie difficile mais il n'était pas le seul. Ils étaient des soldats, tous avaient vu leurs camarades se faire manger par les Titans en attendant de mourir à leur tour. Elle avait également une part sombre, et pas qu'au fond d'elle même ! Elle avait regardé ses parents se faire descendre comme des lapins à cause des origines de sa famille et détourné ses yeux lorsque sa mère adoptive s'était faite dévorer. Elle avait vécu l'horreur. Elle avait tué. Peu importe les tares de Rivaille, après toute la cruauté que ce monde lui avait fait endurer ce n'était pas le genre de choses susceptibles de l'effrayer.

\- « Eh bien, Mikasa est le nom du navire sur lequel voguait le clan des Mers de l'Est au fait de sa puissance, un vaisseau insubmersible. Je crois que ça me correspond bien aussi. Rivaille est certes une personne pleine de défauts, j'ai déjà pu le constater. Mais il n'est pas que ça. »

En prononçant ces derniers mots, elle se rendit compte à quel point elle le pensait vraiment. Rivaille n'était pas que ça, et d'une certaine manière cela lui mettait du baume au cœur. De son côté Erwin songea que cette jeune fille avait vraiment un sale caractère, bien que moins vulgaire elle était presque aussi impertinente que cet imbécile de Rivaille. Il soupira :

\- « Rivaille et toi vous ressemblez beaucoup, mais il n'est pas comme toi. Il est différent. C'est un monstre que j'ai contribué à créer. »

Mikasa essayait de se convaincre que les paroles du Major étaient stupides, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. La voix d'Erwin était emplie d'une gravité trop profonde pour qu'elle puisse y rester insensible. Elle avait l'impression que la compréhension de l'homme allait bien au delà de ce qu'elle même pouvait percevoir. Un poids pesant comme du plomb alourdissait péniblement le ventre de Mikasa.

\- « C'est assez difficile d'expliquer tout ceci de vive voix. Tiens prends ceci. » – reprit-il un tirant une feuille pliée en quatre de sa poche. – « Lis cette lettre si tu le désires. »

La jeune femme saisit sans un mot le papier que lui tendait Erwin. Un papier glacé. Elle hésita entre le lire tout de suite ou bien le déchirer rageusement. Elle choisit finalement de le ranger dans la poche intérieure de son blouson. Le Major se releva alors et déclara : « Va chercher ton cheval soldat, nous partons. » Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il s'en allait pour de bon, il pressa son épaule avec sa main puissante et lui murmura simplement : « Fais attention à toi Mikasa. »

Avant que la brune ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, le Major s'était déjà détourné. Il partait à grands pas afin de lancer le départ de la 57e expédition _extra muros_. Mikasa se dirigea quant à elle vers sa jument en silence.

La centaine de soldats des Bataillons chevauchèrent pendant une petite heure jusqu'à atteindre la porte du District de Karanes à l'Est du Mur Rose, l'entrée vers un territoire dominé depuis cinq longues années par les Titans. Le passage de Trost étant condamné par le rocher, l'expédition devait faire un grand détour pour atteindre Shiganshina. La chevauchée jusqu'à la cave de la maison d'Eren durerait ainsi plus d'une semaine. Une semaine durant laquelle elle ne verrait pas Rivaille. Le Capitaine était effectivement chargé de la protection du plus grand espoir de l'humanité, tandis qu'elle avait été affectée parmi les lignes de détection à l'avant de l'aile droite. Ils feraient certes des pauses pendant la nuit – lorsque l'activité des Titans était fortement réduite – mais toujours en petit groupe d'une dizaine de personnes maximum. Elle se rendit compte que depuis qu'elle connaissait Rivaille, ils n'allaient jamais être séparé aussi longtemps.

Rivaille ainsi que le Major Erwin et les Capitaines Hanji et Mike se trouvaient en tête des rangs, au pied du Mur sacré qui dominait les hommes de sa hauteur écrasante. Le passage n'était pas assez grand pour que tous les soldats puissent sortir en même temps. Erwin appellerait donc d'abord l'aile gauche, puis l'aile droite, et enfin se serait au tour de l'aile centrale d'entrer en zone Maria. Ils traverseraient au plus vite l'ancienne métropole et ne se disposerait en formation de détection à distance qu'une fois sorti de la ville. Tous les soldats s'étaient stoppés le temps que les membres de la Garnison abaissent le pont-levis sous le vacarme funeste des cloches qui trompétaient un chant lugubre. Un vent puissant et froid, de triste augure, balaya les rangs des combattants. Erwin appela alors l'aile gauche, et un bon tiers des soldats se dirigea vers l'ouverture béante. Ce serait bientôt son tour.

En attendant, Mikasa pensait de nouveau à Rivaille. Elle voulait l'embrasser mais il était trop tard désormais. Quelle était idiote ! Elle avait eu de belles occasions et elles ne les avaient jamais saisies. Elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle même. Ils n'allaient pas se voir pendant plusieurs jours, et pire il existait une probabilité non négligeable qu'ils ne se voient plus jamais. Elle souffla un grand coup pour se calmer, le stress d'une première expédition ne devait pas lui faire perdre son sang froid et sa lucidité. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était une promesse qu'elle avait d'ailleurs fait à Rivaille le soir où il s'était saoulés avec son foutu alcool.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Erwin appela l'aile droite. Mikasa mit sa jument au pas. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte, la jeune femme aperçut la silhouette du petit brun. Elle comprit à ce moment qu'elle devait prendre une décision, et vite. Rivaille avait toujours tout fait, c'était lui qui lui avait proposé les entraînements, lui qui l'avait invité à danser, lui qui lui avait fait écouter de la musique… C'était maintenant à son tour de faire quelque chose. Elle avait passé des années à suivre Eren sans objectif personnel, il fallait que cela change. Armin lui avait bien fait comprendre que sa vie ne l'attendrait pas, elle ne pouvait plus rester inactive. Rivaille lui-même lui avait dit que ses choix faisaient ce qu'elle était, et qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir les prendre. Elle devait prendre son destin en main. Au diable les mises en garde d'Erwin ! Elle devait faire ce qui lui plaisait, ce dont elle avait envie. Et elle avait envie d'embrasser Rivaille.

Le brun ainsi que son escouade n'étaient pas montés sur leurs chevaux, ils attendaient que tous les soldats aient passé la porte. Le Capitaine encourageait ses hommes un à un avant l'épreuve que représentait chaque expédition par un salut volontaire, sec mais réconfortant. Mikasa talonna alors sa jument de combat qui partit dans un léger trot. Tout se passa très vite. D'un geste vif, elle desserra la sangle de sa selle et se laissa glisser sur le côté de sa monture. Rivaille immobile vit le visage de Mikasa s'approcher du sien, capta pendant une seconde le regard que lui jetaient les yeux brillants de la jeune fille. Ses yeux effrayés et pourtant survoltés. C'était le regard de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie mais qui a décidé de réfléchir plus tard aux conséquences. Quelqu'un qui n'avait peut-être même pas réfléchi du tout. Rivaille voulut dire quelque chose - il ne savait pas quoi – il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Ce ne fut objectivement pas très agréable lorsqu'elle l'embrassa. Ça ne se passa pas au ralenti comme dans ces romans à l'eau de rose que Rivaille détestait tant. Ce fut brusque, presque violent, Mikasa était après tout lancé sur un cheval au trot. Leurs nez se heurtèrent d'abord, puis leurs fronts, tandis que leurs lèvres se cherchaient à l'aveugles et que leurs dents s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit sourd. L'action ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes. Un moment infime mais incroyable. Mikasa sentit un feu exploser en elle d'une manière folle, prêt à la consumer toute entière. Elle avait à cet instant l'impression qu'elle pourrait s'envoler. Peut-être qu'elle s'envolait déjà.

La brune était dans un état second, incapable d'entendre les commentaires qui s'élevaient autour d'elle. Elle ne remarqua pas les regards abasourdis que lui lançaient ses amis de la 104e brigade d'entraînement ainsi que l'escouade spéciale de Rivaille et de nombreux autres soldats. Elle ne fit pas attention à la mâchoire décrochée d'Eren, ébahi par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux entre sa sœur et son idole de jeunesse. Elle n'entendit pas Ymir déclarer en riant : « Eh bien ma Christa, apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier les petits gabarits ici ! », et Hanji hurler à son meilleur ami : « RIVAILLE IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE ! ». Elle courait vers lui à grands renforts de gestes inutiles, complètement surexcitée.

Lorsque Mikasa se retourna une dernière fois, elle n'eut que le temps de voir Rivaille. Il avait les bras ballants et sa bouche entrouverte ne lui donnait pas un air très intelligent. Elle capta son regard. Les prunelles grises de l'homme reflétaient une telle quantité d'émotions, mêlées si étroitement entre elles, que Mikasa ne parvint à en décrypter aucune.

Elle rajusta alors sa selle pour se remettre correctement sur le dos de son cheval. Sa jument partit au galop tandis qu'elle couvrait sa tête de sa capuche. Regard planté droit devant elle, Mikasa passa la porte.

Le premier Titan se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètre d'elle. Elle ne devait toutefois pas engager le combat, les ordres étaient clairs. Le Major leur avait expliqué qu'ils devaient traverser l'ancienne métropole au plus vite afin de rejoindre la formation. Les escouades d'assistance se débarrassaient pendant ce temps là des Titans à proximité de la Porte, afin que les monstres ne puissent pas entraver la progression des soldats. En outre, la majorité des géants avaient été au préalable nettoyés au canon par les membres de la Garnison. Une expédition _extra muros_ réussie reposait ainsi sur la capacité à éviter les Titans plus qu'à les combattre. Mikasa serait néanmoins intervenue en cas de problèmes – son incurable esprit chevaleresque reprenait toujours le dessus – mais elle constatait que l'assistance se débrouillait bien. Elle décida de les laisser faire.

Elle quitterait la cité désaffectée pour rejoindre la formation dans une dizaine de minutes environ. En attendant elle pouvait se concentrer sur son cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle l'avait fait ! C'était certainement l'une des pires idées qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de toute sa vie, mais elle l'avait fait. Et cela la rendait incroyablement heureuse. La jeune femme penserait plus tard aux implications, aux conséquences, à toutes ces choses désagréables. Pendant les quelques minutes de paix qui lui restaient, avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent, elle souhaitait juste profiter du sentiment incroyable de légèreté qui l'habitait. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite contre sa poitrine et diffusait des ondes de chaleur délicieuse dans tout son corps. Alors que Mikasa glissait une main sous son blouson pour sentir au mieux son rythme cardiaque endiablé, ses doigts rencontrèrent la surface lisse d'une feuille de papier. Un papier glacé. Il s'agissait de la lettre que lui avait donné Erwin, celle censée la mettre en garde contre Rivaille.

La brune sortit la feuille de sa poche. Animée par une curiosité morbide, elle déplia le papier avec des gestes mécaniques. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait ni à quoi s'attendre. Elle fut surprise. Avec une écriture particulièrement belle et appliquée, six strophes de quatre vers chacune se trouvaient calligraphiées sur la feuille. Un poème.

 _Tigre O Tigre ! Toi qui luis_

 _Au fond des forêts de la nuit,_

 _Quel esprit immortel sut faire_

 _Ta symétrie meurtrière ?_

 _Sur quels gouffres et sous quels cieux_

 _Brûla-t-il le feu de tes yeux ?_

 _Quelle aile prît un tel essor ?_

 _Quel bras saisit ce feu, cet or ?_

 _Quelle force de quel sculpteur_

 _Tordit les tendons de ton cœur ?_

 _Et quand ce cœur se mut en toi_

 _Quels pieds, quels bras, et quel effroi !_

 _A qui la chaîne, le marteau,_

 _La forge où flamba ton cerveau,_

 _L'enclume ? Quelle poigne cruelle_

 _Crut serrer ses terreurs mortelles ?_

 _Tout astre a déposé ses armes,_

 _Et trempé le ciel de ses larmes._

 _Sourit-il ? Te fit-il Celui_

 _Qui fit l'agneau au temps jadis ?_

 _Tigre O Tigre ! Toi qui luis_

 _Au fond des forêts de la nuit,_

 _Quel immortel oserait faire_

 _Ta symétrie meurtrière ?_

 _Songs of Experience, W.B_

Mikasa sentit ses doigts qui enserraient le papier devenir mous comme si toute force les avaient quittés. Interdite, elle laissa la feuille glisser de ses mains et s'envoler au gré du vent.

* * *

 _Le poème est de William Blake, pas de moi. Je ne suis pas capable d'écrire des trucs aussi merveilleux, mais je trouve que cela correspond bien à Rivaille._

 _Et pour ceux qui attendait leur premier baiser, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus haha. J'ai pour ma part aimé l'écrire (parce que j'aime jouer avec vos nerfs). En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires :)_


	8. Expédition

_Je remercie une nouvelle fois tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, vos retours me font tellement plaisir ! :D Voilà une réponse plus détaillée à ceux que je ne peux pas contacter par MP :_

 _Anonyme préféré : Je suis super contente que tu aies aimé leur premier baiser, j'ai aussi beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! ;) Je déteste le romantisme dégoulinant, en plus ça ne correspond pas aux personnages. La suite sera quand même un peu moins brutale (mais je ne te dis rien de plus). Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements en tout cas ! :D Tu n'auras normalement pas trop besoins de patienter entre chaque chapitre, j'ai écris en avance du coup je peux avoir un rythme de publi soutenu. :)_

 _hisana 03 : Ne t'excuses pas, c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour cette super review ! :D Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir que tu trouves les personnages IC et que tu me dises que le développement de leur relation pourrait être quasi canon ! J'ai fais en sorte de reprendre la dynamique de l'oeuvre originelle car j'aime beaucoup leur relation dans le manga. Je pense aussi que Rivaille est le personnage qui participe le plus au développement de Mikasa. Je trouve néanmoins son évolution trop subtil (en particulier pour un personnage censé être principal) et c'est en partie pour cette raison que j'ai voulu écrire cette fic. J'ai adoré écrire leur petite scène dans l'écurie, je suis trop contente que ce petit moment de fluff drôle et mignon t'aies plu. :3 Bref, merci pour tous tes encouragements, cela me fait très plaisir que tu aimes cette histoire et que cela t'ait même fait oublier ton OTP (même si je compte mettre de l'EruRi dans les prochains chap). J'espère que le chapitre 7 et celui-là te plairont également, au plaisir de te revoir dans les commentaires ! :)_

 _Je profite de la review de hisana 03 pour préciser que l'expédition ne se passera pas exactement comme celle du manga. Je m'en inspire mais la relation entre Mikasa et Rivaille a bien trop évolué pour reprendre le déroulement de l'expédition à l'identique. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Expédition

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils chevauchaient, Mikasa n'aurait su déterminer le temps exact. Exception faite du Soleil, il était effectivement difficile de trouver des points de repère dans ces terres dévastées. Les paysages se succédaient et se ressemblaient de manière effroyablement morne. C'était partout une suite de bois clairsemés entrecoupés par des champs abandonnés sur lesquels la nature reprenait peu à peu ses droits. Ils n'avaient traversé une ville qu'à une seule reprise, sans marquer la moindre pause. Mikasa essayait de se repérer sur la carte, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle était incapable de se situer. A cette heure-ci la formation aurait déjà dû dépasser la deuxième cité pourtant le panorama demeurait désespérément identique, des arbres et des champs encore et encore. Alors qu'elle se débattait avec le plan en le tournant dans toutes les directions possibles – elle savait bien que c'était inutile mais elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire – un mouvement attira son attention sur la droite. Un fumigène rouge venait d'être tiré par la première ligne de détection.

« Je me charge de relayer. » - signala simplement Jean à ses côtés. Le jeune homme tira à son tour un fumigène écarlate. Les deux recrues étaient chargées de la communication, elles avaient été placées ensemble en deuxième ligne de détection. Mikasa savait qu'elle avait les capacités pour faire partie de la première ligne mais elle comprenait que le Major Erwin souhaite limiter le contact avec le danger pour les nouveaux. Le signal avait été relayé rapidement. Jean et Mikasa aperçurent ainsi des traînées vertes dans le ciel qui indiquaient la nouvelle direction que prenait la formation afin d'éviter le ou les Titans sur leur droite. La brune devait s'avouer que le système était efficace. Ils n'avaient effectivement pas eu à combattre depuis leur sortie. Les quelques déviants qui avaient rencontrés le chemin de la formation avaient été stoppés avec brio par les soldats d'élite de première ligne, sans que la jeune femme n'ait besoins de jouer de ses lames. Aucun anormal n'avait ainsi pénétré leurs rangs, tout du moins l'avant de l'aile droite. Jean et Mikasa étaient effectivement bien incapable de connaître la situation à l'arrière et sur l'aile gauche. Seul le centre où se trouvait le Major Erwin disposait d'une vue d'ensemble.

\- « On se fait bien chier ! Tous ceux qui rejoignent les Bataillons pour connaître l'aventure doivent être déçus. Enfin, je crois qu'Armin est tout seul j'espère qu'il ne se pisse pas trop dessus. »

Mikasa hocha simplement la tête. Jean n'avait pas tort, tout était calme autour d'eux. Trop calme. Elle se retourna alors qu'elle sentait le regard du jeune homme posé sur elle.

\- « Tu ne parles pas beaucoup. On va devoir passer une semaine ensemble nuit et jour. Si tu ne veux pas discuter ce n'est pas grave je respecte ça, mais dis-le-moi directement. »

La brune ne connaissait pas vraiment Jean. Eren ne l'aimait pas alors elle n'avait jamais cherché à lui parler. Elle se rendait compte aujourd'hui à quel point son attitude avait pu être stupide. La jeune fille avait remarqué qu'il avait eu une sorte de béguin pour elle dès leur première rencontre, mais elle sentait que c'était définitivement passé. Armin lui avait d'ailleurs assuré que Jean avait changé, et il ne se trompait pas. La perte de Marco avait dû grandement l'affecter pour qu'il choisisse d'intégrer les Bataillons alors qu'une vie facile lui tendait les bras chez les Brigades. C'était une décision courageuse. Elle pouvait bien essayer de parler un peu :

\- « Je ne dois pas être une compagnie très agréable. J'ai autant de conversation qu'une huître avariée, je ne suis pas facilement à l'aise avec les gens.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tout à l'heure tu avais l'air _très_ à l'aise » - la taquina-t-il gentiment.

Il parlait de Rivaille, c'était évident. Il l'avait vu l'embrasser comme à peu près la totalité des Bataillons. La véritable question était plutôt qui n'était pas au courant. Merde.

\- « Je ne savais pas que tu étais branchée _midget_. » - reprit Jean en ricanant.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Krischtein ou j'arrache ta langue de cheval bien pendue.

\- D'accord je me rends. » – abdiqua-t-il en levant ses bras en signe de paix – « Je ne fais pas le poids contre toi, surtout si tu cherches à défendre ton petit ami. Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? » - continua le jeune homme sur le ton de la conversation.

Mikasa se mit à rougir instantanément. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse quelque chose contre ces satanés rougissements qui la trahissaient à chaque fois, cela devenait ingérable. Jean remarqua facilement la gêne de la brune, et trop honnête et entier pour se taire, il ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

\- « Attends Mikasa, tu as embrassé le Capitaine alors que vous n'êtes même pas ensemble ?! Déjà que je trouvais ça osé, mais là… Avant d'embrasser quelqu'un c'est quand même mieux de lui demander son avis. »

Le jeune homme ne cherchait pas à cacher son incrédulité. Mikasa était quant à elle tellement crispée que son visage se tordit en une affreuse grimace. Elle savait que Jean avait raison. Sur l'instant elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi transportée, avec le recul elle sentait cependant que le regret commençait à poindre. C'était bien d'être spontanée mais parfois elle aimerait bien réfléchir plus aux conséquences. Rivaille lui avait dit lors de leur première discussion qu'il ne fallait pas regretter ses choix. C'était difficile. Comment avait-elle pu embrasser son Capitaine devant _plus de la moitié_ des Bataillons ? Des soldats avaient fini un mois au mitard pour moins que cela. Rivaille était-il en colère ? Est-ce qu'il avait apprécié ou est-ce qu'elle avait totalement merdé ?

Personne d'autre que Rivaille ne pourrait fournir des réponses convenables à ces interrogations. Et elle ne le verrait pas avant une semaine. L'avenir lui apparut bien sombre. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer un instant que le Capitaine voudrait bien d'une « gamine » comme elle ? Mikasa essayait de conserver une façade d'assurance pourtant le doute était présent, prêt à faire chanceler sa confiance en elle. Trop d'émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'elle arrive à toutes les intégrer. Elle se sentait moche, stupide et indigne d'intérêt. Elle n'avait jamais accordé d'importance à son apparence physique auparavant, sa musculature exceptionnelle était ce qui lui permettait d'exceller au combat et elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre. Avec ses cicatrices et ses six abdos en béton armé, Mikasa ressemblait ainsi plus à un bulldozer qu'à une jeune fille en fleur. Qui donc pouvait apprécier cela ?

\- « Oi, est ce que ça va ? Tu tires une drôle de tête. »

Jean semblait inquiet, peut-être regrettait-il d'avoir lancé un sujet de conversation qui ait mis mal à l'aise la brune. Même si Mikasa ne le montrait pas, elle était touchée que le jeune homme puisse faire attention à elle comme cela. Jean se souciait d'elle à sa manière, car même si elle ne l'écoutait jamais, il avait à chaque fois essayé de la convaincre de ne pas mettre inutilement sa vie en danger. Il pourrait peut-être devenir amis. Elle réussit à lui renvoyer un vrai sourire cette fois-ci, qui sans être chaleureux restait éclatant. Ceci eut pour effet de rasséréner le jeune homme. Il continua :

\- « C'est normal d'avoir des doutes. On fait tous des trucs cons un moment ou à un autre… moi aussi je ne suis pas en reste. »

Au moins tout le monde en bavait, c'était toujours réconfortant d'être plusieurs dans la même situation.

\- « Et toi du coup ça se passe bien en ce moment ? » – lui demanda t-elle. C'était à son tour de poser des questions embarrassantes.

\- « Oh pour moi il ne se passe pas grand chose. »

Jean détourna cependant son regard et se mit à rougir en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Elle n'était apparemment pas la seule à se faire trahir par ses rougissements. D'un accord tacite, ils commencèrent à aborder d'autres sujets sans conséquences. C'était agréable de parler de tout et de rien avec Jean, le temps passait plus vite et cela faisait longtemps – une éternité même - qu'elle n'avait pas discuté aussi simplement. Ce n'était pas comme avec Rivaille où chaque mot si précieux avait son importance, mais cela avait au moins le mérite d'être reposant.

* * *

Un peu plus d'une heure s'écoula de cette manière mais ils n'avaient toujours pas atteint la deuxième cité. Le paysage restait le même, cette rase campagne vide et morne. C'est alors que les deux recrues remarquèrent des formations rocheuses caractéristiques. Des rochers qu'ils avaient pourtant dépassé une heure auparavant. Les craintes qui tiraillaient silencieusement Mikasa se confirmèrent.

\- « On est déjà passé ici. – fit-elle remarquer froidement.

\- Putain ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » – Jean tourna rageusement sa tête de droite à gauche tel un animal traqué qui cherche en vain une issue. – « Depuis tout à l'heure je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Au début, on suivait le trajet initial mais là on ne se dirige plus du tout vers Shiganshina. On tourne en rond !

\- Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il se passe. Soit un événement extérieur et imprévu nous empêche de rallier la cave de Grisha, soit les projets du Major étaient tout autre dès le départ et il n'a informé personne de ses véritables intentions. Les supérieurs n'ont pas besoins d'expliquer leurs plans après tout, ils demandent simplement notre obéissance.

\- Comme si on allait la leur donner aveuglément ! Tu sais ce qui arrive aux Commandants qui trahissent la confiance de leurs soldats, ils se font assassiner dans leur sommeil.

\- Je suis certaine qu'Erwin est le genre d'hommes à sacrifier ses soldats pour un plan plus vaste, mais il ne mettrait jamais en péril la formation toute entière sans raisons. Si on nous cache quelque chose c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne explication. Mais je ne vois pas laquelle. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais la situation demeurait résolument obscure et insoluble.

\- « En y repensant, cela fait un moment qu'on n'a pas reçu de signaux de l'arrière. Comme s'il n'y avait plus de communication. Tu crois que… »

Avant que Jean n'ai pu terminer sa phrase, Armin surgit. Il stoppa son cheval de justesse, évitant de peu la collision. Il était essoufflé et ses yeux écarquillés révélaient une panique intense. Il les héla d'une voix hachée :

\- « Jean, Mikasa je vous cherchai ! Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir !

\- Pourquoi tu as quitté ton poste ? Tu n'es pas censé te trouver en cinquième ligne ? Si on se rend compte de ton absence ils vont penser que tu as déserté, retournes-y tout de suite. – lui lança Jean, inquiet.

\- Il n'y a plus de formation. » - répondit simplement le blond.

Mikasa et Jean s'en doutaient mais entendre leurs doutes formuler à haute voix rendait la chose beaucoup trop réelle. La formation était complètement désorganisée et ils étaient perdus au milieu de ce chaos. Mikasa se rasséréna, si Armin avait chevauché jusqu'à eux c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à leur dire. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, son ami la devança :

\- « Mikasa, est- ce que le Capitaine Rivaille t'a informé des plans du Major ?

\- N-non, il n'a aucune raison de me dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ah, pourtant c'est bien lui que tu as… enfin vous sembliez plutôt proches tout à l'heure, alors je pensais que… »

Armin croisa à ce moment le regard de Jean qui secoua la tête d'un air navré, et comprit immédiatement qu'il était inutile d'insister plus. Le blond reprit la parole au plus vite, il ne savait pas exactement de combien de temps il disposait, il devait se dépêcher :

\- « Je pense que vous avez dû remarquer que nous ne suivons plus le trajet initial depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

\- Oui, on tourne en rond c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. D'après mes estimations on se trouve à un peu plus de deux heures du Mur Rose. C'est une distance idéale, assez lointaine pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais assez proche pour pouvoir se rapatrier rapidement.

\- Je ne comprends pas. – le coupa Jean – Pourquoi devrait-on se rapatrier vers notre point de départ ? Notre cible est la cave d'Eren, ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Il s'agit de notre cible _officielle_. – corrigea Mikasa – Armin tu penses avoir deviné les véritables intentions du Major ?

\- Peut-être. » – le petit blond s'arrêta un instant le temps de clarifier rapidement ses idées. – « Depuis qu'Eren s'est transformé en Titans lors de la bataille de Trost je me pose des questions. Et mes craintes se sont confirmés avec l'assassinat de Sawney et Bean. Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous ne savons pas sur les Titans mais il est clair qu'ils agissent par instinct, ils ne sont pas conscients de leurs actes. Or, les assauts contre les Murs suivent indéniablement une certaine stratégie. Le Titan colossal a attaqué à deux reprises, et à chaque fois les Bataillons étaient partis en exploration. Il a donc décidé de lancer ses offensives lorsque les meilleurs éléments de l'armée se trouvaient trop loin pour réagir et a il a de plus directement visé les canon et l'artillerie. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une coïncidence. Si Eren peut se transformer en Titan, d'autres humains en sont également capables. Je suis désormais certains que le Titan Cuirassé et le Titan Colossal sont, à l'instar d'Eren, des humains dans des corps de Titans. C'est la seule manière logique d'expliquer l'intelligence dont ils ont pu faire preuve. Je n'arrive par contre toujours pas à saisir leurs buts et leurs motivations.

\- Si comme tu le dis le Colossal et le Cuirassé sont des humains, il faut qu'ils aient eu accès aux calendriers des expéditions des Bataillons pour prévoir leurs attaques. » – Jean s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. – « Cela veut dire que…

\- Oui, il y a des traîtres dans le camp humain. Des traîtres bien informés. Je pense que ce sont également eux qui ont tué les deux Titans capturés. Les expériences de Hanji étaient certes fortement désapprouvées par les autorités, mais tous les dignitaires de l'armée reconnaissaient officieusement leur importance capitale. Il n'y a que des traîtres directs à la cause humaine qui aurait pu commettre un tel acte. Il est désormais impossible d'établir une distinction claire entre ce qui est un ennemi et ce qui est un allié, et ceci constitue notre principal problème. Je suis certain que le Major a déjà compris tout cela, et que cette expédition n'est qu'un leurre. Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, les Titans n'ont pas atteint leur objectif à Trost. Erwin doit certainement supposer qu'ils ont décidé de lancer une nouvelle attaque pendant l'expédition, lorsque les Bataillons sont trop loin pour réagir. Nous tournons en rond depuis tout à l'heure afin de pouvoir rejoindre rapidement le Mur Rose en cas d'attaque. C'est une façon de prendre ces traîtres à revers, les débusquer pour mieux les frapper.

\- J'avoue que ça me dégoûtait de te voir tout le temps collé à cet enfoiré de Jaeger, mais j'ai toujours su que tu étais intelligent et compétent. – lança Jean à Armin – Je retiens le Major par contre. Nous ne sommes pas du bétail dont on peut risquer la vie sans autre forme de procès, cette absence de transparence est totalement immorale…

\- Tu ne peux pas reprocher cela au Major, Jean ! Nous sommes ici de notre plein de gré, on savait à quoi s'attendre. On ne peut pas vaincre sans faire de sacrifices…

\- Ça suffit vous deux. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des débats philosophiques. » - les coupa Mikasa.

Ils se turent sachant qu'elle avait raison. Armin n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre la défense du Major, Erwin était en effet tout ce qu'il rêvait de devenir. Jean était quant à lui un des rares, si ce n'est le seul, à se poser encore des questions éthiques. Il ne se battait pas pour de grandes causes, il souhaitait simplement survivre et protéger ses amis depuis la perte de Marco. Mikasa était certainement plus proche de Jean à ce niveau, mais elle n'allait pas commencer à débattre. Elle savait pertinemment que - malgré son côté doux et attentionné - Armin serait un jour un Commandant comme Erwin, capable de sacrifier des vies humaines et même sa propre humanité pour des buts plus grands.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils aperçurent le premier signal de détresse. Il avait été tiré à l'arrière. Tout proche. Jean reprit alors la parole :

\- « Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas dans tes explications Armin… Si les humains capables de se transformer en Titans cherchent à attaquer le Mur Rose, pourquoi est-ce la formation qui est désorganisée ?! Il y a indéniablement un problème à l'arrière de l'aile droite. Ça ne colle pas.

\- J'y réfléchissais également. Il n'y a qu'une seule explication : un ou plusieurs traîtres font partis des Bataillons. »

Un deuxième signal fut tiré, plus proche encore. Armin reprit d'une voix blanche :

\- « Quelque chose arrive par l'arrière de l'aile droite et se rapproche de l'avant. Sûrement cherche-t-elle à atteindre le centre où se trouve le commandement. Nos lignes sont en tout cas en train de se faire décimer. » – ajouta-t-il alors qu'un troisième signal orange barrait le bleu du ciel en un trait sinistre. - « Je ne sais pas ce qui est en train de remonter vers nous. Ça ne peut pas être le Colossal, il est trop grand on l'aurait remarqué. C'est peut-être le Cuirassé ou un autre humain dans un corps de Titans que nous ne connaissons pas encore. Ou alors il s'agit d'un nombre de Titans trop importants pour que les soldats puissent faire face. Dans tous les cas, le Major ne devrait pas tarder à annoncer le repli.

\- Qu'il ordonne ou non le repli, cette chose se dirige vers nous. – conclut froidement Mikasa. – Cela peut arriver dans les minutes qui suivent, peut-être même moins. Quoi qu'il en soit ce sera rapide. Tenez vous prêt. »

A ces derniers mots, elle dégaina deux lames dans un chuintement métallique. La brune était à l'affût, tous ses sens en alertent. Armin et Jean avaient quant à eux leurs traits complètement tirés par la tension. Il y eut quelques minutes ou le temps sembla filer anormalement, à la fois trop long et trop rapide. Le temps d'une attente insoutenable. Puis la forêt se déchira derrière eux dans un bruit sourd. Un Titan d'une apparence ordinaire surgit depuis le couvert des arbres, mais son allure était bien plus rapide que la normale. Armin n'eut que le temps de laisser échapper un glapissement terrifié et Jean celui de se lever sur ses étriers que déjà une main gigantesque se tendait vers eux, prête à les attraper. Elle n'en fit cependant rien. Grâce à la vivacité qui était la sienne, Mikasa était passée en manœuvre tridimensionnelle, son visage conservant une impassibilité aussi froide que le marbre. Elle harponna la nuque du Titan et la trancha d'un coup sec avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle vrilla ensuite son corps dans un mouvement parfait et atterrit sur sa jument, les deux pieds dans les étriers. Le monstre était mort avant d'avoir touché le sol.

Les deux garçons laissèrent échapper un soupir soulagé, heureux d'être encore en vie grâce à Mikasa. Jean lança dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère : « Mikasa est impressionnante quand elle passe en mode machine de guerre ! Personne n'est aussi fort qu'elle. » La brune ne releva pas, elle tira simplement un fumigène de détresse afin de demander le repli et se contenta de leur dire :

\- « Armin, Jean, il est impossible qu'un seul Titan normal – aussi rapide soit-il - ait pu décimer les lignes de la formation derrière nous. Je pars voir ce qu'il se passe, quant à vous deux remontez le plus rapidement possible vers le centre afin de leur faire part de l'état d'urgence. »

Armin hocha la tête en signe d'approbation alors que Jean criait son mécontentement :

\- « Tu penses sérieusement qu'on va laisser une camarade risquer sa vie toute seule ? On vient avec toi Mikasa. Armin est peut-être une mauviette, mais nous ne sommes pas des lâches !

\- Hé ce n'est pas sympa ça ! – s'écria le petit blond

\- Laissez-moi faire, je suis bien plus forte que vous. – reprit Mikasa en fixant Jean - Extrêmement forte. Ma spécialité est de découper la chair. Je peux parfaitement m'occuper des Titans qui nous attendent derrière, même si je suis seule.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais encore t'écouter débiter tes conneries Mikasa ! Tu nous as déjà fait le même coup à Trost. Tu as motivé tous les soldats pour aller au combat. Ils avaient confiance en ta force, ils te faisaient confiance, je te faisais confiance… Et toi tu as mis la vie de tout le monde en danger… Tu es partie te suicider parce que tu pensais qu'Eren était mort ! »

Se suicider. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait lui en parler, la première fois que les mots étaient formulés, et elle comprenait la colère de Jean. Elle pensait encore à ce moment qu'elle ne pouvait pas être forte si Eren n'était pas à ses côtés. Acculée face au désespoir, elle avait pendant un moment souhaité le rejoindre pour se délivrer enfin. Elle avait pourtant bien essayé de prendre sur elle au début. Elle avait mené ses camarades au combat alors qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'était pas prête à prendre la responsabilité de leurs vies. Sasha lui avait raconté que Jean avait repris le commandement lorsqu'elle était tombée, c'était lui qui avait dû voir leurs amis se faire dévorer et porter sur ses épaules le poids des défunts qu'il laissait derrière lui.

\- « Jean, j'ai compris que je devais me battre jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il advienne. Je ne peux pas abandonner mes camarades, je vais accomplir fièrement mon devoir pour ceux qui vivent encore et le souvenir de ceux qui ne sont plus. Je te demande de me faire confiance. Je ne tomberai plus.

\- Mikasa a beaucoup changé, je crois en elle. – appuya Armin – Et puis dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'y a de toute façon que le Capitaine Rivaille et elle qui soient assez puissants pour abattre un Titan doté d'intelligence. Laissons faire Mikasa, on ne ferait que la gêner lors d'un combat. On sera plus utile en transmettant le message. »

Jean soupira, vaincu. Il haussa les épaules d'une manière défaitiste et déclara :

\- « Allons-y ensemble Armin. Et toi Mikasa si tu as la mauvaise idée de te faire bouffer, je te sortirai du ventre du Titan pour pouvoir te tuer de mes propres mains. »

La brune hocha la tête et lança à Jean un dernier regard qui signifiait clairement : _« Je te confie Armin. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je te tue. »_ Le petit blond dû le remarquer car il cria à son amie :

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous ça ira. Bonne chance à toi ! »

* * *

Les deux garçons talonnèrent alors leurs chevaux de combat, tandis que Mikasa tirait sur les brides de sa jument afin de lui faire opérer un demi-tour complet. Elle rajusta sa capuche sur son visage, résolue à aller au devant du danger. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de croiser le premier cadavre. Il y eut d'abord un bras, arraché et sanguinolent, puis elle remarqua un peu plus loin une autre partie du buste, ses côtes explosées dévoilaient ses entrailles tandis que sa mâchoire complètement décrochée laissait pendre sa langue. Elle réussit à reconnaître Luke Sith, il se trouvait également en deuxième ligne de détection juste derrière Jean et elle. Il avait dû se faire surprendre par la vitesse du Titan qu'elle venait d'abattre. La brune n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper du corps, il n'en restait de toute façon pas grand chose. Elle sentait qu'elle approchait du gros de la menace - ou plutôt que le gros de la menace s'approchait d'elle - elle décida alors de passer en manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

La jeune femme voltigeait tel un oiseau entre les arbres, laissant sa jument galoper librement à ses côtés. Tout en économisant au maximum son gaz, Mikasa analysait la situation. Eren était sous la protection de Rivaille, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Si Jean et Armin n'étaient pas malchanceux, ils ne devraient normalement pas rencontrer d'autres Titans. Ses amis en relative sécurité, elle avait le champ libre. Peu importe le danger, elle protégerait tout le monde ! Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter !

Elle n'eut que le temps d'entendre le bruissement des feuillages derrière elle alors qu'un bras puissant enserrait sa taille. N'osant trop y croire, ses yeux se fixèrent d'abord sur la main - une main d'homme d'un blanc albâtre qu'elle reconnut avec horreur et excitation - avant de remonter le long du bras qui emprisonnait son ventre pour finalement rencontrer des yeux gris en amande qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- « Eh bien gamine, c'était bien la peine qu'on s'entraîne ensemble pendant un mois si au final tu fonces toujours sur tes adversaires sans réfléchir. Impulsive, tête brûlée et irrécupérable, je ne suis pas gâté moi. »

Rivaille la tenait fermement et posait sur elle un regard au fond duquel brillait une étrange lueur. Ses sourcils froncés d'une manière ironique ne laissaient pas présager ses intentions. Mikasa était définitivement surprise et ne sut d'emblée quoi répondre. L'homme la relâcha mais la sensation du bras contre son ventre demeurait malgré tout. La situation était cependant bien trop catastrophique pour qu'elle s'attarde plus longtemps sur les picotements agréables qui parcouraient son abdomen. Une inquiétude sourde venait de la prendre aux tripes, et reprenant de vieux réflexes elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- « Attends Rivaille, pourquoi tu es là ? Si je suis ici et que tu es ici, qui protège Eren ? »

L'expression de Rivaille se changea en une légère moue blasée, comme s'il était déçu par sa réaction. Il lui répondit d'une voix ennuyée :

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Eren, ta princesse est sous la bonne surveillance de mon escouade. Je leur fais confiance. » – ajouta-t-il face à l'expression absolument pas convaincue de Mikasa. – « Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Je te demande de croire également en mon escouade. Il faut que tu ais foi dans les Bataillons. »

Comment malgré tous les signaux de détresse le Capitaine parvenait-il à conserver sa confiance dans la formation du Major Erwin ? Elle se secoua, elle savait qu'elle devait faire de même. Non seulement essayer pour une fois de faire confiance à Eren, mais surtout apprendre à voir loin et tenter de croire aux grandes structures. Elle avait sa mission de soldat à accomplir. Voyant qu'elle hochait la tête, Rivaille continua :

\- « Et je suis là pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir buter les Titans qui détruisent la formation. Je suis certainement un trou de balle, mais je ne suis pas non plus un connard fini. Je ne laisse pas mes hommes mourir en vain lorsque je peux intervenir. La vie humaine est trop précieuse pour cela. »

Mikasa savait que le brun était sincère. Elle était consciente qu'il n'était pas un ange – Erwin s'était d'ailleurs bien chargé de le lui rappeler – côtoyer Rivaille lui avait cependant permis de comprendre qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'une réelle compassion et d'un esprit de camaraderie. Il était gentil même s'il ne le montrait pas explicitement. Et dire qu'elle l'avait pris pour un homme complètement insensible au Procès ! La jeune fille sentait qu'elle devait lui dire quelque chose :

\- « Tu sais Rivaille, je pense que tu es un bon Capitaine. Je crois que je ne te l'ai jamais dit avant, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Tu n'es pas un connard. Enfin, quand même un peu parfois, mais ça reste raisonnable.

\- C'était presque mignon ça. Tu essaierais d'être gentille Ackerman ?

\- En fait je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es vraiment un con insupportable. »

Il plissa simplement le coin de ses lèvres en un sourire ironique, alors que Mikasa reprenait :

\- « Tu as une idée de la menace qui s'approche de nous ? Armin pense qu'il peut s'agir d'un Titan capable de se transformer en humain comme Eren.

\- D'après les messages que j'ai pu recevoir de l'arrière, un peu moins d'une quinzaine de Titans remonterait la formation et mettrait nos lignes en déroute les unes après les autres. Ce n'est pas étonnant, les soldats sont placés seul ou à deux maximum alors qu'il faudrait une troupe d'au moins quarante hommes pour faire face à un nombre aussi important géants. » – il s'arrêta un moment, réfléchissant. – « Je me demandais comment un si grand nombre de Titans pouvait être réuni au même endroit et agir de manière simultanée. S'ils ont été ameutés jusqu'à nos rangs par un humain intelligent, tout s'explique.

\- Quinze Titans d'un coup cela fait beaucoup. Nous ne sommes que deux. » – remarqua Mikasa.

Affronter autant de monstres en même temps allait être difficile. Pourtant Rivaille ne semblait pas inquiet, il restait étonnamment maître de lui-même. Il la transperça simplement de son regard et lui répondit de manière inattendue :

\- « Mikasa, est ce que tu as déjà ressenti un moment où un pouvoir s'éveillait en toi ? Comme si plus rien ne pourrait jamais être hors de ta portée ? Comme si tu savais exactement ce qui devait être fait ?

\- Oui… »

Il n'y avait rien d'autres à répondre. Rivaille avait dépeint avec une exactitude parfaite les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé sept ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait tué l'homme.

\- « Dans ce cas là, il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir. On peut le faire. » – déclara-t-il avec aplomb surprenant de calme. – « J'ai déjà expérimenté cette sensation moi aussi. » - avoua finalement le brun d'une voix plus lointaine.

Mikasa ne restait pas indifférente à cette déclaration. Elle avait commencé à le remarquer au fur et à mesure des entraînements, mais elle savait maintenant à quel point ils pouvaient être similaires. Il y avait quelque chose de puissant et indescriptible qui coulait en eux deux. Elle réalisa alors que Rivaille était certainement le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Jean avait dit tout à l'heure qu'elle passait « en mode machine de guerre. » C'était faux. Elle _était_ une machine de guerre au plus profond d'elle même, et Rivaille l'avait saisi. Il savait. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, des bruits se firent entendre au loin. La terre tremblait d'un rythme irrégulier, et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Un grand nombre de Titans approchait.

\- « Soldat, combien de Titans as-tu déjà tué auparavant ?

\- Douze seule et un en équipe avec le Capitaine Rico Brzenska. »

Rivaille savait que la jeune fille n'avait pu affronter qu'une seule fois les Titans. C'était bien, ses statistiques en solo étaient en effet meilleures que celles de certains membres de son escouade spéciale. Il n'allait pas non plus la complimenter, enfin pas trop :

\- « C'est pas mal ça, je vois que tu n'en es pas à ta première fois. Par contre le nombre de Titans tués en équipe est catastrophique. Il va falloir qu'on remédie à ça. Prépare-toi au combat. »

Tuer des Titans avec Rivaille ? Il y avait pire, elle pourrait bien s'y faire. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment travaillé en équipe avant de rencontrer le brun, mais il était grand temps de s'y mettre. Elle sentait qu'ils triompheraient. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter s'ils étaient tous les deux. Résolue, Mikasa dégaina deux lames tandis que l'homme à ses côtés imitait son geste. Ils étaient prêts.

Ils virent les Titans arrivés de loin. Ils étaient un peu moins d'une quinzaine comme lui avait dit Rivaille, allant de quatre à quatorze mètres pour le plus grand. Les géants avaient également remarqué les deux soldats, ils commencèrent alors à se diriger vers eux dans un ensemble parfait, la bave aux lèvres. Le Capitaine lui demanda simplement de couvrir ses oreilles tandis qu'il tirait un coup de fusil à son. Le bruit strident sembla désorienter les Titans un moment. Elle remarqua un des monstres sauter et effectuer des mouvements étranges et terrifiants avec ses bras comme un pantin désarticulé. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un déviant, il faudrait s'occuper de lui en premier. Sans se concerter – ils n'en avaient pas besoins – Mikasa et Rivaille passèrent à l'attaque dans une synchronie parfaite.

Ce fut plus facile que Mikasa ne l'avait cru. Grâce aux entraînements, Rivaille et elle se connaissait assez pour agir en équipe sans avoir besoins de se parler. Ils se faisaient confiance. Mikasa passa devant, et remarquablement efficace, elle trancha la nuque du déviant avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, puis elle en profita pour découper grossièrement un autre cou au passage. Alors que le sang du deuxième Titan giclait sur son visage, elle aperçut un bras gigantesque qui se tendait vers elle pour l'empoigner. Qui allait l'attraper. Qui crut seulement l'attraper. Le monstre était mort avant d'avoir pu la saisir, Rivaille couvrait ses arrières et il s'était ainsi chargé de mettre fins aux jours du Titan d'un coup fluide.

Le Capitaine se battait de sa manière bizarre, avec ses épées en acier trempé placées lame en arrière et pommeau en avant. La jeune femme prit une seconde pour admirer sa technique. Il tournoyait dans les airs tel une toupie mortelle et venait de découper les nuques de deux Titans en une seule rotation. Il était incroyablement rapide, si rapide que le sang des monstres n'avait même pas le temps d'atteindre sa peau. C'était impressionnant.

Alors qu'il se remettait en position de garde, il cria à Mikasa : « Je sais bien que je suis beau gamine, mais ce n'est pas le moment là ! » La jeune fille se reconcentra aussitôt – tout en grommelant intérieurement que Rivaille était _vraiment_ un con prétentieux – et décida de tester quelque chose qu'elle voulait mettre en pratique depuis longtemps. La brune esquiva la bouche grande ouverte d'un Titan de sept mètres puis harponna sa nuque tout en plaçant son épée à la manière de Rivaille. Elle effectua une rotation sur elle-même et découpa la chair avec facilité, étonnée de voir à quel point la technique du Capitaine pouvait être efficace. Elle utilisa ensuite son élan pour lancer ses harpons vers les tendons du géant de quatorze mètres et dégaina deux nouvelles lames pour découper ses chevilles. Alors que le Titan s'effondrait au sol, Rivaille cisailla quant à lui le cou monstrueux.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils se battaient mais le nombre de Titans s'étaient drastiquement réduits. Alors qu'un Titan à la bouche déformée par un horrible rictus s'approchait d'elle, Rivaille saisit ses deux mains et l'envoya voltiger vers le monstre. Mikasa dégaina une lame alors qu'elle était dans les airs et trancha sa nuque sans avoir à utiliser le moindre gaz. L'homme avait également profité de l'élan pour virevolter vers un autre géant afin de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Les deux soldats effectuaient ensemble un ballet meurtrier dans les airs, voltigeant de monstres en monstres dans une synchronie parfaite, aussi dangereuse que fatale. Fatale pour les Titans qui tombaient à chacune de leurs rotations et non pour eux. Ils procédaient à un carnage impitoyable, un massacre précis. Mikasa se sentait à cet instant en véritable osmose avec Rivaille. Ils faisaient ceux pour quoi ils étaient le plus doué : lacérer la chair et tuer.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que deux Titans sur le champ de bataille. Rivaille et Mikasa tailladèrent ensemble les yeux du premier. La brune passa alors derrière son cou - en utilisant son gaz et ses grappins - pour lui ouvrir la nuque d'un mouvement sec. Rivaille avait quant à lui jeté ses deux lames vers les orbites du dernier monstre. Le géant hurla de douleur lorsque l'acier creva ses deux globes. Alors que le Titan couvrait ses yeux de ses mains afin de contenir tant bien que mal le flot de sang, Rivaille impassible se percha sur sa tête. Il lui donna des petits coups de talons sur le crâne et lui ordonna de son habituelle voix autoritaire et ennuyé : « Reste un peu tranquille mon gros, ou sinon je ne pourrai pas te taillader proprement. » Il dégaina deux autres lames à ces derniers mots. Il sauta, vrilla son corps et tourna sur lui même alors qu'il lacérait le cou du monstre. Tous les Titans étaient morts, leurs restes commençaient déjà à s'évaporer.

Le petit brun utilisa ses harpons pour se percher sur les branches d'un arbre géant, se mettant ainsi hors de portée si d'autres monstres cherchaient à les attaquer, tandis que Mikasa se trouvait toujours au sol à côté des restes du colosse qu'elle venait de tuer. La jeune fille ne cachait pas sa surprise. Rivaille venait de parler à un Titan, c'était sûrement un psychopathe. Ou bien un homme qui devait combattre les géants depuis sept ans et ne savait plus comment tromper sa lassitude. Elle ne pouvait malgré tout s'empêcher de penser qu'il faisait preuve d'une certaine classe lorsqu'il combattait, et se rendit alors pleinement compte du charisme que pouvait dégager le Capitaine. Rivaille la regardait quant à lui du haut de l'arbre, toujours avec cette étrange lueur au fond de ses prunelles. Il lui dit simplement :

\- « Eh bien, on dirait qu'on danse plutôt bien ensemble finalement. »

Mikasa lui sourit. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec le brun était autre chose que leur valse dans l'écurie une semaine plus tôt. C'était moins doux et tendre, cet instant était toutefois aussi exceptionnel car elle se sentait en synergie totale avec Rivaille. Une coordination parfaite. Une symétrie meurtrière. Elle déchanta cependant bien vite lorsqu'il ajouta sans cacher son dégoût :

\- « Tch. Regarde-moi ça, tout ce sang sur ta cape et ton visage, tu es vraiment dégueulasse. Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça proprement gamine stupide ? On n'est pas dans une boucherie ici. »

Rivaille était _définitivement_ un psychopathe. Comment pouvait-on se soucier de la propreté dans un moment pareil ? Ils venaient de tuer autant de Titans qu'une troupe de quarante soldats lambda, c'était déjà assez exceptionnel en soi. Ils n'allaient pas en plus se préoccuper de l'hygiène ! Mais Rivaille était toujours impeccable, d'une propreté incomparable. Il essuya avec application la manette de son équipement puis rajusta d'un mouvement sec le mouchoir blanc qui ornait son cou. Un psychopathe raffiné et complètement maniaque.

Alors que le sang qui maculait Mikasa commençait à s'évaporer, elle rejoignit Rivaille. La brune s'installa à ses côtés, sur la branche où il s'était perché, et s'adossa contre le tronc de l'arbre pour souffler un peu. La menace avait manifestement été éliminée, ils pouvaient en profiter pour se remettre avant de recommencer leur chevauchée. Rivaille ne semblait néanmoins pas vouloir se détendre. Elle remarqua qu'il tapotait nerveusement du pied, lui dont les gestes étaient pourtant si contrôlés d'ordinaire, et surtout il la toisait comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Le combat venait de se terminer et Mikasa sentait une atmosphère étrange flotter entre eux maintenant que l'urgence était passée. La jeune femme ne parvenait cependant pas à analyser la situation. Pourquoi la transperçait-il de son regard ? C'était tellement intense que cela la mettait presque mal à l'aise. Il ne semblait en tout cas ne rien vouloir ajouter, et c'était encore plus angoissant.

\- « Je ne pense pas que dans l'état actuel des choses nous puissions débusquer le traître qui a ameuté les Titans. Tu devrais prendre le temps de décompresser avant que nous ne repartions. » - lui conseilla Mikasa afin de combler le silence étrange qui s'installait entre eux. - « En tant que Capitaine, tous les soldats - moi y compris - comptons sur toi. Il faut que tu sois au maximum de tes capacités. »

Rivaille ne cacha pas son expression incrédule alors qu'elle prononçait ses derniers mots. Cette gamine allait le tuer un jour, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Il allait devenir fou, c'était certain.

\- « Alors comme ça, je vois que j'ai le droit à du _Capitaine_ maintenant. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Vraiment ?

\- Euh oui - bégaya-t-elle ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. - Tu es mon Capitaine après tout, j'imagine que c'est approprié… enfin je crois...

\- Ce qui est approprié avant chaque expédition, c'est de saluer son _Capitaine_ \- comme tu dis - sur le coeur. Pas de lui péter les dents sur un putain de cheval lancé au galop. »

Mikasa comprit enfin. Le baiser. Il parlait du baiser.

* * *

Avec violence et stupéfaction, la brune se souvint qu'elle avait embrassé Rivaille ce matin. Un baiser qu'elle lui avait volé il y a quelques heures. Une éternité. Ça lui était momentanément sorti de la tête avec le combat. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ? Quelle était idiote ! Alors que la situation s'éclairait, la jeune fille se mit à paniquer. Il lui semblait que son cerveau tournait au ralenti, elle ne savait que dire ni que faire. Mikasa était également perturbé car elle sentait que Rivaille n'était pas non plus dans son état habituel, caractérisé par son calme imperturbable et sa froide nonchalance. Le petit homme avait abandonné son assurance de façade, laissé de côté son sarcasme. Il semblait à cet instant au moins aussi à vif qu'elle, si ce n'est plus, prêt à passer d'une émotion à l'autre sans prévenir. Etait-il en colère ? C'était en tout cas l'impression qu'il lui donnait. Mikasa ressentit un besoin irrépressible de se justifier :

\- « Je suis désolé Rivaille. C'était complètement stupide…

\- Mikasa…

\- … et maladroit. Je comprends que tu sois fâché contre moi. Comme tu le dis tout le temps je ne suis qu'une gamine et je comprends que tu…

\- Mikasa ! – cria-t-il cette fois un peu plus fort, comblant d'un grand pas la distance qui les séparait.

\- …ne veuilles pas… - continua malgré tout la jeune fille.

\- Putain Mikasa ! » - il plaqua à ses mots son index et son majeur contre les lèvres de la brune. – « Je ne pensais pas à avoir à te dire ça un jour, mais tais-toi. » -reprit-il d'un ton plus calme, lui même surpris de s'être emporté.

Ce n'était jamais bon lorsqu'il perdait son sang froid. C'était même très mauvais.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Entre le tronc de l'arbre dans son dos et Rivaille aussi agité et imprévisible qu'un félin en cage face à elle, Mikasa se sentait prise au piège. Rivaille était là près d'elle, pourtant elle ne se sentait pas sereine. Il n'était pas non plus serein. Le si grand nombre d'émotions qui s'affrontaient dans les yeux de l'homme rendaient ses sentiments imperméables à toute tentative de décryptage. Mikasa attendit un moment, le cœur battant, cherchant à analyser cette situation bien trop étrange. Mais il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Peu importe à quel point Rivaille pouvait être un maniaque chronique, il n'était pas quelqu'un de logique.

Sans dire un mot, il laissa les doigts qui obstruaient sa bouche glisser le long de sa joue. Le brun attrapa maladroitement le visage de la jeune fille, avec autant de douceur qu'il en était capable. Comme s'il avait peur de la casser. Alors qu'il effleurait du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui défigurait sa joue, Rivaille entrouvrit sa bouche sans la lâcher du regard. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, son visage s'approchait si vite et pourtant affreusement lentement du sien. Mikasa n'eut que le temps de capter une dernière fois son regard troublé et effaré avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'était doux, bien plus doux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Ce n'était qu'une pression furtive, légère, qui caressait à peine ses lèvres mais qui restait indéniablement agréable. Alors que les sensations commençaient à peine à naître au creux de son ventre, Rivaille n'était cependant déjà plus là. Il avait reposé ses talons contre contre la branche de l'arbre mais continuait de la fixer.

\- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » – demanda-t-elle incertaine, aussi déboussolée que Rivaille ne l'était.

Il ne répondit rien, et alors qu'un silence pesant venait dresser un mur entre eux, Mikasa sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine de la mauvaise manière. Parce qu'elle en avait mis du temps, mais elle comprenait maintenant. Il y avait dans les yeux de Rivaille un mélange de désir et d'affection, ses sentiments étaient cependant balayés par un combat intérieur qui se teintait d'un regret amer, mêlé à une tristesse et à une confusion qui semblait sans fond. Un regard terne en complète perdition. Puis la lutte interne cessa pour laisser place à un renoncement qui lui fit mal. Le brun s'éloigna alors en détournant les yeux. Les doutes de Mikasa se confirmèrent lorsque Rivaille lui dit simplement d'une voix lasse, presque morose :

\- « C'était une mauvaise idée, une grosse connerie même. Je voulais le faire au moins une fois mais je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Oublie ça. »

Rivaille remarqua immédiatement la déception douloureuse de Mikasa. La jeune fille respira un grand coup, comme si elle cherchait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Comme si elle essayait de trouver les mots justes cette fois-ci, qu'elle cherchait à le convaincre peut-être. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire ? Il n'était qu'un vieux con comme le lui avait si bien rappelé Hanji tout à l'heure. Un vieux con, et pas plus que cela.

Il s'était coltiné une Hanji surexcitée ce matin et il ne souhaitait cela à personne, même pas à son pire ennemi. Et pourtant il savait se montrer sans pitié avec ses adversaires. Son amie s'était ainsi jetée sur lui alors que Mikasa venait à peine de l'embrasser, il avait heureusement réussi à lui échapper rapidement. Il n'était cependant pas au bout de ses peines. Alors qu'il chevauchait à l'arrière centre de la formation, le Capitaine avait senti le regard d'Eren peser sur lui. Le jeune Titan semblait lui demander sans comprendre grand chose : _« Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ma sœur ?_ » L'expression des membres de son escouade n'était guère mieux. Il ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher, les soldats des Bataillons devaient après tout penser qu'il tringlait une gamine de seize ans. Il soupira. Ce n'était cependant pas pire que le regard que lui avait lancé Erwin. Le regard qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait sévèrement merdé.

Erwin et lui n'étaient pas un couple. Pire que cela, ils étaient une sorte de mélange improbable entre ami avec bénéfices et vieux couple chiant mais inséparable. S'ils pouvaient aller voir ailleurs, un accord tacite entre les deux hommes leur commandait de toujours prévenir l'autre. Et comme un con il ne lui avait rien dit. Il n'avait rien dit à personne d'ailleurs, il s'était voilé la face tout ce temps et maintenant la réalité lui explosait littéralement à la figure. Il ne voulait faire souffrir ni Erwin ni Mikasa et il allait immanquablement faire de la peine aux deux, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Il était pathétique, incapable de gérer ses sentiments et ses responsabilités.

Ses pensées dérivèrent alors tristement vers Erwin. Il était indéniablement malheureux, l'ambition était le seul moteur qui lui permettait de tenir malgré sa haine de lui-même. Rivaille ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu l'aider malgré tous ses efforts. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait tout simplement rien à faire. Que lui avait-il dit la dernière fois lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés ? _« Je vais bientôt mourir Rivaille. Cela m'attriste, mais tu sais tout comme moi que c'est sûrement mieux ainsi. Je pourrais enfin payer ma dette envers tous les innocents que j'ai envoyé périr pour mes rêves. »_ Qu'est ce qu'il le détestait quand il était comme ça ! Si triste, et lui au lieu de lui apporter du réconfort il ne faisait que l'attrister davantage.

Ce furent des claquements de sabot à ses côtés qui le tirèrent de ses sombres pensées. Il releva la tête pour apercevoir d'abord les cheveux dégoûtants puis le sourire diabolique de Hanji. Il n'était pas étonné, cette stupide femme n'abandonnait jamais.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu fous là quatre yeux ?

\- Je transmettais un message à Erwin. J'aimerais bien mettre en place mes pièges pour attraper quelques nouveaux Titans sur le retour. Enfin, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps avec mes histoires de savant fou, sinon ça risque de durer des heures. Je crois par contre qu'il y a des choses que tu as oublié de me dire toi.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu es vraiment exaspérant, on dirait un enfant ! Je suis juste heureuse que ça avance bien entre Mikasa et toi.

\- Hanji – la coupa-t-il – Mikasa est une adolescente pas finie avec un cerveau complètement court-circuité par des bouffées d'hormones. Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Hanji haussa les épaules et continua sur sa lancée, habituée à la mauvaise humeur de son ami :

\- « C'est ça, à d'autres. Ça commence par un baiser et après on sait tous comment ça finit. Vous êtes tellement forts tous les deux, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vos enfants vont donner ! Je suis sûre qu'ils pourront sauver le monde ! Ne fais pas cette tête Rivaille. » – ajouta-t-elle d'un ton taquin face à l'expression désespéré du Capitaine. – « Vous devez vous reproduire comme des lapins pour l'avenir de l'Humanité. J'ai bon espoir, d'après mes estimations ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que vous ne vous y mettiez.

\- Ah mais tu débloques complètement ! Tu t'es encore shootée avec le gaz des bonbonnes, ou quoi ? »

Rivaille était énervé, Hanji lui tapait sur les nerfs. Ce n'était cependant pas l'excentricité de son amie qui exaspérait le petit brun. Au fond de lui il avait peur car il savait que Hanji avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison. Stupide femme beaucoup trop perspicace. Il contint avec peine l'envie de l'assommer pour la faire taire, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller en pleine expédition.

\- « C'était de l'humour Rivaille. Et puis la dernière fois que je me suis défoncée c'était avec toi. Détends-toi un peu. – lui conseilla la scientifique alors que son ami ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle. Va plutôt te noyer dans le caca de tes Titans adorés, ça me ferait des vacances. » - lâcha-t-il simplement, la mâchoire serrée.

Si Hanji ne releva pas l'imprécision scientifique de Rivaille qu'elle jugeait horripilante (c'était pourtant bien connu que les les Titans ne déféquaient pas, ils n'avaient pas de système digestif !), elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas. Rivaille n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement joyeux, bien au contraire, mais il semblait à cet instant anormalement tendu.

\- « Tu ne veux pas arrêtez de faire la gueule pour une fois que quelque chose de bien arrive dans ta vie ? Tu viens de te faire embrasser par une fille super, ça mérite au moins un petit sourire.

\- Putain de merde Hanji, tu ne connais pas Mikasa. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Elle est si jeune… et moi je vais…

\- Je crois que je comprends très bien justement. On aurait juste dû me prévenir qu'on avait échangé mon meilleur ami contre un vieux con dépressif et chiant. »

Alors que Rivaille s'apprêtait à riposter, il fut coupé net pour la seconde fois d'affilée.

\- « Ne parle pas et écoute-moi un peu. - lui asséna Hanji après lui avoir cogné la tête sans ménagement – Tu réfléchis trop Rivaille, et comme tu es un abruti de première classe ça ne peut rien donner de bon. Mikasa n'est pas une sainte-nitouche, c'est elle qui t'a embrassé je te rappelle. Je ne te dis certes pas de lui rentrer dedans comme le Titan Colossal dans le Mur Maria, mais elle veut de l'action c'est certain ! » – Elle s'arrêta un moment et reprit plus doucement. – « Mais il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a aussi Erwin qui t'inquiètes ?

\- Peut-être bien.

\- Tu t'imagines déjà avec lui dans ton salon de thé, en train de t'occuper de ses rhumatismes, entouré d'au moins une vingtaine de chats. Tu sais que ça n'arrivera jamais, hein Rivaille ? »

Il le savait pertinemment. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher d'espérer même si les illusions faisaient plus de mal que de bien. Hanji avait croisé ses bras derrière sa tête et reprenait d'un ton plus lointain : « Tu étais encore un malfaiteur de la ville souterraine doublé d'un anarchiste révolutionnaire lorsque tu as intégré l'armée… c'était très drôle de te voir te disputer avec Erwin. Vos débuts n'ont pas toujours été faciles, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il était exaspéré par ton indiscipline et ton fort caractère, mais ça lui faisait indéniablement de l'effet. Vous étiez très mignons tous les deux. Vous l'êtes toujours. »

Rivaille avait effectivement mis du temps à accepter la hiérarchie militaire. Aujourd'hui il n'aurait cependant jamais songé à désobéir à un ordre d'Erwin. Il était devenu son homme de main et respectait chacun de ses commandements. Hanji aurait peut-être dit qu'il s'était assagi avec le temps, il savait néanmoins que ce n'était pas exactement cela. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une confiance absolue qui reliait les deux hommes.

\- « Tu te souviens du groupe de punk qu'on avait monté avec Mike, avant que Maria ne tombe ? – reprit-elle avec un rire triste, nostalgique - J'étais la pire guitariste que la Terre ait jamais porté mais tu chantais plutôt bien. Tu as déjà chanté quelque chose pour Mikasa ?

\- Je lui ai fais écouter de la musique une fois. Elle a bien aimé je crois. »

Hanji remarqua le sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Rivaille à la simple évocation de ce souvenir. Un vrai sourire comme elle avait rarement l'occasion d'en voir.

\- « Tu tiens vraiment à elle, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut que j'y aille. Je ne peux pas laisser mon poste vacant plus longtemps, je vais finir par me sentir coupable si cet angoissé de Moblit s'inquiète trop pour moi. Juste Rivaille _par pitié_ fais quelque chose. Mais ne fais pas non plus n'importe quoi. Ah, et si tu oses briser le cœur de Mikasa, je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas ! »

Elle lui fit un signe de main sur ses derniers mots, qu'il lui rendit vaguement en songeant que Hanji avait à la fois les pires défauts et les plus belles qualités des meilleures amies.

Il avait songé à Mikasa le reste de la journée, même lorsque Petra et Auruo étaient venus le voir il était perdu dans ses pensées. Les deux soldats étaient néanmoins trop occupés à se chamailler gentiment entre eux pour remarquer que leur Capitaine était ailleurs. Plongé dans le désarroi face à une situation qui lui apparaissait incontrôlable, Rivaille avait essayé tant bien que mal de se rassurer. Il n'avait qu'à suivre les indications de Hanji et tout irait bien. Faire quelque chose. Ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Les recommandations de son amie étaient cependant tellement vagues qu'il aurait dû comprendre dès le début que ça allait immanquablement partir en couilles un moment ou à un autre.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu le message de l'arrière, il avait immédiatement décidé de partir secourir ses hommes. Les traîtres n'avaient manifestement pas profité de l'expédition pour assaillir le Mur Maria mais au contraire pour attaquer leurs troupes, et comme il l'avait expliqué à Mikasa il n'allait pas laisser ses subordonnés se faire bouffer en vain. Il avait alors croisé la jeune fille par hasard. Il pensait encore que ça irait bien à ce moment là. Que tout était sous contrôle. Elle ne lui avait cependant rien dit à propos du baiser. Il n'avait pas relevé car le combat contre les Titans passait toujours avant toutes autres considérations. C'était après avoir décimé les monstres que les choses avaient mal tourné.

Elle avait réagit comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il avait passé une matinée entière à se faire des noeuds de merde dans le cerveau en pensant à elle. Ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il avait disjoncté et agit sans réfléchir. Il n'arrivait effectivement plus à penser correctement, car si tenir Mikasa a une certaine distance lui avait semblé être au début la meilleure solution, il se rendait compte qu'étouffer l'envie d'être proche d'elle lui apportait autant de problèmes. Et s'il avait alors bien fais quelque chose, il avait indubitablement fait n'importe quoi. Il avait encore eu la preuve qu'il n'était qu'un con, et maintenant il regrettait à la fois d'avoir approché Mikasa et de s'être éloigné d'elle.

Il ne savait pas comment faire ces choses là. Rivaille était si replié sur lui même que lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas se réfugier derrière son scepticisme rassurant ou son sarcasme, il se sentait démuni. Son stoïcisme était ainsi le meilleur moyen d'autodéfense qu'il ait pu trouver. Il avait perdu trop de personnes importantes, vu trop de gens mourir pour laisser n'importe qui rentrer dans sa vie. Hanji était exaspérée par sa méfiance, elle lui disait qu'il s'empêchait de vivre. Elle avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Mikasa pensait être capable de protéger tous ses amis, Rivaille avait cependant assez vécu pour savoir que peu importe sa propre force on ne pouvait jamais sauver tous ceux qu'on aimait. Il était impossible de prédire les conséquences de ses choix, et parfois quelque soit la décision prise, les résultats ne pouvaient être que mauvais. Il avait ainsi déjà éprouvé ses limites et fuyait au maximum les relations trop personnelles pour ne pas subir la douleur d'une nouvelle perte. La population pensait qu'il était fort car il était impassible. Ils acclamaient ce soldat, froid, puissant et charismatique. Mais il était impassible car il était faible. Les relations aux autres étaient sa faiblesse.

Rivaille sentit deux mains chaudes saisir les siennes. Il revint à la réalité et lorsqu'il releva la tête il croisa les yeux immenses de Mikasa. Des yeux étonnamment calmes, remplis d'une résolution douce. Des yeux qui inspiraient la confiance. Elle serra ses mains et lui dit d'une voix tranquille, où l'on pouvait percevoir une émotion contenue :

\- « Rivaille, t'embrasser ce matin m'a rendue si heureuse. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir tout faire, que je pouvais même m'envoler. Mais toi tu as l'air… éteint. Je ne veux pas que cela te rende triste. » – Elle s'arrêta un instant pour glisser ses doigts entre les siens. – « La première fois que tu m'as parlé tu m'as dit que je devais faire mes propres choix sans aucun regret. J'ai douté un moment, mais maintenant je suis sûre que je ne regrette pas. Et je ne veux pas que tu ais des regrets. Il faut que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. C'est le regard des autres peut-être ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça. Ça n'a jamais été ça. »

Il n'était pas comme cela, l'avis des autres n'avaient jamais importé. Sinon il n'aurait pas commencé à entretenir une relation avec Erwin de toute façon. Il aurait profité de sa célébrité pour se marier avec une femme bien comme il faut de la Capitale, et se serait rendu aux réceptions du Palais pour se rouler avec les nobles dans leurs privilèges comme des porcs dans de la fange. Il n'avait cependant jamais recherché des choses aussi bassement matérielles que la richesse et le pouvoir, et rien d'aussi stupide que la gloire et la consécration.

Mikasa l'encouragea du regard à continuer. Il savait qu'il devait lui fournir des explications, il lui devait au moins ça. Il s'exécuta :

\- « C'est pour toi Mikasa. Tu… » - Il s'arrêta, hésitant. Les mots qu'il retenait au plus profond de lui même sortirent d'un coup de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les contrôler : « Tu mérites mieux qu'un trentenaire aigri qui t'arrive au menton. »

Il fuyait son regard, peut-être trop conscient de la faiblesse qu'il lui révélait. Trop conscient que Mikasa serait plus heureuse avec quelqu'un de plus jeune et de plus joyeux que lui. Quelqu'un de plus grand aussi tant qu'à faire. Deux doigts vinrent lui relever le menton et Mikasa planta ses yeux noirs et brillants dans les siens. Elle savait maintenant ce qui inquiétait Rivaille, elle n'avait alors plus aucune raison de douter. Elle lui répondit d'une voix amusée :

\- « C'était donc ça. Je ne suis pas toujours très futée, mais de nous deux c'est vraiment toi le plus stupide. » - Elle gloussa légèrement, de son rire qui ressemblait à un petit hoquet – « On forme une belle paire d'imbécile. »

Il laissa un moment le rire de Mikasa résonner dans ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Insister ? Lui dire qu'il avait peur de lui faire du mal. Qu'il était effrayé tout simplement. Les mots ne voulaient cependant pas sortir, bloqués par l'émotion. Avant que Rivaille ne puisse objecter quoi que ce soit, la brune reprit d'un ton plus posé :

\- « C'est à moi de décider ce qui est bon pour moi ou non, tu ne crois pas ? Et je crois que ça me plaît bien. »

Rivaille scruta un instant la jeune fille, son cœur cognant sa poitrine bien plus vite que la normale. Il y avait certes une naïveté adolescente dans les yeux de Mikasa mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la confiance qui irradiait d'elle. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que, incroyablement forte et responsable, Mikasa savait ce qu'elle faisait. La brune repensait de son côté à ce que lui avait dit Jean quelques heures plus tôt et ajouta :

\- « On a tous des doutes et des hésitations à un moment ou à un autre. C'est tout à fait normal. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on est en train de faire et je suis consciente que ça pourra être compliqué. Mais je n'ai pas peur. »

Rivaille était certes un homme complexe, presque incompréhensible. Mikasa était néanmoins certaine qu'elle ne regretterait pas son choix. Le petit brun dû également le comprendre car la lueur au fond de ses prunelles changea. Il ne sourit pas mais la jeune femme vit ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme s'ils s'éveillaient. Rivaille semblait toujours aussi ému, la tristesse et l'indécision étaient néanmoins parties. Il n'y avait plus rien de pesant entre eux. Mikasa entendait juste le chant infiniment doux de la forêt - composé d'un savant mélange de bruissement de feuillages et de gazouillis d'oiseaux – se mêler follement aux battements effrénés de son cœur. Elle eut alors très envie d'embrasser Rivaille et lui demanda simplement :

\- « Rivaille, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

La formulation était un peu maladroite mais il trouva cela mignon. Il y avait dans cette façon de dire son nom, dans cette demande, une sorte de romantisme simple qui le fit frissonner, alors que putain qu'est ce qu'il avait horreur de ça d'habitude. Il ne discernait pas une once d'appréhension chez la jeune femme, juste un naturel désarmant et une envie sincère. Irrésistible. Mikasa était vraiment une gamine impossible.

\- « A part si tu m'exploses les dents une nouvelle fois, je n'y vois pas d'objections.

\- J'essaierai de ne pas y aller trop fort.

\- Tu es bien une petite merdeuse toi. »

Ils souriaient tous les deux, et lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent ils souriaient toujours.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Mikasa qui se baissa car c'était quand même plus pratique dans ce sens là. La jeune fille entoura les épaules de Rivaille de ses bras tandis qu'il passait les siens autour de sa taille. Leurs yeux s'étaient fermés d'eux mêmes, profitant complètement de l'instant. Rivaille détacha un instant sa bouche de la sienne pour mieux la retrouver. Il lui attrapa la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle caressait sa nuque rasée.

Ce n'était en rien comparable avec leurs baisers précédents. Il s'agissait d'un _vrai_ baiser. Son premier vrai baiser. Cette fois-ci Mikasa savait qu'elle s'envolait vraiment alors qu'une multitude de papillons virevoltaient dans son ventre. Des ailes qui semblaient fines et fragiles mais qui pourraient la transporter à l'autre bout du monde. Rivaille avait quant à lui raffermit la prise sur sa taille, s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée dans un océan déchaîné alors qu'il était parcouru par un frisson violent. Ils étaient tous deux transportés. C'était bon.

Leurs lèvres se détachèrent finalement car ils avaient besoins de respirer. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre, Mikasa observa le sourire rare et précieux de Rivaille, et elle pouvait deviner sans peine qu'un même trait joyeux se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- « Alors, je n'embrasse pas si mal que ça ? - lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

\- Ne sois pas si sûre de toi, gamine. Au bout d'un essai c'est difficile de juger. Il va falloir que tu me re-montres ça. »

Sans avoir besoins d'en dire davantage, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, toute retenue abandonnée. Rivaille pouvait effectivement être doux comme il pouvait être emporté. Mikasa sentit la langue du brun taquiner ses lèvres, elle ouvrit alors la bouche pour la laisser passer. La chaleur qu'elle ressentit à ce contact avait quelque chose d'extatique. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent d'abord timidement avant de laisser place à une frénésie endiablée, un baiser profond presque brûlant. Ils comblèrent inconsciemment le peu d'espace qui les séparaient et Mikasa sentit son dos heurter le tronc de l'arbre alors qu'ils s'agrippaient à l'autre de toutes leurs forces. Leurs équipements tridimensionnels s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas de cliquetis métalliques tandis que leurs langues dansaient ensemble un ballet délicieux et désordonné. Ils firent durer le plaisir un moment, laissant de temps à autres échapper des soupirs de béatitude, et la jeune fille bava sur Rivaille car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

\- « Tu embrasses vraiment comme un pied. » – souffla le brun contre ses lèvres, mais malgré ses paroles rudes elle pouvait sentir de l'amusement dans sa voix.

\- « Tais-toi. » - répliqua t-elle alors qu'elle se saisissait de nouveau de sa bouche.

Elle lui donna des petits coup d'épaules puérils tout en l'embrassant, qu'il lui rendit de manière tout aussi enfantine. Ils continuèrent ainsi à se battre et à s'embrasser en équilibre instable sur leur branche tandis que le Soleil commençait à décliner lentement dans le ciel. Ils se détachèrent finalement l'un de l'autre et descendirent de leur perchoir après s'être chamaillé encore un peu.

En bas de l'arbre, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

* * *

 _Vous êtes arrivé vivants au bout de ce pavé ? ^^ Mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long, je compte d'ailleurs couper le prochain en deux parties. Ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._


	9. Nuit (Partie 1)

_Merci pour vos commentaires ! :D J'en profite d'abord pour répondre à Anonyme._

 _Anon : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé leur premier vrai baiser ! Merci pour ta patience, il a quand même fallu attendre 60 000 mots pour qu'ils s'y mettent enfin ^^ C'est quoi le titre de ta fanfic et ton compte sur Wattpad ? Et ne dis pas que c'est de la merde. C'est super cool que tu écrives ! (en plus tu écris sur le meilleur (battle)ship RivaMika, alors ça ne peut qu'être bien !)_

 _Précision importante : ce chapitre est en rating M ! Il y a une scène de sexe explicite entre les deux protagonistes en fin de chapitre. Personnellement, je trouve ça moins choquant (mais alors beaucoup moins !) que ce qu'on peut voir niveau violence dans l'Attaque des Titans, mais je préfère vous prévenir si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec le lemon._

 _Je vous laisse, bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Nuit (Partie 1)

Rivaille et Mikasa avaient sifflé leurs chevaux de combat et s'étaient remis en selle sans trop tarder. S'ils s'étaient occupés avec brio des Titans qui détruisaient la formation, d'autres monstres étaient néanmoins susceptibles d'arriver. En outre, l'humain dans un corps de Titan – s'il y en avait réellement un – ne s'était pas montré. Ils ne pouvaient ainsi pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Bien qu'ils aient tous deux envie d'approfondir leurs baisers, il était cependant plus important de s'assurer de l'état de l'arrière. Ils chevauchèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes. Ils n'avaient pas envie de parler anticipant ce qu'ils allaient trouver un peu plus loin.

Lorsqu'ils découvrirent les restes d'une zone de combat, Mikasa eut encore une fois la confirmation que, si ce monde était beau, il était également cruel. Suite aux signaux de détresse, les soldats des différentes lignes de détection avaient dû essayer de s'organiser, mais ils n'avaient été ni assez rapide ni assez nombreux. Elle ne remarqua pas de corps humains à première vue – ils avaient dû tous se faire dévorer – juste des traces de sang et un cheval au crâne explosé. Les autres montures avaient dû fuir dans la confusion. Mikasa s'approcha un peu plus du champ de bataille et comprit qu'elle s'était trompée. Sous le cheval, il restait bien un soldat toujours en vie. Elle posa un pied à terre et conclut qu'il n'en avait cependant plus pour longtemps. Ses jambes avaient été en partie arrachées et saignaient encore abondamment. L'hémorragie était incontrôlable. Il devait souffrir horriblement.

Elle sentit la main de Rivaille derrière elle presser son épaule. Il s'était également mis à terre et lui dit d'une voix neutre : « Éloigne toi d'ici. Va t'occuper du cheval ou autre chose. N'importe quoi. » Il la dépassa, et Mikasa remarqua à cet instant une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant sur le visage du petit brun. L'expression d'un Capitaine. Son subordonné le vit également avancer et tendit faiblement un bras vers lui alors qu'il lui demandait d'une voix mourante :

\- « Capitaine est ce que j'ai été utile à l'humanité ? »

Rivaille s'agenouilla à ses côtés et saisit sans hésiter la main sanglante et poisseuse de l'homme tout en lui prodiguant des paroles réconfortantes. Mikasa préféra se retourner et s'éloigner comme il le lui avait suggéré, tandis qu'il accompagnait son subordonné dans la mort. Elle le remarqua seulement essuyer un poignard du coin de l'œil.

Rivaille avait récupéré l'insigne du soldat pour sa famille et ses proches ainsi que son équipement tridimensionnel (l'assemblage de poulies étaient bien trop onéreux pour qu'il puisse laisser le soldat avec ses armes). Ils purent alors brûler le cadavre, s'afférant à leur tâche avec des gestes mécaniques qui trahissaient l'habitude. Rivaille ressassait des pensées sombres en silence, bien plus affecté qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Mikasa lui jetait quant à elle des coup d'œil inquiets mais ne savait que dire. Elle aurait voulu lui assurer que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Cependant, vu comment elle-même pouvait s'inquiéter pour Eren, Armin et les gens auxquels elle tenait, il lui semblait évident que Rivaille se sentait responsable de la mort de ses hommes. Elle choisit de respecter son mutisme. Ce fut finalement lui qui brisa le silence pesant. Lorsqu'il parla le ton de sa voix parvint à rester professionnel et contrôlé :

\- « Repartons. Est ce que ça va toi ?

\- Oui. J'ai déjà fait cela avant. »

Il hocha simplement la tête et ils se remirent à dos de leur monture.

\- « On se dirige vers le Mur Rose ? – demanda Mikasa – La situation nous échappe complètement il serait préférable de se replier.

\- Tu as vu l'ordre de repli d'Erwin ? Ce n'est pas une question. » – ajouta-t-il alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à protester. – « S'il n'a pas donné d'ordre, on continue.

\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens. On ne se dirige pas vers Shiganshina, on n'a nulle part où aller. Pourquoi ne rentre-t-on pas ?

\- Le Soleil va bientôt se coucher. Il n'y a pas de Lune cette nuit, les Titans seront complètement inactifs et il est périlleux de chevaucher dans l'obscurité. – répondit Rivaille en haussant les épaules. – On verra bien quels seront les ordres d'Erwin demain.

\- Ça ne t'énerve pas toi d'y aller à l'aveugle comme ça ? Une dizaine de nos camarades à l'arrière de l'aile droite doivent être morts alors qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'on fait ni où on va !

\- Bien sûr que je suis en colère contre Erwin ! Tu penses vraiment que ça m'amuse de finir mes hommes à moitié bouffé par les Titans ? Pardon, je ne voulais pas être si cru. – ajouta-t-il face à l'expression de Mikasa. – Je n'aime pas ça, je déteste ça même, mais Erwin est capable de voir bien plus loin que toi ou moi. J'ai même longtemps pensé que personne ne pouvait voir aussi loin que lui. Je me fie à son jugement, il a toute ma confiance. »

La jeune fille savait qu'il était inutile de continuer cette discussion plus longtemps, le ton du Capitaine n'incitait d'ailleurs pas à la réplique. Rivaille lui avait déjà dit qu'il avait donné sa vie à Erwin et plus largement aux Bataillons jusqu'à ce que l'humanité triomphe des Titans. Elle n'aimait décidément pas le Major mais Mikasa n'avait pas non plus envie de rentrer dans des débats stériles. Pas alors qu'ils venaient juste de s'embrasser. Elle attendit à nouveau quelques minutes avant de lui demander finalement :

\- « Du coup, où est-ce que tu dors ce soir ? »

Rivaille ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'œil. Rien n'était dit, il n'y avait objectivement que du silence entre eux. Mikasa ne pouvait cependant pas se mentir il s'agissait de beaucoup plus que cela. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait tourné le bouton du son à fond et que tous les bruits de la forêt s'étaient soudainement amplifié. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux perdus dans la cacophonie d'une musique explosive et indistincte. Mikasa continua de talonner sa monture alors qu'elle se noyait dans le vacarme effrénés des battements de son cœur.

Ils virent au bout d'un certain temps des signaux verts barrer le ciel crépusculaire. C'était l'ordre de repos pour la nuit, les soldats devaient tirer des fumigènes afin de signaler leur emplacement ainsi que leur nombre.

\- « Ce n'est pas dangereux de signaler notre position comme cela ? – questionna Mikasa.

\- Les Titans sont trop cons pour faire le lien entre activité humaine et fumigènes. On n'a jamais eu de problèmes avec les bivouacs en forêt jusqu'ici. »

Rivaille n'avait pu voir le ciel pour la première fois qu'à vingt-quatre ans, lorsqu'Erwin l'avait sorti de la ville souterraine, lorsqu'il lui avait donné la citoyenneté ainsi que la possibilité d'une existence nouvelle. Il se souviendrait toujours de sa rencontre avec le bleu lumineux des cieux, sous le regard tout aussi céruléen d'Erwin. C'était son plus beau souvenir. Indescriptible. Depuis, le brun appréciait particulièrement passer ses nuits dehors avec pour seul plafond les étoiles. Les Ailes de la Liberté portaient bien leur nom dans ces moments.

\- « Et s'il y a un humain infiltré dans un Titan, c'est quand même risqué, non ? – ajouta tout de même la brune

\- Je n'en sais malheureusement rien, on n'a jamais fait face à ce genre de situations auparavant. Tous les soldats, Eren compris, devraient être en relative sécurité jusqu'à l'aube. Enfin je l'espère » - Il s'arrêta et ne pu empêcher un pli soucieux de barrer son front, puis il reprit finalement d'un ton plus confiant et désinvolte : « Au pire, si la nuit ne suffit pas à nous protéger et que le traître vient nous emmerder, on ira le déboîter tous les deux. »

C'était un bon programme songea Mikasa, il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Elle ne voyait de toute façon pas ce qu'ils auraient pu faire d'autre. Ils chevauchèrent encore un peu et Rivaille s'arrêta devant une clairière au centre de laquelle trônait un grand rocher dont le sommet lisse semblait être poli par la main de l'homme.

\- « C'est pas mal ici. – jugea le brun avec une voix de connaisseur. – On pourra monter le camp en hauteur. Il faut juste vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de Titans à proximité. »

Ils examinèrent la zone mais les alentours semblaient résolument vides, Rivaille tira alors deux fumigènes verts pour signaler leur position. Si le Soleil n'était pas encore entièrement couché il n'y avait toutefois que peu de choses à craindre des géants à cette heure-ci. Les deux soldats décidèrent donc de se délester de leurs équipements tridimensionnels. C'était un véritable soulagement, l'assortiment complexe de sangles et de harnais pesait effectivement plus d'une dizaine de kilos et tirait de manière effroyable sur tous les muscles du corps. Ils profitèrent de ce moment de calme pour manger à la hâte une de ces infâmes rations énergétiques et prendre le temps de souffler un peu afin d'évacuer la tension de la journée. Ils finirent par se détendre, une parcelle de leurs esprits restait néanmoins vigilante au moindre craquement de branches et autres bruits suspects. Tandis que Mikasa s'occupait de sa jument, Rivaille grimpa sur le haut du rocher avec des mouvements souples et félins pour admirer la vue. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et lui dit simplement :

\- « Je ne suis pas non plus tout à fait serein. Il va falloir qu'on se relaie cette nuit pour prendre des tours de garde.

\- Ça me semble mieux aussi. – appuya la jeune fille en hochant la tête.

\- Je prendrai le premier et on se remplacera toutes les trois heures.

\- Non. »

Il se tourna alors complètement vers elle toujours perché en haut du roc, et plissa ses paupières de contrariété.

\- « Comment ça _non_ ?

\- Je commence à te connaître. Si tu prends le premier tour de garde, tu ne vas jamais me réveiller. C'est _moi_ qui vais prendre le premier tour de garde et toi tu vas dormir. Ce n'est pas la peine de discuter, je suis intraitable. »

Rivaille tenta de conserver un visage impassible à ces derniers mots. Ses yeux n'étaient cependant plus que deux fentes dans lesquelles étincelaient cette lueur que Mikasa commençait à bien connaître. Cette lueur qui ne brillait que pour elle. Cette lueur qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

\- « D'abord une tentative d'assassinat contre ma personne, puis une critique virulente des ordres de ton Major et maintenant ça, je crois que tu as un sérieux problème avec la discipline Ackerman. Il va falloir que je t'inculque l'obéissance et le respect de la hiérarchie. »

Il ne précisa pas comment il comptait lui inculquer tout cela, il n'en avait pas besoins. Son expression parlait pour lui. Mikasa savait toutefois que le brun ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, bien qu'elle ait parfaitement conscience des tendances presque sadiques de l'homme. Tout comme la jeune fille ne voyait pas Rivaille comme son supérieur, le Capitaine n'avait effectivement jamais pu considérer Mikasa comme sa subordonnée. En outre, c'était des deux celui qui avait le plus de problèmes avec l'autorité. S'il respectait strictement les ordres d'Erwin, il méprisait en revanche le gouvernement, l'Église, les guildes de marchands et toutes autres institutions qui représentaient le pouvoir en place. Il utilisait sa position intouchable de plus puissant soldat de l'Humanité pour leur cracher dessus allègrement. Ses menaces contre Mikasa n'étaient donc que de la provocation pure et simple. Une provocation terriblement efficace.

La jeune fille pouvait néanmoins se révéler tout aussi douée au petit jeu de la provocation. Elle repensa à ce que Sasha et Connie avait raconté aux recrues il y a une semaine. Rivaille les avaient apparemment surpris dans ses appartements, et après que Sasha l'ait renvoyé sans aucun tact à sa petite carrure, il les avaient obligés à laver sa chambre vingt huit fois d'affilée, avant de la nettoyer lui même en grommelant que ces putains de gamin devraient avoir honte de leur niveau d'incompétence dans l'art sacré du ménage. _« C'est comme s'il nous avait marqué le cul vingt huit fois au fer rouge ! »_ leur avait expliqué Connie en mimant la douleur de façon convaincante. Sasha avait été en plus privée de nourriture ce qui avait fini d'achever la jeune femme. Elle avait éclaté en sanglots de gratitude lorsque Christa et Ymir étaient venues la nourrir après plus d'une journée sans manger. La grande brune lui avait tout de même rappelé qu'elle avait une nouvelle dette envers elle, parce qu'Ymir ne voulait surtout pas qu'on la prenne pour une fille désintéressée, tandis que sa petite amie levait les yeux au ciel et affichait un sourire contrit face à Sasha qui constellait sa jupe de taches de bave et de larmes. Les recrues s'étaient ensuite réunies dans le dortoir - à l'exception d'Eren qui devait toujours dormir dans les cachots - lorsque Sasha et Connie leur avait expliqué la raison de la colère de Rivaille, renommé entre temps Capitaine _clean freak_ par le reste des adolescents. Une vague d'indignation s'était immédiatement soulevée. _« Quel salaud c'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! On va vous venger Connie et Sasha, il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça ! », « On peut mourir dans une semaine, et cette espèce de maniaque a gâché un mois de notre vie avec ses foutus opérations de nettoyage ! »_ Reiner le soldat modèle qui agissait toujours comme un grand frère protecteur, Jean qui pouvait facilement se mettre en colère, ainsi que les deux imbéciles de la 104e brigade commençait déjà à organiser leur vengeance tandis qu'Armin et Christa essayait tant bien que mal de les raisonner. Mikasa leur avait finalement remis les idées en place à grands renforts de ses poings. Elle avait ensuite enfoncé du pain dans la bouche de Sasha pour réconforter son amie (même si elle l'avait au final plus étouffée qu'autre chose).

Quoiqu'il en soit grâce aux informations de Sasha et Connie elle savait exactement comment énerver le brun. C'était bas et sournois, petit même. Cela ne pourrait cependant être jamais aussi petit que Rivaille. Elle déclara alors avec toute la prétention dont elle était capable :

\- « Tu penses vraiment qu'un nabot comme toi peut me menacer ? Je n'ai pas peur des personnes qui ont besoins d'un escabeau pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. »

Rivaille mit un moment avant de répondre. Mikasa s'attaquait à l'ultime tabou, ce qui avait toujours eu le don de le mettre hors de lui : sa taille. Elle avait escaladé à son tour le rocher. Il lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur alors que la brune le rejoignait en haut du roc. L'homme déclara d'un ton querelleur :

\- « Espèce d'enfoirée. Je ne suis pas petit, Ackerman.

\- Tout le monde a ses complexes. Je peux comprendre tu sais… pour quelqu'un de trente et un an, ça doit tout de même être dramatique d'avoir la carrure d'un enfant de douze ans. Je n'ai pas besoins de te rappeler qu'à ton âge, on ne fait plus que se tasser.

\- Toi, la sale petite merdeuse, je vais te…

\- Comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose. Je suis beaucoup plus forte que toi. »

* * *

C'était le signal. Alors que le Soleil se couchait et teintait le ciel d'un rouge écarlate, les deux combattants se mirent instinctivement en garde. Le crépuscule projetait sur le roc des ombres dangereuses et sanglantes. Le haut du rocher formait quant à lui une surface plane semblable à un ring de boxe. Un lieu idéal pour un ultime combat dont ils avaient tous deux conscience de l'issue capitale. Si Rivaille dominait effectivement l'écrasante majorité des affrontements qu'ils avaient pu se livrer, la jeune virtuose s'était néanmoins toujours relevée sans jamais déclaré forfait. Les deux avaient cependant la certitude qu'il y aurait ce soir un gagnant et un perdant. Ils étaient en pleine expédition ce n'était objectivement pas le moment de débuter un combat. Mikasa et Rivaille ne se distinguaient cependant ni l'un ni l'autre par leur intelligence, alors ils ne se posèrent pas plus de questions. La compétition à son maximum, ils se mirent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre dans des gestes lents et calculés.

Rivaille avait pleinement conscience de la force exceptionnelle de Mikasa et avait pu observer ses progrès durant le mois où ils s'étaient entraîné ensemble. Il pouvait facilement se reconnaître dans la jeune fille, parfois de manière presque troublante. Il connaissait intimement le pouvoir prodigieux qui coulait dans ses veines. S'il avait pour sa part atteint le maximum de son potentiel, il ne doutait cependant pas que Mikasa le surpasse un jour. Rivaille se demandait à certain moment s'il existait quelque chose en ce monde susceptible d'arrêter la jeune femme. Elle lui faisait penser à une étoile filante, capable de traverser l'infini de l'espace en une traînée brillante sans aucune barrière capable de la stopper. Il possédait néanmoins l'avantage indubitable de l'âge et de l'expérience. Rivaille était certain qu'il gagnerait ce combat, il allait enfin vaincre cette foutue gamine une bonne fois pour toutes !

Ce fut Mikasa qui engagea le premier assaut, son impatience la trahissait toujours de toute façon. Rivaille se déroba et tourna sur lui même, telle une danseuse, afin d'esquiver d'un mouvement souple le poing tendu de la brune. Il utilisa ensuite sa force brutale pour lui asséner un coup qu'elle parvint à bloquer de justesse avec son avant bras. Elle poussa un grognement et se replaça vivement en garde. Rivaille n'avait quant à lui même pas daigné se remettre en position. Il la narguait clairement. Mikasa remarqua sa désinvolture de façade, et furieuse, elle le chargea à nouveau avec toute la force et la vitesse qu'elle possédait. Rivaille plissa légèrement ses paupières, et étudia le mouvement de la jeune fille. Sans décoller ses pieds du sol, il pivota sur le côté et saisit le bras tendu de la brune. Mikasa poussa un petit cri de douleur et de surprise alors que Rivaille lui tordait violemment le bras dans son dos. Il songea avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il aimait bien quand elle criait. Sans laisser le temps à Mikasa de réagir, il tordit son bras un peu plus fort et la ramena d'un mouvement brusque contre lui. L'homme passa son second bras autour du ventre de la jeune femme et la maintint fermement, lui interdisant tout mouvement. Il sentit Mikasa se débattre vigoureusement mais elle ne pouvait pas se dégager.

Mikasa était furieuse de s'être laissée piéger aussi facilement. Rivaille tordait son bras douloureusement, et elle se doutait qu'il faisait cela de façon intentionnelle. Bouillonnante de rage, elle se débattit encore un peu mais elle ne parvenait pas à décoller son dos du torse de l'homme. Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou et sa voix railleuse s'éleva tout près de son oreille :

\- « Alors Ackerman, qu'est ce que ça fait de se faire maîtriser par un homme à la carrure d'un enfant de douze ans ? Ton ego surdimensionné de petite prétentieuse n'en prend pas un trop grand coup ? ». - Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir le visage du brun elle savait qu'il souriait de sa manière ironique qui avait tendance à l'énerver sérieusement. Il ajouta toujours de sa voix provocante : « Si tu abandonnes et que tu admets que je suis plus fort que toi, je te relâcherai peut-être. »

C'en était trop. Mikasa avait clairement conscience que Rivaille exultait, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce petit enfoiré sadique la rabaisser plus longtemps. Il avait oublié qu'elle n'abandonnait jamais, elle allait se charger de lui rappeler. Elle allait le tuer. Rivaille était si satisfait et si certain de son emprise sur la jeune femme, que Mikasa parvint à déceler une faille dans sa garde. Si l'homme avait immobilisé tout le haut de son corps, elle utilisa son talon pour lui asséner un grand coup de pied. Il desserra son étreinte de surprise et la jeune fille en profita pour se dégager avec force. Elle vrilla son corps et tournoya à la manière de Rivaille pour lui asséner un coup de coude destructeur. Le brun avait cependant sauté et esquiva son attaque avec facilité. Ils se remirent tous les deux en garde. Il lui lança d'un ton sarcastique, mais qui avait néanmoins perdu un peu de sa superbe :

\- « Tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que d'imiter mes techniques ? Ce n'est qu'une pâle copie, mais une sale gamine comme toi ne doit sûrement pas être capable de beaucoup plus. ».

Mikasa ne releva pas la provocation et se contenta de lancer un nouvel assaut pour la troisième fois d'affilée. Elle fonçait encore sans réfléchir en laissant sa rage prendre le dessus, cette imbécile n'apprenait donc décidément rien songea Rivaille. Elle tournoya vers lui et il parvint une nouvelle fois à stopper sans mal son poing. Le brun connaissait ce mouvement par cœur, c'était après tout lui qui le lui avait enseigné, il n'eut ainsi aucune difficulté à bloquer l'attaque de la jeune femme. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'il remarqua le sourire satisfait et supérieur qui barrait le coin des lèvres de Mikasa. Rivaille comprit trop tard qu'elle ne faisait pas qu'imiter ses techniques.

La jeune femme s'était beaucoup trop rapprochée de son centre à découvert, et avant qu'il ne puisse régir, elle frappa. Elle lui asséna un superbe coup de genoux dans les parties intimes. Une douleur effroyable remonta le long de son corps et il s'effondra à genoux en se tenant le bas du ventre. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre que déjà le tibia de Mikasa venait rencontrer son menton avec force et fracas. Alors que le goût du sang envahissait sa bouche, il sentit son corps décoller suite à l'impact. L'homme dut faire appel à tous ses réflexes et ses incroyables capacités pour se ressaisir. Il vrilla son corps, se laissa rouler sur la pierre et se remit sur pied. Il venait à peine de se redresser que Mikasa était déjà face à lui, prête à le frapper à nouveau. Il esquiva de justesse son poing en basculant son corps en arrière.

Il réalisa cependant trop tard que c'était une mauvaise idée. Le petit brun se trouvait effectivement au bord du rocher, il n'y avait plus que le vide en dessous de lui. Il y eut cette seconde où tout était encore possible, où il sentit son corps privé de tout repère basculer lentement en arrière, comme s'il hésitait entre la roche et le gouffre sous lui. Rivaille n'eut que le temps de saisir à deux mains le col de la chemise de Mikasa dans un réflexe stupide. La jeune fille ne s'y attendait pas, il l'attira alors contre lui et ils basculèrent ensemble du rocher.

* * *

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprit vraiment ce qu'il se passait, ils roulèrent le long du roc dans un ensemble désordonné de membres. Ils s'écrasèrent finalement contre le sol de la forêt, ou plutôt Mikasa écrasa Rivaille contre la terre meuble. La jeune fille avait atterri avec fracas et sans aucune délicatesse sur le petit homme. Lorsqu'elle vit Rivaille sous elle qui semblait complètement sonné, elle fut prise d'une certaine panique. Elle lui demanda d'une voix résolument inquiète :

\- « Rivaille, réponds-moi ! Est ce que ça va ? J'y suis allée beaucoup trop fort. J'en fais toujours trop, je suis vraiment une imbécile. »

Est ce que ça allait bien ? Mikasa venait de le castrer. Son entrejambe n'était certes plus trop douloureux, mais cela devrait quand même être interdit bordel ! Rivaille avait en outre faillit se rompre le cou en tombant du rocher, et il se faisait à l'instant écraser par Mikasa qui pesait son poids. Il aurait pu croire que ses capacités déclinaient, mais le Capitaine songeait plutôt que la brune était si talentueuse qu'elle commençait déjà à le rattraper. Il croisa alors les beaux yeux de la jeune femme grands ouverts qui brillaient d'inquiétude. Elle était tellement mignonne quand elle était paniquée, vraiment adorable. Rivaille passa deux bras possessifs autour de sa taille et lui répondit simplement :

\- « Ça ira. Il y a une femme sublime sur moi après tout. Je crois que ça pourrait être pire.

\- I-idiot. – bégaya Mikasa en rougissant. – Je suis vraiment inquiète et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que m'embêter. Tu es énervant.

\- Si tu veux que j'arrête de t'embêter, il faut me faire taire. »

Mikasa ne se fit pas prier deux fois et alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui, elle écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, encore galvanisés par le combat qu'ils venaient de mener. Un baiser sans retenue au léger goût âcre de sang. La brune n'en avait cependant pas fini avec Rivaille, elle avait envie de jouer encore un peu. Elle lui mordit alors la lèvre inférieure sans ménagement.

\- « Ah ouais gamine, tu la joues comme ça ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il la faisait basculer sur le côté sans prévenir. Rivaille était maintenant sur elle, et ses mains attrapèrent fermement les poignets de la brune, les tenant au dessus de sa tête comme s'ils étaient liés. Il songea un instant à nouer les mains de Mikasa grâce à son foulard, mais il décida de ne pas perdre de temps.

Alors que Mikasa pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser, il s'attaqua à son cou. Son joli cou blanc et immaculé. Il mordit la peau nue et sensible d'abord violemment puis l'aspira plus doucement. Mikasa ne pu retenir le gémissement plaintif, mélange de douleur et de plaisir, qui s'était formé au fond de sa gorge. La jeune femme sentit le sourire de Rivaille contre elle, c'était une sensation presque aussi enivrante que ses baisers. Elle laissa la langue du brun se balader le long de sa peau, suçant et aspirant les points particulièrement sensibles de son cou. Elle expira négligemment une nouvelle fois tandis que l'homme embrassait la zone au dessus de ses clavicules. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent ensuite avec une passion presque violente tandis que leurs langues ravageaient la bouche de l'autre. Une bulle de chaleur délicieuse, semblable à celle qu'elle avait expérimentée quelques jours plus tôt, éclata dans le ventre de Mikasa faisant frémir son corps tout entier.

Rivaille poussa quant à lui son premier gémissement lorsque leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Il était conscient du peu qui les séparait, la distance était néanmoins encore trop grande. De sa main qui n'emprisonnait pas les poignets de Mikasa, il agrippa les hanches de la brune et profita de cette emprise pour la coller un peu plus contre lui, l'amener aussi près que la physique voulait bien le permettre. Dans cette position sa main avait un contrôle total, elle pouvait se balader le long de ses courbes et décider de la proximité de leurs deux corps ainsi que du rythme de leurs frictions qui allait toujours en s'accélérant. Leurs respirations devenaient courtes et saccadées, elles se mêlaient follement l'une à l'autre dans un rythme anarchique et désordonné. Mikasa sentit alors la bosse dure que formait l'entrejambe de l'homme contre le bas de son ventre. Elle se détacha une seconde de ses lèvres pour croiser la lueur fiévreuse du regard de Rivaille complètement voilé par le désir. Il soupira simplement contre son oreille d'une voix grave et enrouée :

\- « J'ai tellement envie de toi, Mikasa. »

Ce fut soudainement presque trop. Beaucoup trop réel. La chaleur reflua un peu lorsqu'elle réalisa dans un éclair de lucidité que Rivaille ne jouait plus. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience du désir de l'homme, de son souffle haletant, de son érection contre son ventre, et de sa propre excitation sur laquelle elle n'avait aucune emprise. Mikasa se doutait qu'ils en arriveraient là à moment ou à un autre, elle voulait même qu'ils en arrivent là, elle ne put toutefois empêcher qu'une angoisse sourde teintée d'appréhension lui torde le ventre. Elle avait la désagréable impression que tout lui échappait, d'être hors d'elle-même tel un spectateur extérieur à la scène.

Rivaille sentit le corps de Mikasa se tendre contre lui de la mauvaise manière et arrêta instantanément ses frottements. Il se détacha d'elle et relâcha les mains de la jeune femme, puis s'obligea à respirer un grand coup pour se calmer. Il allait beaucoup trop vite, il ne voulait pas effrayer la gamine, merde ! Rivaille sentait le désir de la jeune fille mais il pouvait également lire un certain doute dans ses yeux innocents et craintifs.

\- « On peut s'arrêter si tu ne le sens pas. Je ne te mettrai jamais la pression pour faire quelque chose. C'est à toi de choisir. » – tenta-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus rassurant possible.

\- « Mais… Je ne sais pas… On a déjà commencé, et toi…

\- Tch. C'est quoi cette logique de merde ? Il n'y a pas de mal à changer d'avis. On ne fait que ce qui te fait plaisir. Et rien d'autre. »

Mikasa se détendit à ces derniers mots. Le brun lui avait toujours laissé le choix depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, et la jeune fille savait qu'il ne la forcerait jamais à rien. Elle était avec Rivaille alors tout irait bien, pas vrai ? Elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle inspira une bouffée d'air, car il fallait bien se donner du courage, et lui répondit simplement :

\- « J'ai bien envie qu'on continue. »

De l'appréhension subsistait dans sa voix comme face à quelque chose d'inconnu, ce n'était néanmoins que peu de chose comparé au réel désir qui l'habitait. Elle embrassa Rivaille qui lui rendit son baiser, mais plus doucement que tout à l'heure. Le brun s'était relevé et mit à genoux sur l'herbe de la clairière, Mikasa s'assit alors à son tour afin de poursuivre leur baiser. Leur position faisait de Rivaille le plus grand d'eux, et l'homme décolla finalement ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme. Ce fut le brun qui reprit la parole :

\- « Maintenant dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, et je le ferai peut-être. »

Il la taquinait gentiment, il avait l'air en tout cas d'apprécier cette situation. Il attendait qu'elle se décide, seul le feu qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles trahissait son impatience.

\- « Eh bien, tu pourrais commencer par enlever ton bavoir affreux. Je n'ai jamais compris à quoi il pouvait bien servir d'ailleurs.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu n'as aucun goût. Elle est très belle cette cravate. »

Il avait grommelé cette dernière phrase en retirant son mouchoir tandis que Mikasa le regardait faire en silence. Malgré sa tentative de plaisanterie, la tension électrique qui saturait l'air n'avait pas diminué un seul instant, et elle comprit qu'il était inutile de faire durer cette attente plus longtemps.

\- « Retire ta chemise. »

Il s'exécuta et se furent bientôt quatre mains qui s'attelèrent à défaire les boutons puis à envoyer le vêtement valser au loin. Ça allait faire des faux plis songea le Capitaine qui restait maniaque en toute situation, il avait néanmoins d'autres priorités pour le moment.

La vue du torse nu de l'homme fit revenir au galop la chaleur qui habitait le bas du ventre de Mikasa. Si Rivaille était petit, elle devait cependant reconnaître qu'il n'avait absolument rien d'un enfant de douze ans. Ses huit abdos, les muscles saillants de ses bras, la lueur chaude et dansante de son regard ne la laissait pas impassible. L'atmosphère de cet instant était en effet radicalement différente de tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître. Si différente du quotidien insipide des soldats et de la rigueur militaire qui avait marqué son adolescence. Elle sentait en ce moment une sorte de sensualité s'éveiller en elle et entre eux deux, ce qui ne la laissait pas de marbre, bien au contraire.

Mikasa laissa alors ses lèvres migrer vers le cou du brun, déposant des baisers sur le haut de son sternum. Rivaille lui laissait le contrôle, il se contenta seulement de la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui pour savourer au mieux les palpitations délicieuses de sa poitrine, sentir son cœur qui battait si vite contre le haut de son ventre. Mikasa descendit plus bas, elle retraçait doucement les meurtrissures qui zigzaguaient le long du torse du Capitaine. Les marques laissées par les sangles et les harnais de l'équipement tridimensionnel n'étaient objectivement ni esthétiques ni excitantes, ce n'était que des boursouflures de chair violacées voire bleutées qui ceignaient disgracieusement le corps de tous les soldats. Il s'agissait d'un stigmate que Mikasa avait pendant longtemps cherché à dissimuler à l'instar de ses camarades, elle n'avait toutefois à cet instant aucune appréhension et aucun embarras à se dévoiler à son tour. Elle devinait qu'il s'agissait de meurtrissures dont Rivaille était fier et dont elle pouvait être fière elle-même, la preuve tangible qu'ils étaient tous deux des tueurs de Titans. Alors il n'y avait ni honte ni crainte à avoir.

\- « Enlève-la mienne. »

Rivaille pouvait entendre que la voix résolue de la jeune fille était plus empressée que d'ordinaire. Il se recula légèrement et baissa sa tête jusqu'au bas de l'abdomen de sa partenaire. Mikasa fit quant à elle glisser une main fébrile dans le creux du dos de l'homme. Il déboutonnait lentement le bas de sa chemise avec des gestes mesurés, ses lèvres effleuraient la peau de la jeune femme au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait, la couvrant de légers baisers. Il dégrafa son soutien gorge alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de sa poitrine, et embrassa un instant les tétons roses et tendus de Mikasa qui se révélaient derrière le tissu. Il ne resta néanmoins pas trop longtemps car il comptait bien se faire désirer encore un peu. Les paumes chaudes de l'homme glissèrent finalement jusqu'aux épaules de la brune qui avait entre temps fermé les yeux et continuait à décrire des cercles avec ses doigts le long du dos de Rivaille. Il lui enleva complètement sa chemise et son soutien gorge tout en lui embrassant le creux du cou, puis le coin des lèvres. Il se détourna néanmoins quand Mikasa chercha à s'emparer de sa bouche.

\- « Si tu veux que je t'embrasse, il faut le demander d'abord.

\- Fais-le. – répliqua-t-elle en un souffle.

\- Faire quoi ? – C'était puéril mais il s'amusait décidément bien. Il en jubilait presque.

\- Embrasse-moi ou je t'arrache les lèvres avec mes dents.

\- Tout compte fait les menaces ça a aussi un certain charme. »

Il se pencha vers elle à ces mots, lui attrapa la mâchoire d'une main pour lui relever la tête, et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent finalement dans un soupir de soulagement contenu. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent délicieusement quelques minutes alors qu'ils s'étreignaient avec force. Leurs poitrines nues étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre, sans que la proximité se révèle étouffante comme tout à l'heure, juste infiniment agréable. Mikasa n'avait jamais senti la chaleur de quelqu'un d'autre contre elle, et c'était si bon - à la fois reposant et excitant - qu'il lui semblait qu'elle ne voulait jamais que cela s'arrête.

\- « C'est la première fois que je partage un moment aussi intime avec quelqu'un. »

Elle savait que Rivaille s'en doutait, mais elle avait néanmoins envie de le lui dire en face. Il passa une main attendrie et émue dans sa chevelure, puis se contenta pour toute réponse de la faire basculer en arrière. Il arrêta la chute contrôlée de Mikasa un peu avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour stabiliser leur position bancale. C'était maintenant lui qui embrassait la peau fine de son cou, et Rivaille descendit finalement un peu plus bas pour stimuler sa poitrine ferme avec sa langue, mordillant et aspirant la pointe d'un téton au passage. Les soupirs béats de Mikasa emplissaient délicieusement ses oreilles, et elle déclara finalement d'une voix coupée, presque inexistante :

\- « Rivaille, c'est bien quand tu embrasses. »

Entendre Mikasa gémir son nom lui donna plus d'audace. Il laissa une de ses mains glisser vers le sexe de la jeune femme. Il commençait à la caresser à travers la toile de son pantalon en traçant des cercles désordonnés, lorsqu'il lui demanda :

\- « Et j'ai très envie de t'embrasser ailleurs. Tu en as envie aussi ? »

La voix de l'homme était envoûtante sans qu'il ne cherche à lui donner une intonation particulière. Mikasa hocha alors la tête avec force tandis que leurs deux regards brûlants s'accrochaient. Rivaille prit un moment pour contempler son visage rosit par l'excitation, la flamme de ses prunelles dilatées et brillantes, avant de baisser sa tête et reprendre en sens inverse le trajet qu'il avait effectué tout à l'heure. Il laissa sa langue parcourir les abdos de la jeune femme tandis qu'il l'aidait à se déchausser. Il fit ensuite glisser le pantalon le long des jambes athlétiques de Mikasa. La brune posa entièrement son dos et sa tête contre l'herbe de la clairière alors que l'homme se plaçait entre ses cuisses et caressait son sexe à travers le tissu humide de son sous vêtement. Elle s'abandonna complètement aux caresses des mains chaudes, expérimentées et pleines de souvenirs de Rivaille, lorsque celui-ci enleva finalement le dernier tissu qui couvrait son corps.

Rivaille admira Mikasa un instant puis embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Cette zone incroyable où la peau était aussi douce et délicate que celle d'une plume. Il remonta un peu et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles sensibles de Mikasa. Il sentit la jeune fille frémir sous la caresse de son souffle chaud, et elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en agrippant ses mèches avec force alors qu'il commençait à titiller sa vulve du bout de sa langue. Galvanisé par la poigne sur son crâne, il approfondit ses caresses en effectuant des mouvements de rotation autour du clitoris de Mikasa, d'abord par des pressions légères puis un peu plus fortes. Il enlaçait la taille de la brune tandis que l'odeur de son sexe envahissait ses narines et que ses gémissements se faisaient plus sonores. Rivaille sentait qu'il perdait un peu pied, il se stoppa un moment, embrassa son clitoris palpitant et l'aspira légèrement avant de reprendre les mouvements circulaires. Il comprit qu'il avait atteint la pression optimum lorsque la musculature de Mikasa se contracta contre lui et qu'elle lui tira les cheveux malgré elle. Rivaille arrêta alors d'accélérer le rythme et continua ses stimulations selon les mêmes mouvements sur le même point.

Mikasa avait quant à elle des difficultés pour respirer. Son souffle était devenu brisé et saccadé, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être un jour si haletant. Elle était rouge et brûlante, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était fiévreuse tandis que son visage se crispait dans une douleur qui n'en était pas une. La jeune fille arrachait les brins d'herbe de sa main droite et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas tirer les cheveux de Rivaille de son autre main. Mais c'était tellement bon. Il lui semblait que son sexe n'était plus qu'un point enflammé alors qu'une chaleur cuisante tordait le bas de son ventre et se répandait par vagues délicieuses dans son corps tout entier. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, et ne chercha plus à retenir les gémissements qui se formaient au fond de sa gorge lorsque la chaleur s'intensifia. Elle songea qu'elle aurait bien aimé tester auparavant ce plaisir en solitaire pour se faire une idée de ce qui l'attendait. Mais elle ne savait pas, alors elle laissa Rivaille la guider vers cet inconnu délicieux. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais rien expérimenté de tel, elle reconnut sans l'ombre d'un doute l'orgasme lorsqu'il monta en elle tel un raz de marée enflammée capable de tout balayer sur son passage. Un spasme la secoua brutalement, et elle arqua son corps alors que tout éclatait violemment dans son ventre, sa poitrine, sa gorge, tout son être. Il lui semblait qu'elle lâchait prise et que toutes les vannes de son corps s'ouvraient alors qu'un plaisir horriblement intense déferlait en elle, la submergeant telle une onde déchaînée.

Rivaille continua un peu ses caresses mais se détacha finalement du sexe de Mikasa pour pouvoir la regarder. Son corps brûlant était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et de manière désordonnée au fil d'une respiration haletante. Alors que le brun s'asseyait, la jeune fille se redressa à son tour. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua les larmes qui couvraient les joues rougies de Mikasa, et qu'il pu observer le sourire qui illuminait son visage la rendant presque aussi brillante qu'une étoile.

\- « Tu pleures… ? » – Il ne sut pas quoi ajouter, alors il laissa sa question en suspens.

Il recueillit simplement une goutte chaude et salée du bout de ses doigts. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Mikasa pleurer. C'était à la fois étrange et attendrissant.

\- « Oui. Ce sont des larmes de joie. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. »

Elle pensa un instant à le remercier car entre ses inquiétudes permanentes pour Eren, la brutalité de la vie militaire et la mort omniprésente, cela faisait effectivement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas jouit pleinement d'un moment si agréable. Elle se ravisa néanmoins songeant que cela faisait tout de même un peu trop vieux jeu. Son sourire s'agrandit simplement de lui même sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

Rivaille sentit son cœur exploser presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors que le sourire de Mikasa s'élargissait et que ses larmes continuaient à couler sans bruits le long de ses joues. Elle rayonnait vraiment. Il avait rêvé de Mikasa nue contre lui, de sa bouche entrouverte qui gémissait son prénom, de son corps qui s'éveillait et s'arquait sous ses caresses, qu'est ce qu'il en avait rêvé. Mais ce sourire c'était plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, plus que tout ce qu'il avait désiré. Ce fut à cet instant là qu'il comprit à quel point il était foutu. Il réalisa que depuis le début il en avait conscience, conscience de la merde énorme dans laquelle il s'était fourré jusqu'au cou. Dès qu'il avait croisé ce regard de tueuse au Tribunal, il avait signé son arrêt de mort. C'était trop tard maintenant et le vrai problème c'était que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait même ça. Pourtant il avait pensé maîtriser la situation au début. Lui proposer les entraînements particuliers avait sûrement été le pire et le meilleur moyen de lui faire du rentre dedans, découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cette expression agressive et sombre. Cette expression intrigante. Ils s'étaient apprivoisés d'abord, ils avaient découvert peu à peu les forces et les faiblesses de l'autre, puis les choses s'étaient enchaînées si rapidement qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il fonçait droit dans les emmerdes. Et maintenant, lors cet instant volé à la vie, son cœur se retrouvait explosé en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine. C'était un trop plein d'émotions qui le submergeait jusqu'à l'en noyer.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire car il n'avait jamais été doué pour les démonstrations d'affection, il passait en effet sa vie à repousser ses sentiments derrière sa façade de marbre froid et son ironie blasée. Il se contenta alors de prendre Mikasa dans ses bras et d'enfouir un peu maladroitement son visage dans le creux de son cou. La jeune femme ne réagit d'abord pas, trop étonnée par cet élan soudain. Elle ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises lorsqu'elle entendit Rivaille murmurer presque douloureusement :

\- « Mikasa arrête ça. Arrête avec ce magnifique sourire. »

Le cœur de l'homme battait extrêmement vite et fort contre sa propre poitrine, aussi vite que le sien alors qu'elle se remettait à peine de son orgasme. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire parce que face aux étrangetés incompréhensibles de Rivaille il n'y avait généralement rien à répondre. La voix de l'homme s'éleva à nouveau avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était qu'un souffle qui sortait malgré lui de la poitrine de Rivaille, vibrant d'une émotion trop longtemps refoulée :

\- « Ne me fais pas tomber plus amoureux de toi que je ne le suis déjà. »

Le temps sembla comme suspendu un instant. Mikasa ne répondit pas car cela signifiait tellement de choses qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire. Même si elle avait voulu parler, elle en aurait été de toute façon bien incapable avec sa gorge bloquée par l'émotion. La jeune fille ne put que passer ses bras dans le dos de Rivaille et le serrer un peu plus fort contre elle. Pendant un moment ils restèrent ainsi enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! C'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon, toutes vos critiques sont bienvenues :) Le chapitre n'était pas censé s'arrêter là, mais il devenait beaucoup trop long. Je posterai la seconde partie dans moins d'une semaine._


	10. Nuit (Partie 2)

_Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews, avoir autant de retours positifs me fait extrêmement plaisir et me motive pour écrire ! Voilà une petite réponse pour anon :_

 _Anon : Voilà LA SUITE ! ;) Tes commentaires me touchent vraiment, je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise et que tu la suives comme ça ! Je n'ai pas encore lu ta fanfic mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ton OS, c'était mignon et attendrissant. :3 Je lirai ton histoire longue la prochaine fois, promis ! Pour mes projets d'écriture, je veux écrire un RivaMika après l'ellipse où SPOIL ANIME ils seraient à Mahr pour infiltrer l'usine de chimie titanique, et en apprendre plus sur les Ackerman au passage. SASAGEYOOO m'a également lancé un défi où Rivaille est une araignée d'eau qui tombe sous le charme de Mikasa x). Après j'ai d'autres idées d'OS mais ce serait plutôt centré sur Ymir (j'adore Ymir) ou des yuri crack ship comme Petra x Pieck et Historia x Mikasa._

 _Petit rappel, ce chapitre est la suite du précédent, le rating M est donc toujours d'actualité. Je vous laisse, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Nuit (Partie 2)

Rivaille ne parvint pas à déterminer combien de temps ils restèrent enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Le brun n'avait pas un instant desserré son étreinte, toujours troublé par ce qu'il ressentait pour Mikasa, les sentiments sur lesquels il venait seulement de mettre un mot. Il remarqua finalement que la nuit était complètement tombée. Privé de la chaleur du Soleil, il ne restait plus que le vent glacé du soir pour les entourer. C'est à ce moment qu'il perçut la peau glaciale de Mikasa sous ses doigts.

\- « Tu as froid. » – lui fit-il remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas étonnant, elle était après tout complètement nue. La légère couche de sueur qui maculait sa peau avait en outre gelé.

\- « Non pas du tout.

\- Tch. Frileuse et menteuse en plus de ça. Tu es une vraie plaie au cul, tu sais ? »

Il grommela quelques instants d'autres paroles incompréhensibles, et sans que Mikasa ne s'y attende, il la prit dans ses bras tout en se relevant. Il grimaça un instant mais se reprit vite car si la jeune fille pesait son poids ce n'était cependant rien comparé à Erwin. Mikasa laissa échapper un cri – mélange de surprise et de protestation – en battant vainement des pieds tandis que Rivaille zigzaguait dans la pénombre jusqu'à leurs chevaux. Il saisit une des couvertures de nuit et enroula Mikasa dedans comme un gros paquet, l'emballant avec application. Elle se débattit un peu et protesta en l'insultant de « _chibi_ » avant de lui promettre une mort sanglante et douloureuse, ce qui fit ricaner le Capitaine. Il parvint toutefois à emmitoufler fermement la jeune fille dans le tissu rembourré.

\- « Réchauffe-toi princesse. Je m'occupe de faire du feu.

\- Je ne suis pas une princesse ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser monter le camp tout seul ?

\- Tch. Bouge pas je t'ai dit. »

Mikasa se rassit toujours enroulée dans la couverture en poussant un soupir résigné, ce qui souleva au passage les mèches brunes qui couvraient son front. Rivaille lui ébouriffa simplement les cheveux avec des gestes un peu gauches avant d'aller chercher du bois. Il revint vite et la jeune femme le regarda allumer le feu. Les flammes projetaient des ombres tranchées – presque artistiques - sur le visage et le torse dénudé de Rivaille, découpant et sculptant la silhouette athlétique de l'homme selon un jeu de lumière qu'elle jugeait appréciable. Le brun qui commençait également à avoir froid, défit la boucle de sa ceinture et laissa glisser ses derniers vêtements au sol afin de pouvoir s'enrouler à son tour dans une deuxième couverture thermique. Mikasa continua de le contempler alors qu'il se déshabillait, et lui dit simplement : « Tu es très beau. »

A ces mots le sourire de Rivaille s'élargit de manière presque bête. Il semblait vraiment content. La jeune femme secoua sa tête d'un air faussement désabusé avant de grogner :

\- « Enlève-moi ce sourire idiot de ton visage. » - Après une courte pause, elle tendit ses bras grands ouverts et reprit : « Tu sais, tu peux reposer cette couverture et venir avec moi plutôt. »

Rivaille ne se fit pas prier, il continuait cependant de sourire tandis qu'il se glissait dans les bras de Mikasa. Il savait qu'il avait déjà bien embêté la jeune fille aujourd'hui, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de lui glisser à l'oreille avec sa trivialité habituelle :

\- « Bouge un peu ton gros cul, tu vois bien que je n'ai pas de place. »

Elle fit mine de le frapper mais il stoppa sa main avant qu'elle n'ait pu le toucher. Son sourire stupide se transforma en un trait narquois, qui s'effaça cependant bien vite lorsque ses yeux glissèrent vers l'avant bras dénudé de la jeune femme qu'il maintenait fermement entre ses doigts. Il fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'il sentit sous sa paume la sensation rugueuse d'un bandage qui ne devait pas être changé assez souvent à son goût. Après un examen plus attentif, Rivaille pu même remarquer que des marques semblables à des cicatrices barraient la peau fine et pâle sous le pansement. Mikasa se scarifiait ? Non ce n'était pas ça, c'était bien trop net. De ce qu'il pouvait en voir, les traits semblaient former un dessin sommaire, une sorte de tatouage tribal. Il interrogea la jeune fille d'une manière plus rude qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

\- « Oi, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

Mikasa comprit immédiatement que Rivaille faisait référence à la cicatrice dans le creux de son avant bras. Une marque présente depuis de si longues années qu'elle avait tendance à l'oublier comme on occulte quelque chose de désagréable. Mais s'il était possible de dissimuler une marque, rien ne pouvait effacer les souvenirs. Le brun vit le visage de Mikasa s'assombrir tandis qu'elle se rallongeait sur le dos. Une ombre que lui même connaissait. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé ensemble du passé de Mikasa, jamais auparavant il n'avait osé la questionner sur de tels sujets, aussi douloureux qu'intimes. Rivaille connaissait simplement les grandes lignes de l'histoire de la jeune fille d'après ce qu'il avait entendu au Procès. L'histoire de deux enfants de neuf ans qui assassinent un groupe de trafiquants. Il s'allongea à son tour, tourné vers elle, et lui précisa simplement :

\- « Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre si tu n'en as pas envie. Parfois je parle trop vite, je suis stupide. »

Mikasa avait levé ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête et sa voix déchira la nuit. Une voix étonnamment détachée. Elle voulait parler non pas par envie mais par besoins. Et parce qu'elle était assez en confiance avec Rivaille pour savoir qu'elle pouvait lui dire ce genre de choses. Qu'il serait vraiment capable de l'écouter.

\- « C'est la marque qu'a apposé ma mère lorsque j'étais enfant, un symbole que se passait les membres du Clan des Mers de l'Est de générations en générations. Elle ne m'a jamais révélé sa véritable signification. » – Elle s'arrêta un moment pour défaire avec des gestes mesurés son bandage, puis montra à Rivaille son tatouage. – « Tu vois ça représente un soleil levant, et il y a des poissons aussi. C'est assez joli, pourtant je n'ai plus jamais réussi à l'aimer… » - La voix de Mikasa s'étrangla une seconde, mais elle se ressaisit avant que Rivaille ne puisse réagir - « C'est la marque qu'ont inspecté les trafiquants d'êtres humains après avoir tués mes parents. Je me souviens encore de leurs mains sur moi, de leurs doigts qui souillaient ce tatouage qui me rendait si fière. C'était douloureux mais je n'avais pas mal. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Le monde était si vide et si froid, à ce moment là il n'y avait plus que le crâne de ma mère fracassé à la hache et son sang qui coulait sur le parquet de la maison. Ce sceau était important pour les trafiquants car c'est la preuve je suis à moitié asiatique. Cela veut dire que je vaux cher, qu'on peut tirer un très bon prix de moi – ils disaient un million d'écus je crois – sur le marché noir. »

Mikasa s'arrêta à nouveau. Pour avoir lui même travaillé avec la mafia, Rivaille savait que le trafic de femmes exotiques était l'un des commerces les plus lucratifs. Il sentit son ventre se tordre douloureusement. S'il n'avait jamais pris personnellement part au commerce d'êtres humains, il y avait cependant de grandes chances qu'il ait un jour croisé les meurtriers des parents de Mikasa parmi les ombres grouillantes des souterrains. La jeune fille reprenait quant à elle la parole. Elle lui montra le creux de son autre avant bras sur lequel il remarqua une deuxième cicatrice. Il s'agissait du chiffre 104 marqué au fer rouge.

\- « C'est la marque qui a été apposée à toutes les recrues de la 104e brigade d'entraînement lorsque nous avons débuté la formation militaire. Les instructeurs nous expliquaient qu'à partir de cet instant nous dédions notre vie et notre cœur à l'armée, que nous devions accepter tous les sacrifices. Nous ne devenions plus que de la pâtée pour Titans, du bétail que l'on dirige vers l'abattoir en lui assurant une mort cruelle. Cela veut dire que je ne vaux rien. »

La jeune fille se stoppa une nouvelle fois, toujours en regardant ces cicatrices. Rivaille ne savait pas quoi dire car s'il pouvait écouter Mikasa et appréhender ses traumatismes, il ne pourrait néanmoins jamais les comprendre parfaitement. Il était après tout le seul soldat de l'armée à ne pas être passé par la formation militaire déshumanisante, et si la vie dans les ghettos de la ville souterraine avait pu atteindre des sommets d'horreur, il n'avait jamais eu à craindre d'être vendu comme esclave sexuel ou ce genre de choses. Il aurait simplement pu se contenter de prendre Mikasa dans ses bras et de ne rien dire, mais ça aurait été la solution de la facilité. Rivaille s'éclaircit alors doucement la gorge et parla sans même se rendre compte des mots qu'il prononçait.

\- « Une fois on a voulu aller se faire tatouer avec Farlan. On avait quatorze ans et on était très cons. C'était le jour où on avait acheté notre premier revolver je crois, on voulait jouer les durs tu vois. On était un peu saoul car on avait bu une bonne dose de piquette avant pour se donner du courage. On est arrivé dans le salon de tatouage. C'était _tellement_ _sale_. Pas du tout aseptisé. J'ai eu très peur. »

Pourquoi racontait-il une chose pareille à Mikasa ? Une chose aussi stupide et ridicule, déplacée après ce que la jeune femme venait de lui confier. Mais il continua :

\- « C'est à ce moment là que j'ai vu l'aiguille… et je me suis évanoui. Ils m'ont réveillé mais j'ai perdu connaissance à nouveau. Du coup, je n'ai pas de tatouage. »

Rivaille sut qu'il n'avait pas dit tout à fait n'importe quoi quand il sentit la poitrine de Mikasa rebondir contre lui, secouée par un rire silencieux. Elle se saisit de sa main et il serra fort les doigts de la jeune femme contre les siens, une prise ferme et émue qui acheva de la réconforter. Elle se tourna alors vers lui pour le regarder. Cette position ressemblait à celle qu'ils avaient adoptés une semaine plus tôt, ce matin où Rivaille l'avait retrouvée dans cette écurie délabrée. La seule différence était que cette fois-ci leurs doigts étaient fermement entremêlés. Mikasa avait encore des choses importantes à dire à Rivaille, alors mise en confiance par l'atmosphère assez intime qui régnait entre eux, elle ajouta :

\- « Le pire dans tout cela c'est que pendant longtemps j'y ai cru. Je pensais que ma vie n'avait pas d'intérêt pour elle-même, que je n'avais pas de valeur intrinsèque. J'avais dédié mon existence toute entière à Eren. C'est cette volonté de le protéger qui m'a poussé à devenir aussi forte que je le suis aujourd'hui, j'ai d'ailleurs rejoins l'armée pour pouvoir veiller sur lui. Mais cela me rendait aussi très faible, j'avais tout le temps peur, tellement peur de le perdre comme j'avais déjà tout perdu par le passé. Je crois qu'il ne me l'a jamais vraiment rendu. Tu sais, ma cicatrice à la joue c'est Eren qui me l'a faite.

\- Eren ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. – asséna le brun d'un ton rude et bourru, sans savoir quoi dire mais voulant lui assurer qu'elle méritait un retour à l'amour qu'elle donnait à son frère.

\- Peut-être bien. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Au final, le problème venait surtout de moi. Je crois que ce n'était pas très sain de l'utiliser comme une raison de vivre alors qu'il n'avait jamais demandé ça. » – répondit Mikasa. Sa voix s'éleva de nouveau étonnamment vivante, elle se mélangeait mélodieusement au bruit de la forêt et au crépitement joyeux du feu de camp. – « J'ai appris à me connecter à d'autres personnes qu'Eren et a accordé ma confiance. Aujourd'hui je me sens plus indépendante, plus ouverte. Plus heureuse. Et c'est en partie grâce à toi. »

Mikasa n'ajouta rien de plus, Rivaille serra alors un peu plus fort sa main et commença à caresser doucement ses doigts. Il lui dit simplement de manière presque gênée :

\- « Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. Un peu de rentre dedans certes, pas toujours très subtil en plus, mais cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose mais c'était plus que suffisant. »

* * *

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Rivaille alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, cette déclaration peut-être, et passa un bras derrière le dos du brun. Rivaille de son côté hésitait. Mikasa ne lui avait jamais autant parlé, Mikasa ne parlait jamais autant, et il était certain que c'était la première fois qu'elle se livrait d'une telle façon. Il aurait pu se confier à elle lui aussi, il sentait même qu'il _devait_ parler. Qu'il en avait désespérément besoins. L'occasion était exceptionnelle, ce genre de moment assez intime où l'on peut tout se raconter n'arrivait que rarement. Non, comme pour Mikasa cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il pourrait formuler avec des mots ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis tant d'années et peut-être même réussir à passer outre en admettant enfin. Il n'avait qu'à ouvrir la bouche et se lancer. Il n'y parvint cependant pas. A la place il se contenta de dire :

\- « J'ai besoins d'une cigarette. Ça ne te dérange pas si je fume ?

\- Si ça me dérange. Fumer rend impuissant.

\- Tch. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, petite emmerdeuse.

\- Et dire qu'un moment j'ai failli croire que tu étais devenu poli. Je devrais pourtant savoir que tu es un abruti irrécupérable. »

Rivaille ne répondit pas. Il avait commencé à fumer jeune mais n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ça. La clope ça a un sale goût, ça engorge les poumons de truc bien trop dégeulasses et ça fout de la cendre partout. Mais parfois il souhaitait juste profiter du sentiment de légèreté, magique mais artificiel, que pouvait procurer une cigarette. La plupart du temps il cherchait simplement à se noyer dans la fumée jusqu'à s'en étouffer. Parcequ'au final tout revenait toujours à cela pour Rivaille, tout noyer, tout étouffer, ne rien laisser paraître. Et tant pis s'il laissait des cendres derrière lui.

Après s'être détachée de son cou, Mikasa observa avec attention le froncement de sourcils de Rivaille, son visage las noyé dans l'obscurité. Les ombres de la nuit ne semblaient alors plus rassurantes mais inquiétantes. Préoccupée par le mutisme du brun, elle reprit plus sérieusement :

\- « Tu es addict, n'est ce pas ?

\- On est tous intoxiqué à quelque chose ici. – soupira finalement Rivaille. – Les drogues, la religion, l'alcool, les enfants, la revanche, le désir de puissance, la quête de vérité et même la soif d'héroïsme… C'est comme cela que les gens peuvent tenir. Et que ce soit bon ou mauvais, c'est indéniablement efficace. Putain d'indispensable. Tu vois un moyen de faire autrement ? »

Mikasa, prise au dépourvue par la question, mit un moment avant de parler. Le problème que Rivaille lui posait était définitivement insoluble. Une de ses intoxications devait être son attachement à sa famille, et bien qu'elle se sente désormais plus libre et détaché à ce niveau, sa propre expérience n'était sûrement pas la plus pertinente. Elle chercha alors parmi ses amis et ses pensées s'arrêtèrent d'elle-même sur Armin. Son rêve de voir un jour l'océan. Ce n'était certainement pas une réponse satisfaisante mais ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à rétorquer :

\- « Lorsque je vivais à Shiganshina chez Eren, nous passions des nuits blanches avec Armin dans son grenier. Il nous lisait des livres interdits sur le monde extérieur. Je n'étais pas trop emballée au départ car des trois j'étais la seule à comprendre à quel point le monde pouvait être cruel et dangereux, mais je me suis peu à peu laissée entraîner. J'admirais énormément la motivation et les idéaux d'Eren et Armin a un véritable don pour raconter, ses seuls mots permettent de de voyager, de se sentir véritablement humain et libre. Il nous décrivait des montagnes qui crachent du feu comme des dragons, des déserts de neige et de glace peuplés de créatures toutes aussi blanches, des champs de sable brûlant et d'autres merveilles inimaginables. Mais il revenait inlassablement sur une seule chose : la mer. »

Rivaille savait ce qu'était la mer. Il s'agissait d'un sujet prohibé comme tout ce qui touchait l'extérieur des Murs, le souvenir de l'océan avait néanmoins traversé les générations telle une vague inébranlable. Il ne voyait pas où Mikasa voulait en venir, mais c'était tellement rare qu'elle parle ainsi qu'il ne songea pas un instant à l'interrompre. Elle reprit :

\- « Avec Eren et Armin on s'est promis qu'on irait voir la mer un jour. Je m'imaginais vivre avec eux paisiblement au bord de l'eau. Je crois que les rêves permettent de tenir. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une autre forme d'intoxication mais ça me paraît néanmoins bien plus beau. Moi, j'aimerai bien t'emmener voir la mer. »

Le ton de Mikasa était doux, léger, tranquille. Elle lui faisait une proposition adorable mais malgré tout lourde de sens, ce qui ne manqua pas d'ébranler Rivaille.

\- « Une grosse flaque remplie de merdes non identifiées et dégueulasses, ça ne me donne pas envie. – fut tout ce qu'il trouva à lui répondre.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! – Mikasa semblait presque outrée. – La mer, ça doit être magnifique. Tu imagines, une étendue presque aussi vaste que le ciel et tout aussi bleue. Une surface qui, parfois miroitante et paisible, se transforme soudainement en une tempête indomptable et effréné. Ce n'est que lors de ces déchaînements terrifiants que la mer tourmentée révèle les secrets de ses abîmes, les mystères qu'elle gardait intimement cacher. Et surtout on pourrait enfin voir un horizon limpide, sans aucun Mur pour l'entraver. Juste l'infini devant soi. »

C'était beau quand elle parlait, ça lui faisait d'une certaine manière penser à Erwin et ses poèmes à la con. Il devinait que ces mots ne devaient pas être tout à fait les siens mais plutôt ceux de son ami Armin, Mikasa n'était tout comme lui pas le genre à se laisser aller à des envolées lyriques. La lueur brillante de ses yeux était cependant bien la sienne, comme des étoiles scintillantes sur le fond noir de ses prunelles. Une lueur rêveuse et enfantine. Il pouvait imaginer cette petite fille de neuf ans écouter religieusement les histoires que lui racontaient ses deux amis durant des heures, émerveillée et curieuse de ce que les ouvrages interdits avaient à lui apprendre.

\- « Si les profondeurs de la mer lui permettent de garder ses secrets c'est qu'il vaut mieux ne pas les remuer. Comme pour les hommes, certaines choses devraient rester enfouies, il y a des abîmes qu'il ne faut pas sonder.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. – le contredit Mikasa. – Le monde est certes cruel, mais quelquefois on y trouve de belles choses. Le genre de choses qui méritent d'être découvertes en profondeur. » - Elle s'arrêta un instant alors que Rivaille demeurait silencieux. Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, elle changea de sujet en affirmant avec plus de force : « On ira voir la mer, il s'agit d'une des rare chose qui soit belle ici bas, je te promets que ce sera bien. Et puis on sera enfin tranquille. Bon, on ne sera pas que tous les deux, il faudra emmener Armin et Eren, bien sûr. Je suis sûre que ça fera également plaisir à Jean. Et j'imagine déjà Sasha jouer dans l'eau en essayant d'attraper des poissons. Et si Sasha vient, il faudra emmener Connie… »

Rivaille n'écoutait plus. Mikasa n'était pas une fille stupide, il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Si les Bataillons arrivaient un jour à monter une expédition assez longue pour franchir ce qu'il restait du Mur Maria il s'agirait déjà d'un miracle, alors atteindre l'océan n'était même pas une question. La jeune femme était quelqu'un de lucide et rationnel, elle avait parfaitement conscience de tout cela. Mikasa ne prenait qu'un peu de temps pour rêver comme elle le lui avait expliqué tout à l'heure. Pourtant, Rivaille sentait malgré tout qu'il s'agissait de plus que cela.

On ne faisait jamais _que_ rêver. Il y avait un réel désir derrière ses paroles, celui de jouir enfin de ce qu'elle appelait la beauté du monde après avoir tant souffert, celui de pouvoir vivre près de la mer libre, heureuse et paisible. D'après ce qu'il avait pu en voir, il lui apparaissait clair que Mikasa ne se souciait guère des Titans et de la victoire de l'Humanité. Sa motivation profonde était de protéger, elle cherchait à défendre les vies de ses camarades. La jeune fille n'était ainsi pas poussée par des objectifs de long terme. Si ses proches parvenaient un jour à se mettre en sécurité, Mikasa n'aurait plus de raison de rester dans l'armée. Rivaille n'était pas comme cela. Et il devait le lui dire.

\- « Je ne pourrai pas aller voir la mer. »

Il replia doucement les doigts qu'il tenait dans sa main en prononçant ses mots, et capta presque malgré lui le regard de la jeune femme. Elle le scrutait intensément comme si elle cherchait à fouiller les profondeurs de son être. La jeune fille partageait un de ses rêves les plus intimes avec lui, et Rivaille se sentait con de réagir sur la défensive, se replier sur lui-même comme toujours. Il savait cependant que fournir des explications à Mikasa pourraient s'avérer encore plus cruel.

A l'instar de Mikasa, Rivaille n'était pas entré dans l'armée par envie, il aspirait lui aussi à une existence tranquille. La promesse de vivre paisiblement au bord de la mer avec la jeune femme était certes précipitée et dénuée de sérieux, elle n'en restait pas moins affreusement tentante. Mais si Rivaille y songea, il n'y pensa cependant qu'un instant. Il s'était déjà engagé auprès d'Erwin et des Bataillons, un choix qu'il avait fait un jour de pluie tant détesté, il y a sept ans. Il avait ainsi décidé sans l'once d'un regret de donner sa force au Major et de se battre jusqu'au bout contre les Titans qui forçaient les hommes à vivre comme des bêtes assiégées. Se battre pour l'Humanité jusqu'à la mort, car il était assez perspicace pour savoir qu'il n'y aurait sûrement jamais d'issue. Il tenait sincèrement à Mikasa et ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, mais il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait déjà donné son avenir à quelqu'un. Si les prunelles de Mikasa étaient effectivement un ciel étoilé fascinant et parfois même étonnamment éblouissant, le bleu des yeux d'Erwin était toutefois la seule mer dans laquelle il pouvait plonger, peut-être même jusqu'à s'y noyer.

Rivaille savait que la jeune femme serait capable de comprendre, sûrement pas tout, mais au moins l'essentiel. Sa relation avec Erwin ressemblait en effet bien trop à la sienne avec Eren pour qu'elle ne saisisse pas les implications et les enjeux. Il s'agissait encore d'un de ces foutus parallèles bien trop troublants. Mais si Mikasa pouvait comprendre, pouvait-elle l'accepter ? Elle n'avait pas à l'accepter. La brune n'avait pendant tout ce temps pas cessé de le scruter, et c'est alors qu'elle lui dit simplement :

\- « On pourra même emmener Erwin. »

Rivaille fut incapable de répondre immédiatement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors qu'il ne cherchait pas à cacher son mélange de stupéfaction et de reconnaissance. Cela lui semblait impossible, mais les mots avaient bien été prononcés, lâchés sans préambule dans le silence. La jeune femme avait son visage tourné vers le sien, il ne parvenait cependant pas à déchiffrer son expression. Elle semblait attendre. Elle avait fait un pas, tout dépendrait de ce qu'il lui dirait maintenant. Rivaille raffermit la prise autour des doigts de Mikasa, en tremblant légèrement, et lui murmura :

\- « La mer c'est peut-être pas mal tout compte fait. – Le temps de prendre une inspiration, il fit une pause, significative. – Je ne pense pas que je pourrais y aller tout de suite, mais j'aimerais que tu m'y emmènes. Je le pense vraiment. »

* * *

Quelques secondes passèrent, et si elle ne sourit pas, quelque chose s'alluma silencieusement dans les yeux de la jeune fille. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit une promesse joyeuse, mais elle sentait la sincérité de Rivaille qui pouvait être à la fois cruelle et touchante. Leur serment ne se réaliserait sûrement jamais, mais il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il l'aimait. Et c'était quelque chose que ni la guerre contre les Titans, ni le reste du monde ne pourrait lui enlever.

Aujourd'hui l'expression de Rivaille avait laissé transparaître - sûrement malgré lui - le bouillonnement intérieur qu'elle avait dès les premiers jours deviné enfoui derrière sa carapace d'impassibilité. Elle songea qu'il était beaucoup plus beau lorsqu'il montrait ses émotions. Et elle souhaitait qu'il se dévoile encore davantage. Mikasa passa alors sur lui sans réfléchir plus longtemps, ce qui fit glisser la couverture thermique au passage. Avec le corps nu de Rivaille sous le sien elle sentait cependant qu'elle n'aurait que peu de choses à craindre du froid.

Elle releva légèrement la tête du brun pour pouvoir accéder à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Rivaille se laissa faire, tendrement au début, puis ils commencèrent à perdre le fil régulier de leur respiration alors que leur baiser s'approfondissait. Le brun détacha ses doigts toujours enlacés entre ceux de Mikasa et passa deux mains derrière elle. Il retraçait du bout des doigts la ligne souple de son dos, en remontant jusqu'à sa nuque puis en descendant jusqu'à la courbe de ses fesses.

Alors qu'elle sentait une partie de l'anatomie de l'homme se réveiller contre son abdomen, la jeune femme qui n'avait été que peu active depuis le début eut littéralement envie de prendre les choses en main. Lorsqu'elle pressa sa paume contre le pénis de Rivaille, celui-ci fut si agréablement surpris qu'il bascula sa tête en arrière. Son crâne rencontra le sol dans un choc sourd, et quelque part entre les bruits nocturnes de la forêt et leurs souffles haletants, la jeune fille l'entendit jurer. Mikasa lâcha un petit rire, partagée entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement. Il lui renvoya un air faussement contrarié dont il avait le secret, puis tenta de la faire basculer en arrière en guise de vengeance. Grâce au contrôle parfait qu'elle avait sur son corps ridiculement souple, Mikasa réussit néanmoins à résister. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement assis l'un sur l'autre. Les jambes de la brune étaient enlacées autour de la taille de l'homme, c'était elle qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur dans cette position. Le silence se fit pendant un court instant, puis d'un commun accord leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées.

Le silence n'était plus qu'un amas de soupirs et de souffles perdus tandis que le feu de camp crépitait toujours avec joie et force, projetant une lumière chaude sur les deux corps enlacés. Une main de Rivaille tenait fermement les hanches de la jeune fille pour éviter qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre lors de leur étreinte, plantant ses ongles dans la chair tendre. La jeune femme s'accrochait quant à elle fermement au dos de l'homme, laissant le long de sa peau pâle ce qui semblait être un mélange entre griffures et caresses. Elle pouvait sentir l'érection de Rivaille contre son propre sexe, signe du désir croissant de son partenaire, et une bouffée de chaleur déferla dans son bas-ventre lorsqu'ils se mirent à bouger leurs hanches en rythme. Ils avançèrent leurs bassins d'un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, désireux de combler le vide insoutenable entre eux, cherchant frénétiquement la friction. Ils furent tous deux parcouru par un violent frisson lorsque la verge dure de Rivaille glissa le long du clitoris de la brune.

Les sensations provoquées par la friction étaient enivrantes mais la jeune femme avait envie de plus. Mikasa décida alors de recommencer ce qu'elle avait tenté auparavant. Sa main descendit le long du ventre musclé puis vint de nouveau se balader vers l'entrejambe de l'homme. Elle enlaça le sexe de Rivaille plus délicatement que tout à l'heure, laissant d'abord ses doigts stimuler le gland puis descendre doucement jusqu'à ses bourses. Elle trouvait cela amusant et presque jouissif de sentir le pénis du brun réagir et se mouvoir au fil de ses caresses.

\- « C'est bien comme cela ? - Le ton de sa voix laissait transparaître une légère incertitude, la peur d'y aller trop ou pas assez fort.

\- Oui. Attends juste… »

Sans finir sa phrase, Rivaille replaça sa main sur la zone particulièrement sensible et guida ses mouvements au début. Elle eut la confirmation qu'elle faisait bien lorsqu'elle sentit le petit brun se crisper contre elle, tous ses muscles contractés. Un bruit léger sortit du fond de sa gorge tandis qu'il bloquait l'arrivée subite d'un gémissement imprévu. Il enfouit alors son visage dans le cou de Mikasa, ses lèvres virevoltaient sur sa peau fine, la suçotant sans pour autant lui laisser de marque, puis il descendit un peu plus bas pour embrasser le haut de sa poitrine ferme écrasée contre son torse. Alors que les mouvements de va et vient de sa partenaire sur son sexe lui arrachait un nouveau râle de plaisir, Rivaille décida à son tour de stimuler la vulve de la jeune femme. Grâce à son majeur et son index agiles, il approfondit ses caresses sur le clitoris de Mikasa, et savoura le gémissement délicieux qu'il lui arracha.

La brune pouvait sentir le plaisir monter entre eux telle une flèche enflammée, un feu ardent qui brûlait au fond de ses prunelles et qu'elle pouvait retrouver à l'identique dans celles de Rivaille. Ils continuaient de masturber leurs deux sexes tandis que leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, chaque friction semblant produire des étincelles, chaque geste toujours plus intense en attendant l'embrasement final, l'incendie si vivement désiré. Le bouillonnement à l'intérieur du ventre de Mikasa prenait ainsi de plus en plus de place, et alors qu'elle se sentait proche du point de rupture, elle pressa sa tempe moite contre celle de Rivaille. D'une voix que l'excitation rendait fébrile, elle lui demanda sans savoir trop quoi dire :

\- « Rivaille, est-ce que tu veux qu'on ?... »

Elle ne savait comment achever sa question, et comme souvent elle préféra la laisser en suspens plutôt que de s'embourber dans des mots inutiles. Rivaille cessa alors ses mouvements sur son clitoris et plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes. La lueur chaude et carnassière qui venait réchauffer son regard d'ordinaire glacé brillait à cet instant plus fort que jamais.

\- « J'en ai envie. Mais tu sais qu'on n'est pas obligé de tout faire dès la première fois. - lui précisa-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, un geste d'affection devenu commun entre eux deux.

\- J'aimerai bien qu'on essaie. Je… C'est quelque chose que j'ai envie de partager avec toi. - répliqua Mikasa un peu précipitamment.

\- Il y a une bouteille noire et des préservatifs dans la poche avant de mon sac. Va les chercher. » - se contenta-t-il alors de lui répondre avant que ses lèvres ne se referment contre sa tempe dans un léger baiser.

Elle capta un instant le regard de Rivaille, ses pupilles dilatées et la lueur fiévreuse au fond de son oeil qui contrastait de manière surprenante avec le ton doux et posé de sa voix, avant de se relever pour rejoindre les affaires du Capitaine en de grandes enjambées fébriles. Elle glissa sa main dans le sac, tâtonnant à l'aveugle dans la poche obscure. Elle reconnut le tranchant glacé de la lame profilée d'un poignard, le contour usé et bien trop abîmé d'un paquet de cigarette, la douceur d'une bouteille d'assouplissant pour lessive, ainsi que la texture de feuilles de thé qui s'émiettaient sous ses doigts - l'univers de Rivaille somme toute - avant de trouver enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

Lorsqu'elle revint aux côtés de son amant, Rivaille toujours assis sur la couverture lui attrapa les hanches. Il l'attira sans préambule tout contre lui, avant de saisir fermement une de ses fesse alors que leurs langues se retrouvaient pour échanger un baiser brûlant. L'attente devenait difficilement soutenable, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas plaquer Mikasa contre le sol lorsqu'elle se détacha de ses lèvres et que d'un mouvement sec elle déchira avec ses dents l'emballage du préservatif sans le lâcher un instant du regard. Elle déversa ensuite le liquide contenu dans la bouteille sur ses doigts. C'était moins doux que du shampoing mais plus plaisant que de la gelée, il s'agissait d'une chose particulière qui sans être ni agréable ni désagréable restait étonnamment excitante. Les gestes tremblants de la brune, presque maladroits car trop frénétiques, laissaient deviner son impatience.

Alors que Mikasa commençait de nouveau à l'embrasser tout en lubrifiant son sexe grâce à la vaseline, Rivaille laissa glisser la main qui enserrait une hanche vers le flacon noir. Le brun s'enduisit à son tour les doigts de liquide avant de venir caresser la vulve de la jeune fille. Il introduisit d'abord un doigt prudent en Mikasa, puis un deuxième. C'était doux et serré, mais moins qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle faisait après tout beaucoup de sport, il n'était donc pas étonnant que ses chairs se soient élargies à force de voltiger dans les airs en effectuant des grands écarts à plusieurs mètres de hauteur et autres prouesses physiques. Il laissa alors son majeur et son index stimuler sans crainte le point particulièrement sensible à l'entrée du vagin avec des mouvements circulaires, que l'excitation grandissante rendaient de plus en plus rapide, cherchant le clitoris par l'intérieur.

Mikasa geignit de plaisir contre sa bouche, son souffle saccadé était presque inexistant, Rivaille n'attendit alors pas plus longtemps et saisit son sexe pour le guider vers l'entrée de la jeune femme. La brune l'empoigna à son tour, et comme c'était elle qui le chevauchait, elle se laissa doucement glisser le long de la verge de l'homme. Elle sentit le souffle de Rivaille se bloquer au moment où il entra en elle, un gémissement sourd qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge. La jeune fille quant à elle grimaça un instant face à cette intrusion nouvelle, mais ce n'était à son grand étonnement pas très douloureux. Elle frottait en outre son clitoris à vif contre la peau du brun, et au fil des mouvements lents et contrôlés de va et vient la gêne initiale fut remplacée par un plaisir semblable à celui qui l'habitait quelques instants plus tôt. D'abord légèrement désaccordés, les mouvements des deux soldats finirent par s'harmoniser, une coordination similaire à celle dont ils avaient fait preuve lorsqu'ils avaient combattus les Titans. Ils accélérèrent peu à peu la cadence de leur danse, et Rivaille dont la respiration s'était considérablement accélérée ne chercha plus à retenir les grognements plaintifs qui franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres.

Ils n'avaient pas un instant brisé le contact visuel, chacun observait le plaisir croître en l'autre alors que le monde autour d'eux devenait flou et que les bruits nocturnes de la forêt s'étaient tus. Dans cette atmosphère magique et indistincte, il ne restait plus que leurs gémissements plaintifs ainsi que leurs grognements excités pour meubler le silence. C'était tout simplement irréel d'être là avec Rivaille, et en songeant à l'homme à ses côtés une bouffée de chaleur cuisante parcourut Mikasa. La brune était dans l'instant présent mais elle était aussi ailleurs, beaucoup plus haut que la surface du sol. Elle perdait complètement pied. Alors qu'un spasme la parcourait, elle détourna un instant son regard, son visage fiévreux crispé.

\- « Mikasa… » - commença Rivaille de sa voix grave, rauque et hachée. Avait-il soufflé, murmuré, écrié son nom ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Il reprit après un instant : – « Mikasa, regarde-moi. Je suis avec toi. Ne me quitte pas des yeux, comme lorsqu'on combat ensemble. »

Elle ne répondit rien et plongea finalement son regard dans celui de l'homme, se noyant dans ses prunelles alors qu'ils sentaient tous deux l'orgasme monter en eux. Ils surent qu'ils arrivaient vers la fin, dans cette dernière ligne droite tant attendue et pourtant scandaleusement brève, lorsque leurs poitrines se mirent à paniquer sous le poids d'une excitation anormale. Elle observa le visage de Rivaille transfiguré par le plaisir. Le voir si pleinement heureux c'était quelque chose d'indescriptible qui provoqua comme un pincement dans la poitrine de Mikasa. Elle voulut lui faire part de son propre bien-être mais il gémit à ce moment :

\- « Ah Mikasa, merde je vais… »

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase lorsque dans un dernier mouvement tout éclata. Alors que le vagin de la jeune femme se resserrait contre lui, Rivaille sentit un instant sa vision se troubler et il griffa malgré lui la peau de la brune en poussant un dernier grognement avec force. Il était en proie à un combat où toutes les émotions se disputaient pour prendre la première place, un bouillonnement intense qui semblait lui faire perdre la raison. Il continua un peu ses mouvements et Mikasa jouit à son tour tandis que son corps s'arquait dans un ultime spasme, ses muscles figés dans une tension terrible et ardente. Ils s'immobilisèrent finalement manquant tous deux de force, puis se laissèrent tomber l'un contre l'autre sur la couverture afin de profiter quelques instants de l'état post-orgasmique. Un sentiment irréel et fabuleux qui les transportaient plus loin qu'eux même, jusqu'à l'infini de l'horizon, leur conscience suspendue comme si la notion de temps n'avait jamais existé. Un sentiment tout simplement spatial.

Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas mais s'étreignirent, heureux et essoufflés. Rivaille caressait d'une main les cheveux de la brune, et Mikasa avait quant à elle glissé un de ses bras dans le dos de l'homme. Ils se regardèrent un moment, le temps de reprendre tant bien que mal leurs respirations.

\- « C'était… - commença Mikasa, mais elle n'avait ni l'énergie nécessaire ni les mots suffisants pour continuer.

\- … pas mal. » - acheva Rivaille à sa place, avec un sens de l'euphémisme provoquant.

Il sentit à ses dernières paroles la jeune fille le frapper du poing sans convictions puis rire doucement contre lui, une joie épuisée mais satisfaite. Il aurait pu rester encore allongé aux côtés de Mikasa, le brun avait cependant des choses à faire. Comme Rivaille était Rivaille, il lui dit simplement :

\- « Il faut que j'aille me nettoyer ou sinon je vais en foutre partout. »

La jeune femme soupira légèrement, mais ne fit pas de réflexions supplémentaires pour une fois que les tendances maniaques de Rivaille n'étaient pas complètement déplacées. Il se releva et s'extirpa de la couette thermique pour aller chercher une serviette. Alors que l'homme voyait que Mikasa restait tranquillement allongée, totalement détendue et indolente, étalée de tout son long tel un gros tas repus, il lui jeta un mouchoir qui atterrit directement sur le haut de son crâne. La brune comprit que si elle tenait à la vie elle ferait également mieux de s'essuyer. Tandis qu'il se délestait du préservatif et se nettoyait, elle entendit Rivaille grommelé des injures incompréhensibles où elle parvint tout de même à distinguer un gracieux : « Putain de sa mère, ça commence déjà à coller ! », ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire pouffer bêtement. Rivaille se tourna alors dans sa direction essayant d'adopter un air menaçant, mais il ne pouvait jamais être vraiment fâché lorsque Mikasa riait.

Cette gamine allait vraiment le rendre mou, merde. Ou peut-être pas merde tout compte fait. La jeune femme était l'une des rares personnes avec lesquels il pouvait se laisser aller, et même s'il n'atteignait certes pas des sommets d'expressivité, il sentait qu'il se détendait et qu'il pouvait se dévoiler à son contact. Penser à autre chose qu'à ses hommes tombés au combat, se détacher juste un instant de ses angoisses, noyer les sentiments trop intenses dans quelque chose de plus intense encore. Ce n'était sûrement ni sage ni responsable en temps de guerre, mais putain qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien. Mikasa qui déchirait le gris de l'existence de sa lumière éblouissante, qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien.

La jeune fille continuait de glousser comme une adolescente stupide, et elle lui dit finalement alors qu'il essayait encore d'adopter tant bien que mal une expression intimidante.

\- « Tu sais que tu es très mignon lorsque tu es irrité.

\- Moi, mignon… Tu m'as bien regardé ?

\- Tout ce qui est petit est mignon. » - asséna-t-elle sachant que la formule toute faite aurait le don d'énerver Rivaille. - « Tu es un petit chat. Viens là. »

Il ne répliqua pas, et vint simplement rejoindre Mikasa. Les deux soldats rabattirent alors la couverture sur leurs corps. Ils s'embrassèrent un instant tandis qu'ils s'enroulaient dans le tissu thermique. La brune déclara finalement, d'un ton presque dépité :

\- « C'est horrible, j'ai envie de faire pipi.

\- Tant que tu ne déposes pas ta merde sur la couette je ne vois pas de problèmes.

\- Je n'aurai jamais la force de me lever, je suis épuisée.

\- C'est généralement ce qui arrive après un orgasme. » – commenta le brun qui semblait tout aussi fatigué qu'elle, bien qu'avec ses cernes de trois kilomètres de long Rivaille avait après tout l'air constamment harassé.

Mikasa ajouta après un instant d'une petite voix :

\- « Mais il ne faut pas que je m'endorme Rivaille. Tu te souviens, c'est moi qui doit prendre le premier tour de garde. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire doucement et stupidement. Heureusement que les Titans étaient inactifs la nuit, sinon ils n'auraient pas donné cher de leur peau. En effet, la pire chose qui pouvait arriver après se faire surprendre par un géant nu et anthropophage, était sûrement de se faire surprendre par un géant nu et anthophage en plein coït. Rivaille attira alors Mikasa plus près de lui, et la jeune femme cala sa tête contre le haut de son torse.

\- « On a eu une journée épuisante, il faut se reposer. » - déclara t-il en passant sa main dans sa chevelure.

La journée avait effectivement été épuisante. Maintenue éveillée tout ce temps par l'excitation, Mikasa sentit son énergie la quitter d'un coup. Elle se laissait bercer par les battements réguliers du cœur de Rivaille, se mêlant au souffle léger et délicat de l'homme. Une mélodie douce et intemporelle à laquelle vint bientôt s'ajouter la voix du brun. Il chantait à voix basse un air dont les paroles n'avaient pas de sens, ou peut-être était-elle trop fatiguée pour comprendre, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier la musique. Rivaille avait effectivement une très belle voix, à la fois grave et triste mais où l'on pouvait malgré tout sentir une énergie sans pareille, qui acheva de la relaxer totalement.

Le feu de camp n'était plus qu'une braise, et la nuit vint finalement englober les deux soldats laissant uniquement la clarté ténue du ciel étoilé pour les illuminer. Rivaille n'osa pas déranger la jeune fille qu'il sentait s'assoupir contre lui, mais il songea en son for intérieur qu'il devrait piquer une fois le bouquin d'astronomie de Hanji pour l'amener observer les étoiles, s'amuser ensemble à retrouver les constellations. Ils en avaient encore des choses à faire.

Alors que le feu de camp mourrait dans une ultime étincelle, ils s'endormirent finalement blottis l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _Je ne posterai sûrement pas tout de suite le chapitre suivant, qui est aussi l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfic. Il faut vraiment (mais alors vraiment) que je re-travaille certains passages. J'essaierai tout de même de le poster avant deux semaines !_


	11. Monstre (Partie 1)

_Merci encore une fois pour vos review si encourageantes !_

 _Anon : Merci pour ta review, je suis trop contente que ça te plaise :D Voilà la suite !_

 _Message important : Ce chapitre reste en M pour cause de violences extrêmes, essentiellement en fin de chapitre. Le ton sera un peu plus sombre que dans les chapitres précédents (ça va ressembler à une vraie expédition en gros). J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Monstre (Partie 1)

La première chose que remarqua Rivaille lorsqu'il se réveilla fut la lumière timide, semi-clarté bleuâtre et irréelle, lui signifiant que le matin approchait. Il mit un moment avant de réaliser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait dormi. Un vrai sommeil. Pas seulement une somnolence d'une heure ou deux installé sur une chaise bancale et inconfortable, ni une nuit horrible entrecoupée de cauchemars atroces. Cela pouvait _a priori_ paraître anodin, mais il n'y avait pas besoins de beaucoup le connaître pour savoir à quel point la sensation de repos qui l'habitait était exceptionnelle.

Il laissa son regard dériver vers la jeune fille assoupie à ses côtés. Sa tête était toujours calée contre son torse et ses bras l'enlaçait fermement comme si elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. La lumière bleue du ciel endormi tombait sur son visage. Ses traits n'étaient ni fins ni parfaitement dessinés mais ils formaient un bel assemblage, insolite et pourtant harmonieux. Elle dégageait un charme et une énergie particulière qui la rendait tout simplement très belle. Certes, elle avait les cheveux en bataille et elle bavait sur lui comme la gamine qu'elle était, le brun était cependant bien trop atteint pour prêter attention à ce genre de détails.

Les lèvres entrouvertes de Mikasa laissaient passer un souffle léger, régulier, paisible. Elle semblait si apaisée que Rivaille songea un instant qu'il était presque criminel de la tirer du sommeil. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Les Titans se lèveraient avec le Soleil et ils avaient intérêt à être équipés à ce moment là. Le Capitaine savait que c'était inconscient de ne pas avoir pris de tour de garde alors qu'une menace rôdait tapie dans l'ombre - presque aussi inconscient que d'avoir couché avec Mikasa la veille - mais il ne regrettait pas. Parce que se réveiller aux côtés de Mikasa était un risque qu'il était prêt à prendre. Qu'il souhaitait même prendre à nouveau. Il regarda encore un peu le profil de la jeune femme qui se découpait dans la clarté singulière de ce moment suspendu entre le jour et la nuit avant de se résoudre à la réveiller. Il se redressa sur un coude et lui caressa doucement la joue du bout de ses doigts en lui murmurant :

\- « Eh Mikasa, il faut vite se réveiller… sinon on va se faire salement bouffer. Ce serait con de finir en vomi de Titans à cause d'une grasse matinée. »

La jeune fille ne semblait cependant pas vouloir bouger. Merde, elle ne lui simplifiait pas la tâche. Il commença alors à la secouer plus vigoureusement en l'appelant par son nom. Il comprit qu'il était sur la bonne voie lorsqu'elle se mit à grogner en se renfrognant un peu, il décida donc d'intensifier ses secousses. Il fut arrêté net par le direct du droit qui vint le cueillir en plein menton. Sa mère, ça faisait mal ! Rivaille n'avait pas pensé à esquiver, car il avait pendant un instant oublié que si Mikasa avait un joli minois, elle se distinguait avant tout par son sale caractère. Il ne put que se masser la mâchoire tandis que la brune grognait des injures inaudibles, où il parvint tout de même à percevoir un « veux dormir » et même un « casse-couilles stressé » qui lui était très certainement destiné.

\- « Ça te va très mal de grommeler des injures aussi peu créatives dès le réveil. »

Pour toute réponse, Mikasa ouvrit des petits yeux encore embués par le sommeil. Elle détailla l'homme à ses côtés, se remémorant peu à peu les évènements de la veille. Ils s'observèrent en silence, le temps comme figé, et au bout d'un moment la brune déclara à contre cœur :

\- « Il faut vraiment qu'on se lève, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et qu'on se lave aussi. – appuya Rivaille en hochant la tête. – On pue la mort, c'est insoutenable.

\- Je suppose qu'avec un maniaque comme toi intraitable sur les questions d'hygiène, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Elle devinait également que Rivaille voudrait replier parfaitement le camp. Cela pouvait paraître exaspérant de prime abord, Mikasa ne s'en plaignait néanmoins pas. Il s'agissait après tout d'une des premières choses qui l'avait amusé chez cet homme. Elle en avait même ri.

\- « Tu sais que tu es putain de flippante quand tu te mets à sourire sans raison comme une abrutie. – lui lança Rivaille même s'il ne semblait pas penser ce qu'il disait.

\- Toi aussi tu es en train de sourire, tu sais ?

\- Tch. N'importe quoi. Allez, on va se laver. »

Il se mit debout à ses derniers mots et tira la couverture thermique sans ménagement. Le froid matinal vint mordre la peau nue de la jeune fille, ce qui acheva de la réveiller complètement. Elle suivit Rivaille qui se dirigeait vers le ruisseau en contre-bas. Mikasa saisit un récipient et une plaque chauffante songeant qu'ils iraient faire tiédir un peu d'eau pour leurs toilettes. Elle constata avec stupéfaction et effroi que Rivaille avait simplement plongé dans l'onde claire et glacée de la source. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

\- « L'hiver vient juste de se terminer, il est hors de question que je rentre dans _ça_! »

Le sourire de Rivaille s'élargit simplement et elle ne comprit que trop tard qu'il avait une très mauvaise idée en tête. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il l'aspergea d'eau glaciale. La jeune femme poussa un petit cri qu'il jugea plus que satisfaisant, avant de le transpercer de son regard noir de tueuse. Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit encore plus. Ce regard, qui aurait terrifié n'importe qui de normalement constitué, l'amusait et le faisait même frissonner. Il devait vraiment être tordu.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme plongea à son tour dans l'eau pour mener à bien sa vengeance. Elle fut prise un instant par l'étau glacé qui semblait couper sa peau telle une lame acérée. Elle se reprit néanmoins rapidement et éclaboussa Rivaille qui lui rendit la pareille. Elle grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'elle reçut de l'eau dans la bouche, et amusé le brun l'aspergea de plus belle. Ils continuèrent pendant un moment à se battre gentiment mais avec énergie dans l'eau, jouant comme des gosses tenaces et fiers. Mikasa retrouvait l'enfance qu'elle avait perdu trop tôt et Rivaille prenait quant à lui le temps de devenir l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais pu être. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement car ils étaient essoufflés mais la légèreté caractéristique des moments inconséquents qu'ils aimaient passer ensemble demeurait. Leurs poitrines reprenaient une allure régulière et Rivaille capta les yeux brillants de vie de Mikasa. Il songea que la même lueur dansante brûlait dans les siens.

Alors que tout était redevenu calme, il sentit quelque chose de chaud venir le chatouiller sous l'eau. Il fronça des sourcils incrédules et marqué par le dégoût, devinant avec horreur ce que Mikasa était en train de faire alors qu'ils étaient censés se laver. Perturbé et scandalisé, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

\- « Attends Mikasa, ne me dis pas que tu viens de pisser ?

\- C'est un bon moyen pour réchauffer l'eau. – argua la brune avec un pragmatisme imperturbable.

\- Je vais te pisser dessus gamine tu vas voir si ça va te réchauffer ! »

Alors que les deux soldats se préparaient à mener un second round déchaîné, ils se retrouvèrent sans trop savoir comment en train de s'embrasser. C'était une autre façon de se réchauffer, bien plus agréable et définitivement moins sale pour le plus grand soulagement de Rivaille. L'homme pouvait sentir la délicieuse complémentarité du corps nu de Mikasa pressé contre le sien, ses tétons tendus par le froid, ses longues jambes athlétiques enroulées autour de sa taille, l'odeur de ses cheveux soyeux qui venaient négligemment caresser son visage, et il songea qu'il avait bien envie de lui refaire l'amour sur le champ. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas assez de temps devant eux. Ils restèrent simplement enlacés à sentir les battements du cœur de l'autre se répercuter contre leurs cages thoraciques, un appel à l'abandon ténu auquel ils ne pouvaient pas céder avec le jour qui approchait. Ils s'embrassèrent profondément, et si leurs gestes restaient sages l'esprit embrumés des deux soldats s'étaient cependant envolés loin au dessus des simples caresses.

Un bruissement léger sur le rivage capta leur attention. Un groupe de biches longeait la rivière sans précipitation, jetant un regard intrigué aux soldats car cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de voir d'humains. Ils se détachèrent des lèvres de l'autre pour observer le spectacle en silence, interlude révélant un monde frémissant autour d'eux. Mikasa prit alors pleinement conscience du fait qu'ils étaient totalement perdu dans la nature, certes toujours cerné par le Mur Maria, mais loin de toute civilisation. Si elle avait ressenti de l'ennui hier face aux paysages monotones, c'était ce matin l'impression de liberté qui la saisissait. Le monde était beau et mystérieux, regorgeant de merveilles qui ne demandaient qu'à être découvertes. Et si elle se savait perdue dans cette immensité, elle se sentait néanmoins invincible prête à tout connaître et à tout explorer. Rivaille profitait également de l'instant, car si le monde extérieur pouvait certes être un enfer, il savait qu'il y régnait une liberté qui donnait le courage de se battre. Il se trouvait enfin loin de la puanteur insoutenable qui empestait entre les Murs. Loin du pourrissement putréfié des hommes.

* * *

Ils regardèrent les biches passer puis s'extirpèrent finalement de l'eau car ils avaient trop tardé. Ils replièrent le camp à la hâte, puis les deux soldats commencèrent à se préparer. Mikasa épiait du coin de l'œil Rivaille en train de raser sa nuque et les côtés de son crâne, rafraîchissant son _undercunt_ caractéristique. Il ajustait les sangles de son équipement avec fermeté, des gestes habituels, banals, quotidiens, que Mikasa n'aurait pourtant jamais pensé un jour partager avec lui. Alors qu'elle même se rhabillait, le brun s'était approché et il laissa glisser doucement ses lèvres vers sa nuque, embrassant son épaule dénudée. Elle frissonna parce que ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose mais cela signifiait beaucoup. Il s'agissait de moments simples et intimes, témoins de leur rapprochement naissant, qui provoquaient des bouffées de chaleur dans le bas ventre de la jeune fille. Les deux soldats discutèrent un peu tout en cajolant leurs chevaux respectifs avant de se remettre en selle, Rivaille se haussant sans difficultés sur sa monture de combat qui du haut de ses 1m60 au garrot était pourtant aussi grande que lui.

\- « Les ordres ne devraient pas tarder à être donnés. D'ici là rejoignons le chemin principal. » - commenta simplement le Capitaine.

Ils s'engageaient sur un chemin étroit parsemé de hautes herbes lorsque la brune entendit une voix l'appeler avec enthousiasme. Sasha surgit de derrière un arbre, son visage solaire éclairé par un sourire radieux. Elle portait son arc fétiche en bandoulière, et Mikasa pu apprécier ses talents de chasseuse au nombre conséquents de proies suspendu à la selle de son cheval. Elle avait attrapé une tripotée de lapins et tenait deux faisans entre ses mains. Sasha était effectivement redoutable avec des flèches et peu de proies, si ce n'est aucune, ne pouvait lui échapper.

\- « Mikasa, regarde-moi ça ! On va pouvoir se faire péter le bide, j'ai tellement hâte ! – s'exclama-t-elle absolument ravie et affamée. – J'avais posé des pièges en forêt cette nuit. Quand on a le coup de main c'est assez simple à réaliser, je pourrai t'apprendre et… »

Elle se stoppa à ce moment là car elle venait juste de remarquer Rivaille qui se tenait en retrait derrière la brune. Il y eut un moment où son cerveau cessa tout bonnement de fonctionner, puis elle se reprit et bafouilla pitoyablement en le saluant à la manière militaire :

\- « Ah euh bonjour Capitaine _clean freak_... Euh non excusez moi, Capitaine Rivaille je voulais dire !

\- Ne t'excuse pas gamine. Et ta main est dans le mauvais sens. »

Sasha jeta un regard horrifié sur ses mains qui enserrait toujours les deux faisans par le cou, et compris que son salut ne ressemblait à rien. Elle croisa de nouveau le regard blasé et austère de son Capitaine ce qui la paniqua encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle ajouta de manière précipitée :

\- « Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu vous êtes si petit… Ah euh non pardon, je suis désolée ! Je veux dire… c'est votre cheval qui est si gros ! Voilà, c'est exactement ça. »

Mikasa ne cacha pas son sourire car cela l'amusait toujours bien quand quelqu'un se moquait de Rivaille. Le brun remarqua son allégresse et fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de reporter son regard terrifiant vers Sasha. Elle gardait une peur mêlée de rancune contre le Capitaine depuis qu'il l'avait puni après le vol dans sa chambre. Rivaille ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'elle avait encore une fois soulevée la question épineuse de sa taille. Il se demandait simplement comment une fille sombre, sérieuse et mature comme Mikasa pouvait être amie avec une imbécile pareille. Il songea avec un réalisme fataliste qu'à seize ans la plupart des connaissances de la jeune femme devait être des adolescents abrutis. Il soupira en réalisant que passer davantage de temps avec Mikasa signifiait également se coltiner la bande de puceaux qui lui servait d'amis. L'homme se rasséréna en songeant que cela marchait dans les deux sens. Il avait hâte d'assister à sa première rencontre avec Hanji. Rivaille pouvait déjà imaginer avec délectation ses regards de détresse lorsque la scientifique lui expliquerait pour la dixième fois d'affilée le détail de ses expériences.

Sasha s'était quant à elle un peu tranquillisée en constatant que Rivaille ne semblait pas décider à lui répondre. Elle put alors évaluer pleinement la situation, et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Quand sa camarade avait embrassé le Capitaine Rivaille hier matin, les recrues avaient bien ri. Avant de rejoindre la formation, elle, Connie et surtout Ymir et Reiner avaient rivalisés en plaisanteries graveleuses voire carrément obscènes sur Mikasa et son goût pour les hommes matures. Christa qui était une déesse de perfection les avait gentiment rappelés à l'ordre et Bertolt - le plus réservé de tous avec sa timidité colossale - n'avait pas souri bien que l'amusement soit visible dans son regard. Les autres avaient en tout cas bien plaisanté, mais leurs esclaffements cachaient toutefois leur étonnement face à cette situation inattendue. Mikasa avait beau être leur camarade, aucun ne savait comment avait pu avoir lieu ce rapprochement avec le Capitaine, alors que cela faisait trois ans qu'ils lançaient tous des paris sur un hypothétique mariage avec Eren. Sasha était réjouie, il y allait avoir des anecdotes croustillantes à raconter.

Ils avaient atteint le chemin principal lorsque des signaux verts barrèrent le ciel selon trois grandes lignes. Le faucon messager d'Erwin vint au même instant se poser sur l'avant bras de Rivaille. Les Bataillons ne disposait malheureusement que d'un seul de ces volatiles rarissimes, le reste des communications devait se faire pas fumigènes ou par coursiers sur chevaux. Il lut rapidement le message attaché à la patte de l'oiseau avant de renvoyer à Erwin son faucon. Le Major lui faisait part de ses ordres pour la journée et de ses craintes quant au succès de la mission, en lui signalant toutefois qu'il aurait préféré s'entretenir avec lui de vive voix. Derrière la formulation courtoise, Rivaille sentait que le grand blond lui disait plus ou moins : _« Qu'est ce que tu as foutu alors que tu étais censé me rejoindre ? Où est-ce que tu as passé la nuit, connard ? »._ Il soupira, et se tourna finalement vers les deux jeunes femmes pour leur faire part de ses directives :

\- « On se replie vers le district de Karanes, on a perdu une caravane de ravitaillement et trop d'hommes pour pouvoir se rendre à Shiganshina. On ne se met pas en formation de détection à distance, les soldats sont trop dispersés dans cette configuration et cela nous a été fatal hier. On va se placer selon trois grandes ailes, ainsi si un grand nombre de Titans se décide à attaquer, nous aurons assez de soldats concentrés au même endroit pour pouvoir leur tenir tête. Mike et Nanaba se trouvent sur l'aile droite et je vais avec Erwin sur l'aile centrale. Parmi les vétérans Hanji s'occupe seule de l'aile gauche. Tu pars la rejoindre Mikasa, je compte sur toi en cas d'attaque. Sasha va avec elle. »

Envoyer Mikasa sur la gauche lui semblait être une bonne idée. Chacune des ailes de la formation comporterait ainsi deux soldats d'élites pour les guider. La brune était un peu jeune pour se voir confier des responsabilités mais elle était si redoutable qu'il s'agissait certainement du meilleur moyen pour équilibrer leurs forces. Il savait également qu'il désirait éloigner les deux filles du centre car il s'agissait de l'aile de la formation la plus à même d'être attaquée. En effet, la menace avait sûrement essayé de viser le commandement la veille. En outre, Eren se trouvait également au centre et il était hautement possible que le traître le recherche également.

Il remarqua que les deux jeunes femmes en face de lui effectuaient le salut militaire (Sasha avait rangé ses faisans), signe qu'elles acceptaient ses directives. La fille à la queue de cheval jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, surprise. Elle n'avait effectivement jamais vu Mikasa accepter sans rechigner un ordre si celui-ci consistait à l'éloigner d'Eren. Quand il s'agissait de la protection de ses proches elle n'en faisait d'ordinaire qu'à sa tête, quitte à effrayer la hiérarchie à cause de son obstination sans faille.

\- « Tu vas vraiment rejoindre l'aile gauche sans discuter ? – murmura Sasha à son amie.

\- Oui. Je fais confiance aux Bataillons et à mes camarades. » - répondit simplement Mikasa, et son regard accrocha celui de Rivaille.

Le Capitaine hocha la tête et ils tirèrent les brides de leurs montures afin de rejoindre leurs ailes respectives. Mikasa et Rivaille ne s'étaient pas véritablement dit au revoir, mais cela aurait été étrange de s'appesantir plus longtemps avec Sasha à leurs côtés. Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, Rivaille entendit l'amie de Mikasa glisser quelque chose à l'oreille de la brune. Il parvint à saisir ses paroles grâce à son ouïe aiguisée de félin, mais il sentait également que Sasha parlait délibérément assez fort et distinctement pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

\- « Alors Mikasa c'était comment avec le Capitaine hier soir ?! Il est bien membré ou c'est proportionnel à sa taille ? »

De quoi elle se mêlait cette petite peste ?! Il avait été trop indulgent avec elle la dernière fois lorsqu'il l'avait forcé à nettoyer ses appartements vingt huit fois d'affilée. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la voix de Mikasa s'éleva. Rivaille failli tomber de son cheval lorsqu'elle lui répondit avec un sérieux absolu :

\- « C'était un _petit_ peu différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Vraiment tout petit, en fait. »

Elles se tournèrent toutes deux dans la direction de l'homme pour guetter sa réaction. Rivaille ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard complice qu'elles échangeaient entre elles. La petite peste oublia toute crainte lorsqu'elle éclata d'un rire peu charitable en tirant la langue de manière puérile, avec une expression qui semblait vouloir dire : _« Bien fait pour toi vieux nain grincheux ! »._ Il ne se mit néanmoins pas en colère lorsqu'il croisa le sourire éclatant de Mikasa. La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil et le salua finalement en balançant son bras par dessus sa tête. Il lui rendit son salut tout en se promettant de lui faire chaudement payer un jour. Rivaille se retourna pour talonner sa monture, en direction du centre afin de rejoindre Erwin et son escouade.

A ce moment là il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il laissait Mikasa en arrière comme il avait laissé Farlan et Isabelle sept ans plus tôt.

* * *

Rivaille chevaucha un court moment avant de rejoindre l'aile centrale. Il n'y avait pas encore de signes de son escouade, il remarqua cependant la silhouette d'Erwin illuminée par le Soleil se découper telle une ombre aussi majestueuse qu'imposante. Erwin le chevalier blanc aux aspirations nobles et élevées, qui comportaient pourtant une part sombre, machiavélique et n'étaient pas aussi désintéressées qu'il voulait bien laisser le croire. Erwin et ses yeux aussi bleus que le ciel qu'il lui avait fait découvrir. Erwin et son beau cul. Erwin, merde. Le grand blond l'aperçut également et fit signe à son équipe de les laisser. Il remarqua que le visage de Rivaille était plus expressif et détendu que d'ordinaire, comme s'il avait réussi à trouver un peu de repos.

\- « J'ai vu que tu avais reçu mon message. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé à l'écrit mais je pense les Bataillons ont été infiltrés. Tu as également dû envisager cette possibilité, tu as des soupçons sur une personne en particulier ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'y penser. »

Erwin dévisagea le petit brun à ces mots, mais il ne parvint pas à capter son regard. Rivaille ne détournait pourtant jamais les yeux. C'était le genre à ne jamais fléchir, à garder une fierté revêche et une vulgarité impertinente en toutes circonstances. C'était la seule personne qui osait lui dire : _« Va te faire enculer, sourcils de merde !_ » ou _« T'en as pas marre de lécher le cul des trous de balle du Palais ? A force tu vas choper des hémorroïdes sur la langue. »_ , pas une personne qui le fuyait du regard. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours tout contrôler, les mots franchirent la barrière des lèvres d'Erwin malgré lui, avec un ton d'un calme détaché qui ne parvenait néanmoins pas à dissimuler son état intérieur.

\- « Je vois. J'imagine que tu devais être très occupé. C'était bien avec Mikasa cette nuit ? »

Merde. Ça faisait plus mal que Rivaille ne l'avait imaginé. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Le quotidien était déjà assez difficile, cela allait devenait ingérable si ses sentiments se mettaient à lui jouer des tours. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il fuyait les relations humaines. Il pouvait sentir qu'il faisait de la peine au Major. Il ne pouvait cependant pas mentir à Erwin. Il ne pouvait mentir à personne, et surtout pas à lui.

\- « Oui. J'ai passé une des meilleures nuits de ma vie.

\- Tu ne veux pas me laisser respirer un peu Rivaille ? Tu es donc sans pitié ? » - lui répondit Erwin en un souffle exaspéré mais surtout douloureux.

Le grand blond passa une main sur son visage comme pour dissimuler ses émotions et se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant ses yeux d'un air las. Rivaille ne disait pas cela sur le plan sexuel car après sept années passés ensemble Erwin le connaissait mieux que lui même. Cette nuit Rivaille avait simplement dormi, il s'était envolé loin des problèmes jusqu'aux étoiles pour trouver un repos qu'Erwin n'avait jamais pu lui offrir et qu'il ne lui offrirait jamais. C'était maintenant le grand blond qui détournait son regard, alors que le Major était d'ordinaire un homme noble et digne qui ne baissait jamais les yeux.

\- « Je suis sans pitié, mais c'est vrai. - appuya simplement Rivaille, sans plaisir mais sans remords, parce qu'il savait que c'était nécessaire.

\- Monstre. – laissa échapper Erwin malgré lui entre ses dents serrées.

\- On peut dire que tu as bien déteins sur moi. »

Les yeux des deux hommes se retrouvèrent finalement et ils se confrontèrent un moment. Erwin savait que les réponses de Rivaille étaient toujours sèches voire agressives, pétrie de cette franchise si douloureuse. Le monde cloîtré entre les Murs qu'Erwin détestait tellement se gargarisait de mensonges et d'illusions, et Rivaille était le fléau de ces leurres sans substance et sans courage. De son côté, Rivaille pensait qu'Erwin était quand même un beau connard, ce qui revenait plus ou moins au même mais en moins joliment dit.

Le grand blond avait beau être un connard calculateur qui l'avait certainement manipulé à sa guise, Rivaille avait conscience qu'il était aussi l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivée. Il était celui qui l'avait guidé vers la lumière et qu'il avait suivi – avec certes une rancœur qui demeurait encore aujourd'hui – mais sans aucun regret. Car il n'y avait jamais de place pour le regret avec Erwin. Le blond avait beaucoup de défauts, Rivaille avait cependant conscience que les torts étaient partagés. Alors pour une fois il décida de ravaler sa fierté et déclara :

\- « Ecoute, j'ai merdé. Vraiment. J'aurai dû t'en parler mais je n'y suis pas parvenu parce que… parce que j'ai flippé, voilà. Mikasa ce n'est pas juste question d'aller voir ailleurs ou une crise débile de la quarantaine alors que j'ai trente ans. Je tiens vraiment à elle.

\- C'est rare de te voir t'attacher à quelqu'un. J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas, ta petite protégée se trouve peut-être dans le ventre d'un Titan à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Non. Mikasa ne peut pas mourir. » – Il continua avec plus de force face aux regard intrigué et suspicieux d'Erwin. – « S'il y a bien une personne qui restera debout jusqu'à la fin, c'est elle. Elle ne cessera pas de combattre tant qu'il y aura des gens à protéger. Elle est incroyable tu sais, parfois son esprit chevaleresque à la con me fait penser à toi. On a discuté hier et elle a accepté pour nous deux. Et j'aimerai que tu l'acceptes aussi. » – voyant que le blond ne répondait pas il précisa : « Tu as déjà pensé à ce qu'on pourrait faire si cette guerre se termine ? Elle, elle veut vivre près de la mer, c'est un beau rêve tu ne trouves pas ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle nous y emmènerait tous les deux.

\- Je ne veux pas aller voir l'océan, Rivaille. La seule chose qui m'intéresse, mon seul rêve, est de voir ce qui se trouve au fond de cette cave, de découvrir la vérité sur ce monde pour confirmer les théories de mon père, de donner enfin un sens à tous les sacrifices que nos soldats ont enduré. Après le reste n'aura plus d'importance. Je ne veux pas vivre, et toi ? »

Rivaille ne répondit pas car il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il souhaitait mourir avec Erwin, il y avait cependant quelque chose en Mikasa - dans sa jeunesse, dans son talent qui ne semblait pas avoir de limites, dans la lumière qui irradiait d'elle lorsqu'elle faisait tomber son masque sombre - qui lui donnait envie de vivre. Face au mutisme du brun, Erwin poursuivit d'un ton las :

\- « Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir n'est-ce pas ? Un homme usé, obnubilé par la guerre en cours et qui t'as en outre bien utilisé quand il en avait besoin, ne doit être que peu de choses face à la fougue d'une jeune femme avec l'avenir grand ouvert devant elle. C'est d'elle dont tu as besoins, pas de moi. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps de toute manière entre les traîtrises au sein des Bataillons et les complots qui se trament dans les entrailles de la Capitale. Tu sais bien que ce ne serait que justice si après tous les hommes que j'ai conduis à la mort, je succombais à mon tour sans pouvoir découvrir les réponses qui se trouvent dans cette cave, celles que j'ai cherché si ardemment toute ma vie. »

Qu'est ce que Rivaille la détestait, la voix monocorde d'Erwin, un timbre toujours froid, droit et ferme mais pourtant fissuré de toutes parts, qui parvenait à ses oreilles comme des éclats d'acier glacé, douloureux et tranchants. Quand Erwin commençait à glisser sur la pente dangereuse de la haine de soi, le brun cherchait toujours à le faire taire. Presser sa bouche contre la sienne, y enfoncer sa langue jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus parler, mordre ses lèvres meurtries pour lui faire autant de mal qu'il lui en faisait. Erwin se laisserait faire, et acculés face à leurs doutes, ils tenteraient vainement de les oublier ensemble. Il était cependant à cet instant bien trop en colère contre Erwin pour avoir envie de l'embrasser. Rivaille se saisit alors du médaillon de commandement du Major et le tira sans ménagement pour pouvoir le ramener à sa hauteur (parce que cet abruti était quand même foutrement grand) et planter ses prunelles d'un froid polaire dans les siennes. Lorsqu'il parla le ton de sa voix était bas mais on aurait pu croire qu'il criait.

\- « Quelles conneries est-ce que tu es encore en train de me raconter Erwin ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Bien sûr que oui tu iras la voir cette putain de cave. Guide nos hommes vers leurs morts comme tu l'as si bien fait toutes ces années, et moi je tuerai le traître qui se cache parmi nos rangs, j'abattrai tous les Titans et tous les hommes qui se mettront sur ton chemin. Et quand tout cela sera terminé, on laissera la gamine nous emmener à la mer. J'ouvrirai enfin mon salon de thé sur la plage, je m'occuperai de tes vieux os et je regarderai Mikasa vivre sa vie. On sera tous les deux fatigués et on aura du mal à bander, mais on pourra toujours continuer de se foutre des bites au cul et j'enlèverai enfin cette expression de merde sur ton visage. Ce sera bien. On sera bien. » - Il desserra son emprise sur le médaillon, puis reprit plus calmement : « Je ne peux pas t'offrir mon cœur, tout du moins pas complètement, mais tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai dévoué ma vie. Et tu le sais très bien. Alors si tu m'as fait ton espèce de sketch de dépressif pour que je m'énerve et que je te dise tout cela à voix haute, eh bien ça veut dire que tu es une belle ordure manipulatrice.

\- Je suis peut-être une ordure, mais parfois même les ordures ont besoins d'être rassurées. C'est peut-être idiot, ce genre de déclaration me redonne un instant espoir. Je t'aime Rivaille, merci. »

Ils se l'étaient déjà dit auparavant, mais cela restait tout de même assez rare et jamais démonstratif comme maintenant. Erwin lui souriait alors qu'il le remerciait, pas de l'une de ses mimiques factices mais un vrai sourire qui signifiait tout. Peut-être parce qu'il était trop ému ou bien parce qu'il était trop stupide, Rivaille répondit simplement :

\- « Eh bien heureusement que moi je ne t'aime pas, sinon ça deviendrait beaucoup trop guimauve ici. Et tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça. »

Alors qu'il prononçait ses derniers mots, ses doigts cherchèrent presque malgré eux ceux d'Erwin, les trouvèrent, et ils restèrent entrelacés un instant. Leurs mains des deux hommes se détachèrent finalement lorsque l'escouade du Capitaine apparut au loin, et ils échangèrent un dernier regard alors que Rivaille talonnait sa monture pour rejoindre son équipe.

* * *

Les deux filles étaient de leur côté en route pour rejoindre l'aile gauche, sur le chemin encore à découvert. Sasha avait interrogée Mikasa avec malice sur la nuit qu'elle avait passée hier, et elle avait répondu en omettant certains détails, car avec une telle pipelette Mikasa savait que toutes les recrues seraient bientôt mises au courant. Elles avaient néanmoins rapidement changé de sujet, Sasha lui expliquant avec moult détails comment réaliser des bons pièges à lièvres. Puis elle enchaîna directement sur la recette du lapin à la moutarde, en ajoutant qu'elle avait hâte de cuisiner avec leurs amis toutes les proies qu'elle avait attrapée. Et comme Sasha était Sasha, elle s'était finalement lancée dans une ode passionnée et enflammée sur les bienfaits de la chasse et de la bonne nourriture. La brune écoutait attentivement, et se laissant peu à peu prendre au jeu, elle se mit à discuter avec une chaleur que Sasha savait inhabituelle chez son amie et qu'elle appréciait par conséquent d'autant plus. Lorsque Mikasa détailla les étapes de la préparation du lapin au caramel, la jeune fille à la queue de cheval voulut s'arrêter pour cuisiner parce que ça lui donnait faim et qu'il fallait qu'elle teste cette nouvelle recette sur le champ. La brune lui rappela cependant leurs priorités, preuve qu'elle restait sérieuse et pragmatique.

Alors que la forêt s'épaississait autour d'elles, leurs échanges se raréfièrent toutefois pour ne plus laisser place qu'à un silence attentif. Sasha stoppa soudainement sa monture sans que Mikasa n'en comprenne la raison, et leva le nez au vent avant de sortir sa carte avec de grands gestes fébriles.

\- « Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai senti les relents qui proviennent de la cité industrielle. – expliqua son amie. – Je viens de vérifier sur la carte, le fleuve principal passe juste en contre bas. On pourrait simplement le longer et rentrer au Mur Maria. Personne ne le saura.

\- On doit retrouver l'aile gauche. – argua Mikasa, en haussant légèrement un sourcil.

\- Je savais que tu allais dire ça. » – répondit l'autre fille avec une sorte de rire nerveux, toute gaieté qui marquait d'ordinaire son visage envolée. – « Le problème c'est que la forêt s'épaissit de plus en plus…

\- Nous ne devons pas être très loin des autres. Et puis avec une pisteuse aussi douée que toi je suis sûre qu'on ne peut pas se perdre.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! - glapit Sasha qui ne parvenait plus à contenir son effroi. - Le problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas compter sur la formation pour le moment. Une zone remplie de Titans sans la moindre visibilité, c'est dangereux ! »

Elle regretta ses mots à l'instant où ils sortaient de sa bouche. Même si Mikasa avait eu une enfance de paysanne incapable de comprendre les dangers de la forêt, Sasha l'admirait beaucoup comme tous les soldats qui avaient eu l'occasion de la voir combattre. La brune ne semblait jamais avoir peur et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la prenne pour une lâche. Ce n'était toutefois pas que de la lâcheté, car après avoir grandi dans les montagnes parmi une tribu de chasseur, Sasha possédait un sixième sens qui s'était toujours révélé être son meilleur conseiller. Et son instinct animal lui soufflait que cette forêt était dangereuse. Qu'il fallait absolument l'éviter.

\- « Ce n'est peut-être pas si terrible que cela. » – tempéra Mikasa aussi gentiment qu'elle le pouvait.

Sasha ne répondit rien, son regard scannait avec acuité la forêt sombre et si peu engageante. Elle mit pied à terre pour continuer son examen et n'eut pas besoins de retourner le terrain longtemps pour découvrir des traces de pas gigantesques. Elle colla alors son oreille contre le sol, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête son visage était blême.

\- « Il y a des Titans. Je les ai entendus. »

Il y eu un moment de flottement où Sasha tritura nerveusement ses vêtements avec une expression qui signifiait clairement : _« Je veux rentrer au plus vite. »_ Alors qu'elle se remettait en selle, elle reprit la parole d'une petite voix :

\- « J'imagine que tu veux quand même rejoindre l'aile gauche.

\- Oui. Je ne veux pas laisser les autres en arrière. » - Si Mikasa savait que l'instinct de Sasha se révélait souvent de bon conseil, il lui était impensable d'abandonner leurs camarades qui nécessiteraient certainement sa protection. La brune ajouta néanmoins : « Mais nous sommes deux ici, alors on décide ensemble. Je comprends que tu veuilles couper par le chemin le plus sûr. Si vraiment tu souhaites déserter, je resterai avec toi. »

Sasha sentait que son amie comprendrait mais qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'être déçue. Tout comme elle avait déçue son père. _« Va-t'en si tu veux ! Tu pourras revenir dans notre village lorsque tu seras devenue moins égoïste, fille stupide. »_ Elle avait encore une fois pillé les réserves de nourriture alors que le gibier se faisait de plus en plus rare. Elle se souviendrait toujours de la dispute qui s'en était suivi, lorsque son père lui avait annoncé qu'ils abandonnaient la chasse et leur mode de vie traditionnel pour devenir des agriculteurs afin de supporter l'afflux de réfugiés en provenance de la zone Maria et par conséquent la demande croissante en terre et en vivres. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire de ces réfugiés qui se moquaient de leur accent, de leurs coutumes ancestrales, qui prenaient leur nourriture et les obligeaient à changer de vie ! Elle avait alors treize ans, elle avait fui son village sans personne pour la retenir, et comme elle n'avait nulle part où aller elle s'était engagée dans l'armée. C'était cela l'histoire de sa vie.

Pas une histoire comme celle d'Eren, Mikasa et Armin qui étaient chacun incroyables à leur manière, ni comme celle de Reiner, Bertolt et Annie qui étaient si forts tous les trois. C'était une histoire qui ressemblait plutôt à celle de Connie qui s'était engagé afin de faire ses preuves car tout le monde le traitait d'idiot incapable dans son village, à celle de Jean qui avait essayé par tous les moyens de quitter son « bled de bouseux » pour profiter d'une vie confortable à l'intérieur du Mur Sina, à celle de Christa qui était dans l'armée sans que l'on sache trop pourquoi, enfin une histoire comme celle de toutes les recrues qui étaient mortes lors du massacre de Trost sans que l'on sache trop comment. C'était l'histoire insignifiante d'adolescents un peu paumés, sans gloire, et pleines de petites lâchetés.

Sasha avait cependant décidé de rejoindre les Bataillons d'exploration, elle combattait les Titans aujourd'hui, on pouvait difficilement faire plus courageux. Et elle avait à cet instant l'occasion de remplir les obligations qu'elle avait si longtemps fuit, de dépasser son côté animal qui la poussait à privilégier sa propre survie au détriment de celle des autres. La jeune femme déclara alors :

\- « On rejoint l'aile gauche. Après tout, c'est notre devoir de soldats de venir en aide à nos camarades. On va l'honorer sans faillir. Je t'avoue que j'ai bien envie d'aller voir Connie aussi, mais tu gardes ça pour toi, hein ? Enfin ce n'est pas comme si tu allais le raconter à tout le monde. » - en voyant le léger sourire que lui offrait Mikasa, elle ajouta finalement : « Et puis de toute façon je n'ai rien à craindre si tu es avec moi. »

C'était effectivement grâce à Mikasa qu'elle était encore en vie, lorsqu'elle l'avait sauvé d'un Titan à Trost. Les deux jeunes filles talonnèrent leurs montures tandis que Mikasa hochait la tête en lui assurant que oui, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

* * *

Rivaille avait quant à lui été chaleureusement accueilli par son escouade. S'ils s'étaient inquiété de son absence la nuit dernière, ils ne lui avaient néanmoins pas posé plus de questions que cela. Eren lui demanda simplement, avec cette politesse teintée de respect qu'il n'employait que lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui, s'il n'avait pas eu de problèmes face aux Titans et s'il avait passé une bonne nuit. Comme _je me suis bien fait défoncer par ta_ _sœur_ était tout de même un peu trop trivial, il préféra éluder par un vague : « J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. » Le jeune homme se contenta de sa réponse et ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire d'une naïveté touchante. Rivaille avait conscience de l'admiration idéalisée et enfantine que l'adolescent éprouvait pour lui, et pour sa part il aimait bien Eren. Il partageait son désir de liberté, et surtout il pouvait comprendre les troubles de ce garçon - qui se trouvait être l'un des monstres qu'il souhaitait exterminer - pour vivre lui-même avec une haine de soi diffuse mais omniprésente. Il savait en outre que le mois passé avait été éreintant pour le jeune homme, sa motivation n'avait cependant jamais faibli, une colère immense qui pouvait également lui rappeler l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Sa propre colère n'avait néanmoins pas été dirigée contre les Titans mais contre les hommes. Il avait maudit le monde puant qui lui avait donné naissance et l'insignifiance des êtres vils qui le peuplaient, eux aussi voué à la pourriture. Puis Erwin lui avait fait découvrir des conneries comme l'idée d'une victoire définitive contre les Titans pour enfin renverser le gouvernement car le statu quo ne tenait que grâce à la menace extérieure, et également d'autres choses plus niaises comme le bonheur du devoir accompli. Il avait commencé, derrière sa façade d'impassibilité, à s'attacher malgré lui à ses soldats alors qu'objectivement ce n'était pas une chose à faire vu qu'ils mourraient tous dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- « Tenez mon Capitaine. Votre thé préféré, noir comme vous l'aimez. »

Petra lui souriait en lui tendant une bombonne qu'il saisit avec ravissement car la jeune femme savait effectivement préparer le thé à la perfection. Elle continuait de le vouvoyer sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, Rivaille comptait néanmoins la promouvoir en tant que Lieutenant alors il espérait qu'elle laisserait cette putain de courtoisie de côté. Elle méritait largement sa montée en grade, du haut de ses cinquante-huit Titans abattus elle avait effectivement les meilleures statistiques de son escouade. Il devinait également que cette décision serait populaire car Petra était appréciée de tous. C'était en effet difficile de ne pas être sensible à sa gentillesse attentionnée, son sourire lumineux, et son beau visage. Tout le monde aimait Petra, et en particulier Auruo qui venait d'ailleurs de s'approcher d'elle. En essayant tant bien que mal d'imiter Rivaille en plissant ses traits pour vieillir son visage d'au moins dix ans, le jeune homme lui dit d'une voix qu'il tentait vainement de rendre grave et envoûtante :

\- « Je veux bien du thé aussi Petra, ce putain d'arôme il n'y a qu'ça de vrai, n'est-ce pas le gamin ? - ajouta-t-il finalement tourné vers Eren.

\- Si tu essaies d'imiter le Capitaine Rivaille, c'est raté. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tout de suite.

\- Petra, je sais bien que tu en meurs d'envie, mais tu n'es pas obligée de te comporter comme ma femme… »

Il fut coupé net par le coude de Petra qui lui écrasa les côtes, et se mordit la langue surpris par l'impact. « Meurs, espèce d'idiot. » commenta la jolie jeune femme face au triste spectacle, car Petra était douce et gentille avec tout le monde sauf avec Auruo, ce qui était certainement la preuve qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Alors que du sang dégoulinait le long du menton du soldat, Erd – qui était le le plus réfléchi de l'escouade – s'approcha d'eux :

\- « Petra tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le moment de blesser Auruo.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, il se mords tout le temps la langue tout seul. »

Erd acquiesça, se rappelant qu'effectivement Auruo était un imbécile qui se mordait la langue au moins trois fois par jour. Il lui asséna un coup de poing sur le crâne en guise de rappel à l'ordre et le jeune homme sonné broya sa langue une nouvelle fois. Gunther les avait également rejoints, et si du haut de ses dix-huit ans il était un peu plus jeune et réservé que le reste de ses camarades, il ne résista pas à l'occasion de taquiner un peu Auruo et Petra :

\- « Vous en avez pas marre de vous chamailler tous les deux ? Quand est-ce que vous avez fixé la date du mariage ?

\- Le Capitaine serait ravi d'être votre témoin. – appuya Erd avec un sourire caustique.

\- Tch. Ce n'est pas parce que Petra me courre tout le temps après que j'ai envie de me marier avec elle. – argua Auruo avec un ton qu'il espérait rendre détaché, mais il ne parvint pas à masquer les trémolos de sa voix ainsi que la sueur qui perlait le long de ses tempes.

\- Les « tch » du Capitaine ne ressemble pas du tout à ça. – gronda la jeune femme, menaçante.

\- Et c'est reparti ! – les coupa Erd. – Ne fais pas attention à eux Eren, ils viennent de la même brigade d'entraînement et ils ont intégré les Bataillons ensemble. Je me souviendrai toujours de leur première expédition, ils se sont retrouvés acculés face à un Titan et c'est le Capitaine Rivaille qui les a sauvés. Ces deux boulets ont eu tellement peur qu'ils se sont pissés dessus serrés l'un contre l'autre. »

Le grand blond ne put toutefois achever son récit face à l'indignation des deux soldats:

\- « On n'avait dit qu'on parlait plus jamais de ça ! C'est trop honteux, arrête !

\- Et puis d'ailleurs on n'était même pas serrés l'un contre l'autre ! C'était nos équipements qui s'étaient emmêlés. – tenta finalement Petra dans le déni.

\- Et quand vous vous êtes avoués vos sentiments alors que vous pensiez votre dernière heure arrivée, c'était aussi la faute de vos équipements, hein ? Vous en pensez quoi Capitaine ? »

Rivaille hocha simplement la tête sans parvenir à dissimuler la lueur amusée de son regard, signifiant à Auruo et Petra qu'ils ne trompaient personne. Déconfite la jeune femme préféra ne rien ajouter, et Auruo décida quant à lui de se venger sur Eren qui ne cherchait pas à retenir ses esclaffements. Après avoir côtoyé Mikasa toutes ces années, apprendre que des soldats aussi talentueux aient pu se chier dessus quand ils avaient son âge avait quelque chose de rassurant, presque réjouissant. Le jeune Titan commença alors à se faire gentiment bizuter par le reste de l'escouade qui avait fini par réellement l'apprécier après le mois passé ensemble.

\- « Eren est bien plus mignon que toi – lança Gunther à Auruo qui maugréait toujours contre l'adolescent. – Tu dois être un peu jaloux pour t'énerver comme ça.

\- Il m'a raconté une histoire avec une fille, d'ailleurs. – leur confia Petra avec un sourire complice.

\- Eh Petra ça ne se fait pas, tu m'avais promis de garder ça pour toi ! » – balbutia Eren qui était à son tour déconfit face aux rires goguenards de ses amis plus âgés. – « On s'est peut-être embrassé une fois, mais ensuite elle m'a mis à terre avec une de ses techniques. Elle m'a juste traité d'idiot et m'a dit d'oublier ça sans plus d'explications. »

Alors qu'Annie enseignait à Eren ses techniques de combat, les deux jeunes gens avaient développés une sorte d'attraction mutuelle. Eren avait appris à découvrir Annie derrière ses airs inapprochables de loup solitaire, il avait été impressionné par la force de sa camarade et lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir aidé à progresser en tant que soldat. La guerrière avait pour sa part été fascinée malgré elle par la fougue idéaliste du jeune homme et par sa volonté inébranlable, alors qu'elle savait qu'il serait si difficile de remplir sa mission sans sourciller. Une mission qu'un idiot manichéen comme lui ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

\- « Les filles sont vraiment trop compliquées. » – grogna-t-il en triturant son écharpe (geste que Rivaille ne manqua pas de remarquer) alors que l'escouade riait de bon cœur. - « De toute façon ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. » - conclut Eren qui était avant tout obnubilé par sa vengeance et son désir effréné d'extermination.

\- « Alors comme ça les filles ne t'intéressent pas…

\- On se doutait bien que tu en pinçais un peu pour le Capitaine. »

Eren rougit instantanément et mal à l'aise se mit à bafouiller de manière peu convaincante.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. On est tous passés par là, c'est vrai que le Capitaine possède un charme inexplicable. » – le réconforta Petra en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

Alors qu'Auruo essayait avec des gestes désespérés de lisser tant bien que mal son foulard blanc, le jeune garçon se mit à rougir davantage. Il croisa finalement le regard de Rivaille et lorsque le brun s'approcha, il eut du mal à formuler une pensée cohérente de plus, souhaitant simplement s'enfuir le plus loin possible pour disparaître.

\- « Tiens gamin. – lui dit-il en lui tendant un mouchoir blanc. – Pour ton nez. Tu saignes. Et brûle le quand tu auras fini. »

Alors qu'Auruo se faisait réconcilier par Erd qui lui assurait que oui, il avait lui aussi du charme, mais qu'un jour ce serait bien qu'il arrête d'imiter le Capitaine, sous l'œil attentif de Petra qui songeait qu'elle devrait enfin inviter cet imbécile à sortir lors de leur prochaine permission, et que Gunther aidait Eren à éponger le flot d'hémoglobine qui s'écoulait de ses narines ; Rivaille songeait que les membres de son escouade étaient vraiment trop cons mais qu'il les aimait beaucoup.

C'est à peu près à ce moment là que les silhouettes, grotesques mais toujours aussi terrifiantes, des premiers Titans se découpèrent dans l'horizon.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que Mikasa et Sasha s'était engagées dans l'épaisse forêt. Le réseau labyrinthique de branchages noueux assemblés d'une manière improbable n'entravait heureusement pas trop la progression des deux jeunes filles, mais réduisait sans conteste la visibilité. Le couvert de feuillages sombres ne laissait effectivement percer çà et là que de rares trouées d'une lumière blafarde, éclairant faiblement le chemin. Tous leurs sens à à l'affût, les deux jeunes femmes cheminaient dans un silence alerte et vigilant, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle devait cisailler une ou deux branches à l'aide de leurs épées pour pouvoir dégager la route. Elles laissaient ainsi une piste distinctive derrière elles, aucun Titan ne disposait cependant des capacités intellectuelles suffisantes pour faire le lien entre les traces de sabots et la présence d'humains.

Alors qu'elle pouvait sentir la tension de Sasha devant elle, Mikasa avec son sang froid extraordinaire essayait de chercher des points positifs à leur situation. Déjà le traître ne devait sûrement pas être en train de vagabonder par ici, elles n'avaient que peu de chances de le croiser. La faible lumière et l'enchevêtrement d'arbres limitaient certes considérablement leur visibilité, toutefois en absence de Soleil les Titans se régénéraient plus lentement et si elles devaient mener un combat les troncs leur permettraient de manœuvrer plus facilement que sur un terrain plat.

C'était sur ces pensées, qui sans être réjouissantes n'étaient pas non plus totalement pessimiste, qu'un Titan surgit brusquement de derrière un arbre. Il était là juste à côté d'elles, un visage goguenard les dominant du haut de ses six mètres. Il saisit Sasha par les épaules et l'amena jusqu'au niveau de sa bouche béante. Mikasa se leva par réflexe sur ses étriers et découpa les phalanges de la seconde main titanesque. Alors que les doigts cisaillés du monstre tombaient au sol, Mikasa s'apprêta à passer en tridimensionnel pour découper la main qui emprisonnait son amie quelques mètres juste au dessus d'elle. Sasha, les larmes aux yeux, avait quant à elle poussé un cri horrible, mélange de douleur et de panique, tout en enfonçant une lame dans le poignet du géant. Elle lui cisaillait les tendons, et Mikasa remarqua qu'elle avait également réussi à planter un de ses grappins dans le tronc d'un arbre à proximité. Elle songea alors un bref instant qu'elle n'aurait peut-être même pas besoins d'intervenir. Puis tout se passa très vite. Un deuxième Titan surgit, attrapa les jambes de Sasha qui pendaient dans le vide, et il tira. Ce fut trop rapide, trop rapide pour que Mikasa puisse agir ou penser, trop rapide pour que Sasha ne puisse ressentir autre chose qu'une terreur sans nom alors qu'elle devinait ce qui allait lui arriver. La terreur cessa cependant très vite tandis qu'elle se faisait écarteler plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol.

Alors que le sang, les entrailles et tout l'intérieur de Sasha se déversaient sur le visage, dans les yeux, et dans la bouche de Mikasa, elle se souvint de la chose si essentielle qu'elle avait pourtant oublié dans les bras de Rivaille la veille. Elle se souvint à quel point ce monde pouvait être cruel.

* * *

Les Titans étaient là. Si nombreux que Rivaille ne parvint pas à les dénombrer, en quantités presque industrielles, plus d'une cinquantaine, à peu près un Titan par humain. Quoi qu'il en soit c'était beaucoup trop. Ils ressemblaient à une meute informe et dépourvu de conscience, cependant leur façon trop uniforme de courir vers eux signifiait qu'ils avaient été ameutés par l'intelligence d'un homme. Il s'agissait d'une armée qui serait bientôt sur eux.

\- « C'est quoi ça ?

\- Comment ils peuvent être aussi nombreux ? … »

Les murmures de son escouade étaient paniqués, mais pire que tout désabusés. Rivaille croisa le regard d'Erwin au loin, qui hocha la tête, puis il se tourna vers Eren. Cette situation était inédite et par conséquent imprévisible, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le plus grand espoir de l'Humanité.

\- « La priorité est de protéger Eren. – déclara-t-il à son équipe de sa voix calme, ce qui tranquillisa ses hommes instantanément. – Petra, Auruo vous évacuez le gamin jusqu'au Mur Rose, et le reste d'entre nous va combattre les titans pour vous donner un peu d'avance.

\- Capitaine vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Si je me transforme on pourrait peut-être gagner… J'ai certes du mal à me contrôler mais je ne veux pas restez en arrière alors que les autres combattent ! S'il vous plaît laissez-moi être utile… »

Rivaille soupira. Eren était un adolescent stupide aux pulsions meurtrières et vengeresses, le convaincre de s'éloigner du champ de bataille n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Le brun aurait pu lui rappeler qu'effectivement il ne contrôlait pas sa force, lui dire qu'il avait fait une promesse à Mikasa et qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir son expression lorsqu'il lui ramènerait sa princesse en plusieurs pièces détachées. Ni de se faire arracher les couilles au passage, parce que cette furie pouvait faire sacrément mal. Il n'avait néanmoins aucun intérêt à convaincre Eren ou qui que ce soit qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait de toute façon pas raison car tout choix est questionnable, et il y avait aussi du vrai dans ce que disait l'adolescent. Il lui répondit alors :

\- « Entre croire entre ma propre force ou en mes camarades dignes de confiance je n'ai jamais su choisir. Je suis désolé que cela te retombe dessus Eren, mais sache qu'il n'y a jamais de bonnes décisions car on ne peut jamais prévoir comment cela va finir. Alors choisis sans avoir de regrets. Et surtout, choisis vite. »

Eren qui avait porté la chair tendre de sa main vers ses canines aiguisées suspendit son geste. Le doute s'était insinué en lui, son cerveau lui semblait beaucoup trop lent pour pouvoir trouver une réponse claire et satisfaisante, il se mit alors à paniquer. Le hurlement de Rivaille, qui avait perdu son calme d'apparence, lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique et le sortit de sa torpeur :

\- « Putain de merde Eren, qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « vite » ?! Arrête de faire le con et décide-toi maintenant.

\- « Il n'y a pas à raisonner, mais à obéir ! Nous tuerons ou mourrons s'il le faut pour ouvrir un chemin vers l'avenir. » - s'écria à son tour Auruo avec une véhémence qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui.

\- « Nous sommes un groupe, Eren. Fais-nous confiance. » – ajouta Petra plus doucement, de sa voix naturellement réconfortante.

Le regard du jeune homme se déporta vers les traces de morsures qui couvraient la main de la rousse. « Je pars avec Petra et Auruo. » - déclara-t-il sans réfléchir plus longtemps. Les trois soldats lancèrent leurs montures aux galops alors que les Titans avaient fini de dévaler la colline et se trouvaient désormais dans la plaine faiblement boisée.

Rivaille prit rapidement ses ordres auprès d'Erwin. Les soldats se divisait en deux unités, l'une commandée par le Major l'autre par le Capitaine, afin d'encercler le groupe de Titans. Ils se replieraient vers le district de Karanes lorsqu'ils auraient gagné assez de temps pour qu'Eren puisse évacuer dans une sécurité relative. Alors que Rivaille venait de rassembler les hommes sous son commandement, les géants les atteignaient déjà. L'armée de Titans se déployait également en deux groupes, suscitant un effroi sourd dans le cœur des humains. La présence du plus puissant soldat de l'humanité permettait toutefois de revigorer le reste des soldats. Rivaille à leurs côtés, ils entretenaient l'espoir de pouvoir vaincre l'ennemi monstrueux face à eux sans avoir à souffrir de trop de pertes. Ils étaient tous beaucoup trop jeunes, pas assez expérimentés, et inconscients (car il fallait tout de même une bonne dose d'inconscience pour intégrer les Bataillons) pour pouvoir saisir l'ampleur de la menace qui se dressait face à eux.

Rivaille sauta de cheval, et grâce à l'un de ses mouvements circulaires habituels, cisailla la nuque de trois Titans de tailles relativement faibles. Alors que les morceaux de chair roses volaient au loin, il trancha l'arrière des genoux d'un imposant quinze mètres. Privé de tendons, le monstre s'écrasa lamentablement au sol et le brun laissa ses soldats l'achever. Le Capitaine s'accrocha alors à l'un des rares arbres de la plaine pour jauger d'un bref regard la situation. Il remarqua à cet instant Mylius coincé dans la mâchoire d'un Titan qui luttait désespérément avec ses épées pour que les dents tranchantes ne se referment pas sur lui. Il vint le rejoindre au plus vite et dégagea son soldat du piège mortel en le tirant sans ménagement par le col. Alors que lui même se tournait pour sortir à son tour de l'horrible bouche grande ouverte, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Gunther au prise avec un Titan particulièrement vindicatif. Le géant l'avait fermement attrapé, et avant que Rivaille ne puisse réagir, la tête de son soldat d'élite se fit écraser par la mâchoire monstrueuse, puis le reste du corps se fit engloutir, gobé d'un coup sans autre forme de procès.

Rivaille, imperturbable et impitoyable, ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps. Il sortit de la gueule du Titan et découpa sa nuque, le visage toujours impassible. Le Capitaine tournoya à travers la plaine se raccrochant au corps difformes et hétéroclites, abattant le plus de Titan possible, aidant comme il le pouvait les soldats qui se trouvaient en difficulté. Cependant peu importe ses efforts, et bien que cela ne fasse que quelques minutes qu'ils combattaient, le champ de bataille se changeait déjà en massacre.

\- « Capitaine nous n'allons pas y arriver ! »

C'était Erd qui criait dans un élan de désespoir, libérant de sa manette une lame brisée. Il s'était tourné vers l'arrière, sa tête balançait de la droite vers la gauche et de la gauche vers la droite alors qu'il cherchait son Capitaine du regard. Rivaille tentait habituellement d'ignorer la détresse de ses congénères, tant que leurs membres n'étaient pas paralysés et que la terreur ne les empêchait pas d'avancer. Mais c'était Erd qui criait, et ce hurlement de l'un des soldats les plus expérimentés de son unité n'était pas anodin. Le brun perdit un peu de son calme tandis qu'il jurait. Il évita l'assaut d'un déviant qui avait bondit dans sa direction engloutissant un autre soldat au passage. Il l'abattit de justesse et se repositionna de nouveau sur un arbre pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Plus de Erd.

Le brun avait conscience qu'ils n'avaient pas encore gagné assez de temps. Erwin ne les laisserait pas se replier avant qu'ils aient donné suffisamment de lest à Eren, car le Major était certes un homme plein de remords mais il n'hésitait jamais à aller jusqu'au bout lorsqu'il s'agissait de poursuivre des objectifs à long terme. Des buts plus élevés que des vies humaines. Rivaille avait toutefois conscience que les soldats feraient mieux de fuir tout de suite. Les Titans face à eux n'étaient pas une armée. On peut mener une guerre contre une armée, et le concept même de guerre sous entend qu'une victoire est possible pour chacune des parties. Or pour un monstre abattu c'était au moins trois soldats qui se faisaient déchiqueter dans un mélange de cris et de sang. Non, ce qui se déroulait sous les yeux de Rivaille n'était pas une guerre. C'était une extermination.

* * *

Mikasa ne put retenir le mélange de cri horrifié et de couinement qui se formait au fond de sa gorge tandis que tout s'infiltrait dans sa bouche et qu'une pluie horriblement chaude ruisselait le long de son échine. L'intérieur de Sasha coulait sur elle, obstruant sa vision, et elle lacéra au hasard l'air de son épée alors que sa jument partait au grand galop. La monture de combat, bien que dressée pour conserver son calme en situation de crise, s'était cabrée à cause du sang qui l'avait aspergée, et sous le coup du stress elle effectua un demi tour en atteignant une pointe de vitesse de 80km/h. Mikasa, secouée en tous sens, s'accrocha tant bien que mal à la crinière de son cheval pour ne pas être désarçonnée. Elle vomit ce qui lui restait dans la bouche tandis que son visage se faisait griffer par les branchages. Pantelante, la brune mit un moment avant de rassembler plus ou moins ses pensées. Elle essuya ses yeux avec son avant bras puis se retourna pour constater qu'aucun des deux Titans ne la prenait en chasse. Il ne la poursuivait pas car ils étaient en train de manger Sasha, l'un dégustant avec délice la partie antérieure de son corps tandis que l'autre se régalait avec ses jambes. Cette constatation horrifia Mikasa et elle perdit de nouveau son calme alors que son corps tremblotait.

Le Soleil aveuglant la surprit, et sa monture tout aussi étonnée se cabra brutalement alors qu'elle sortait du couvert de la forêt, revenue à leur point de départ. Mikasa avait encore assez de force pour rester sur sa selle, sa tête la faisait néanmoins atrocement souffrir, elle la prit alors entre ses mains en sentant avec horreur sous ses doigts tremblant le sang poisseux qui maculait ses cheveux. La jeune fille recouvra avec difficultés sa respiration et souffla un grand coup pour contenir ses émotions. Il fallait qu'elle ferme son cœur et qu'elle balaie Sasha de ses pensées - tout du moins pour le moment - ou elle devinait pertinemment qu'elle serait incapable d'avancer. Elle devait réfléchir le plus rapidement et le plus pragmatiquement possible, prendre ses responsabilités sans trembler. Il lui était néanmoins impossible de conserver toute sa lucidité malgré ses efforts. La brune savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester isolée et à découvert en territoire ennemi. Elle savait également qu'elle qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais traverser cette forêt. L'aile centrale ne se trouvait pas très loin de sa position actuelle. Elle voulait voir Eren et Rivaille. Elle voulait les voir désespérément. Se raccrochant à cette pensée, Mikasa tira la bride de sa jument et d'un coup de talon lui enjoignit de partir au galop aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait afin de se diriger vers le centre de la formation.

* * *

Une extermination, ce n'était pas la première fois que Rivaille en vivait une. Des escouades il en avait eu, et les membres se succédaient immanquablement au fil des pertes subies. La mort avait fait partie de son quotidien dès son plus jeune âge, mais il n'avait jamais pu s'y habituer. Et aujourd'hui il ne s'y habituait toujours pas. Le brun avait ainsi été témoin de nombreuses scènes malheureuses, il sentait cependant que ce moment était particulier. Une atmosphère de fin du monde semblable à celle qu'il avait vécu cinq ans plus tôt lorsque les Titans avaient déferlés sur les Murs. Sur trois-cents soldats, il n'était que six à en être revenus, six êtres brisés, les seuls soldats des Bataillons à avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans aujourd'hui, et Shadis avait cédé sa place de Major à Erwin suite à ce massacre sans précédent. Rivaille s'était quant à lui juré qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais une telle catastrophe se reproduire. Une promesse vaine qui ne lui faisait que du mal, mais une promesse tout de même.

Ils avaient gagné assez de temps, Erwin tira un fumigène orange signal du repli. Il enjoignit à tous ses soldats encore debout de rejoindre les troupes du Major au plus vite. Même s'il savait que cette pensée était égoïste, il était heureux d'avoir envoyé Mikasa au loin. Ses compétences auraient été certes grandement utile sur le champ de bataille, mais cela le soulageait de savoir qu'elle se trouvait en ce moment dans une position meilleure que la sienne.

Les Titans n'allaient cependant pas les laisser fuir sans opposer de résistance. Il remarqua ainsi un soldat se faire dévorer tandis qu'il regagnait sa monture, et balaya du regard le reste du champ de bataille. La plupart de ses subordonnés parvenaient à rejoindre les troupes d'Erwin, cernées par les géants décidés à ne pas laisser s'enfuir leurs repas si facilement. Il remarqua toutefois près de lui Peter et Emma s'acharner sur la nuque d'un Titan. Le monstre se trémoussait de toutes ses forces mais ses bras difformes étaient heureusement trop petits pour les atteindre.

\- « Qu'est ce que vous foutez merde ? Vous faites chier, on est en train de se replier là ! – leur asséna brutalement Rivaille alors qu'il les rejoignait.

\- Capitaine ! La plaie s'est refermée sur nous alors qu'on essayait de viser son point vital ! On est coincé ! » – cria l'un des soldats hagards, l'œil luisant de panique.

Le tissu adipeux avait cicatrisé anormalement vite autour des soldats, et il était également bien trop épais, formant une carapace presque impénétrable. Un putain d'anormal qui aurait mis cette folle de Hanji en joie. Grâce à sa force extraordinaire, Rivaille parvint tant bien que mal à dégager les deux compères d'infortune. Un Titan de douze mètres attiré par les cris désespérés s'étaient cependant approché d'eux à grands pas. Rivaille n'eut que le temps de prendre un de ses subordonnés sous chaque bras et de lancer son grappin avant que le deuxième monstre ne soit sur eux. Les deux jeunes gens hurlèrent simultanément à s'en déchirer la gorge alors que la mâchoire hideuse à l'haleine putride claquait près d'eux, les dents tranchantes se refermant sur la nuque de l'anormal dans un bruit de chair écrasée. Rivaille jeta à la hâte ses soldats sur deux braves chevaux de combat puis dégaina une de ses dernières lames pour achever le géant de douze mètres. Il regagna son propre cheval afin de rejoindre les troupes du Major qui semblaient toujours en difficultés. Il voulait retrouver Erwin au plus vite. Tous ses soldats importaient mais il savait malheureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas surveiller les arrières tout le monde. Et il savait également qu'elle était la seule personne qu'il voulait absolument sauver quel qu'en soit le prix, le seul homme. Il devait vraiment rejoindre Erwin.

C'est alors qu'un éclair déchira le ciel de sa lumière éblouissante.

* * *

Mikasa vit le ciel s'illuminer au dessus d'elle et enjoignit sa monture à accélérer encore la cadence. Un éclair sans équivoque qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Un humain venait de se transformer en Titan. Il pouvait s'agir d'Eren, du traître ou des peut-être même des deux en même temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, on devait avoir besoins d'elle. Son cheval sortit à ce moment du chemin et elle put contempler la plaine faiblement boisée qui s'étendait sous elle. Le champ de bataille devenu massacre où les corps des hommes, des Titans et des chevaux jonchaient le sol tel des débris. L'assaut n'avait cependant pas pris fin, la jeune femme était même assez proche pour entendre que la voix charismatique d'Erwin, le meneur de l'humanité contre l'attaque des Titans, parvenait à maintenir la cohésion des soldats grâce un discours exaltant.

« Ce n'est pas l'enfer ici, l'enfer est devant nous ! En avant ! » - criait-il pour conclure en prenant la tête des troupes, son épée tendue devant l'Enfer en question. Une silhouette massive, quinze mètres de hauteur, et plus de deux tonnes de muscles aussi dense et résistant que la pierre qui composait les Murs. Une silhouette que Mikasa avait déjà rencontré durant l'un des pires jours de sa vie, il y a cinq ans. Une silhouette qui avait plongé le monde dans le chaos. Le Titan cuirassé.

Son ombre gigantesque dominait la plaine couvrant les hommes d'un voile noir semblable à un linceul. Des soldats avaient bien essayé de l'assaillir mais face à la robustesse de sa cuirasse toutes leurs épées s'étaient brisées nettes sous le choc. Mikasa lança sa monture sans hésiter plus longtemps et évita un Titan tout en dévalant la pente qui la menait au champ de bataille. Elle ne savait pas où étaient Eren et Rivaille mais il y avait plus important pour le moment. L'humain dans ce Titan avait causé la veille la mort de ses camarades des Bataillons qu'elle s'était fièrement jurée de protéger, et il était celui qui avait réduit Shiganshina – le foyer qu'elle pensait avoir retrouvé – en cendres. En outre, la voix du Major la galvanisait encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle était maintenant toute proche lorsque le Titan cuirassé fit une chose qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit capable de faire.

Il avait patiemment attendu que les Titans déciment la majorité des lignes humaines, et maintenant que le nombre de soldats était suffisamment réduit, il pouvait entrer en scène. Le Cuirassé se saisit alors d'un Titan et le projeta vers les humains. Un mouvement de panique s'amorça parmi les troupes lorsque le géant s'écrasa contre terre, réduisant les corps des soldats en une flaque de chair et de sang informe. Alors que le Major s'apprêtait à donner ses ordres pour contrer l'assaut aérien, un Titan qui avait profité de la cohue se saisit de lui. Il y eut un instant de flottement où les soldats restant regardèrent leur Commandant se faire entraîner, leurs yeux écarquillés face à une horreur sans nom, épouvanté face à ce qui semblait impossible tandis qu'un bras du Major se faisait arracher, suivi d'une jambe alors qu'un deuxième Titan venait rejoindre son comparse pour le festin. Puis, bien au dessus des râles et des gargouillis des monstres, la voix puissante d'Erwin s'éleva une dernière fois tandis qu'il se faisait déchiqueter. Une unique sommation qui leur ordonnait d'avancer. Se battre jusqu'au bout pour l'Humanité. Passé l'instant d'horreur, une vague de courage traversa les troupes et Mikasa se ressaisit. Elle allait se battre. Elle se leva sur sa jument, et accroupie sur la selle de sa monture elle se prépara à passer en manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Mauvais timing.

Le Cuirassé s'était saisi d'un second Titan qui trouva le même chemin que le premier. Lorsque le monstre retomba tout près de la jeune femme, l'onde de choc qui s'ensuivit fut terrible, le sol se soulevant et se retournant sous le poids du géant telle une vague de terre meurtrière. Mikasa en équilibre instable sur son cheval essaya tant bien que mal de remettre ses pieds dans les étriers pour maîtriser sa monture. Sa jument glissa cependant sur les restes sanglants d'un cadavre et perdit l'équilibre alors que la terre se soulevait sous ses sabots. Pendant une seconde interminable, la jeune fille sentit son corps basculer vers l'arrière sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir et elle passa sous sa monture qui tombait également à terre. C'était un peu comme cette fois où elle avait dansé avec Rivaille, il n'y avait cependant à cet instant aucune poigne salvatrice pour assurer sa chute. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir la pierre avant que son crâne ne rencontre le sol. Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Rivaille était encore loin du Titan cuirassé qui venait d'apparaître sans aucun préambule, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Erwin en tuant le connard qui se cachait bien au chaud dans la nuque du monstre. Il talonnait sa monture tandis que le vent lui ramenait au loin les échos de la voix charismatique du Major qui menait ses troupes au combat comme il savait si bien le faire. Il allait le rejoindre enfin et prendre le commandement à ses côtés car à cet instant il voulait juste…

\- « ERWIN ! »

Un hurlement qui déchira l'air alors que le Cuirassé lançait le premier Titan sur le champ de bataille, écrasant les hommes comme des insectes insignifiants sous son corps gigantesque. Un hurlement qui faisait écho à celui d'Erwin qui guidait pour la dernière fois ses camarades vers leurs morts. Un hurlement horrible à s'en déchirer la gorge alors qu'impuissant, le cours indubitable des évènements se déroulait devant Rivaille sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir, sans qu'il ne parvienne à accepter la vérité effroyable. Une rage pure, incandescente et teinté de désespoir, traversa le corps de Rivaille de part en part, des sentiments qui ne firent que s'accentuer lorsqu'après avoir lancé un second Titan, la silhouette du Cuirassé disparut. Le géant avait rempli un de ses objectifs, Eren était malheureusement déjà loin, il choisit alors de se replier comme il s'était éclipsé cinq ans plus tôt après la destruction du premier Mur. Rivaille voulut crier à nouveau, mais c'est alors qu'il la vit.

Mikasa se trouvait là juste à côté de lui. Mikasa qui aurait dû rejoindre l'aile gauche, occupé à se moquer gentiment de lui avec son amie si agaçante. Mikasa, un soldat si professionnel qui aurait dû se retrouver en plein combat à trancher les nuques des Titans, inspirant la crainte chez les monstres sans conscience. Mikasa qui lui avait promis de ne pas mourir, qui aurait dû continuer de briller tout simplement. Mais Mikasa se trouvait là juste à côté de lui. La moitié inférieure de son corps était écrasée sous sa jument tandis que celle supérieure était couverte de tellement de sang et d'autres choses immondes que ce n'en était même plus humain. Ses yeux vides étaient fixés grands ouverts vers le ciel sans pouvoir le voir, tandis qu'une flaque rouge sombre s'élargissait à l'arrière de son crâne.

Mikasa se trouvait là juste à côté de lui. Mikasa qui ne pouvait pas mourir. Mikasa morte.

Cette fois-ci Rivaille ne parvint pas à crier. Il n'y avait plus de respiration, plus de bruits, plus rien, juste un gémissement sourd qui sortait de sa bouche, qui n'était pas un sanglot ou une plainte mais juste le bruit de quelque chose qui meurt. Erwin mort. Mikasa morte. Et lui qui regarde, impuissant comme à chaque fois, impuissant comme toujours. Toutes les émotions que Rivaille avait tant bien que mal essayé d'enfermer se disputaient la première place si vite et si fort que c'était comme s'il était anesthésié, sourd et aveugle au monde autour de lui. Il n'y a plus qu'une pile immense de cadavres accumulés au fil des années, et Erwin et Mikasa morts trônant sur le dessus. Et c'est insoutenable. Alors toutes les émotions prennent le dessus, ou plutôt rien ne prend le dessus.

Il explosa.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fanfic, merci beaucoup pour vos soutiens !_

 _Non je plaisante la deuxième partie de ce chapitre arrive bientôt. Je ne voulais pas le couper là, mais il devenait beaucoup beaucoup trop long. Le début était mignon puis c'est sévèrement parti en couilles, j'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._


	12. Monstre (Partie 2)

_Merci pour toutes vos rewiews sur le dernier chapitre ! Comme toujours j'en profite pour répondre à mon anon préféré :_

 _Anon : Ne meurs pas tout de suite anon ! Ce n'était que la première partie du chapitre. (Et si tu meurs je ne pourrais plus lire ta fanfic sur Wattpad, ce qui est plutôt triste tu en conviendras). Plus sérieusement, merci de m'avoir laissé une review ! :)_

 _Comme ce chapitre est la suite (quasi) directe du précédent, il y a toujours un beau rating M pour la violence. C'était de loin le chapitre le plus difficile à écrire, mais je l'aime bien. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez également, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Monstre (Partie 2)

Des bruits inhumains parvenaient aux oreilles de Mikasa alors que l'arrière de sa tête la faisait horriblement souffrir comme si on y enfonçait un clou chauffé à blanc, et qu'on le tournait et retournait dans tous les sens. Un goût âcre et métallique venait titiller le bout de sa langue, une saveur écœurante qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien alors que l'air tout autour d'elle semblait saturé de sang. Si c'était cela la mort, et bien elle était déçue car cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à la vie qu'elle avait mené jusqu'alors. Penser à la mort donna un regain de vitalité à Mikasa. Le monde n'était plus noir, il y avait une multitude de couleurs grises et sombres qui tourbillonnaient et se mélangeait sans harmonie autour d'elle, entrecoupé de flash lumineux. Tout tournait beaucoup trop vite, elle essaya alors de se redresser pour reprendre le contrôle mais la douleur s'accentua sans prévenir. Soulever sa tête demandait visiblement encore trop d'efforts. La brune laissa par conséquent son crâne glisser négligemment sur le côté, et sa vision parvint finalement à se stabiliser.

Il y avait une autre jeune femme face à elle qui lui ressemblait étrangement, qui aurait pu être elle, mais qui n'était pas elle. Elle est beaucoup trop petite déjà, mais c'est ce qui arrive quand on a plus qu'une tête. Une tête même pas complète en plus avec la mâchoire dissociée comme si elle souriait de toutes ses dents alors qu'elle ne sourit pas, et avec sa cervelle joyeusement explosée un peu partout. Mikasa comprit alors qu'elle n'était pas morte. Sa douleur au crâne toujours aussi véhémente l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, cette première constatation était toutefois un progrès. Elle attendit que les vertiges cessent et que ses facultés reviennent pendant un moment interminable pour dresser une seconde constatation bien moins réjouissante. Si elle n'était pas encore morte, elle allait néanmoins mourir bientôt.

En passant une main derrière son crâne elle put constater que sa blessure à la tête l'avait certainement assommée un instant, il y avait toutefois peu de chances que son traumatisme crânien lui laisse des séquelles profondes au vu de sa résistance exceptionnelle. Une autre chance était qu'aucun titan n'avait songé à l'attaquer, ils avaient sûrement dû la confondre avec un cadavre au vu de son état désastreux. Les points positifs s'arrêtaient cependant là, car si ses jambes ne semblaient pas être brisées, la moitié de son corps se trouvait écrasée sous sa jument de 500 kg. Elle essaya de se dégager en se tortillant et en creusant avec ses talons la boue sous elle mais même avec sa force considérable sa monture était bien trop lourde pour qu'elle parvienne à s'extirper. Elle croisa de nouveaux les yeux de la tête arrachée à sa droite, avant de détourner le regard pour tomber sur un spectacle tout aussi insoutenable à sa gauche. Un petit Titan de trois mètres dégustait lentement près d'elle la jambe d'un soldat avec délectation, l'homme semblait respirer encore faiblement mais plus aucune lueur de vie ne brillait dans son regard. En revanche, Mikasa croisa les yeux brillants d'appétit du Titans qui, après un moment d'hésitation, laissa tomber sa proie et se dirigea vers elle avec des mouvements lents. _Je ne peux pas mourir ici !_ s'écria-t-elle intérieurement en secouant ses pieds frénétiquement tandis que le Titan s'approchait inexorablement. Cette situation ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle qu'elle avait vécu cinq ans plus tôt, lorsque sa mère adoptive s'était retrouvée piégées sous les décombres de son ancienne maison, forcée d'abandonner tout espoir. Elle allait mourir comme Carla car la force lui manquait il n'y avait que… Une idée traversa alors son esprit. Elle se calma instantanément et dégaina furtivement deux lames alors que le Titan se trouvait tout près d'elle, espérant que la chance lui sourirait cette fois-ci. Lorsque le monstre s'agenouilla et souleva sa monture pour pouvoir empoigner son déjeuner à pleine main, Mikasa se laissa glisser sur la boue et découpa vivement les deux tendons à l'arrière des genoux du monstre, puis tandis qu'il s'effondrait, elle esquiva sa main en roulant pour se remettre debout. Grâce à une poussée d'adrénaline, elle escalada le dos du spécimen de trois mètres toujours cloué au sol sans même utiliser son équipement, et déchiqueta sa nuque si fort qu'une de ses lames se brisa au passage. Toujours perchée sur le crâne du titan, Mikasa balaya du regard la plaine. C'est alors qu'elle vit Rivaille et se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu le remarquer auparavant.

Il était là, juste devant elle. Enfin, il s'agissait de Rivaille mais quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait que superficiellement l'aurait trouvé méconnaissable. Le visage du Capitaine aussi lisse qu'une mer d'huile s'était métamorphosé en une tempête terrifiante et effrénée. Il avait laissé de côté tout son calme et sa placidité pour laisser l'énergie violente qui bouillonnait au fond de lui exploser sans aucune retenue. Un déchaînement de brutalité terrifiant dont les Titans étaient les premières victimes. Rivaille tailladait effectivement les membres des géants innombrables, charcutait leurs nuques au passage, dans une frénésie meurtrière qui ne semblait pas connaître de limites. C'était comme dans les histoires que lui racontait Armin, lorsqu'il lui décrivait les dangereux cyclones que devaient traverser au péril de leurs vies les marins perdus en mer. Cette fois-ci les vagues immenses étaient néanmoins sanglantes, écarlates comme le sang des Titans qui giclait et tourbillonnait tout autour de l'œil du typhon, Rivaille lui-même. La scène pouvait paraître impressionnante mais Mikasa sentait une certaine panique teintée de malaise monter en elle, comprenant que Rivaille n'était pas seulement la tempête indomptable mais qu'il était également le marin égaré. Il ne combattait pas avec sa maîtrise habituelle qui avait tant impressionnée Mikasa, c'était juste un abandon total, il faisait gicler le sang des Titans pour mieux se noyer dedans. Rivaille était devenu un mélange grotesque et terrifiant. Un monstre.

Les vers d'un poème lui revinrent alors en mémoire, un poème censé refléter le monstre qui se cachait au fond de tous les hommes, celui qui vivait en Rivaille tel un tigre. Un tigre beau et cruel comme le monde dans lequel ils vivaient, une beauté sublime mais une férocité qui en faisant l'incarnation de ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais. _Son nom signifie dans une des langues de l'ancien monde celui qui cache le feu,_ lui avait expliqué Erwin, et cela devait donc être ça le feu caché au fond de Rivaille. Mikasa n'aurait dû toutefois pas être surprise, car elle réalisa qu'elle le savait depuis le début, elle l'avait toujours su. Cela avait toujours été là devant elle, enfoui au fond de Rivaille certes, mais elle reconnaissait qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à lui cacher. Même s'il ne savait pas forcément bien s'exprimer, il avait en effet toujours été franc avec elle évitant toute dissimulation.

Peut-être qu'il avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait, peut-être pas, Mikasa n'en savait rien et rien ne lui permettait de jauger la situation avec exactitude. Sa tête lui faisait effectivement toujours mal, elle avait subi trop de chocs autant physiques que psychologiques l'empêchant de réfléchir avec acuité. Sa seule certitude était la panique et la peur qui grandissait en elle à chaque instant. Elle cria le nom de Rivaille, sa voix fut cependant noyée par les hurlements des monstres qui s'écroulaient déplorablement face à elle. Et il continuait de se battre de sa manière horrible, sans qu'elle n'arrive à se mouvoir. Elle était terrifiée maintenant, c'était comme il y a cinq ans, il ne semblait y avoir personne aux alentours, tout le monde était mort et Rivaille allait mourir lui aussi, il allait se blesser fatalement à combattre comme cela, c'était certain. Quelqu'un d'important allait encore lui être enlevé. Ses jambes couvertes de bleues étaient aussi malmenées qu'avaient été celles de Carla écrasées sous les décombres, et elle crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer lorsque les paroles de sa mère adoptive lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle devait rester en vie et veiller sur Eren. Elle s'était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais abandonner et cette fois-ci elle parviendrait enfin à changer le cours des événements. Elle sauverait la dernière personne en vie sur ce champ de bataille. Elle protégerait Rivaille. Elle protégerait tout le monde.

Toujours faibles sur ses jambes, elle passa en manœuvre tridimensionnel. Elle s'agrippa à un arbre puis à un autre s'approchant toujours un peu plus du carnage. Mikasa hurla de nouveau le nom de Rivaille car elle ne pouvait rien dire d'autre, ses cris furent cependant emportés par le vent. Elle arriva bientôt au même niveau que l'homme et parvint sans savoir comment à esquiver le bras tendu d'un petit Titan qui s'avançait vers elle avec un air menaçant. La jeune fille était maintenant assez proche pour contempler le massacre sans détour alors que les corps démembrés des Titans se tordaient sous ses pieds en hurlant de douleur et que Rivaille continuait de tout trancher. Elle était cette fois-ci certaine que le Capitaine avait perdu tout contrôle, et si le nom de Rivaille explosa dans sa gorge aussi fort que la panique incontrôlable qui la submergeait, il ne se retourna pas. Son esprit était bien trop loin pour pouvoir l'entendre. Toute lucidité abandonna alors Mikasa lorsqu'elle se décida à faire la dernière chose qu'il lui restait à faire. Tandis que Rivaille s'apprêtait à charcutait le dos d'un Titan de cinq mètres, Mikasa prit une grande poussée en vidant plus de la moitié de ses réserves de gaz, et l'épée en avant, s'interposa.

Le choc fut sans pareil, bien plus violent que la jeune femme ne l'avait imaginé, tellement plus brutal qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Aussi violent que le déchaînement terrifiant de Rivaille. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que Mikasa se trouve acculé contre le dos du Titan, que sa lame se fissure en une dizaine de morceaux d'aciers tranchants qui volèrent au loin dans un bruit métallique, que le regard égaré de Rivaille se teinte d'un semblant de lucidité tandis que celui de Mikasa se voilait de peur alors que l'épée du Capitaine continuait indubitablement sa trajectoire mortelle.

Une lancée aussi inévitable que fatale qui trancherait Mikasa, ouvrirait la jeune fille en deux avant de découper au passage la nuque du titan derrière elle.

 _« Fais attention à toi Mikasa. »_ Les derniers mots qu'Erwin lui avait adressé lui revinrent avec une telle force qu'il semblait être à ses côtés, prêt à la soutenir. _N'oublie pas de te protéger toi-même_ continuait de lui souffler la voix du Major. Sans savoir par quel miracle, elle réussit à esquiver le coup fatal en glissant le long du dos du Titan. La lame de Rivaille resta profondément fichée dans la nuque du monstre qui s'effondra au sol dans un vacarme tonitruant. Les deux soldats roulèrent le long du corps gigantesque, et lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent la boue froide leurs deux regards déboussolés se croisèrent une poignée de secondes avant que la main d'un spécimen de sept mètres à quatre pattes ne s'écrase près d'eux. Mikasa laissa ses réflexes incroyables prendre le dessus, elle bondit et dégaina une de ses dernières lames afin de découper le poignet du géant menaçant.

Alors que le monstre hurlait de douleur, elle parvint à focaliser son attention sur Rivaille. Il émergeait avec difficultés de sa transe meurtrière, son regard était toujours aussi hagard et il tremblait de tous ses membres, ses os s'entrechoquaient de manière presque audible. Mikasa pouvait reconnaître les séquelles d'un état de stress post-traumatique, Rivaille semblait même avoir arrêté de penser et était manifestement incapable d'avancer. Si Mikasa quant à elle parvenait à tenir debout, elle était néanmoins tout aussi choquée que Rivaille, les évènements des dernières minutes la laissaient pantelantes. Elle devait cependant agir et vite. Elle laissa de côté ses doutes, ses peurs, le fait que Rivaille ait failli la tuer il y a une minute de cela pour se concentrer sur la mission qu'elle s'était donnée, la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas s'effondrer. Elle devait sauver Rivaille et tous les rescapés du champ de bataille. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, avec des gestes que la panique rendait fébriles, Mikasa asséna plusieurs coups sur la tempe de Rivaille grâce au pommeau de son épée jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. C'était sûrement une idée calamiteuse mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour s'assurer qu'il reste tranquille. Elle le chargea sur son dos et grimaça sous le poids de Rivaille et de son équipement, car il avait beau être petit et plutôt fin il était comme elle extrêmement lourd et dense.

Les Titans se régénéraient tout autour d'eux, Mikasa enclencha alors ses grappins afin de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de l'amas de géants. Manœuvrer avec une personne inanimée sur son dos était toutefois difficile, et cela relevait même de l'impossible quand une multitude de monstres comptaient faire de vous leur prochain repas. Mikasa esquiva les mains tendues de deux Titans de quinze mètres, et elle accrocha son grappin à la cuisse de l'un d'entre eux pour essayer de porter son regard sur la plaine. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire un état des lieux lorsqu'elle entendit la mâchoire d'un petit trois mètres claquer tout près d'elle. Déstabilisée, elle voulut lui trancher la nuque mais le poids de Rivaille l'entraîna au sol. Elle s'écrasa pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui contre la boue. Mikasa ne parvint pas à se remettre immédiatement sur pieds et elle geignit pitoyablement tout en attirant Rivaille contre son ventre. Pourquoi l'avait-elle assommé déjà ? Ils étaient trop lourds, il ne lui restait plus qu'une lame, il était évident qu'ils n'auraient jamais assez de gaz pour se tirer de cet enfer. Alors que le découragement s'abattait sur la jeune fille, le salut prit la forme d'un cheval à quelques mètres d'elle.

Il s'agissait de Charlotte, le cheval favori du chef vétérinaire Dieter Ness. La bête se trouvait d'ailleurs au côté du cadavre de son maître veillant sur lui jusque dans la mort. Mikasa héla son nom avec la force du désespoir, elle ne savait cependant pas comment approcher les bêtes, et l'animal effrayé se mit à galoper lorsqu'il remarqua la marée de Titans qui s'approchait à grand pas des deux humains.

\- « Non ne pars pas ! » - cria Mikasa alors que leur seule issue de secours s'éloignait dans un bruit lugubre de claquements de sabots, promesse sans retour.

Elle ne laisserait pas ce cheval partir si facilement ! Toujours en serrant fermement Rivaille contre son ventre, elle ficha son grappin dans la croupe du cheval. Charlotte se cabra suite à la douleur atroce causé par l'assaut inattendu, mais galvanisé par sa frayeur il ne ralentit pas son galop et entraîna Mikasa et Rivaille derrière lui. Il allait extrêmement vite et la brune sentit des traits de feu zébrer son dos alors que sa cape et son blouson se déchirait contre le sol. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se faire traîner de cette manière plus longtemps, elle rétracta son grappin et utilisa ses dernières cartouches de gaz afin de se jeter sur le dos de la monture. Elle parvint à lancer Rivaille sur le plat de la selle, tandis qu'elle même se tenait en équilibre précaire sur la croupe ensanglantée. Elle serrait si fort les brides du cheval que le cuir abîmé s'effritait sous ses doigts gelés, meurtris par le froid. Une onde glacée qui se répandit depuis ses phalanges blanchies jusque dans tout son corps lorsqu'elle se tourna pour regarder en arrière. Les Titans continuaient de leur courir après bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. Avec Charlotte blessé qui transportaient deux humains et leurs équipements, les chances qu'ils les rattrapent étaient plus qu'élevées.

Et puis il y avait l'autre soldat. Mikasa pu le voir ramper dans la boue, une main se tendant faiblement vers eux alors qu'ils le dépassait au galop. Un survivant qu'elle devait sauver. C'était le choix qu'elle avait fait, elle s'était jurée de protéger tout le monde, de remplir son devoir avec force et dignité. Elle se revoyait dans l'écurie dire à Rivaille qu'elle était une héroïne. Elle s'était sentie si fière et responsable dans ce moment à l'abris de tout. Elle se souvenait dans les moindres détails du regard brillant que Rivaille avait posé sur elle, un regard empli de cet espoir qu'il lui manquait tellement, imaginant sans mettre de mots dessus une version plus jeune de lui même qui serait susceptible de réussir là où il avait échoué. Un regard aveuglé par l'amour ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait, elle le comprenait maintenant. Parce que ce survivant là serait le rescapé qu'elle ne sauverait pas.

Si elle s'arrêtait pour le charger, ils mourraient à coup sûr. Les Titans les rattraperaient et la monture ne pourrait supporter le poids de trois personnes, elle y laisserait son dos. Mikasa se souvint alors pourquoi elle n'avait voulu que protéger sa famille, Armin et surtout Eren. Prendre en charge la vie de deux personnes était déjà une charge incommensurable, alors avoir la prétention de sauver tout le monde c'était trop. Trop de responsabilités pour un échec assuré. Sa force n'était qu'une illusion car rien ne peut réellement se régler par la force, et après avoir tant travaillé lors de séances d'entraînements acharnés, la réalité lui éclatait à la figure, sans aucun préambule, toujours aussi crue, toujours aussi cruelle.

Ses jambes encore chancelantes lui rappelaient comment elle avait échoué à sortir sa mère adoptive des décombres de leur foyer, ses mains inutiles couvertes d'échardes, ses larmes d'épuisement s'échouant sur la poutre. Son impuissance lorsqu'elle avait détourné son regard alors que Carla se faisait dévorer. Et c'était aujourd'hui la même scène, la même impuissance alors qu'elle dépassait le soldat sans ralentir. Elle réalisa avec un soulagement qui l'horrifia que le survivant permettrait de freiner l'avancée des Titans derrière eux. Un soulagement monstrueusement humain lorsqu'elle comprit que Rivaille et elle avait une chance de s'en sortir. Parce qu'au final, Mikasa était monstrueusement humaine.

 _« Non ! S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas toute seule ! »_

C'était exactement la même scène qu'il y a cinq ans, tandis que les Titans s'arrêtaient de concert, se disputaient la chair du soldat, le mangeait avec cette avidité qui ne connaissait pas de limites. Oui, c'était comme il y a cinq ans, sauf que cette fois ci Mikasa ne détourna pas les yeux.

* * *

Charlotte galopa assez longtemps pour que le champ de bataille ne soit plus qu'un souvenir derrière eux. Un souvenir qui ne s'effacerait pas. Mikasa n'eut que le temps de sauter et d'attraper Rivaille toujours inconscient par le col alors que leur monture s'écrasait au sol. Le cheval avait perdu bien trop de sang à cause de l'affreuse blessure que Mikasa lui avait infligé, il n'était par conséquent plus en état de continuer. Ils se trouvaient près d'une rivière, la rivière dans laquelle elle s'était baignée avec Rivaille ce matin. Il y a quelques heures qui semblaient être une éternité. La jeune femme laissa choir le corps inconscient dans la boue, puis son regard se porta sur le cheval agonisant au sol. Elle lui ouvrit la gorge avec ce qu'il restait de sa dernière lame et regarda un moment le flot chaud de sang se déverser sur ses bottes. Le sang coulait encore, il lui semblait qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Mikasa prit alors sa tête entre ses mains. Ce geste familier qui avait d'ordinaire tendance à la rassurer ne faisait ici qu'accroître son bouleversement alors qu'elle sentait le sang collé et les restes de Sasha sous ses doigts. Sasha. Les souvenirs étaient bien trop virulents, le corps écartelé de Sasha se mêlait de manière effroyable au crâne fracassé de sa mère, les dents tranchantes des Titans à la lame de Rivaille qui avait failli la découper, les cris du soldat qu'elle avait laissé en arrière à ceux que Carla avait étouffés dans ces derniers instants. Sa tête lui faisait extrêmement mal. Elle tremblait tellement. Elle avait si froid. Elle chercha inconsciemment son écharpe mais ne la trouva pas. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle n'avait plus d'écharpe.

Et ce fut soudainement trop.

Trop de sang, trop de pertes, trop de bouleversement. Mikasa agrippa alors le pull d'Erwin, il n'était plus qu'une loque informe sous ses doigts qu'elle envoya valser dans un mélange de rage et de confusion. Bientôt son équipement et le reste de ses vêtements trouva le même chemin. Il fallait qu'elle efface tout. Sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'immergea dans la rivière. Le flot glacé la prit au ventre mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Le contact de l'eau était aussi douloureux que celui d'une lame, mais à ce moment c'était la douleur que Mikasa cherchait, l'envie de noyer les derniers souvenirs, l'envie de se noyer. Elle plongea sa tête dans la rivière pour frotter frénétiquement son crâne et ses cheveux couverts de sang. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle se comportait exactement comme Rivaille, et cette réalisation accrut encore le malaise qui l'habitait. Parce que dès le premier jour les névroses du Capitaine l'avait amusé, alors qu'elle aurait dû comprendre qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de drôle. C'était peut-être une pensée bête mais au fond si évidente. Si Rivaille était aussi à cran sur l'hygiène, c'est car il se sentait sale.

Et c'était exactement comme ça qu'elle se sentait. Sale. Il s'était passé trop de choses ses derniers jours pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir correctement. Sa fierté était en lambeaux, alors elle laissa le dégoût tout submerger car c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Les abysses noires de la rivière, couvertes d'une vase presque aussi répugnante qu'elle, pouvaient paraître affreusement tentante. Parmi la confusion qui l'habitait, une chose restait cependant claire. Elle devait survivre. Elle avait compris depuis ses neuf ans qu'elle devait se battre quoi qu'il advienne, et cet instant ne faisait pas exception. Elle avait échoué mais elle ne devait pas sombrer plus bas. Guidée par la lumière qui illuminait la surface au dessus d'elle, Mikasa s'extirpa enfin de l'eau et laissa l'air entrer dans ses poumons à grandes bouffées brûlantes, presque douloureuses.

Rivaille était quant à lui dans un état de demi-conscience. Il sentait comme un sol froid et boueux sous sa joue, mais son esprit était ailleurs, si loin de la gadoue et du froid. Il était allongé sur le canapé de l'office d'Erwin par une chaude journée d'été, cela faisait quelques mois qu'il avait intégré les Bataillons. Le Major remplissait avec minutie le dernier rapport d'expédition, et si Rivaille avait également des papiers à achever, il avait décidé de venir faire un peu chier Erwin avant de s'acquitter scrupuleusement de sa tâche. Malgré les « tch » qu'il lançait ça et là, le grand blond restait toutefois imperturbable. Frustré face à l'absence de réaction de l'autre con qui était aussi la personne à qui il avait dédié sa vie, Rivaille rompit abruptement le silence :

\- « Oi, c'est quoi ce bouquin sur ta table ? Ça a l'air chiant.

\- Je ne pensais pas que mes livres étaient susceptibles de t'intéresser - répondit calmement Erwin, sans chercher à masquer son sourire.

\- Tu es bouché ou quoi, sourcils de merde ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. »

Rivaille ne parvenait toutefois pas à conserver son habituel ton blasé. Il admirait Erwin même s'il aurait été à l'époque incapable de l'avouer, son don pour manier les mots avec autant de dextérité que ses lames. Lui, il n'avait jamais su bien s'exprimer, il en était réduit à imiter une pâle version du langage de ce connard de Kenny. A part tuer des Titans et faire le ménage, Rivaille pensait qu'il n'avait de toute façon jamais été bon à grand chose. Sensible à l'intérêt dont faisait preuve son subordonné, le grand blond se chargea de lui expliquer :

\- « C'est un exemplaire d'un traité de Schmitt, l'ouvrage le plus en vogue au Sénat. Sa pensée est critiquable mais reste intéressante sur de nombreux points. Un de ses postulats de base est que l'homme est le pire ennemi de son semblable, et dans un monde ravagé par des conflits inévitables il faut...

\- Tch. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un connard que tout le monde est comme toi.

\- Vraiment ? Je pensais pourtant que tu partagerais les opinions de Schmitt sur la nature humaine. Mais je dois t'avouer que tu me surprends de jour en jour.

\- Attends Erwin, tu es en train de me draguer là ?

\- Je n'y songerai pas. » - répliqua le blond sans cesser de sourire, avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus pensif : « Tu es simplement... Enfin, je pensais qu'une personne qui a lutté au jour le jour dans les souterrains devrait savoir que les conflits entre les hommes ne cesseront que lorsque l'Humanité sera réduite à un individu ou moins.

\- Tu as vraiment un don pour foutre les boules, hein ? Ça doit être comme pour nous au final, on n'arrêtera jamais de s'engueuler, c'est ça ?

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de te disputer avec personne Rivaille, vu comment tu te querelles déjà avec toi-même. » - répondit Erwin en secouant la tête, cette fois-ci pleinement sérieux. - « Toi et moi sommes semblables, nous portons trop de responsabilités pour pouvoir vivre un jour serein. »

« Erwin...» Rivaille articula douloureusement son nom, le son de sa voix cassée étouffé dans la boue, sa bouche encore écrasée contre le sol. Le souvenir indistinct se mélangeait avec la réalité qui tournoyait autour de lui. Il se rappelait ce qu'Erwin lui avait dit alors. Il était enchaîné aux responsabilités qui allait avec son pouvoir miraculeux. Il était captif de sa propre force. Tout comme Mikasa.

Mikasa. Le reste des souvenirs lui revenait peu à peu, et il se releva enfin pour examiner les alentours. Son regard encore hagard se posa sur la silhouette qui venait de trouer la surface de la rivière. Mikasa émergea de l'onde glacée. Son visage dégoulinait mais il n'aurait su dire s'il ne s'agissait que d'eau ou bien de larmes.

\- « Tu es vivante ? … »

Les mots s'échappèrent faiblement de sa bouche. Il ne savait pas où était Erwin ou alors il ne le savait que trop bien, mais il y avait Mikasa devant lui, il se souvenait également de son visage couvert de sang, de sa lame qui s'avançait vers elle alors qu'il découpait les Titans, mais tout était encore si confus… Mikasa hocha simplement la tête suite à la question qui n'en était pas une, elle tournait ostensiblement son visage pour limiter tout contact visuel.

\- « Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai cru que… - commença Rivaille, toujours aussi troublé.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'expliquer ou de se laisser aller aux émotions. - le coupa froidement Mikasa - On n'a plus de cheval, plus de lames et on est presque à court de gaz. Il faut qu'on trouve au plus vite un moyen de rentrer au Mur. »

Elle avait prononcé ses mots en se dirigeant vers le cadavre de Charlotte et fouilla dans la besace accrochée à la selle pour en sortir un des uniformes de Dieter Ness. Les vêtements du chef vétérinaire étaient bien trop grands pour elle mais lorsqu'elle les enfila il semblait qu'ils lui seyait sans problèmes. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Rivaille croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Un regard glacial, terriblement adulte, qui ne lui rappelait que trop le sien. Le Capitaine laissa alors de côtés ses préoccupations et ses angoisses pour tenter de se focaliser au mieux sur Mikasa. Il devait essayer de lui dire quelque chose, trouver les bons mots pour une fois. Ce fut cependant la voix de la jeune femme qui s'éleva, avec ce ton froid et détaché qui cherchait désespérément à dissimuler tant bien que mal sa détresse si criante.

\- « Tu sais Rivaille, je n'ai protégé personne. J'ai échoué. »

Mikasa n'aurait rien pu lui dire de pire. Il savait ce que représentait la prise de conscience de son impuissance, la vanité des prétentions face à l'échec. Mikasa était comme lui captive de sa force, et pourtant leur puissance ne résolvait jamais rien. Même s'il était enchaîné à son devoir et qu'il se sentait toujours responsable de tout, Rivaille avait fini par admettre qu'il n'était pas un sauveur, et maintenant c'était au tour de Mikasa de l'accepter. C'était pourtant quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu que Mikasa ait à accepter, parce qu'il lui souhaitait tellement plus, parce qu'elle méritait tellement plus.

\- « Mikasa… Ce n'est pas vrai. - tenta-t-il en essayant de donner à sa voix abîmée un ton réconfortant. - Je… On est vivant tous les deux. C'est toi qui nous a amené loin des Titans, tu m'as sauvé, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il comprit que ses mots n'eurent pas l'effet escompté lorsque la détresse de la jeune femme fut remplacé par quelque chose de bien plus froid, de bien plus dur. Du dégoût.

\- « Non Rivaille. On ne peut pas sauver quelqu'un de lui-même. »

Mikasa vit Rivaille blêmir à ces derniers mots alors que son visage se décomposait affreusement. La jeune femme était cependant bien trop en prise avec ses propres troubles pour n'en avoir cure. Le vide dans sa poitrine était énorme, il ne restait plus que le désarroi qu'elle cherchait comme toujours à noyer dans l'action alors qu'elle faisait l'inventaire du contenu de la besace. Elle informa Rivaille sans le regarder qu'ils avaient une journée d'eau, trois barres énergétiques, et un pack de fumigènes. Il ne lui répondit rien. Elle pensa que c'était mieux comme ça. Elle-même ne savait pas comment elle parvenait encore à parler. Alors qu'elle faisait son possible pour refouler les souvenirs, la discussion de la veille lui revint en mémoire, ce moment où elle avait fait comprendre à Rivaille qu'elle préférait lorsqu'il dévoilait ses sentiments. _Tu n'aimerais pas voir mon visage avec des émotions, gamine._ Il l'avait pourtant prévenu dès leur première discussion, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle réalisait qu'il y avait certains aspects de lui qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir. Qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas prête à voir, mais qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

Rivaille la dégoûtait, et surtout elle se dégoûtait elle-même.

Rivaille de son côté n'entendit pas la jeune femme faire l'inventaire du matériel. Les quelques mots de Mikasa lui firent se remémorer les évènements de la matinée. Il s'affaissa au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs pesants lui revenaient. Il réagit de sa manière habituelle, celle du repli sur soi, tandis qu'il enfermait les émotions les plus insoutenables au fond de lui-même. Rivaille se retrancha ainsi dans l'impassibilité la plus froide et la plus brutale, alors qu'à l'intérieur, il implosait. Et il ne parla plus.

Mikasa comprit rapidement que l'inventaire ne les mènerait pas à grand chose. Elle s'assit à son tour dans la boue, en repliant ses jambes contre son buste alors qu'elle posait son front sur ses genoux. Ils étaient à découvert et des Titans étaient susceptibles d'arriver à tout moment. La jeune femme savait qu'ils devaient vite trouver un moyen d'avancer, mais ne voyant pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire, elle se mit à attendre.

* * *

\- « Mikasa ! Capitaine Rivaille ! Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez vivant ! »

Une voix remarquablement aiguë déchira l'air, et les deux soldats sursautèrent de concert à l'appel de leurs noms. Ils sortient de leur léthargie pesante et malsaine alors que Christa sautait à terre, tel un ange tombé des cieux. La Déesse de la 104e brigade était accompagnée de cinq chevaux qui remorquaient un homme inconscient ainsi que deux ou trois éléments de matériel sur un chariot branlant. La petite blonde dépassa le cadavre de Charlotte avec un air peiné avant de venir s'agenouiller face aux deux soldats.

\- « Vous êtes blessé ? - leur demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle les scrutait à la recherche du moindre signe de coupures. - Y a-t-il d'autres rescapés avec vous ?

\- Il n'y avait plus personne. - répondit Rivaille qui avait recouvert son professionnalisme bien que le ton las de sa voix trahissait son état intérieur.

\- Je… j'ai assommé Rivaille jusqu'à l'inconscience. - précisa Mikasa - Et j'ai également perdu connaissance lorsque je suis tombée de cheval. Mais je crois qu'on a pas de séquelles. »

Christa insista néanmoins pour vérifier leurs capacités cognitives à l'aide d'exercices élémentaires, avant de se charger de nettoyer la plaie à l'arrière du crâne de sa camarade de brigade. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de réaliser un bandage sommaire, elle voulut inspecter leurs autres blessures mais cette fois-ci Rivaille la coupa :

\- « Tu as bien travaillé Christa, mais il faut qu'on se grouille de rentrer au Mur. On n'a pas le temps pour un examen approfondi.

\- Je… Enfin nous ne pouvons pas rentrer tout de suite, Monsieur ! Il faut encore chercher s'il y a des rescapés, du matériel, et il faut également regrouper les chevaux qui se sont enfuis dans la confusion.

\- Tch. Les chevaux, vraiment… - tiqua Rivaille sans pour autant chercher à argumenter.

\- Vous êtes encore affaibli Capitaine, il faut vous ménager. Laissez-moi prendre la tête de cette opération de secours. »

Mikasa était loin d'être la personne la plus douée pour décrypter les sentiments humains, elle pouvait néanmoins remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose d'un peu faux dans la sollicitude dont faisait preuve Christa. D'un peu fou.

Depuis que sa mère lui avait avait fait comprendre qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne jamais mettre _« une petite pute »_ comme elle au monde, Christa avait en effet cherché à se faire aimer grâce à ses bonnes actions avant de quitter ce monde avec héroïsme. La petite blonde ressentait ainsi le besoins d'aider, de se montrer gentille et serviable, même si elle était blessée en retour. Surtout si elle était blessée en retour. Elle entraîna alors Rivaille et Mikasa, ils se remirent sur pieds et partirent faire un tour de la zone.

Ils chevauchèrent une heure ou deux à découvert parmi les terres dévastées, et s'ils ne croisèrent aucun Titan, ils ne rencontrèrent également aucun survivant. Christa réussit tout de même à retrouver la plupart des chevaux de combat et à les tranquilliser avec une habileté remarquable alors qu'ils étaient toujours sous les effets du stress causé par le massacre. Les paroles apaisantes de la petite blonde permettaient en outre de combler le silence qui planait depuis tout ce temps entre Rivaille et elle. Aucun des deux ne semblait être décidés à parler.

Les journées de ce début de printemps étaient courtes, et le Soleil commençait déjà à décliner dans le ciel alors qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas avancer vers le Mur. Mikasa savait qu'ils devaient rejoindre le district de Karanes avant la tombée de la nuit pour retrouver les deux autres ailes des Bataillons. Le soldat inconscient dans le chariot nécessitait des soins d'urgence même si Christa ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle attendait que Rivaille donne ses ordres, mais comme il ne daignait pas ouvrir la bouche la brune finit par s'approcher de sa camarade pour la persuader d'abandonner les recherches.

\- « Il faut qu'on rentre.

\- Il y a encore plein de choses à faire ! Les blessés sont…

\- Ymir est quelqu'un d'important pour toi n'est-ce-pas ? » - la coupa Mikasa sans que cela ne soit une vraie question, car si Mikasa était généralement perçue comme la fille qui suivait Eren, Christa était celle qui était toujours aux côtés d'Ymir. - « Elle doit t'attendre au Mur. Je sais qu'elle a envie de te revoir. » - lui précisa-t-elle en attrapant doucement sa main.

Christa la regarda un instant, ses cils papillonnèrent légèrement tandis que sa petite main tremblait contre celle de la brune, puis elle hocha lentement la tête. Ils se mirent finalement en route vers le Mur. Le trajet se déroula sans accrocs alors que l'ombre de Rose venait couvrir la petite troupe. Un camp militaire semblait être dressé au sommet du rempart imposant, et Mikasa entendit enfin Rivaille sortir de son mutisme lorsqu'il grogna d'un ton acariâtre :

\- « Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent encore là ? Il va falloir qu'on m'explique ce bordel. »

Il tira un fumigène tout en grommelant pour signaler leur présence au pied du Mur, et ils virent en réponse plusieurs monte-charges descendre lentement vers eux. Après un trajet de 50 mètres de hauteur qui sembla interminable, ils arrivèrent finalement au sommet de l'édifice sacré. Un campement militaire de fortune avait été monté à la hâte par les soldats des ailes droites et gauches de Bataillons, et avant que Mikasa ne puisse scruter plus en détails les installations, un rugissement monstrueux fit trembler l'air autour d'elle. La jeune femme et Rivaille sursautèrent pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui.

\- « CHRISTA ! Le Soleil va se coucher dans même pas une heure ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu pendant tout ce temps ? Tu étais encore en train d'essayer de te suicider c'est ça ?! »

Ymir venait de débouler en trombe sans se soucier des réprimandes d'un de leurs supérieurs, alors que Christa posait pied à terre. Si les traits de la grande brune - d'ordinaire presque hautain - étaient en ce moment déformés par une inquiétude intense, le visage de poupée de la blonde restait comme à son habitude parfaitement lisse.

\- « Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée. Je ne voulais causer de soucis à personne, mais je menais une opération pour retrouver les blessés et les chevaux…

\- « Mon cul ouais ! » - la coupa Ymir alors qu'elle écrasait son front contre le sien, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. - « Comme si cela t'importait ! Comment tu as pu croire un instant que tu allais mourir en martyr en faisant cela ? Ce qui me sidère c'est que tu as faillis crever comme une petite conne pour ramener des putains de canassons et ces deux déchets ! » - cracha-t-elle en montrant vaguement Rivaille et Mikasa du doigt.

Mikasa imaginait qu'une personne gentille et effacée comme Christa chercherait à tout prix à tempérer les conflits, elle fut cependant surprise lorsqu'une ombre passa sur son visage si doux. Elle rendit à sa petite amie son coup de tête, et lorsqu'elle lui répondit sa voix était grave et assurée, on aurait presque dit qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne.

\- « Mikasa est mon amie, alors je ne te permets pas de lui parler comme cela. Et la valeur d'un seul de ces _putains de canassons_ est aussi élevée que le salaire annuel d'un ouvrier de la cité industrielle. La population croule sous les taxes, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais rester inactive ?

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ou tu es encore en train de jouer ton rôle de gentille fille ? » - rétorqua Ymir tandis que ses yeux perçants s'étrécissaient comme s'ils cherchaient à démêler le vrai du faux. - « Si tu te souciais réellement des gens, ce pauvre gars ne serait pas à moitié mort à cause du temps que vous avez mis.» - lui fit-elle remarquer en désignant l'homme toujours inconscient qui venait d'être pris en charge. - « J'en ai assez de tes conneries, je veux la vérité. Quand est-ce que tu comptes enfin faire tomber ton masque et devenir honnête avec toi même ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça. - argua Christa extrêmement sérieuse - Ce masque comme tu dis fait autant partie de moi que ce qu'il y a tout au fond de mon cœur. C'est comme cela que je suis Ymir, et si ça ne te plaît pas, s'il y a des choses que tu ne supportes pas ou que tu n'aies pas prête à voir, libre à toi de partir. »

Mikasa était captivée par leur dispute qui remuait en elle bien plus de choses qu'elle ne l'aurait soupçonné. La jeune femme était incapable d'anticiper la réaction d'Ymir, elle sentait toutefois que la réponse de la grande brune était importante. Essentielle. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle décolla doucement son front de celui de Christa pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- « Bien sûr que je t'aime telle que tu es. Idiote. Tout ce que je veux… Je veux juste que tu vives une vie dont tu sois fière. »

Christa serra Ymir un peu plus fort contre elle, et lui répondit avec une voix à la fois grave et douce :

\- « Tu ne m'avais pas demandé en mariage à Trost ? Ce serait dommage de rater ça.

\- Petite idiote. » - répliqua Ymir avec un rire étouffé, sa colère cinglante mise de côté pour laisser simplement place à son émotion, alors qu'elle se penchait vers Christa pour l'embrasser.

Tandis qu'elles scellaient leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre dans un baiser qui ressemblait à une promesse, la brune se tourna vers Rivaille. Il était descendu de son cheval et s'entretenait de l'état de l'homme inconscient avec un de ses subordonnés. Alors que les mots de Christa et Ymir résonnaient toujours dans son esprit, Mikasa réalisa qu'elle devait parler à Rivaille. Absolument. Il était plus que nécessaire qu'ils discutent véritablement tous les deux. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, surtout que Rivaille était au milieu d'un débat houleux sur les soins à apporter au blessé. Elle n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de réfléchir plus longtemps lorsque deux voix familières crièrent son prénom. Elle se retourna vivement et son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'elle aperçut Eren et Armin courir vers elle à grandes enjambées, suivi de Jean un peu en retrait.

Elle sauta de cheval sans même sans rendre compte et se jeta dans les bras grand ouverts de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils vacillèrent tous les trois sous l'impact alors qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas enlacés ainsi ? Tout juste un mois. Un si long mois.

\- « Vous en avez mis du temps pour rentrer. On était inquiet pour toi, tu sais. » - lui murmura doucement Eren.

Les paroles du jeune homme étaient d'autant plus réconfortantes qu'il ne montrait que trop rarement que lui aussi pouvait être préoccupé pour sa soeur. Cela devait également être la première fois que Mikasa s'était plus inquiétée pour elle-même que pour Eren, et parfois cela faisait du bien de voir les rôles inversés. Emue, elle préféra ne rien répondre et se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort sa famille contre son coeur.

Jean était quant à lui arrivé au niveau du trio. Il se stoppa, heureux que Mikasa soit vivante, mais ne sachant que faire. C'était assez intimidant de voir les trois amis ainsi réunis, Jean avait toujours un peu envié ce trio exceptionnel et le lien si fort qui les unissait. Il songea qu'il était sûrement préférable de les laisser ensemble. Il balbutia simplement : « Je suis vraiment content que tu ne te sois pas faite bouffer Mikasa. », mais une main lui attrapa maladroitement la manche avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se détourner. Son regard remonta le long du bras pour rencontrer le bleu intense des yeux d'Armin, puis il remarqua que Mikasa tendait un autre bras vers lui pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. Il ne se fit pas prier. La journée avait été terrible, les ailes droites et gauches n'avaient certes pas été attaquées, mais au centre seul Eren - escorté par Petra et Auruo - était revenu dans les temps. Un déserteur de l'aile centrale les avaient ensuite informés de l'apparition du Cuirassé ainsi que de la mort du Major tombé au combat. Cela avait été un choc énorme pour tous les soldats ; sans compter que parmi les recrues Sasha, Reiner et Bertolt étaient portés disparu, sûrement morts même s'ils ne parvenaient pas à l'accepter. Et pendant un moment interminable ils avaient bien cru qu'ils ne verraient plus jamais Mikasa et Christa. Alors être serré contre les trois amis c'était tout ce dont il avait besoins.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est _ma_ soeur et _mon_ meilleur ami, ne t'approches pas.

\- Eren, ce n'est rien - s'interposa Armin, cherchant à apaiser toutes tensions.

\- Attends Armin ne me dis pas que… Tout mais pas lui ! PAS TÊTE DE CHEVAL !

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous vous détestiez autant - soupira le petit blond - Vous vous ressemblez pourtant beaucoup, vous avez le même regard de sociopathe.

\- Hé ce n'est pas sympa ça ! - s'écria Jean

\- Il ne fallait pas me traiter de mauviette la veille. »

Jean ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il y avait face à lui Jaeger rouge de colère ce qui constituait toujours un spectacle délicieux. Il y avait à sa droite Mikasa qui esquissait un sourire timide, le genre de sourire qui aurait fait battre son cœur d'adolescent immature et l'aurait poussé à rivaliser en stupidité il y a quelques mois, mais il pouvait désormais pleinement apprécier ce sourire comme celui d'une amie. Et il y avait Armin à sa gauche qui serrait fort sa manche du bout de ses doigts. Armin qui était beaucoup de choses mais qui n'était certainement pas immature et encore moins stupide.

Jean n'était pas le seul à observer le trio. Après s'être occupé du blessé, Rivaille avait décidé de chercher un responsable pour qu'on lui explique enfin les raisons de ce campement branlant dans un endroit si exposé. Il n'avait néanmoins pu empêcher son regard de dériver vers Mikasa. Il plissa légèrement ses paupières et cligna des yeux alors que l'image des trois amis enlacés semblait s'être incrustée dans sa rétine. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras aussi, mais en se souvenant du regard de dégoût qu'elle lui avait jeté tout à l'heure, il ravala cette pulsion à la con aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il ne parvenait cependant pas à détourner les yeux. Mikasa lui faisait penser à lui avec Farlan et Isabelle. Elle lui faisait penser à lui avec Hanji et Erwin. C'était putain de douloureux. La seule différence était qu'Eren et Armin étaient bien vivants, et Mikasa leur souriait avec émotion en les serrant forts contre elle. C'était presque pire. Et il se détestait de trouver cela presque pire.

 _Moi, j'aimerai bien t'emmener voir la mer._ Quelles conneries. Elle irait voir la mer avec ses amis.

\- « Rivaille, qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

Il reconnut sans peine la voix de Hanji derrière lui. Au moins il restait Hanji. Avant qu'elle ne parte à son tour.

\- « Rivaille…

\- Erwin il était devant moi. Juste là. Je pouvais l'entendre, enfin je crois, et je n'ai rien fait. Félicitations pour ta promotion, Major.

\- Arrête ça Rivaille. » - la voix de son amie claqua avec fermeté alors qu'elle le saisissait par les épaules pour planter son regard dans le sien.

Elle le tenait fermement et il pouvait deviner à ses phalanges ensanglantées qu'elle avait détruit la moitié du mobilier à coup de poings lors d'une de ses crises de colère mémorable. Hanji était effectivement terrifiante lorsqu'elle était en colère. Presqu'autant que lui. Parce que si Hanji se cachait derrière son excentricité alors que Rivaille se retranchait dans son impassibilité, ils étaient dans le fond tous deux atrocement semblables.

\- « Erwin il est… - repris Rivaille avec une voix étranglée.

\- Oui. Il est mort. »

Il y eu un moment de silence. Aucune larme ne coula. Le visage de Rivaille s'assombrit lorsqu'il conclut finalement :

\- « Je lui ai promis de buter le connard qui se cache dans la nuque du Cuirassé. Je le vengerai, Hanji. C'est tout ce qui compte désormais. »

Le nouveau Major hocha la tête alors que la voix d'Armin venait les interrompre. Il s'arrêta face à eux tandis qu'il saluait sur le coeur.

\- « Capitaine, nous vous attendions pour vous exposer la stratégie.

\- Ah oui, explique-moi ça. - grommela Rivaille avec lassitude tandis que Mikasa, Eren et Jean s'approchaient à leur tour.

\- Eh bien - commença Armin un peu intimidé - Comme l'a souligné le Major Hanji avant que vous n'arriviez, ses expériences sur Eren lui ont appris que la transformation en Titan demande une quantité importante d'énergie. Nous en avons conclu que le Cuirassé doit nécessairement se reposer avant d'engager un nouvel assaut. Nous pensons qu'il cherchera soit à faire profil bas en attendant une nouvelle opportunité, soit qu'il lancera une attaque demain avant que nous ayons eu le temps de faire notre rapport à Mitras et d'informer le Généralissime de la traîtrise.

\- Je pense personnellement qu'il jouera le tout pour le tout et lancera une offensive à l'aube. Mais cette fois-ci nous serons prêt à le recevoir. - déclara Hanji avec un ton assuré - J'ai envoyé Connie et Thomas à Karanes, je sais que Hannes et Rico de la Garnison se trouvent là-bas, ils pourront venir nous prêter main forte. Va te reposer Rivaille, et toi aussi Mikasa. Nous aurons besoins de toutes vos capacités.

\- N'enlevez pas les sangles de vos équipements - précisa Jean - Il est possible qu'il recouvre son énergie plus rapidement que nous ne le pensons et qu'il attaque durant la nuit. Il faut être prêt à toute éventualité. »

Mikasa se contenta de hocher la tête. Rivaille leur ordonna quant à lui de rompre leur salut et les quatre recrues s'exécutèrent. L'attention de Mikasa s'était à nouveau portée sur le petit brun qui semblait l'ignorer allègrement. La jeune femme n'était de toute façon pas en état de lui parler aujourd'hui. Ils verraient tout cela demain. La brune prit alors congé de ses amis, elle se délesta avec soulagement de son ventilateur cabossé, puis s'allongea habillée et sanglée sur une couchette afin d'essayer de trouver un peu de repos. Sans succès. Chaque fois qu'elle tentait de vider son esprit, les images de la journée monstrueuse venaient hanter ses pensées. A l'autre bout du camp, Rivaille s'était également enroulé dans une couverture sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que fermer l'œil. Le Soleil était enfin couché, ne laissant plus qu'une faible lumière éclairer la base de fortune.

Cette nuit là Rivaille ne dormit pas.

Mikasa non plus.

* * *

 _Eh bien, ce n'est pas la joie, sans être non plus totalement désespéré. Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié malgré la (trop ?) grande quantité de angst. N'hésitez en tout cas pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, cela fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de lire vos reviews !_

 _Le prochain chapitre est le dernier de cette fanfic. Il risque d'être long mais cette fois-ci je ne le couperais pas en deux pour que vous ayez un beau chapitre final. Il mettra sûrement du temps à sortir car je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire. Je ferais tout mon possible pour le publier dans des délais raisonnables (mais vu que je suis en période d'exam (je suis en Australie) ça risque d'être un peu compliqué)._


	13. Aube

_Yoooo mina ! Ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas posté alors que je vous ai habitué à un rythme régulier… mais entre les exams et le début des vacances j'ai eu un coup de mou dans l'écriture. J'ai du coup un peu peur que le chapitre soit assez inégal, j'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas à la lecture ! D'ailleurs j'ai pris un retard monstre dans mes lectures, donc si je n'ai pas laissé de reviews ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime plus votre histoire, juste que je manquais de temps._

 _Sur ce je vous laisse, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Aube

Mikasa pouvait entendre autour d'elle les bruits indistincts du camp qui s'activait alors que l'aube d'un jour nouveau approchait. Elle avait passé une nuit harassante, sans parvenir un instant à trouver le repos dont elle avait désespérément besoins. Son corps n'était néanmoins pas ankylosé bien que ses pensées demeuraient confuses. Les évènements de la dernière semaine s'étaient rejoués en boucle dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait du silence coupable d'Eren lorsqu'Armin avait avancé l'hypothèse qu'il avait voulu la tuer, de la folie meurtrière du Capitaine qui avait bien faillit la couper en deux. De la chaleur qui l'avait habitée alors qu'elle découvrait le sexe dans les bras de Rivaille et du froid teinté de dégoût silencieux qui avait plané entre eux après leurs retrouvailles. Elle ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Elle parlait certes beaucoup plus ces derniers temps, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant parlé que depuis la mort de ses parents, mais cela restait si difficile. Rien de positif n'était toutefois susceptible d'arriver si elle restait allongée à se morfondre, elle s'extirpa alors de sa couchette tandis qu'elle entendait la semelle d'une botte claquer près d'elle.

\- « Bon les gamins, il faut se bouger là. L'autre connard ne s'est toujours pas pointé mais d'après quatre yeux il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »

La jeune femme toujours assise croisa le regard de Rivaille. Son teint cireux contrastait de manière frappante avec ses cernes noirs et profonds qui formaient de lourdes poches sous ses yeux injectés de sang. La brune hocha simplement la tête et entreprit de réveiller Eren allongé à ses côtés.

\- « Hey Mikasa » - lui répondit-il alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux sans difficulté. En rencontrant le regard las de la jeune femme penchée au dessus de lui, il ajouta : « Tu n'as pas l'air bien, euh, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Tch. Vous échangerez des politesses plus tard » - rétorqua Rivaille en claquant sa langue d'un air agacé. – « Eren debout, suis-moi. » - ordonna-t-il tandis que le jeune Titan qui venait juste de remarquer son Capitaine se mit sur pied d'un bond en effectuant le salut militaire – « Quant à toi Ackerman, je te veux prête le plus rapidement possible. Et va chercher un autre ventilateur » - ajouta-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans son morceau d'équipement. – « Cette merde est toute cabossée, fais attention au matériel la prochaine fois.

\- Rivaille, je…

\- Pas de discussions soldat. » - la coupa-t-il, le ton de sa voix toujours aussi sec et distant.

Il se retourna à ces mots et laissa Mikasa planté là, la bouche encore entrouverte. Eren suivit prestement le Capitaine après avoir jeté un regard désolé à sa sœur. Passé le moment d'incompréhension, la brune sentit la rage bouillonner en elle comme une vieille amie trop longtemps oubliée. _Fais attention au matériel la prochaine fois._ Comment aurait-elle pu prendre soin de son ventilateur alors qu'elle se faisait traîner par un cheval pour sauver la vie de cet abrutit ? Comment était-ce possible d'être aussi con ?! Elle allait le tuer un jour ou l'autre, elle en était certaine. La jeune femme se doutait qu'entamer une conversation serait difficile. Ils étaient tous deux sous le choc de la veille, Rivaille venait de perdre l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie et on ne lui laissait même pas le temps de faire son deuil. Quand elle avait été à la place du Capitaine à Trost elle avait pendant un instant cédé au désespoir, et elle devinait mieux que personne à quel point il devait être douloureux pour Rivaille de conserver son flegme stoïque. Mais avait-il besoins d'être si tranchant et désagréable ? Si distant ? C'était à peu près ce qu'elle maugréait en remplissant ses réserves de gaz, elle fut toutefois interrompue dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée des messagers en provenance du district de Karanes.

Connie visiblement exténué par sa nuit de chevauchée se détacha du groupe principal pour galoper vers ses amis de la 104e.

\- « Ah ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au cul ! » - s'écria-t-il alors qu'il posait pied à terre et entreprenait de se masser le fessier. – « Si j'avais su que servir au sein des Bataillons serait littéralment aussi casse-couille, j'aurai rejoint la police militaire !

\- Ne rêve pas trop. Tu penses vraiment que les Brigades voudraient d'un idiot pareil ? » - rétorqua Ymir toujours aussi cassante en frictionnant le crâne rasé dans un geste qui pouvait presque ressembler à de l'affection.

\- « Ymir, pas besoins d'être aussi crue. » - argua Christa pour la forme, même si au fond elle n'en pensait pas moins

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes grande perche ? » - répondit finalement Connie après un trop long moment de réflexion. – « Bien sûr que j'aurais pu intégrer la police, je suis trop fort et super bien classé ! Mais ces gredins ne m'inspirent pas confiance. Apparemment, il s'est passé un truc sacrément louche avec le Capitaine Rico, mon nez d'expert me dit qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

\- Ben voyons ! » - railla Ymir sans tenir compte du regard courroucé de sa petite amie – « La monarchie devrait trembler face à la puissance de ton intellect et la finesse de tes déductions, ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont à faire.

\- Euh c'était un compliment ? Non, je suis sûre que tu te moques encore de moi, sale sorcière ! Il n'y a que Sasha qui me comprends, heureusement qu'elle est là _elle_ , ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie pour rien ! Ben d'ailleurs où elle est celle-là ? Encore en train de bouffer je parie, elle pourrait au moins venir me dire bonjour. »

La gorge de Mikasa se comprima face à la jovialité encore innocente de Connie alors que les mots restaient douloureusement coincés. Cela l'oppressait presque autant que les intestins de Sasha enroulés autour de son cou la veille. Son regard se promena alors sur tout le camp, fuyant autant que possible celui de son camarade, avant de s'arrêter sur Rivaille. Il était un peu en retrait face aux membres restants de son escouade, et au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait elle vit le vert des yeux d'Eren perdre un peu de leur éclat, la silhouette d'Auruo s'affaisser alors qu'il semblait être secoué par des sanglots de plus en plus violents, et Petra vaciller dangereusement sur ses jambes devenues molles. Rivaille la prit dans ses bras dans une tentative de réconfort, et Mikasa comprit à son regard vide et au visage inexpressif du Capitaine qu'il venait de leur annoncer la mort de Gunther et Erd. Elle reporta alors son attention sur son camarade qui gesticulait face à elle, toujours à la recherche de Sasha. Elle comprit que c'était désormais à son tour de faire face à ses responsabilités.

\- « Connie. - commença Mikasa lorsqu'elle se fut suffisamment approchée - J'ai à te parler. »

* * *

Après lui avoir relaté les faits, la jeune femme confia le petit soldat à Ymir et Christa également bouleversée par la mort de leur amie, et essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur le mélanges de cris et de pleurs qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Elle rejoignit d'un pas lourd le centre du camp et pénétra dans la tente de commandement en même temps qu'Eren et Rivaille. Sous l'assemblage de draps de toile rafistolé, le Major Hanji entouré de Moblit et du reste de son équipe semblait être lancé dans une discussion houleuse bien que formelle avec le Capitaine Rico, tandis qu'Hannes bavardait tranquillement avec Armin et Jean. Elle prit place auprès du vieux soldat alcoolique qui la gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux.

\- « Hola, qu'est-ce que vous avez grandi ! Il va falloir arrêter de pousser les jeunes !

\- Encore en train de radoter, tu… »

Eren fut coupé net par le toussotement sec de Rico. Hanji profita du silence pour étaler des rouleaux de parchemin sur les planches de bois qui faisait office de table.

\- « Mike prépare la défense avec Nanaba. - commença le Major - Le temps nous est compté alors je serai brève. Si le Cuirassé n'a pas eu la possibilité d'attraper Eren grâce à la réactivité d'Erwin et le sacrifice de nos soldats, il va chercher à le récupérer avant que nous n'ayons eu le temps de faire part de la trahison au commandement central. Je refuse de rentrer à Mitras sans avoir rien tenté, c'est maintenant que nous allons agir. - conclut-elle l'air sombre mais décidé. - Nous allons utiliser Eren comme appât et en finir.

\- C'est absurde de mettre Eren en première ligne, il s'agit de l'un de nos plus précieux atouts. » - ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer Mikasa alors que son front se plissait d'une ride inquiète.

\- « Erwin a donné sa vie pour mettre le gamin en sécurité. - appuya Rivaille - Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée de merde, tu pourrais pas nous sortir un truc intelligent plutôt ? »

Alors que Moblit s'apprêtait à intervenir pour défendre le plan, Hanji le coupa d'un geste et reprit avec un ton toujours aussi sérieux :

\- « La manœuvre est risquée mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il a l'air prudent dans sa manière d'agir, et ne lancera une offensive que si Eren est visible. Nous possédons aussi l'avantage du terrain, mais tu pourrais peut-être expliquer ça plus en détail Armin.

\- Hum, bien sûr. J'en ai discuté avec Jean cette nuit, les Murs ont toujours éveillé ma curiosité - commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge - Je veux dire, ils ne possèdent ni jointures, ni briques, et aucune couche d'un quelconque enduit n'est visible. Ils sont définitivement spéciaux sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, excepté les Titans conscients. Ils ne semblent effectivement pas prêts à endommager les remparts car ils ont systématiquement visé les portes lors de leurs attaques. Si Eren parvient à l'acculer contre le Mur, le Cuirassé devrait être bloqué.

\- Et Eren ne sera pas seul. - reprit Hanji - Rivaille je te veux en renfort, et tu lui prêteras également main forte Mikasa.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourra être utiles quatre yeux ? J'ai vu tout ça de loin hier… les lames ne pénètrent pas sa putain de carapace.

\- Il ne pourrait pas être mobile s'il était entièrement protégé. » - contra la scientifique en désignant le schéma d'une armure qu'elle avait griffonné sur un des parchemins – « Je sais que ce que je vous demande est difficile, mais il faudra vous concentrer sur ses articulations. Les aisselles ou l'arrière des genoux devraient normalement être à découvert. Et nous avons peut-être un moyen de percer son armure grâce à Rico.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée comme je vous le répète depuis tout à l'heure, Major. On ne sait quasiment rien de cette chose. Si les dignitaires de la police militaire la cachait, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est gros porcs ont encore fait ?

\- Montre leur Rico. »

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Hanji, le soldat de la garnison s'exécuta à contre cœur. Elle posa avec précaution un objet massif en travers de la table. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de dérouler le drap de protection, elle révéla à tous ce qui semblait être le croisement entre un canon et un fusil.

\- « C'est ce que j'ai trouvé dans les réserves de la police militaire. On m'en avait refusé l'accès mais j'ai décidé de forcer la porte. Cette arme inconnue semble aussi puissante qu'un canon mais beaucoup plus légère, une sorte de canon portatif.

\- Pourquoi cacher une telle technologie ? » - demanda Eren en bégayant légèrement, tandis que la plupart des gradés se taisait face à l'énormité de la trahison que cette dissimulation laissait supposer.

\- « Ne perdons pas de vu nos préoccupations, nous aurons le temps de nous pencher sur le cas des Brigades plus tard. - reprit Hanji toujours aussi froidement professionnel. - Cette petite merveille par contre est sûrement capable de percer une cuirasse.

\- Major je vous ai dit qu'on ne savait pas comment l'utiliser ! » - éclata finalement Rico, oubliant la déférence qui était censé aller de pair avec leur différence de statut hiérarchique.

\- « En fait, la queue de détente est dissimulée, mais elle se trouve sous le canon comme pour un fusil classique… - commença Mikasa sans avoir vraiment conscience des mots qu'elle prononçait.

\- … Et toute la partie antérieure n'est qu'une crosse pour amortir le recul. » - compléta Rivaille tout aussi mécaniquement.

Les déclarations des deux soldats laissèrent place à un silence interrogateur alors qu'une dizaine de paires d'yeux se braquaient successivement sur Mikasa et Rivaille. La jeune femme croisa le regard impérieux de Rico qui la toisait à travers ses lunettes, la brune se sentit alors obligée d'expliquer :

\- « Je le sais, c'est tout. Je sais ce que je dois faire.

\- Ah c'est bien Mikasa, ça ! C'est une gamine exceptionnelle, pas étonnant qu'elle sache comment ça marche ! » - tenta Hannes en passant un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de la brune pour essayer de dissiper tant bien que mal le malaise.

Les soldats bien que circonspects s'en tinrent à cette explication. Seul le regard troublé et peut-être un peu ému de Rivaille laissait transparaître de la compréhension. Une compréhension infinie. Depuis que son pouvoir s'était éveillé dans les entrailles des souterrains, il avait toujours su de quelle manière utiliser sa force et les armes à sa disposition pour parvenir à ses fins. Comme lui, Mikasa savait ce qu'il y avait à faire. Les pensées du petit brun se déportèrent vers la jeune femme alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter depuis ce matin. Le pouvoir commun qui les reliait remuait cependant en lui des questionnements bien trop profonds et intimes pour qu'ils ne puissent les ignorer.

Le brun s'était résolu à arrêter les conneries après la débâcle d'hier. Il avait déjà des difficultés à se regarder dans un miroir, alors il ne pouvait se permettre de merder une seconde fois. Il fallait qu'il se concentre uniquement sur le combat, sur la promesse qu'il avait faite à Erwin, et ainsi qu'il laisse de côté ce qui était sans importance. Alors pourquoi son esprit était-il encombré par Mikasa ? Il en avait marre d'être surpris voire même atrocement ému chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Comment pouvait-il être aussi pathétique ?! La voix de la raison (dont le timbre ressemblait étrangement à celui d'Hanji) lui soufflait que Mikasa était difficilement oubliable. Et aussi qu'il était trop con ou alors trop amoureux pour son propre bien. Gamine de merde qui ne laissait pas ses sentiments en paix alors qu'il devait se concentrer sur la bataille à venir, sur son devoir, sur la lutte pour l'Humanité. Sur les choses fondamentales en somme, ou tout du moins sur ce qu'il considérait être important depuis qu'Erwin l'avait intégré aux Bataillons. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il essayait de se persuader depuis tout à l'heure, il était obligé de reconnaître au fond de lui que Mikasa était loin d'être sans importance.

Tandis que Rivaille était au prise avec ses réflexions contradictoires, Hanji annonça la fin de la réunion. Mikasa accueillit cette déclaration avec soulagement. Elle avait désespérément besoins d'air, il lui semblait qu'elle étouffait sous les draps oppressants. Elle sortit à grandes enjambées de la tente, bientôt suivi du reste des soldats, et laissa le vent frais ébouriffer ses cheveux avec délice. Elle salua Rico sur le cœur et échangea un signe de main avec Hannes tandis que les deux soldats de la Garnison partaient préparer la défense. Ils étaient suivis de près par Rivaille qui grommelait des injures indistinctes dans sa barbe inexistante comme lorsqu'il devait faire face à un problème particulièrement ardu. Alors que la petite silhouette agitée s'éloignait sans un regard pour elle, une main s'abattit brusquement sur son épaule. La brune sursauta tandis qu'une mèche de cheveux gras venait caresser sa joue, et elle se tourna vivement pour rencontrer son propre reflet dans le verre des lunettes d'Hanji. D'une voix bien moins dure et sérieuse que celle qu'elle avait pu entendre depuis le début de la réunion, la scientifique lui annonça :

\- « Vu que tu as l'air sûre de toi, je te confie la trouvaille de Rico. J'aurai bien aimé l'étudier plus en détail, mais être Major signifie qu'on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Sinon je serais en train d'essayer d'attraper les Titans en bas du Mur, il n'y a rien de plus excitant crois-moi ! »

Mikasa ne put répondre immédiatement car la confiance que plaçait en elle le Major alourdissait péniblement son ventre. Les paroles d'Hanji se mêlaient effroyablement aux mots que lui avait adressé Connie, noyés par la douleur et les larmes. _« Tu n'es qu'une menteuse ! Comment Sasha peut être morte alors que tu étais là ?! »_ Les doutes horribles qui habitaient Mikasa depuis la veille ressurgirent violemment, et elle tenta de protester :

\- « Pourquoi la confier à moi, et pas à Rivaille par exemple ? Je n'ai protégé personne hier, je ne suis pas digne d'une telle responsabilité.

\- Rivaille n'a pas été d'une plus grande aide que toi, Mikasa. - répliqua la scientifique en poussant un soupir. - Il se met une pression énorme sur les épaules, tout comme toi apparemment. Les choses sont plus complexes, mais pour l'instant dis-toi que tu dois juste repeindre le Mur avec les entrailles du traître. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je suis sûre que tu en es capable. »

Mikasa ne savait pas s'il était possible de protéger tout le monde, mais _ça_ effectivement elle pouvait le faire.

\- « Compris Major ! - s'exclama-t-elle en saluant sur le cœur.

\- On est toutes les deux, tu n'as pas besoins d'être si formelle ! - lui répondit l'autre en esquissant un sourire franc - Tu n'appelles pas Rivaille par son titre officiel, non ? Enfin j'espère ! Quoique je suis sûre que cet idiot aimerait bien que tu l'appelles _Capitaine_ dans certaines situations…

\- Ah, euh mais c'est très différent ! » - bafouilla Mikasa les joues en feu comprenant trop bien ce qu'Hanji sous entendait – « Vous, je ne vous connais pas…

\- Oh, j'en déduis que tu connais très bien Rivaille. » - ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter Hanji entre deux gloussements.

Le rose sur les pommettes de Mikasa s'estompa et son regard se perdit dans le vide alors qu'elle reprenait d'une voix presque éteinte.

\- « Je ne sais pas si je le connais tant que ça… »

Face à l'air égaré de Mikasa, Hanji fit de son mieux pour lui offrir un sourire aussi rassurant que possible, puis la scientifique lui demanda de se tourner afin qu'elle puisse fixer le canon au reste de son équipement. Alors qu'elle glissait l'arme à travers les sangles qui ceignaient le dos de la jeune femme, elle lui confia sur un ton un peu plus intime :

\- « Tu es inquiètes, n'est-ce pas ? Rivaille est quelqu'un de difficile à comprendre, mais il faut que tu saches qu'il tient beaucoup à toi. »

Les mots d'Hanji étaient simples mais d'une certaine manière assez réconfortants. Si la présence d'Eren pouvait rappeler à Mikasa le foyer qu'elle avait désespérément cherché à retrouver et que celle de Rivaille lui donnait envie d'avancer et de se surpasser, la voix basse d'Hanji était pétrie d'une assurance qui incitait à se laisser aller. La jeune fille laissa alors inconsciemment son dos choir contre le torse d'Hanji, et lui avoua sans réfléchir à ses paroles :

\- « C'est vrai qu'il m'a plus ou moins dit qu'il était amoureux de moi lorsqu'on a passé la nuit ensemble… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Pardonnez-moi, je ne veux pas vous importuner avec ces histoires sans importance ! »

Mikasa continua de bafouiller des semblants d'excuses en essayant de recouvrer son stoïcisme, profondément soulagée de ne pas avoir à regarder son Major dans les yeux. Elle s'était _trop_ laissée aller. Le rire de la femme plus âgée lui fit cependant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à être gênée. Elle l'entendit murmurer pour elle-même « eh bien ce petit enfoiré n'a pas perdu son temps », avant de s'adresser directement à la jeune fille :

\- « Si Rivaille commence à se lancer dans des déclarations, c'est que cet imbécile est complètement mordu !

\- J'aimerai bien le croire mais les sentiments sont changeants, tout s'est passé tellement vite… Il y a une semaine je vivais pour Eren, et maintenant… Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. » - avoua-t-elle finalement d'une petite voix.

Il y eut un moment de silence où seul le vent puissant vint hurler sa complainte mélancolique aux oreilles des deux femmes. Un cliquetis métallique signifia à Mikasa qu'Hanji avait fini d'accrocher le canon portatif au reste de ses sangles. La voix de la scientifique s'éleva alors tout près de son oreille, d'un ton qui avait perdu un peu de sa jovialité et qui essayait d'être doux.

\- « Je ne pense pas pouvoir effacer tes doutes, Mikasa. Mais en tant qu'amie de Rivaille j'ai l'habitude de clarifier ses pensées, je suis persuadée que même s'il semble en froid avec toi aujourd'hui, il ne te ferait jamais part de ses sentiments à la légère. Lorsqu'on était tous les deux il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler de toi, tu sais. Il laissait échapper des commentaires du genre : « _Les entraînements sont prometteurs_. » ou « _Il ne lui a fallu que deux jours pour maîtriser la technique du coup de pied retourné, je n'avais jamais vu ça !_ », et lorsque je le taquinais à ce sujet, il me répondait systématiquement que tu étais une « _sale gamine_ » et que je me faisais des idées. Il était ridicule à nier en bloc alors que son attirance pour toi crevait les yeux. J'avais parfois l'impression que c'était lui qui avait seize ans. » - Elle conclut finalement, sur un ton qui n'était ni joyeux, ni triste, ni nostalgique, mais qui était un simple constat. – « Ces derniers temps les seules fois où il semblait heureux c'était lorsqu'il me parlait de toi. »

Elle ménagea une pause tandis qu'elle aidait Mikasa à se mettre sur pieds. La brune était restée interdite tout du long de la tirade, préférant digérer les informations en silence. Seules ses prunelles confuses reflétaient ses émotions qui commençaient peu à peu à se clarifier. Elle remarqua à ce moment Eren et Rivaille qui approchaient.

\- « En parlant du loup, on dirait que tes coéquipiers sont prêts. » - Le Major referma sa main autour de l'avant bras de Mikasa pour retenir la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à partir. – « Avant que tu rejoignes la zone de combat, je voulais te faire une dernière recommandation : si Rivaille ou Eren te font trop chier, tu n'hésites pas à leur tirer un bon coup dans les couilles ! C'est aussi pour ça que je te confie le canon.

\- Je vous promets que je n'y manquerai pas. » - affirma Mikasa en esquissant à son tour un sourire assuré.

\- « Encore en train de parler de burnes, lunettes de merde. » - leur lança Rivaille alors qu'il arrivait à leur hauteur, le timbre de sa voix toujours aussi morne et tranchant. – « Devant une enfant en plus, tu devrais avoir honte.

\- Mais quel hypocrite. » - soupira Hanji, désespérée face à un tel concentré de mauvaise foie. – « Moi au moins je ne secoue pas mes boules devant Mikasa.

\- Tout va bien, Major ? » - demanda innocemment Eren qui venait de rejoindre la conversation. – « Jean et Armin sont partis prendre le commandement d'une escouade comme vous leur avait demandé, et votre équipe vous attend. - lui précisa-t-il.

\- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas Eren. » – répliqua sobrement Hanji lorsqu'elle capta l'expression paniquée de Mikasa. – « Et en effet je vois Moblit qui s'agite, ce qui n'est jamais bon signe. Je dois vous laisser ! »

Elle s'en alla à ces mots dans un tourbillon de capes alors que Rivaille laissait échapper un « tch » d'agacement. Tandis qu'Hanji s'éloignait, le regard des trois soldats se porta instinctivement vers la plaine immense étendue devant eux et les ruines d'une ville dévastée à 50 mètres sous leurs pieds.

\- « Le Cuirassé peut apparaître n'importe quand, n'est-ce pas ? » - demanda Eren sans savoir quoi dire tant l'attente était insoutenable. Ses mots s'envolèrent avec le vent.

\- « La partie la plus difficile sera pour toi Eren. Il va falloir que tu le bloques contre le Mur en essayant de rester en un seul morceau le plus longtemps possible. - Eren déglutit péniblement en hochant lentement la tête – Ça va aller gamin, après tout tu as tes deux chevaliers servants à tes côtés. » - précisa Rivaille en désignant Mikasa du menton.

Eren émit un petit rire forcé, conscient qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative malhabile de réconfort de la part de son Capitaine. L'expression du brun restait cependant sombre, et sa voix redevint froide lorsqu'il annonça aux deux recrues à sa charge :

\- « Je ne veux qu'aucun de vous deux oublient que notre objectif est le traître. Si vous pouvez le tuer vous n'avez pas à hésiter. Compris ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. » - assura Mikasa sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Rivaille acquiesça sans plus de commentaires car il savait déjà quelle serait sa réponse. S'il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme il aurait été indéniablement surpris par sa détermination bien trop froide pour quelqu'un de son âge. Si la clairvoyance de Mikasa pouvait parfois être brouillée par son attachement pour Eren, elle était toutefois un de ses soldats les plus fiables et surtout une des personnes les plus intransigeantes qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Elle n'hésiterait pas. Il se tourna alors vers Eren qui était resté étrangement silencieux. Conscient du regard qui pesait sur lui, le jeune homme se décida à prendre la parole :

\- « Je veux arracher au Cuirassé ses membres un par un, le faire souffrir encore et encore, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite mais… Les Titans devraient être des monstres, non ? Alors que le traître est un humain, et comme il faisait parti des Bataillons, sûrement un ami… »

Rivaille ne répondit cette fois-ci pas immédiatement car il se sentait lui-même incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Eren s'était transformé en Titan, puis que d'autres hommes en était manifestement capable, un doute effroyable avait commencé à s'infiltrer insidieusement en lui. Il était possible que tous les Titans soient des humains, et cela engendrait de telles implications qu'il ne devait pas y penser. Surtout pas. Rivaille avait toujours su que ses actions n'étaient pas forcément morales et qu'elles n'avaient de toute façon pas à l'être, mais il n'avait plus eu à tuer personne depuis qu'il avait émergé à la surface et il refusait de croire qu'il pouvait avoir tranché la nuque de plus d'une centaine d'êtres humains. Pas alors qu'il se battait pour réaliser les rêves d'Erwin et pour sortir l'Humanité de cet enfer. C'était impensable, insoutenable, et pourtant tous les éléments semblaient concorder en ce sens.

\- « Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense Eren, tu as toujours la liberté de choisir. Si tu sens que l'opération peut être compromise par ta lâcheté, tu n'as qu'à te casser.

\- Tu n'as pas besoins de le dire de cette manière ! Eren va faire de son mieux ! - réagit instantanément Mikasa.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre qu'Eren fasse de son mieux, ce que je veux c'est qu'il apporte enfin des résultats ou sinon tout l'espoir qu'a placé Erwin en lui n'aura aucun sens. »

Eren lança un regard paniqué à sa sœur puis à son Capitaine qui s'affrontait du regard. Cela pouvait étrangement lui rappeler l'hostilité qui planait lors des disputes entre son père et sa mère, et même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il passait entre ces deux là, cette pensée était des plus dérangeante. Avant qu'il n'ait pu pousser sa réflexion, le petit brun à ses côtés reprenait :

\- « Ce que je veux dire c'est que se plaindre fait parti d'un tout. » - Le ton de sa voix était plus doux, et il parlait lentement comme s'il cherchait à formuler au mieux ses pensées. – « La liberté à l'extérieur de ces Murs qui empestent est un prix suffisant pour tous les sacrifices que nous avons eu à faire jusqu'ici. Mais on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre encore plus, ou plutôt je ne peux pas supporter de perdre encore plus. Ce n'est pas contre Eren que je suis en colère, c'est contre moi. »

Mikasa mesurait en profondeur l'effort qu'avait fait Rivaille pour essayer de s'exprimer intelligiblement, et alors qu'elle allait parler à son tour, elle fut coupée par Eren les yeux toujours dans le vague. Il n'avait pas écouté le semblant d'excuse du petit brun, occupé à ruminer des pensées sombres comme en témoignait son visage marqué par le dépit.

\- « Tu sais Mikasa, le Capitaine a raison, tu n'as pas besoins de me défendre. Penser que le Cuirassé est un ami, je ne sais pas ça me bloque… Comment est-ce que tu peux rester calme ? Comment est-ce que tu peux toujours rester aussi calme alors que la dernière fois que je me suis transformé en Titan j'ai faillit te tuer ?! » – s'écria-t-il dans ce qui sonnait comme un reproche mais était plutôt la plainte d'une bête blessée. – « C'est sûrement ça, je ne suis peut-être qu'un lâche tout compte fait. » – réalisa-t-il en laissant échapper un petit rire à la fois nerveux et triste. – « Mais tu le sais déjà. C'est pour ça que tu cherches tout le temps à me protéger. Et puis c'est pour ça que tu m'as remis mon écharpe autour du cou. C'est parce que je n'ai jamais su être un homme pour toi. » – son regard coula de lui même vers Rivaille tandis qu'il prononçait ses derniers mots.

Mikasa n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir une véritable discussion avec Eren depuis cette nuit où elle avait décidé d'élargir le champ de ses priorités. Elle ne sut immédiatement quoi répondre toujours sous le choc de la méprise, alors le coup partit de lui-même. Son poing rencontra la tempe du jeune homme, et momentanément déstabilisé il tomba lourdement au sol tout en laissant échapper un grognement douloureux teinté de surprise.

\- « Imbécile. Je ne suis vraiment pas aidée à être entourée d'idiots. » – Mikasa s'agenouilla au côté d'Eren lorsqu'elle eut fini de maugréer afin de s'assurer que son frère était en était de l'écouter. – « Je n'ai pas besoins que tu sois un homme pour moi Eren. J'ai juste besoins que tu sois toi. » – la jeune femme s'arrêta à nouveau le temps de laisser son regard planer sur le paysage immense qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, puis d'une voix étonnamment douce, elle reprit : « Je veux que tu saches que je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fais pour moi. Je n'oublierai jamais que tu m'as montré comment vivre avec un but. Ton écharpe m'a manqué hier, mais désormais je sais que je n'en ai plus besoins. » – Elle était de plus en plus galvanisée alors qu'elle parlait, et ses derniers doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle annonça à Eren : « Je ne doute plus de ma détermination, et toi non plus tu ne devrais pas en douter. Toi encore moins que les autres. »

Mikasa marqua une nouvelle pause, ses prunelles fermement ancrées dans celles d'Eren, dont le regard avait retrouvé toute son acuité. La brune n'avait pas fini de déballer tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, alors elle se décida de continuer sur sa lancée. Elle regardait toujours son frère fixement mais le ton de sa voix était plus haut et plus fort, comme si elle s'adressait autant à Eren qu'à Rivaille :

\- « Le Cuirassé est certainement un humain, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'ouvrir sa nuque sans marquer d'hésitation. Parce qu'il est comme nous. C'est ce que j'ai compris au cours de ces derniers jours, nous sommes tous les trois des monstres ou plutôt que chacun de nous possède une facette monstrueuse. Tu as failli me tuer à cause de cela mais je peux me défendre et n'hésiterai pas à le faire. Je suis extrêmement forte. » – assura-t-elle en renversant sa lame à la manière de Rivaille, geste que celui-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer. – « Et surtout au fond de moi je pense que je n'aurai pas besoins d'en arriver là. Je te fais confiance, et on doit se faire mutuellement confiance pour si l'on veut abattre le Cuirassé. On peut le vaincre si nous le combattons ensemble. »

Eren hocha la tête avec force, un éclat de colère familier scintilla même au fond de son œil. Mikasa l'aida à se mettre sur pied en exerçant une pression ferme sur son avant bras pour lui signifier qu'elle était avec lui, lorsqu'un des éclaireurs planta ses grappins dans le Mur au dessous d'eux.

\- « On a relevé du mouvement à l'Est ! On pense que c'est notre cible, il a amené quelques Titans de tailles modestes avec lui. Jaeger on débute le plan, c'est le moment de te transformer pour appâter le Cuirassé.

\- Compris ! » – s'écria le jeune homme.

Avec sa détermination habituelle, il s'élança dans le vide et mordit sa main jusqu'au sang. L'air se mit à tourbillonner tout autour de Mikasa et Rivaille, et les deux plus puissants soldats durent se couvrir les yeux alors que la foudre aveuglante déchirait le ciel. Le Titan d'Eren dévala le reste du Mur et tandis qu'il atterrissait sur ses deux pieds il poussa un rugissement monstrueux qui semblait l'incarnation même de la colère de l'Humanité.

\- « Eh bien on dirait que le timing pour ton discours héroïque était parfait, ce petit bâtard pète le feu maintenant. » – laissa échapper Rivaille en se couvrant les yeux à l'aide de son avant bras.

\- « J'espère avoir réussi à le rassurer… Pendant longtemps j'ai cru que je ne pouvais compter que sur ma propre force, mais maintenant je sais que je ne suis pas seule.

\- En effet, tu n'es pas seule. »

Le Capitaine s'était tourné vers la jeune femme et ils échangèrent un regard. L'instant comme suspendu dans le temps fut brutalement rompu par une lumière atrocement vive. La foudre éclaira le ciel pour la seconde fois avant de laisser place au Cuirassé. La montagne mouvante de muscles blindés commença à s'avancer vers Eren à pas lourd, faisant trembler le sol sous ses pieds. Rivaille aux aguets se tendit instantanément et ses yeux froids s'éclairèrent d'un feu vengeur.

\- « Tu n'es pas seule. Alors ne meurs pas, gamine. » – fut la dernière chose qu'il dit à Mikasa avant de sauter sans crainte et de dévaler les 50 mètres de rempart grâce à ses grappins.

* * *

La jeune femme le suivit immédiatement avec une habileté similaire, le canon restait certes assez lourd dans son dos mais Hanji l'avait fixé afin de limiter au maximum la gêne pour la plupart des manœuvres. Eren s'était quant à lui rué vers sa cible, le rythme de sa course de plus en plus soutenue, son pas assuré donnait l'impression que rien ni personne ne pourrait arrêter sa détermination.

\- « Ne devait-il l'amener près du Mur ? » – hurla l'éclaireur aux côtés de Rivaille qui avait maintenu sa position contre le rempart.

Le Capitaine tiqua et laissa échapper un bruit sec pour toute réponse. Mikasa, les yeux écarquillés, était également spectatrice de la scène. Son inquiétude habituelle pour Eren était à cet instant supplantée par l'exaltation que provoquait en elle la puissance de sa course, avec ses foulées gigantesques qui venaient exploser les pavés de la ville chaque fois que ses pieds touchaient le sol. Une exaltation qui ne fut que de courte durée. Le Cuirassé était resté statistique tout du long, il s'était contenté de fléchir les genoux afin d'adopter une position de garde que Mikasa ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle vit son poing aussi dur que l'acier se refermer, prêt à recevoir l'impact.

\- « Eren ! »

Alors que l'adolescent impétueux allait se jeter sur lui, le coup partit. Effroyablement puissant. Le poing fermé du Cuirassé atteint le Titan d'Eren en plein dans la mâchoire, fracassant sa bouche en deux d'une cassure nette. Mikasa n'eut que le temps de se jeter contre le toit d'une des ruines pour éviter la langue d'Eren qui décrivait un vol plané au dessus d'elle dans un jet sanguinolent. L'organe rose finit sa trajectoire une dizaine de mètres plus loin, la force de l'impact vint même pulvériser la pierre d'un vieux beffroi dans un tintement de cloches sinistre. Mikasa n'eut pas le temps d'évaluer les dégâts que déjà le reste du Titan d'Eren subissait un sort identique et tout aussi funeste. Le corps du géant s'écrasa ainsi pitoyablement au sol, roula le long de l'allée centrale, désintégrant une bonne partie de la ville sous lui. La moitié de son visage avait été arrachée, il n'avait plus qu'un trou béant à la place de la bouche, mais par chance la nuque où résidait l'hôte semblait intacte. Eren devait être vivant mais dans l'incapacité de se battre pour le moment.

Cela n'avait rien de surprenant songeait amèrement Mikasa. Eren partait systématiquement au devant du danger, pour finir par se ramasser à chaque fois. C'était alors elle qui devait venir le sauver, il s'agissait après tout du rôle qu'elle s'était donnée depuis qu'elle avait décidé de se dévouer à lui, et malgré toutes ses mises en garde Eren n'apprenait jamais rien et réessayait toujours. Il n'y avait pas de raisons que ce schéma immuable change aujourd'hui. C'était elle qui allait devoir s'y coller, comme d'habitude.

Les pensées de Reiner étaient assez similaires à celle de Mikasa tandis qu'il s'avançait victorieux vers son adversaire, si on peut appeler adversaire quelqu'un qui oppose une résistance aussi médiocre. Il comprenait pourquoi Annie avait pu admirer la détermination d'Eren, elle que seul l'amour pour son père retenait de ne pas foutre la mission en l'air, mais même la petite blonde malgré sa sympathie pour le garçon devait reconnaître qu'Eren était nul à chier. Voir la cible si longtemps convoité incapable de bouger flattait son âme de guerrier comme jamais auparavant. Il allait en finir. La mission prenait enfin une tournure favorable après cinq ans d'errance et de tâtonnements éprouvants. Hier il avait éliminé le Major Erwin qui était sans conteste l'un des éléments les plus dangereux si les démons qui vivait entre les Murs décidaient de passer un jour à l'offensive, et aujourd'hui il ramènerait Eren chez lui. Il pourrait enfin rentrer à la maison, avec les honneurs si Eren était bien l'Axe, ou sinon son Titan compenserait au moins la perte de Marcel. Oui, aujourd'hui il était pour la première fois depuis des années en paix avec son âme de guerrier.

Il remarqua alors une silhouette voler de toits en toits sur sa droite, et malgré la distance il parvint à reconnaître Mikasa. Reiner ne s'en étonna pas, là où il y avait Eren se trouvait forcément Mikasa. Il connaissait bien les déplacements en tridimensionnel et comprit rapidement qu'elle cherchait à viser son dos pour remonter jusqu'à sa nuque. Il l'écraserait avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher. Mais rien ne vint. La jeune femme changea de trajectoire sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, comme si elle agissait de concert avec quelqu'un. Il se tourna alors sur sa gauche, et pendant un bref instant aperçut le Capitaine Rivaille.

Ce fut trop rapide pour qu'il ne puisse réagir. Alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de frayeur, il n'avait déjà plus de bras gauche. Défiant la gravité et les lois physique les plus élémentaires, Rivaille était remonté le long du bras titanesque, tranchant d'abord le tendon au niveau de son coude puis celui au niveau de son aisselle. Alors que son bras sans attache s'écrasait au sol, le petit brun tournoya sur lui-même pour porter le cou fatal à sa nuque. Il n'y avait cependant aucune zone pour pénétrer la chair, sa lame ne rencontra ainsi que la cuirasse impénétrable et se brisa net sous le choc. Reiner sentit à ce moment Mikasa s'attaquer à son aisselle droite qui commençait à dégouliner de sang. Il reprit enfin le contrôle sur son corps et poussa un rugissement avant de donner un coup circulaire avec son bras droit encore valide. Il détruisit une grande partie de la toiture, et Rivaille et Mikasa durent s'éjecter pour ne pas finir broyé. Ils tombèrent simultanément et se raccrochèrent à la façade d'un des plus hauts immeubles.

\- « Tu n'as pas pu atteindre la nuque ? » – cria Mikasa afin de couvrir le mugissement du vent ainsi que les bruits des bâtiments qui s'effondraient autour d'eux.

\- « Elle est protégée, on ne peut pas l'atteindre ! C'était Eren qui devait s'en charger. »

C'était exactement ce qu'elle craignait. L'arme étrange d'Hanji était leur dernière chance.

\- « Je vais essayer d'aller percer sa carapace !

\- Attends ! » – s'écria Rivaille en tendant un bras.

Mikasa avait toutefois lancé ses grappins sans se soucier de l'avertissement. Reiner la vit arriver du coin de l'œil et elle esquiva son poing fermé. Imitant le style de Rivaille avec plus ou moins d'adresse, la brune se laissa rouler le long du bras tendu, puis se stabilisa de justesse au niveau de la nuque. Mikasa n'avait cependant pas pris en compte le temps nécessaire pour positionner le canon selon l'angle adéquat. Alors qu'elle décrochait les premières sangles qui maintenait l'arme, elle n'eut que le temps d'entendre un cri au loin – peut-être celui de Rivaille. Alertée, elle releva la tête pour apercevoir la main gigantesque du Cuirassé qui s'avançait vers elle. Il attrapa les grappins de son équipement tridimensionnel, et la jeune femme se sentit décoller à une allure vertigineuse. Elle battit des pieds dans un réflexe aussi stupide que risible tandis que le Titan Cuirassé la hissait au dessus de sa tête. Mikasa se maudit intérieurement, elle était retombée dans un de ces vieux travers bien que Rivaille ait tenté de la prévenir, et maintenant elle en payait les conséquences. Elle était suspendue presque vingt mètres au dessus du sol, terriblement impuissante.

Reiner souleva Mikasa comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire insecte, son attention toujours focalisée sur Rivaille, le plus dangereux et de loin. Comment avait-il pu lacérer son bras en quelques secondes ? Ce type n'était pas humain, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il semblait toutefois indécis, sûrement à cause de l'otage qu'il retenait. Le brun se débarrassa alors d'un cinq mètres qui s'approchait un peu trop de la carcasse d'Eren pour donner le change. Reiner se doutait néanmoins qu'il repasserait bientôt à l'offensive. Le Capitaine était la principale menace sur le champ de bataille, il devait absolument l'éliminer. Mikasa et le canon qu'elle transportait était également un danger, et Reiner avait conscience qu'il ferait mieux de l'écraser sans plus attendre. Il n'avait qu'à l'éjecter contre un des murs ou un des toits. Son corps se briserait sous l'impact, puis les Titans la démembrerait en se battant pour les restes.

Alors pourquoi continuait-il de la soulever sans rien faire ? Il n'était peut-être pas en paix avec son âme de guerrier tout compte fait. Parce qu'il l'avait oublié pendant un instant, mais Reiner était aussi un soldat. Mikasa était sa camarade de brigades d'entraînement, une sorte de petite sœur qui faisait un peu peur à tout le monde mais pas à lui. Il lui donnait ainsi régulièrement des conseils fins et avisés pour qu'elle puisse enfin choper Eren, et pour toute réponse elle le fixait avec des yeux de poissons morts sans vraiment comprendre. Rien que de se souvenir de sa tête de débile lui donnait à la fois envie de rire et de pleurer. Oui, il avait passé trois longues années entourées d'idiots ignorants qui n'avaient en rien l'air de démons. Comment aurait-il pu oublier tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec ces adolescents qu'il devrait un jour tuer de sa main ? Des imbéciles revanchards comme Eren, certains dévoués comme Mikasa et Armin, des idiots centrés sur eux même à l'instar de Jean et enfin d'autres altruistes et niais comme Marco… Marco. Il ne devait pas penser à Marco. Surtout pas. Alors que les souvenirs affluaient, sa conscience se noya et tout se brouilla autour de lui. Les années de formation fusionnèrent avec le programme d'entraînement de Mahr, l'Humanité à l'intérieur des Murs se superposa à celle prospérant à l'extérieur, sa mission se transforma en génocide et le corps à moitié arraché de Marco se mêla à son esprit coupé en deux. Parmi cette cacophonie déchirante et insoutenable, un mouvement au dessus de lui le fit revenir brutalement à la réalité. Mikasa le fit revenir brutalement à la réalité. Trop tard.

Elle avait tranché les grappins par lesquels il la retenait à l'aide d'une de ses lames, et privée de toute attache, elle se laissa tomber vers lui. Sur lui. La jeune femme utilisa l'élan de sa chute pour tournoyer sur elle-même, et tandis qu'elle plaçait une lame en arrière à la manière de Rivaille, elle découpa les muscles et les ligaments qui permettait de maintenir sa mâchoire inférieure. Elle en profita pour pénétrer dans sa bouche.

Mikasa avait fait une erreur mais désormais elle savait ce qui devait être fait. Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur meurtrière glaçante. Elle allait lui exploser la gueule. Elle passa ainsi la barrière de muscles qu'elle venait de déchiqueter avec ses lames, entra dans la bouche du monstre en tournoyant, puis effectua un dérapage contrôlé sur la langue râpeuse du Cuirassé. Comme elle avait déjà décroché la majorité des sangles qui maintenait le canon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à armer.

\- « Ce n'est pas du Capitaine Rivaille dont tu devrais te méfier mais de moi ! »

Elle passa la crosse de l'imposant fusil contre son épaule, mit un œil dans ce qui servait de viseur afin d'orienter l'arme en travers de la bouche du monstre, droit vers la nuque.

\- « Hors de ma vue. »

Et Mikasa tira.

Le coup de feu partit dans une déferlante sonore. Reiner n'eut que le temps de hurler de souffrance lorsque le boulet traversa sa bouche jusqu'à son corps humain, pour venir arracher une de ses jambes ainsi que la moitié de son torse, avant de créer une ouverture béante dans sa cuirasse. S'il n'était pas connecté à son Titan pourvu de capacités de régénération, il serait mort instantanément. Le contre coup ne se fit pas non plus attendre pour Mikasa. L'arme qui n'avait jamais été testée s'avéra être trop puissante pour pouvoir être manœuvrée par un seul homme. La jeune fille avait sous estimé le recul du coup de feu, elle sentit ainsi le canon partir vers l'arrière. Son épaule se déboîta et elle cria de douleur alors que son os déchirait sa peau fine. Son hurlement fit écho au rugissement du Cuirassé qui avait ouvert grand sa bouche, ses derniers ligaments finirent par se rompre et sa mâchoire inférieure se mit à pendre. Privée de tout repères, Mikasa se sentit basculer vers l'arrière, sans qu'elle n'ait plus aucun grappin pour pouvoir se raccrocher. Elle tomba pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes mais cette fois-ci sa chute n'avait rien de contrôlé. Elle tourna sur elle même pendant un temps qui sembla ridiculement long. Elle n'eut du coin de l'œil qu'un bref aperçut d'un petit Titan de trois mètres aux yeux globuleux qui l'attendait au sol, bras tendu et gueule grande ouverte, prête à la gober.

Rivaille quant à lui ne fut pas en mesure de réagir lorsqu'il vit Mikasa trancher ses grappins et s'engouffrer dans la bouche du Cuirassé. Il remarqua par contre nettement le trou qu'elle avait réussit à percer dans sa carapace, juste au niveau de sa nuque. L'enfoiré bougeait toujours signe qu'il était bel et bien vivant mais grâce à l'ouverture que lui avait fournit Mikasa il pourrait remonter jusqu'à son corps humain et mettre un point final à ses jours. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il avait à faire. C'était ainsi qu'il pourrait gagner cette bataille. C'était le moment de donner un sens aux vies des soldats qui s'étaient sacrifiés la veille, ses soldats qui étaient toujours trop nombreux à mourir. C'était ce qu'il avait promis à Erwin. C'était surtout ce qu'il avait promis à Erwin.

Alors pourquoi se dirigeait-il vers Mikasa ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais étrangement il sentait qu'il ne regretterait pas.

La brune sentit un bras puissant enserrer sa taille alors que la mâchoire du petit trois mètres claquait dans le vide tout près d'elle. Rivaille l'avait rattrapée au vol, et déséquilibré par la charge supplémentaire, il n'eut que le temps de planter ses grappins sur le toit le plus proche. Il mit tout leurs poids sur une de ses jambes afin de réceptionner au mieux leur chute, et son os se brisa sous l'impact dans un craquement funeste. Il perdit l'équilibre et les deux soldats vinrent s'écraser contre la toiture, détruisant au passage la tuile de brique sous eux.

Mikasa sonnée à cause de sa chute émergea avec difficulté, son épaule déboîtée la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle se retint de ne pas vomir lorsqu'elle remarqua son humérus saillant qui traversait sa chair. Elle entendit Rivaille pousser un grognement à ses côtés, la jambe du petit brun était tordue dans une position qui était tout sauf naturelle, il semblait incapable de se mouvoir. Ils n'eurent toutefois pas le temps d'évaluer plus en détail l'état de leurs blessures. Le Titan affamé de trois mètres s'était mis à escalader le toit avec une dextérité effrayante. Il arrivait bien trop vite. Mikasa se sentit attraper les vêtements de Rivaille et l'attirer désespérément contre elle dans un réflexe inconscient, geste auquel il répondit tout aussi mécaniquement alors que le Titan avait franchi plusieurs mètres en quelques secondes. Mais il ne s'approcha pas plus. Un poing gigantesque vint rencontrer le haut de son corps, fracturant les os de son crâne et sa cage thoracique, avant de décrocher son buste et de l'envoyer valser au loin.

\- « Eren ! » – beuglèrent de concert Mikasa et Rivaille sans chercher à cacher leur étonnement mêlé à un soulagement intense.

L'espoir de l'humanité poussa pour toute réponse un rugissement sans équivoque. S'il n'avait pas totalement achevé la régénération de son visage, il était toutefois déterminé à combattre. Le Cuirassé qui était parvenu à rester debout malgré les dommages que Mikasa avait infligé à son corps humain se tourna pour lui faire face. Sans attendre, Eren se rua une nouvelle fois sur lui. Le Capitaine essaya pour sa part de se remettre sur pieds afin de rejoindre à son son tour le combat.

\- « Rivaille, ta jambe ! »

L'homme n'eut que le temps de se raccrocher à Mikasa alors qu'il cédait sous sa blessure. Il tomba à nouveau contre la toiture en lâchant un grognement entre ses dents serrées.

Eren était pendant ce temps arrivé au niveau du Cuirassé, sous le regard ébahi des deux soldats élites. La montagne de muscles avait armé son poing pour asséner un coup qui ferait autant si ce n'est plus de dégâts que la dernière fois. Mais Eren esquiva au dernier moment. Mikasa et Rivaille retinrent leurs souffles tandis que le jeune homme passait sous le Cuirassé. Il le ceintura à la taille et les deux Titans s'écrasèrent au sol. Il parvint à le maîtriser grâce à une technique de clé que Mikasa reconnut avec effarement. Il s'agissait d'une des prises de catch dont Annie était la spécialiste.

\- « Vas y Eren ! – l'encouragea Mikasa en levant un poing au dessus de sa tête.

\- C'est bien gamin ! Défonce lui la gueule à ce salopard ! »

Eren rugit tout en augmentant la pression qu'il exerçait sur la nuque du Cuirassé. L'armure se craquela sous la tension, la brèche qu'y avait laissée Mikasa s'élargissait à vue d'œil. La détermination d'Eren était toujours intacte, mais cette fois-ci il appliquait froidement les techniques les plus efficaces pour mettre à terre un adversaire dont la supériorité physique était indéniable, sans laisser la rage obscurcir son jugement. La combinaison entre opiniâtreté et maîtrise était imparable. Eren pouvait avoir la nuque du Cuirassé. Ils pouvaient gagner. Puis un éclair déchira le ciel pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui.

Rivaille jura tandis que Mikasa restait muette de stupeur. Une silhouette qu'elle avait vue il y a cinq ans émergea devant eux, le Dieu de la destruction qui avait détruit le Mur, la Mort personnifiée qui avait fauché la vie comme on fauche un champ de blé. Le Titan Colossal.

Eren avait été éjecté loin de la carcasse du Cuirassé à cause de la force dégagée par la transformation. Il se releva péniblement ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Alors qu'ils attendaient plus ou moins une offensive destructrice de la part du monstre, rien ne se passa. Alertés, la plupart des soldats toujours sur le Mur lâchèrent leurs postes défensifs et accoururent. Le Colossal se replia alors sur lui même face à l'afflux d'ennemis, entourant la carcasse du Cuirassé dans une démarche évidente de protection. Une vapeur brûlante se mit à sortir de son dos. Elle remonta le long du Mur et les soldats durent se couvrir pour ne pas être aveuglé. Les yeux de Rivaille s'étrécirent alors qu'il cherchait à distinguer ce qu'il se passait dans le brouillard épais. Il parvint à distinguer du mouvement et remarqua une silhouette étonnamment grande s'extraire de la nuque du Colossal avant de venir récupérer le corps inerte dans celle du Cuirassé.

\- « Putain il est en train d'aider son pote à s'enfuir ! »

Et les deux silhouettes disparurent définitivement, avalées par la vapeur fumante.

* * *

La fuite des deux Titans provoqua une agitation sans pareille parmi les rangs des soldats. Etre passé à la fois si prêt de la victoire et de la défaite laissait un goût amer dans la bouche de la plupart des combattants. Il se trouvait une nouvelle fois dans une situation pesante de statu quo. Un poids que Rivaille tentait au mieux d'ignorer alors qu'il était remorqué en haut du Mur en compagnie d'Eren et de Mikasa. L'activité intense et les ordres braillés d'un bout à l'autre du camp donnèrent au Capitaine le tournis. Il avait désespérément besoins de respirer. Il s'éclipsa ainsi discrètement et se traîna jusqu'au bord du Mur afin de mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et le reste du Bataillon. Eren fut pour sa part assailli de questions par Hanji et son assistant. Mikasa aurait bien souhaité lui parler un peu plus, mais ils auraient l'occasion de régler les derniers malentendus lorsque la situation serait apaisée. Elle chercha ses autres amis et son regard s'arrêta de lui même sur Armin en train de discuter stratégie, alors que Jean transmettait des ordres. C'était vrai qu'ils formaient une bonne équipe. Elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire en remarquant leurs deux regards s'accrocher une seconde de trop pour que ce soit complètement naturel. Elle conclut qu'elle irait les voir à un autre moment

Temporairement déchargée de responsabilité à cause de sa blessure saillante, Mikasa se décida finalement à rejoindre Rivaille. Elle s'installa délicatement à ses côtés et laissa pendre ses jambes dans le vide. Son regard n'avait pas lâché le petit homme, une ride prématurée et soucieuse plissait son front. Ce fut Rivaille qui brisa le moment de silence.

\- « Ils ont vraiment l'air cons, hein ? – dit-il en désignant les Titans qui prenait tranquillement le soleil au bas du Mur.

\- Oui très… »

Le silence se fit à nouveau pendant quelques instants avant que Mikasa ne vienne le combler.

\- « Il faut que tu ailles voir un médecin pour ta jambe…

\- Tch. Ça ira bien gamine. Je pourrai bientôt marcher comme avant.

\- A qui tu essaies de mentir exactement ? » – répliqua la brune en sentant l'agacement mêlé à l'inquiétude poindre. – « Je vais chercher Petra tout de suite, je crois qu'elle s'y connaît bien.

\- Reste tranquille ou c'est moi qui vais te casser les jambes en deux.

\- C'est une attitude intelligente ça, surtout de la part d'un blessé. Je te connais, je sais bien que tu ne les casseras pas.

\- Je ferais en sorte que la fracture soit nette. Ça se remettra vite, tu auras juste du mal à chier convenablement les premiers jours. » – alors qu'il voyait que Mikasa s'apprêtait à se lever complètement insensible au semblant de menace, Rivaille ajouta précipitamment : « Reste. »

La jeune femme abandonna instantanément toute velléité médicale à ce simple mot. Ce mot qui voulait tout dire.

\- « Montre-moi ton épaule plutôt. » – continua-t-il en grommelant.

Mikasa s'exécuta sans broncher, cherchant à montrer qu'elle au moins était plus mature et conciliante que lui. Rivaille se plaça derrière elle et écarta avec délicatesse les pans de sa chemise souillée.

\- « Ton épaule est démise. Il vaut mieux que tu mordes ça le temps que je m'en occupe. »

Il lui tendit un bout de tissus tout en parlant. Mikasa le plaça avec un peu d'appréhension entre ses dents serrées. Elle étouffa un cri lorsque Rivaille remit son os en place d'un mouvement sec et précis.

\- « Ça va aller… Il va y avoir une cicatrice mais tu pourras bouger ton bras normalement d'ici quelques jours ». – commenta-t-il sans parvenir à complètement dissimuler son inquiétude. – « Cette blessure inutile ne laissera pas trop de traces.

\- Ce n'était pas si inutile que ça… C'était quand même un joli coup. On peut dire que c'est moi le plus fort soldat de l'Humanité après ça. »

Rivaille incrédule se tourna vers elle pour la foudroyer du regard.

\- « Tu n'abandonneras jamais ton esprit de compétition à la con, c'est ça ? Tu es surtout le soldat le plus inconscient de l'Humanité, petite merdeuse.

\- Je t'ai connu plus réceptif à l'humour.

\- C'était censé être drôle ça ? T'es encore pire qu'Erwin… »

Rivaille se stoppa à ces derniers mots, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Son visage était redevenu lisse comme à l'accoutumée. Il ne pu néanmoins s'empêcher d'avouer à Mikasa d'une voix qu'il ne pouvait rendre détachée :

\- « J'étais inquiet pour toi. »

Il n'osa pas la regarder directement dans les yeux à cet instant. Il se replia sur lui même en laissant échapper un grognement douloureux à cause de sa jambe, et remonta ses genoux contre son buste. Mikasa n'avait pas cessé de l'observer du coin de l'œil. En essayant vainement de choisir ses mots avec soins, elle lui répondit :

\- « Merci… Merci de m'avoir rattrapée tout à l'heure.

\- Tu n'as pas besoins de me remercier pour ça. – la coupa-t-il immédiatement – Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne laisse personne mourir sous mes yeux lorsque je peux intervenir. »

Mikasa avait conscience que c'était faux. Elle savait qu'elle avait placé Rivaille dans une situation où il n'y avait ni bon ni mauvais choix. Il l'avait simplement choisi elle, et si la jeune femme prenait peu à peu conscience de ce que tout cela signifiait, elle remarquait sans peine que les conséquences de cette décision affectaient profondément le petit brun.

Pouvait-il vraiment choisir sans regret ? L'expérience de Mikasa lui avait montré que personne n'était capable de prévoir les conséquences de ses actions et même de se figurer jusqu'où pouvait aller la cruauté de ce monde et des hommes. Elle ne savait pas si Rivaille était véritablement capable de passer outre mais il lui avait montré qu'il ne cessait jamais de combattre malgré son remord sous-jacent.

\- « Je suis stupide, je sais pourtant bien que tu fais toujours attention aux personnes autour de toi. – commença-t-elle. – Je maintiens que je suis devenue le plus fort soldat, mais toi tu es sans conteste le meilleur Capitaine. Tu sais, je pense que ce qui est le plus admirable chez toi c'est ta dévotion pour l'Humanité.

\- Et toi tu veux combattre pour l'Humanité ? » – lui demanda-t-il pour donner le change, d'une voix un peu émue, manifestement touché par ses paroles en plus d'être à fleur de peau.

Mikasa hocha lentement la tête en déglutissant. Les échecs de la veille ne voulait pas la quitter, il lui semblait que les plaintes du soldat qu'elle avait laissé en arrière résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, trouant son cerveau de part en part. A l'instar de Rivaille elle ne parvenait pas à passer outre, mais tout comme lui elle devait aller de l'avant. Elle ne pouvait et surtout ne souhaitait pas fuir ses responsabilités. Préserver la vie de ses camarades restait sa priorité, et si elle avait encore du mal à s'imaginer embrasser une cause abstraite comme celle de Rivaille, elle sentait que c'était la direction vers laquelle son pouvoir la menait, ce vers quoi il fallait tendre.

\- « Oui. C'est pour ça que notre force est là. Pour qu'on puisse défendre ce qui en vaut la peine.

\- Oui. » – murmura simplement Rivaille en la regardant franchement cette fois-ci. Il planta ses yeux cernés dans les siens, et elle pu observer à quel point ils étaient fatigués, emplis d'une peine sourde. – « C'est sûrement ce qu'Erwin aurait voulu… » - continua-t-il en baissant légèrement son menton.

Mikasa préféra respecter le silence qui suivit cette déclaration. Pour avoir fait face à l'affliction de son entourage, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable que les condoléances artificielles. Alors que la jeune femme imaginait que Rivaille voudrait garder un peu plus l'abris reposant du silence, elle fut surprise de l'entendre se confier à elle :

\- « Quand j'ai rencontré Erwin, il m'a ébloui. J'ai longtemps cru qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de chevalier dévoué corps et âmes à la cause humaine, avant de comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un homme comme les autres. Ça ne m'a pas empêcher de l'aimer, même si je n'ai jamais su qui il aurait choisi entre la cave d'Eren ou moi… Enfin si je le sais, mais de mon côté je voulais juste l'aider à réaliser ses rêves. Lui il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur moi, et pendant des années rien n'a pu l'empêcher d'avancer vers son but, peu importe les mensonges, peu importe les pertes humaines. Mais ces derniers temps, malgré la force de son rêve, malgré son ambition, ça n'allait pas. Il était comme… consumé par la culpabilité, oui c'est comme ça qu'on dit. » – Il tritura nerveusement ses doigts par réflexe. – « Il en avait assez. De vivre je veux dire. Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour ça. Au moins je me dis que ça l'a déchargé d'un poids de tomber en guidant ses troupes. Que maintenant il peut se voir comme le digne commandant qu'il a toujours été. Qu'il peut enfin trouver un peu de repos. J'essaie de me dire que c'est bien comme ça… Les gens qu'on aime il faut savoir les laisser partir. »

Mikasa perçut avec une netteté qui l'ébranla la détresse au fond du regard d'acier de Rivaille. Ses yeux perçants s'étaient troublés d'un voile de souffrance.

\- « Je ne peux pas. » – lui avoua-t-il d'un souffle en la scrutant sans vraiment la scruter. Le fil de sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure élimé.

La brune se revoyait quelques mois plus tôt sous la pluie battante de Trost, lorsqu'Armin lui avait annoncé qu'Eren s'était fait dévorer à sa place. Elle avait alors pris conscience qu'elle était en mesure de survivre à sa perte, pas nécessairement qu'elle était en mesure de le laisser partir. En était-elle capable ? Elle était assez lucide pour deviner que les chances qu'Eren et Armin meurent durant ce conflit était plus qu'élevées. Qu'un jour elle aussi devrait les laisser partir. Elle chercha alors au fond d'elle même le sentiment qui l'avait poussé à avancer parmi le désespoir, et se rendit compte que même si c'était douloureux et que cela la terrifiait, elle était au fond d'elle-même capable de laisser aller. C'était la réalité avec laquelle Rivaille et elle devait vivre, mais pas celle qu'ils voulaient entendre.

\- « C'est normal de ne pas pouvoir le laisser partir. » – commença Mikasa qui, si elle n'avait pas les mots justes, avait intimement conscience qu'elle devait parler. Elle reprit d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre assurée – « C'est comme ça que sont les humains. Et toi Rivaille tu es très humain. Tu es plein de compassion, j'ai rarement vu ça, alors c'est normal que ce soit difficile.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu trop de compliments d'un coup ? » – alors que Mikasa s'apprêtait à protester, il enchaîna : « C'est toujours aussi mignon quand tu essaies d'être gentille, mais tu t'y prends toujours aussi mal. Tu l'as dit toi même tout à l'heure qu'on était des monstres. Tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Tu as bien vu que j'ai failli te couper en deux… C'est comme ça que je suis, et tu le sais. »

Mikasa eu une envie soudaine de le secouer et de lui rappeler qu'il y a moins d'une demi heure il se cassait la jambe et foutait la mission en l'air pour lui sauver la vie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'il lui disait, balayer ses paroles comme si elles n'avaient pas d'importance.

\- « Erwin m'avait mise en garde.

\- Tu-tu as parlé avec Erwin ? » – laissa échapper Rivaille sans cacher sa surprise.

Mikasa hocha simplement la tête afin de confirmer.

\- « C'est bien qu'il soit venu me parler. Cela m'a vraiment aidé hier alors que j'étais un témoin dégoûté de ton espèce de crise de folie. – elle continua d'un ton plus assuré - Mais ça m'a surtout permis de me rendre compte d'une chose importante. Tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on a eue après le premier entraînement, lorsque tu m'as dit que je n'aimerais pas voir ton visage avec des émotions ?

\- Je suis peut-être vieux mais pas encore sénile, bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

\- Rivaille, maintenant je sais que je ne regrette pas d'avoir vu ça. Parce que c'était important. » – alors que le petit brun allait la couper pour lui assurer que son dégoût était plus que justifié, la jeune femme s'empressa d'ajouter : « On est peut-être des monstres ou des chiens… mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu n'es que ça. Même si j'ai eu peur hier je ne veux pas te faire croire que tu n'es que ça. Parce qu'on est très humain aussi. Parce que tes émotions je veux les voir encore et encore. – elle reprit plus doucement - Cela peut paraître ridicule de ma part vu que j'ai aussi du mal à exprimer tout ce que je ressens, mais ça va mieux grâce à toi. Et je veux que tu puisses également te laisser aller sans crainte. »

Rivaille resta un moment estomaqué avant de se recroqueviller un peu plus, comme s'il cherchait à fuir alors qu'il était incapable de bouger.

\- « Arrête ça Mikasa. Je sais exactement ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu es en train de me pardonner.

\- Je n'essaie pas d'être gentille, c'est sincère…

\- Je m'en fous. Je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes. »

Les mots de Rivaille pesaient lourd comme du plomb dans sa bouche. Il avait l'impression que sa langue prenait toute la place dans sa gorge jusqu'à l'étouffer, retenant les mots qui ne voulaient jamais sortir.

\- « Je ne t'ai pas tout dit Mikasa. » – il allait vomir d'un instant à l'autre bien qu'il maintenait un visage lisse. – « Je… J'ai failli un moment mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai toujours merdé… Quand j'étais petit j'arrêtais pas de bouffer comme un sale porc alors que ma mère il ne lui restait plus rien… Quand j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait, elle était déjà morte. »

Il avala une gorgée d'air un moment comme s'il était en train de se noyer alors qu'il approchait de la surface. Prêt à crever l'eau comme on crève un abcès.

\- « Et puis il y a Farlan et Isabelle… Tu te souviens de la nuit où je t'ai parlé d'Isabelle ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. – répondit doucement Mikasa

\- Ils sont morts ce jour là… Il y avait un choix à faire. J'étais guidé par la fierté et par la vengeance, je n'ai pas douté un instant, et j'ai fait le mauvais choix. »

Il s'arrêta un instant. Il était à la fois extrêmement vide et trop plein. Alors que son esprit était tiré vers les fonds du passé, tous signes de vie semblaient l'avoir abandonné. Seuls ses yeux rouges contrastaient avec son visage aussi blême que celui d'un cadavre. Ses yeux qui pleuraient en silence.

\- « C'est moi qui les ai tués. »

Il ne dit plus rien. Les mots étaient enfin sortis et il n'y avait aucun soulagement. Ses doigts tendus luttaient pour ne pas se crisper, il était sur le point de défaillir alors que l'horreur ne voulait pas partir.

Mikasa le scruta. Elle ne connaissait pas le contexte exact de la mort des amis de Rivaille. Elle se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le connaître. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Peu importe les faits, il était indéniable qu'il se sentait responsable de leurs morts, et de celle de sa mère sûrement. Comme il se sentait toujours responsable de tout. Et il se détestait pour cela.

Mikasa posa sa main contre celle de Rivaille. Elle était fine mais calleuse, elle semblait si froide sous ses doigts. L'homme releva la tête à son contact, et il se raccrocha désespérément à ses yeux sombres qui étaient devenus familiers.

\- « Tu sais Rivaille, j'avais déjà compris ça lorsque j'ai vu tes larmes cette nuit là… Tes larmes de regrets. Et je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qui a pu se passer ou pas, ça ne change rien. Cela n'a jamais eu d'importance. »

Il ne savait pas si Mikasa cherchait à l'achever ou non, mais tout d'un coup ce fut trop. Il pensait qu'elle s'en irait en lui lançant un ultime regard de dégoût, il l'espérait au fond de lui-même tout en désirant ardemment l'inverse. Alors qu'elle décide sans aucune hésitation de rester, c'était trop.

Il sentit malgré lui la digue dans laquelle il se noyait se craqueler, et avec un mélange d'étonnement et de confusion, il remarqua que ses joues s'étaient couvertes de larmes. Le torrent devint de plus en plus incontrôlable et au bout d'un moment il ne chercha même plus à le contrôler. Il laissa les souvenirs refoulés de son passé s'enfuir avec ses larmes, dévaler le long de son visage, et s'envoler loin de lui avec le vent. Il se raccrocha par réflexe à Mikasa tandis qu'il perdait pied, et comme assuré par sa prise, les larmes chaudes affluèrent de plus en plus. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, il se laissa juste aller, un coin de son esprit se demanda simplement si les sanglots déchirants qui sortaient de sa gorge étaient bien les siens.

Mikasa vit Rivaille fondre en larmes sans préambule. Il ne s'agissait pas des larmes d'affliction que se devaient de verser les combattants à la perte d'un compagnon de longue date. Il s'agissait de vrais sanglots, presque enfantins, qui sortaient comme une explosion après plus de trente ans de retenue. Des larmes qui donnaient furieusement envie de pleurer à leur tour. D'ailleurs elle était en train de pleurer elle aussi, un peu moins que Rivaille mais quand même beaucoup.

Ils laissèrent ainsi couler leurs larmes pendant un temps qu'ils ne surent déterminer, insensible au monde autour d'eux et aux soldats qui auraient pu les surprendre dans cette position de faiblesse. Il s'agissait simplement d'un écoulement cathartique, et lorsque Rivaille sentit le flot se tarir, il avait l'impression d'être incroyablement léger. Il n'avait peut-être jamais été aussi léger.

Mikasa remarqua que Rivaille tremblait légèrement, il devait sûrement avoir froid. Elle décrocha sa cape et la passa autour des épaules du petit brun.

\- « C'est un peu plus chaud comme ça, non ? »

Rivaille hocha la tête en esquissant ce qui semblait être un sourire. Il déchanta cependant bien vite lorsque la gamine ajouta :

\- « Tu devrais peut-être t'en servir pour t'essuyer. Il y a de la morve qui coule de ton nez. »

Il porta mécaniquement sa main à ses narines et frémit d'horreur au contact du fluide répugnant à la consistance gluante.

\- « Putain de merde mais c'est dégelasse ! Fais chier… »

Le petit rire entrecoupé de hoquets de Mikasa le coupa dans ses grommellements. Son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine, et il ne se plaignit même pas que cela lui arrivait trop souvent ces derniers temps. Alors qu'il laissait les éclats de rire de la jeune femme raisonner dans ses oreilles, ses doigts cherchèrent ceux de Mikasa, et un peu au hasard, les trouvèrent. Ils vinrent coller leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre et laissèrent le fil de leurs respirations s'harmoniser peu à peu, jusqu'à inspirer et expirer en rythme. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, comme coupés du monde. Juste tous les deux. Juste bien.

\- « Mikasa tu as quand même conscience qu'il y a des moments où je vais merder ? » – ajouta finalement Rivaille après un long moment de quiétude.

Il précisait cela sans plaisir alors qu'un tressautement venait serrer douloureusement sa poitrine, mais parce qu'il pensait qu'il était nécessaire d'insister.

\- « Et toi tu as conscience que tu es l'homme le plus aigri et rabat-joie qui vit sur cette planète ?

\- Tch. J'essaie d'être sérieux et de bien faire les choses. Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider au lieu d'être sarcastique.

\- Bien faire les choses ?

\- Hum oui, j'ai peut-être trente et un ans mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre avec les gens. Je n'ai jamais été dans une relation, il y a certes eu Erwin mais c'était assez spécial. – il déglutit – Tu sais Mikasa que même si je ne peux pas être ton petit ami ou ce genre de choses, tu es importante pour moi. Je voudrais que pour une fois tout se passe bien mais ce ne sera pas toujours simple… Je ne sais pas comment on fait ces choses là. – avoua-t-il presque piteusement, laissant un instant sa fierté de côté.

\- Ben moi non plus.

\- On est sur un pied d'égalité en terme de nullité, alors ?

\- Oui, je crois que c'est ça. C'est rassurant d'une certaine manière. »

Il sentit le front de Mikasa s'appuyer un peu plus contre le sien. Ils faisaient tomber les barrières peu à peu, et en ce moment il avait la sensation que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle était toute proche maintenant, le brun ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un nouveau sourire alors qu'il humait son odeur. Bon, elle puait le sang et la sueur car ils venaient de livrer un combat éreintant, mais sa fragrance caractéristique restait en arrière plan, et étrangement c'était agréable et apaisant.

\- « Quand je dis que je vais merder, je parle aussi des trucs cons du quotidien. » – tenta-t-il de préciser en fronçant ses sourcils. – « J'oublierai sûrement ton anniversaire par exemple, j'oublie toujours les merdes comme ça, quelles conneries quand on y pense. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas quand c'est. Enfin, Hanji me le rappellera au dernier moment et je te ramènerai un gâteau sec et sans saveurs d'une taverne miteuse parce que les autres commerces seront fermés. Tu vois je suis un vrai cas, c'est comme ça que je suis. Il y a un moment où tu en auras marre, tu auras envie de partir et tu auras sûrement raison… Mais si tu as besoins de mon soutien, si tu en as envie, si tu veux toujours m'emmener voir la mer, eh bien je serai là. »

Mikasa sentit son cœur partir au galop tandis qu'elle absorbait chacun de ses mots. Les efforts laborieux que faisaient Rivaille pour la mettre en garde afin qu'elle ne soit pas déçue à l'avenir étaient affreusement touchants. Et sa promesse d'être à ses côtés lui donna le tournis. Elle se sentait légère, la légèreté qu'avait toujours réussi à apporter Rivaille dans les meilleurs moments.

Elle décolla son front du sien, et s'écarta juste un peu pour rester proche de lui tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire, beaucoup trop, alors elle se contenta de répondre :

\- « Un gâteau sec et sans saveurs au bord de la mer, ça me dit bien. »

Rivaille ne sourit pas mais ses yeux fatigués et meurtris s'ouvrirent légèrement comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil. Il ne dit plus rien cette fois-ci. Il profitait juste de la chaleur de Mikasa serrée à ses côtés sous sa cape, et même s'il avait conscience que ce ne serait jamais idyllique, il savait qu'elle était là. Et c'était plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu désirer. Il était salement amoureux, et pour la première fois cette constatation ne le rendit qu'heureux, sans arrières pensées pour venir ternir ce moment.

Il s'offrit alors le luxe de laisser son imagination courir, lui qui ne s'était jamais vraiment projeté avec quelqu'un. Mais il apprendrait. Parce que ça en valait la peine. Ils pourraient aller se balader à cheval au clair de lune, et il lui ferait écouter de la vraie musique dans les entrepôts de la ville industrielle. Il avait également envie d'entendre ses gémissements lorsqu'il couvrirait de baisers chaque parcelle de son corps, puis ils profiteraient ensemble du silence, de la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés. Ils pourraient gagner cette guerre, et puis un jour aller voir la mer. Ils pourraient peut-être faire tout cela et plus encore.

Parce qu'au final, ce n'était qu'un commencement.

D'humeur étonnamment lyrique, Rivaille s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour confier tous ses souhaits à Mikasa. Pour lui dire simplement qu'il l'aimait. Il n'en eu pas l'occasion car cette petite merdeuse -comme si elle avait deviné ses intentions - venait de plaquer brutalement et avec précipitation la paume de sa main contre ses lèvres. Il grogna de mécontentement tout en la foudroyant de son regard austère et menaçant.

\- « Dire que je m'apprêtais à te faire une déclaration… - maugréa-t-il tant bien que mal, sa bouche toujours entravée – Il n'y a pas un instant où tu ne cesses d'être une plaie au cul, hein foutue gamine ? Faut croire que j'aime ça.

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire alors tais-toi. » - Rivaille haussa un sourcil interrogateur pour la sommer de s'expliquer, la brune continua alors : « C'est à moi de le dire… »

Mikasa desserra à ses mots la pression sur la bouche de Rivaille. L'expression de l'homme s'était radoucie en remarquant les yeux émus de la jeune femme ainsi que le rouge qui venait colorer ses joues.

Elle se pencha délicatement vers lui, comme si elle cherchait à lui confier un secret que personne d'autre n'avait le droit d'entendre. Pourtant ses mots sortirent avec une telle force qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils pourraient voyager à l'autre bout du monde, jusqu'à la mer.

Elle lui murmurait avec force trois mots plutôt banals, mais si lourds de sens.

 _« Je t'aime. »_

* * *

 _Et oui c'est la fin… C'est affreusement cul-cul, hein ? XD Mais après tout le angst des derniers chapitres j'avais besoins de terminer sur une note plutôt positive. La fin ce n'était plus Attack on Titan mais Attack on Feelings haha, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, pour ma part je suis contente je pense avoir bouclé tous les noeuds de l'intrigue. Quand j'ai commencé à taper un peu au hasard le prologue il y a quelques mois, je n'aurai jamais pensé en arriver là… Et pourtant ! C'était un véritable plaisir d'écrire cette fic, et j'espère que vous avez aimé la lire !_

 _Je vais en profiter pour faire des petits remerciements quand même ! Déjà gros big up à mon beta qui me sert accessoirement de copain, sans lui je n'aurais pas posté alors vous pouvez le remercier aussi ^^ Et un énorme merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue en me laissant des reviews ou en ajoutant en fav ! Merci en particulier à Brin d'If, Huntress-Dark, SASAGEYOOO, Anon, Lottie, PetitKiwie, vous m'avez quasiment laissé des reviews à chaque chapitre, vous êtes ouf. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à les lire ! Merci également à hisana03, Anthales, Caelli, Amyrel et KNOtage, même s'ils étaient plus sporadiques j'ai également adoré lire vos commentaires, c'était super enrichissant. Pour ce dernier chapitre vous êtes encore une fois invités à laisser vos impression (bonnes comme mauvaises). Ça me ferait super plaisir d'entendre vos avis sur le dénouement et la fic en général !_

 _Certains m'ont demandé si je comptais écrire à nouveau du RivaMika, et oui bien sûr ! J'ai une idée de scénario après l'ellipse, mais je préfère laisser murir encore un peu avant de poster. J'aimerai bien cette fois-ci mettre en place un scénario plus construit et ne pas me focaliser uniquement sur le développement relationnel. Je compte également participer à la smutmas sur tumblr pour les anglophones et les adeptes de lemon. Et même si j'aime également beaucoup la fin de cette fic comme elle est, il est possible que je poste un épilogue… Donc ne soyez pas surpris si vous voyez un nouveau chapitre._

 _Merci encore pour vos soutiens et à bientôt ! :D_


End file.
